


Darkest Calling

by RhydianKnight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Again this is DARK Clexa, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Clexa, Debatable sexual experience, F/F, Lots of killings, Slow Build, Story will likely piss you off many times, Swordplay, You learn as the characters do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 102,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhydianKnight/pseuds/RhydianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel in the world of Arkadia and Polis, two Kingdom's that have been at war for centuries. Meet Princess Clarke who is forced into a wedding arrangement with a Prince she does not love. Will a certain Queen have a say in the matter? Better yet, will the Prince give up his claim to his betrothed? #DarkMedievalClexaAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my dear, dear Knights. It is I, Rhydian Knight, here again with a new tale! For those of you venturing over from Written in the Stars, do not fret as a new chapter will be up shortly! This story has just been nagging me for months now and finally I've sat down to get it out (so I can have some peace of mind again). It's definitely…different. I believe you'll love it just as much as I do! ~RK
> 
> …
> 
> B/N: Hey there, Knights! So, I've been super excited about this new story of RK's because she's literally been talking about it for months. Then she gave me a little snippet of some badassery and I couldn't help but get excited. So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have. ~TGF

…

Numerous hoofbeats thundered down the deserted dirt road disrupting the calm of their wooded surrounding.

Ahead, were three hooded figures traveling as fast as their horses could take them, avoiding being captured by those that followed.

Behind, were five Arkadian guardsmen giving chase, pushing their own steeds to catch up and put the week long cat and mouse game to rest.

The lead hooded rider went suddenly off the road and headed onto a trail barely wide enough for anyone to pass through without brushing against the foliage on either side. To someone simply passing by, it would have been a hard trail to pick up, but the rider knew their way. Appearing as if rider and horse had vanished through the trees, caused the two following to nearly miss the change in direction and barely manage to keep up.

Teeth clenched in determination as they maneuvered further away from the road, the woods getting thicker as they progressed. This was the closest they'd come to getting caught, having had a decent head start in the beginning and managing to lie low while attempting to lose their tail. Now, they could only hope that something would give in their favor and they'd get away.

Coming upon an old fallen tree, the hooded leader nudged their horses flank and sat back as front legs were lifted and they leapt over it, landing easily on the other side and continuing on.

Luck would not be on their side however, as the second rider followed but jumped too soon and as they landed, the horses hind legs caught in the rotting bark and both horse and rider were instantly down. Being too close behind, the third rider wasn't able to clear both tree and comrade, and they too found themselves on the ground.

The guardsmen were upon them, dismounting and surrounding the fallen riders effectively blocking any means of escape.

"Seize them!"

Upon command, hands descended upon the hooded figures and they were roughly pulled to their feet. The man who'd given the command nodded towards the two guards still on horseback, "Find the last one and bring them to me!"

"Yes, Sir."

The shaggy dark haired man looked to the sky as they disappeared down the trail to bring in the last of the hooded riders. Sighing, he brought his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead before looking to the two in custody.

"Do you have any idea what you three have done?" He asked as he walked closer. "The King isn't pleased."

Silence.

"Alright." He growled when he received no response. He stepped forward and pulled the hood from the rider who had fallen first, revealing the glowering dark eyes of a beautiful dark skinned brunette. "Lady Raven, I definitely expected something like this from you."

"That's not surprising." Raven responded rolling her eyes as he moved to the other rider.

The hood pulled back to reveal a familiar green eyed brunette, "Octavia?"

"Bellamy." She responded sighing. "Took you long enough."

"What did you think you were doing?" Bellamy asked, his face turning redder as the anger built. "I cannot protect you from what the King may do-"

"I don't need your protection!" Octavia snapped angrily interrupting him.

"Sir." A voice behind them called.

"What?" Bellamy turned abruptly to see the two guards had returned with the third rider. He sighed in relief upon the sight of the newcomer, "Thank the gods."

"You were lucky." Raven mumbled before being elbowed in the stomach by the guard restraining her arm. "Watch it or I will have your head!"

Bellamy ignored the mouthy brunette and focused on the third rider, stepping before them and waving the two guards away, waiting expectantly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Well? Are you going to explain yourself or not, Princess?"

Gloved hands raised, pushing back the hood to reveal long blonde locks and the beautiful face of the Princess. "If I do recall correctly, I don't have to answer to you, Sir Bellamy."

"No, but you should probably come up with a good story before I take you back to your father, who you do have to answer to." Bellamy smirked as blue eyes bore into him, "What did you think was going to happen when we caught you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you'd let us go and pretend we got away?" Raven responded flippantly as she was forced to start walking back down the trail in the direction of the road.

"I'm not going back." The Princess stated refusing to move when the two guards stepped up behind her, "And I suggest you back down before I lock you all in the prison."

"Like it or not, you will marry him, Princess. Either you can come of your own accord, or I will be the one to restrain and force you back." His annoyance was evident in his tone of voice.

"I'd like to see you try." Blue eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Bad idea." Octavia said as she watched her older brother nod to the two guards behind the Princess and all at once the three lunged forward to take ahold of her.

"Don't get any ideas." The guard holding onto Raven's arm hissed as the fight broke out.

"Are you kidding me? Six shillings says she puts them on their backs at least once before allowing them to get her." Dark eyes looked to her friend beside her. "What do you say?"

"I say eight, with one guard down and she draws blood." Octavia said as she too watched.

"A bargain is struck." Raven grinned as she looked back to the fray. "Don't let me down, Princess!"

The warning would fall upon deaf ears as the blonde ducked a blow to her head and tripped a guard, causing him to lose his footing and fall into the other. She rounded upon Bellamy, her fist connecting with his jaw before her leg came up to kick the side of his knee causing it to buckle and him to stumble to the ground for a moment.

"Come on, Bellamy." The Princess taunted as she circled the shaggy haired guardsman. "You were taught better than that."

Teeth clenched, Bellamy jumped to his feet and lunged once more towards the Princess. Taking care to not hit her in areas that a mark would be noticeable, they exchanged blows left and right.

The Princess wasn't being as cautious. If anything, she was toying with him. Holding back from her full potential and causing his frustration to rise as he failed to bring her down. She smirked as he began to realize this after she managed to flip behind him and place her boot on his butt and kick him to the ground once more.

"Enough games, Princess." Octavia called out as the two guards circled the blonde. "I'd like to be on our way sometime before sun down."

"And you say I'm the bossy one?" A blonde brow rose in question as blue eyes dance with mirth at her friend before she sighed and nodded. "As you wish, Lady Octavia."

"Ooooh, you guys are in for it now." Raven grinned wildly as the Princess's face fell into an unreadable mask and she stood still, eyes slipping shut.

"Oh, hell." Bellamy cursed knowing exactly what they were in for. "Clarke! Stop and just come back with us!"

Icy blue eyes flew open as she rounded on him, the back of her hand stinging his cheek before he could even register the movement. "If you know what's best for you, you will back down!"

"Now!" Bellamy yelled as the two guards lunged with him once more towards her, one effectively wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a tight bear hug while the other attempted to wrap rope around her legs.

Clarke grunted as the pressure around her ribs increased as they were squeezed. Feeling the second guard at her feet, she kicked her leg forward grinning as her heel caught his nose. The resounding crunch could be heard by everyone causing those watching to wince. Rivulets of blood poured from his nostrils making matters worse.

"That's gotta hurt." Raven looked to Octavia. "Two more shillings says they knock her out in order to restrain her."

"You already owe me eight, Raven." The green eyed brunette rolled her eyes as she lulled her head in her friend's direction. "Two more says these two idiots holding us will have to join the fight before we're done here."

"Deal." Raven smirked turning back to the fight.

"You both are idiots!" Clarke growled having heard them as she ducked another blow to her head. "I should have you both sent to the prison!"

"But who would keep her Highness entertained?" Raven sassed.

Clarke grunted as Bellamy managed a boot to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to fall to her knees. Looking up to the man, she wheezed, "You know she's right." She coughed. "You'll have to knock me out if you want me to go with you."

"Don't tempt me, Princess." He pulled his sword from where it'd been at his side. "Last chance to surrender and come willingly."

Clarke thought a moment, but the image of her betrothed flashed through her mind causing her to scowl. "Never."

Behind her, the second guard fighting pulled his sword and stepped forward. A flash of steel and Clarke had unsheathed her own hidden short sword bringing it up and over her shoulder meeting his as it came close to her back.

"It's about to get ugly." Octavia looked to the two guards who continued to stay behind them. "Come on, guys. Do you really think two of you are enough to take the Princess Clarke Griffin down?"

"Hey! No cheating!" Raven protested stomping her foot, incidentally bringing it down upon the top of the guard who was holding her. She was immediately released as he reached down to clutch his foot, late to realize what he had done before he found a boot kicking out his knee when she rounded on him and he was upon the ground with one pissed off woman following.

"So, we're going this route huh?" Octavia huffed as she looked behind her at the guard holding her back. "You want to let me go and have a fair chance to fight? Or have me painfully remove your hands?" Tightening of the grip he held on her arms was her only response. "Fine. Can't say I didn't warn you!"

She grinned maniacally as she fell to a squat, pulling the guard forward as she went, causing him to roll over her and land in the dirt. A knife appeared in her hand as quickly as it landed in the guard's shoulder causing him to yell scream out in pain.

"Octavia!" Bellamy yelled as he ducked a swing of Clarke's sword to his head. Seeing an opening as Clarke turned towards the other man attempting to disarm her, he yelled, "Enough of this!"

Octavia and Raven watched as he brought the pummel of his sword against the Princess's head. Blue eyes rolled and her body went limp, his arm reaching out and catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Raven grumbled as she stood up, holding her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Damn you, Bell." Octavia glared at her brother who nodded towards two of the fallen guards to take hold of the women once more.

…

As she came to, confusion set in. Her thoughts turned to her last memories and she groaned internally when she realized her failure. She deserved to be knocked out, but damn it if her head didn't ache from that blow.

"What are we going to do about the King?"

The guard's voice beside her caught her attention. Keeping her eyes shut she listened to the conversation.

"What about the King?" Bellamy asked.

"His orders were to bring them back unharmed." The guard replied. "Lady Raven has a knife wound and the Princess is sure to have a mark upon her head from your sword."

"I will deal with the King when the time comes." Bellamy responded. "We did what had to be done to get them back to Arkadia."

"He's afraid he'll be put in the stocks." Raven's voice carried from somewhere across what Clarke assumed was the make shift camp. "Can't say I blame him considering that goose egg upon our Princess's head."

"Shut up, Raven, before I gag you as well." Bellamy warned.

Clarke had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud as that explained why she couldn't hear Octavia's spit fire mouth going like it normally would. Turning her attention, she moved her hand slightly, feeling the bark of the tree she was tied to. Given that Raven wasn't near her, she gathered that Octavia must be out of reach as well. Which made things more difficult if they were to get away.

Her ears picked up the sounds around her, the shuffling of feet as a guard moved about camp, the scraping of stone against metal as a sword was sharpened. She calculated her chances of being able to fend off the guards, release her friends, and successfully getting away. Internally, she groaned as every scenario came down to a very small chance and she hated those odds.

Living the life of a Princess wasn't living at all. She hated being cooped up within the castle, parading around in elegant dresses and taking tea time with the other Ladies of the Court. Her mother had made sure she was always in attendance, even if often times they'd have to wait upon the Princess to clean up after she'd snuck out and got her hands dirty in a sparring match with the guards of Arkadia on numerous occasions.

Two weeks ago, she'd overheard a conversation between her father and mother while walking back to her room from the garden. They'd been discussing the offers made by eligible men within the Court to take the Princess's hand in marriage. After listening to them debate the profits of what each offer and alliance would have as if she was only a pawn in their chess game, she stormed into the throne room.

Her efforts pleading her case to allow her to find someone she loved to marry fell upon deaf ears. The decision had been made before she'd eavesdropped upon their conversation and a rider was headed for their neighboring coastal kingdom where Prince Finn would be informed of the acceptance of his proposal.

Clarke had confided in her two closest friends, Lady Raven and Lady Octavia, and they all agreed it was unfair to not give the Princess a chance at finding love. She was a person, not an object, after all. The Ladies themselves were fighting for their own freedom to marry and readily agreed to devise a plan to run away. Childish, they understood, but if it meant a chance at living they were up for it.

Hurried footsteps brought the Princess out of her reverie and it took all she had within her not to open her eyes and look up to find out what was happening.

"Sir Bellamy! Sir Bellamy!" The guard's yells came closer.

"What is it?" The concern was evident in Bellamy's voice as the footsteps came to a halt nearby.

"Rebels closing in around us." The guard panted. "They appeared out of no-"

His words were cut off. A blue eye opened slightly to see what Clarke's ears had already picked up seconds before. The guard had an arrow protruding from his neck, his hands lifting to clutch at it.

"Nathan! John!" Bellamy called out as he caught the guard who was struggling to breathe as he slowly began to drown in his own blood.

"Sir!" Swords were drawn as the two guards in question awaited orders.

"Untie my sister and Lady Raven!" Bellamy shouted as another arrow whizzed past him narrowly missing him.

"What about the Princess?" Another guard asked as they took a defensive position.

"I will deal with her! Protect those two at all cost!" Bellamy ordered as he moved to untie the Princess.

Clarke had shut her eye and feigned to be unconscious when he neared enough to see her face. This fight would not be hers and proved to be an aided distraction to allow her escape. When she felt the bindings around her wrists slack as she was let loose, her eyes flew open and she struck out at the man catching him unaware and sending him backwards.

"Raven! Octavia!" Clarke called out as she brought herself to her feet and dove for her sword that rested upon a log near the fire once she caught sight of it. She'd barely grabbed it in time to block the advance of an attacker who had emerged from the trees.

All hell broke loose.

Rebel attackers appeared from the shadows, surrounding them on all sides. Another guard fell, his spirit moving on before his body hit the ground. As quick as Clarke fought off one, another would replace them and she would start all over again.

She felt the back of someone collide with her and spun on them, her sword ready to slice through her opponent. Her muscles tensed at the last possible moment before her blade penetrated Raven's torso.

"Easy there, Princess!" Raven smirked, "I'm fond of my innards being inside me!"

"A little warning next time." Clarke huffed as she lifted her blade to block an oncoming attack from behind the darker brunette. Raven shifted past her at the same moment and they both looked back to see that they'd blocked an attack from the other.

"Do not leave me out of this!" Octavia's voice rang out as she jumped into the melee, kicking a rebel away and blocking another's strike.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Raven laughed as she parried and pulled a dagger from her belt, sending it into the heart of her attacker.

The three women fought with skill far greater than one could imagine for being women. Swords sliced through opponents, blocked deadly strikes, and acted as if part of their arm, a mere extension of it.

"Where are all of them coming from?" Raven shouted as she grunted when a boot connected with her stomach and she fell to the ground.

"I don't know but we need to move and get away while we can." Clarke responded, jumping over Raven to return the injury her friend had just received to her attacker.

"What about Bell?" Octavia asked through clenched teeth as she pushed her sword away from her. It was locked with another's and moving slowly closer to her throat.

Clarke hissed as a dagger sliced her forearm when she looked to her friend. She knew now that there was little chance of them getting away with Octavia's reluctance to leave her brother behind. They had all grown up together and as much as she hated him for being sent to retrieve her and bring her back to Arkadia, a part of her didn't want to see him die by the hands of this rebel horde.

Blue eyes sought out the man, an annoyed growl slipped through her lips when she watched him fall to his knees under the strain of hulking opponent looming over him. Her move to go aid him was deterred as a lithe form of another rebel opponent dropped down in front of her brandishing their sword preparing to fight her.

Clarke eyed them, blue giving them a once over. Dressed in dark clothing and their face covered, all she could see by the light of the fire were a pair of intense green eyes boring into her. As their eyes connected, her body reacted of its own accord, blocking an overhead swing coming down on her.

She looked up at their swords, eyebrows furrowing. The blade held no familiarity to her, but was one unlike any she'd ever seen before. Distracted, an elbow connected with her jaw causing her to stumble backwards. Reprimanding herself for being so careless, she focused upon the fight as she was rather fond of breathing and didn't want to stop any time soon.

Anger fueled her as they continued to exchange blows, neither getting close to drawing blood from the other. Their moves were calculated and meticulous, there was no giving way or any sign of weakness to guide the other to an advantage. That was until Clarke heard Octavia cry out as she was struck and went down suddenly.

"Octavia!" She heard Bellamy yell in anguish and she looked over to see him fight to get to his sister.

An icy chill washed over the Princess as she saw the brunette upon the ground, unmoving. This allowed her opponent to sweep her legs out from under her and fall to the ground, sword at her throat as they were immediately upon her.

Clarke was not afraid. She had learned long ago while training with her father in secret, that to show fear at the point of death only gave her adversary the upper hand. To show strength would confuse them and cause them to falter, giving her the upper hand and means of possible escape. This she hoped to be true as she felt the blade pierce her skin at her throat.

Unreadable green eyes looked down at her and Clarke remained still, her eyes never wavering even as her fingers moved to retrieve the hidden dagger at her side. Time stood frozen for a split second, the noise of the fight around them fading away as the two stared one another down.

A flick of her wrist and the dagger in Clarke's hand was sent into the rebel's side causing them to jump back in surprise. The Princess shot to her feet, sword held out ready for another go. Only it was her turn to be surprised as the rebel began to laugh.

It was a melodic laugh that tugged at something within the Princess who could only stand there watching, unsure if this was a tactic to allow her to drop her defenses or figure out why they were laughing.

The rebel tilted their head back and let out a war cry that echoed off the surrounding trees. The fighting ceased, the attackers turning and disappearing as quickly as they'd arrived. The Princess chanced a look and saw Bellamy and Raven moving to Octavia's side. The guards, Nathan and John, were standing near them with their swords drawn. Neither guard looked like they'd last much longer if the attack were to start again, but the determined look upon their faces told her they'd die defending her.

Her eyes traced back to the single rebel who stood there, head tilted in what Clarke would consider a look of curiosity, although her eyes didn't portray as such.

"Well matched, Princess."

Slightly taken aback by the voice of a woman, Clarke's eyebrows furrowed, "Who are you?"

The rebel moved her hand and pulled the dagger from her side without flinching, "You will know me soon enough." The dagger was pointed at the Princess, "I will return this when it is time."

"Do not speak in riddles, Rebel." Clarke stepped closer to her opponent, her sword never wavering, "Speak plainly."

"Farewell, Princess of Arkadia."

"Wait!" Clarke jumped forward as the woman spun around and sprinted into the forest. The blonde followed however didn't get too far before she lost sight of her in the darkness.

Yelling in frustration, she turned and made her way back to the camp. She dropped to a knee beside Octavia, looking to Raven who lifted her head with a grim look upon her face. Bellamy held the brunette's head within his lap, tears falling heavily down his cheeks.

"We have to get her back to Arkadia." Raven said quietly. "The nearest village isn't far. If we make it there we can send a rider ahead of us with word of what has happened."

Blue eyes traced over the body of her friend, noting the wounds and blood. She could hear the faint wheezing of breath coming from her, her chest rising slightly only to fall again. They had no choice, they would have to go back. Octavia's life depended on it.

With a nod, she stood and they prepared to travel on through the night.

…

A week later…

The Princess squared her shoulders as she looked at the door before her. Gone was her riding attire, replaced by a simple yet elegant floor length dress. Her hair fell to her shoulders, two braids running along the sides of her head. The only indication of her station within Arkadia, sat upon her head.

The gold and silver jeweled headpiece was truly a remarkable work of art. Crafted by the finest jeweler in all of Arkadia, any woman to lay eyes upon it fawned over its beauty as well as that of the Princess wearing it. Clarke, however, could care less about the fancy jewelry she was required to wear and had thrown it off a time or two in the safety of her room when no other eyes were upon her. Every time she wished it were to break so she would be saved from parading around with it on.

The two sentries on either side of the door gave her a look of pity as she hesitated on going into the room where the King and Queen of Arkadia were waiting for her. She rolled her eyes as she caught them staring and huffed as she pushed forward to enter the room.

All conversation ceased as she entered, her eyes looking ahead to the two thrones sitting upon the dais and ignoring all the eyes upon her. Her father had an unreadable mask on his face while her mother could not hide her emotions if her life depended upon it, the anger showing so well it was almost palpable. She was sure she was being given many looks of pity, the same she'd received of the guards, but she didn't care.

Reaching the dais, she bowed her head in reverence to her father and mother and remained so, "Father. Mother."

Only silence met her and that was not good. She dared not look up, the last time she had been in this kind of trouble, the King who was known to be a gentle soul had lost his temper and backhanded her hard enough to mark her cheek for a week. This time she wondered who would break first, him or the Queen. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Her mother's voice dripped with barely contained rage. "Because of your actions, Arkadia has to bury two of its finest guards and tend to the wounds of five others, two of those being Ladies of our Court! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I will not marry him!" Clarke lifted her gaze, icy blue eyes daring to look into the hazel fire of her mothers. "I wish to choose my husband, not be married off for our kingdom's gain!"

"The decision is final." The King rose to his feet, the identical blue eyes to the Princess staring down at his only child. She detected a hint of sadness within them and knew from their prior arguments that he hated forcing his hand in this matter. "You will marry Prince Finn within the fortnight."

"Where is she?!"

Blue eyes traveled towards the ceiling as the raised voice of her betrothed carried through the heavy doors seconds before they flew open. Any rebuttal she may have had to her father's statement fell mute upon her lips as she turned to watch the man she was being forced to marry hurry into the room. Before she could stop him, she was taken into his arms and held close to his chest.

"Princess! Thank the gods!" He squeezed her tightly, "I was so worried."

"I bet you were." Raven's voice muttered from nearby. Having kept her eyes from roaming the room when she entered, the Princess didn't know she was in attendance and tried to hide her smile.

Clarke held back a snicker as she pushed herself away from him. "Prince Finn." She offered a forced curtsy, "You are looking well."

"As are you." He bowed in return and then turned to the King and Queen. "Forgive the intrusion, King Jakob and Queen Abigail. I have just returned from the hunt and received word that your daughter had been returned safely. I only wanted to see with my own eyes that she was indeed well."

Clarke had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his declaration. She watched the anger wash away from her mother's face as the Queen smiled brightly and stood from her throne to walk towards them, arm outstretched.

"Nonsense! The excitement upon your face at seeing your betrothed is worth the interruption." The Queen allowed him to kiss the back of her hand. "We were just speaking of the impending nuptials, were we not, husband?"

"Of course." The King stepped forward and grasped the Prince's forearm. "The hunt was victorious, I presume?"

"I would not return empty handed, your Majesty." Prince Finn grinned and Clarke had to look away least she punch him in the face.

"May I be excused?" The Princess asked trying to hide her annoyance, her face filled with concern, "I wish to visit Lady Octavia."

Her father turned and looked at her and nodded, "Go see to her and return to my study within the hour."

"Yes, Father." Clarke bowed her head and turned to her betrothed. She forced a smile as she said, "I look forward to spending more time with you, your Highness."

"Let us have lunch tomorrow?" He took her hand and kissed the back of it like he had her mother's.

Clarke clenched her teeth and refrained from wiping the back of her hand in front of him, she would in the hall, "Sounds…lovely."

"I shall meet you in the-"

Commotion at the throne room door interrupted him, causing all eyes to turn and watch as a man was drag in by the sentries. He had plain riding clothes on but wore the Arkadian colors.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King was first to speak as the man was brought forth.

"Apologies, your Majesty." Both sentries bowed their heads before one lifted his to continue speaking. "This man claims to have news from the North. He refused to wait until your meeting with the Princess was concluded and tried forcing his way into the throne room."

"What is this news?"

Clarke looked to her father, her interest peaked. Their rival, a kingdom with a long history of wars fighting against Arkadia, sat to the North of them. Any news from that direction would certainly garner any audience with the King and Queen without need of a request. Her eyes traced back to the man who was apparently catching his breath, winded from the urgency of reaching the Royals with this news.

"Speak up!" Her mother's impatient voice sounded causing the messenger to jump.

"Polis…it's been taken over." He took a deep breath. "King Gustus…he is dead."

"By who's hand?" Her father stepped forward, motioning for the guards to release the man who sighed in relief as he was able to gain her footing without restraint.

"It is unknown." The man bowed his head. "It is said that that a large group of Rebels descended upon the castle in the cover of night. By morning, the Royal Guard was hanging off the walls of the citadel for those outside to see. King Gustus's mutilated body hung from his balcony ledge."

"How barbaric!" Queen Abigail gasped bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

"Apologies, your Majesty." The messenger fell to his knees. "Forgive my tongue, I am only a messenger sent to deliver the news."

"Rise." King Jakob looked to the sentry who had spoken, "Make sure this man is fed and watered properly. Give him a room in the servant's quarters for the night."

Clarke's head spun, eyebrows furrowed, as thoughts of the information provided invaded her mind. Her eyes caught those of Raven who had the same look upon her own face. Realization hit her a moment later and she took hold of her father's wrist without hesitation.

"Father! The ones who overtook Polis, we fought them before our return to Arkadia." Clarke said in a rush.

"How can you be so sure?" He looked at her, disbelief written upon his face. "You arrived to the East of us, these Rebels were North-"

"We were up North." Clarke's voice lowered slightly, "Our travels back were delayed and we had to seek help from a village to the East to tend to our wounds and see to Lady Octavia."

"She is not mistaken, my King." Raven's voice added as she stood. "It is too much of a coincidence to be someone else."

"You would not be here if you encountered a large group of rebels." The Queen shook her head as she looked between the two. "If they overtook Polis in one night, eight of you would be nothing-"

"Our lives were spared." Bellamy spoke up from the back of the room, making his presence known. "I believe the leader to have fought our Princess. After being wounded, the rebel called out and the rest retreated."

"That makes no sense." King Jakob looked between the three as he took in the information.

"Perhaps, his Majesty should continue this conversation in the privacy of his study?" Prince Finn suggested causing all eyes to look at him. Clarke had to bite back a sharp retort as she had completely forgotten he was still there, even though he stood right beside her.

"Clear the room!" The King ordered. "Lady Raven, Sir Bellamy, stay."

Clarke made to remove herself from the room as directed, wanting to make haste to see to Octavia, only to be stopped by her father's voice.

"And where do you think you are going, Princess?" He asked. "You were not dismissed."

"I only assumed-" She began as she turned to face him.

"You assumed incorrectly." He stated as he turned to sit upon his throne. Once the room was cleared of all but the three in question he spoke, "Now, tell me what happened."

…

To the North, within the heart of Polis, chaos and confusion reigned down upon the people. The gruesome scene of the dead hanging around the citadel like trophies made all who dared to look sick to their stomach. Families grieved at the feet of their loved ones, mobs formed of those who yelled for answers at the locked gates that led into the outer courtyard. The only thing stopping them from entering.

Unbeknownst to them, green eyes watched from above as she stood in the shadows of the King's balcony. The beautiful brunette stared down at the chaos with a smirk upon her face as she heard the chorus of yells shouted from below. It was music to her ears and she relished that she had caused such madness.

"Heda?" A voice called out catching the attention of the woman who did not move from her spot. A hand raised and signaled the man to continue talking, to which he acquiesced. "Polis is yours, Heda." He stated. "Preparations for the announcement to the people are underway as we speak."

A nod was his only reply to indicate that he'd been heard.

"Our scouts have returned from the South as well." He stated causing her eyes to finally tear from their watch down below.

"What news of our rider?" She asked turning and walking into the large room.

"He was able to get in undetected. By now the Arkadian Royals should know that Polis has a new Queen." He replied bowing his head before adding, "The rightful Queen."

"What of the hag and her sniveling offspring?" She moved over to the fireplace, picking up an intricate ornament that rested atop it. Her eyes traced the flower décor around the glass piece. It truly was a beautiful object, but she didn't care for it.

"Being held prisoner until you order to bring them forward."

"Good." She tossed the trinket over her shoulder, smirking as a second later it shattered into pieces upon contact with the stone floor. "Send a runner to unlock the gates. No one is to get past the outer court." She ordered as she walked back towards the balcony once again. "Bring the hag and her offspring to the Great Hall. It's about time we show our faces to our people, isn't it?"

"Sha, Heda." He bowed his head before turning to carry out her orders.

Leaning against the doorframe, her eyes surveyed the crowd below before looking up and out past the outer most walls of the castle to the South. Inhaling deeply, she pulled the hidden dagger from its place upon her belt and turned it around her fingers, idly playing with it without cutting herself.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Princess."

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies, Knights! My schedule got a bit hectic and I was unable to get this update out to you as fast as I had planned BUT the good news is, is that I have a week off coming up and will be able to write like crazy and should get the next update to you faster! Big shout out to my Beta, ThatGayFriend, for keeping on me to keep going! Check her writing out, I promise you won’t regret it! Now! I will shut it so you can read! Enjoy! ~RK  
> ..  
> B/N: I may or may not have had to beta her A/N. lol. I’m sitting in my chemistry class right now beta-ing instead of paying attention because this is way more fun/important. This story is boom, I’ve got sneak peaks to the overall plot and I’m lovin’ it *badababa*. So yeah, I kept pestering our RK to write so you’re lucky this got out. Haha. Enjoy, lovely Knights! 

…  
The Great Hall, a room that once held such grandeur dinners and festivities, now sat void of such happiness. The two forms, a mother and son, huddled in comfort of one another upon the steps at the foot of the empty thrones of the King and Queen of Polis. Soft whimpers and sniffling could be heard coming from the boy, the quiet whisperings of reassurance from his mother doing little to help quell his distress.  


A loud cry came from the boy as the Great Hall’s doors burst open, four rebels entering followed by the smaller yet deadly form of their leader. He attempted to burrow his way further into the safety of his mother’s arms as the rebels surrounded them, not yet touching until ordered to do so.  


“This is quite the sight.” Green eyes danced between the pair, “A false Queen and her sniveling child at my feet.”  


“You are a monster!” The older woman spat as she held her son closer to her, “You will rot in the pits of Hell for what you have done, Alexandria.”  


“What I have done? Do you forget the terms in which you gained position in this Kingdom? Need I remind you, Aunt Amelia?” Lexa spat as she reached forward and took hold of the older woman’s hair, pulling her away from her child as she began to drag her over to the far wall. The boy began to cry out and attempted to follow. Looking over her shoulder as she went she ordered, “One of you shut that pest up before I permanently do!”  


Immediately, a rebel fighter took hold of the child and wrapped cloth around his mouth to bar him from crying out any further.  


The fallen Queen struggled, even though she outweighed the smaller woman, she could not break free of the hold her niece had upon her. “Let me go!”  


It wasn’t a surprise to find the portrait she remembered from her childhood still hung upon the wall where it had been placed many years ago. Stopping before it, Lexa glared down at the woman at her feet. Pointing at the portrait with her free hand she hissed, “There! Do you remember their faces now?”  


Amelia stopped fighting. She knew that portrait should have been taken down shortly after coming to rule, she hated seeing it, but Gustus wanted the reminder and so it remained. Her eyes avoided looking up.  


“Look at it!” Lexa growled gripping the hair still within her grasp and yanking it back, forcing the older woman to tilt her head, eyes seeing the faces that smiled at her mockingly.  


“King Alexander and Queen Isabel, my father and mother.” The explanation wasn’t necessary as they both knew who the portrait was of, but Lexa had a knack for dramatics and felt it was needed.  


“If I had known, I would have-” Amelia began, but was immediately interrupted by her enraged niece who threw her backwards onto the floor.  


“If you had known your husband plotted and planned to carry out the murder of his own brother and his wife to gain the throne of Polis, what would you have done?” Lexa scoffed just before kneeling at the woman’s side, the blade of her dagger that appeared within her hand dancing dangerously over the fine skin of the older woman’s neck. “Your husband’s thirst for power and your own weakness for the more luxurious things in life have killed you all.”  


Green eyes bore into fear filled brown below her as she continued to taunt her with the cool metal, “Tell me, how does it feel knowing that you are about to die because of your husband’s selfishness?”  


“Alexandria, please.” Tears filled Amelia’s eyes as the steel against her throat nicked her skin drawing a few droplets of blood. “Don’t do this.”  


“Why should I be so generous and give mercy? Did they,” A finger pointed at the portrait, “Get any mercy when they were slaughtered within the comfort of their own bed?”  


“I did not know!” Amelia shook her head attempting to reason with the woman who literally held her life within her hands. “Please, I beg of you. If you cannot allow mercy for myself, then I plead for you to spare the life of my son. He is innocent and should not be held responsible for his father’s cowardly mistake.”  


Green eyes flickered over to the boy held within one of her guard’s arms, tears falling down his reddened cheeks as he looked helplessly at the scene before him. While innocent, the boy was tainted, and she simply could not allow for him to grow into manhood and hold a vendetta against her. On the other hand, she could allow him to live and teach him her ways and mold him to be a fine warrior.  


At the thought she stood abruptly, looked to two of her guards, “Take her outside.” She ordered.  


“What? No! Alexandria! Alexandria, please don’t do this!” Amelia cried out as she was brought to her feet and moved towards the large doors.  


“Stop!” Lexa called out bringing all movement to a halt. She walked closer to the woman and forced a smile, running her fingers over tangled hair and wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Don’t worry, he will be well cared for.”  


Dark eyes shut and lips trembled as Amelia nearly sagged with relief, “Thank you!”  


Lexa nodded and looked to the guard closest to her, “Make sure she is in good view of the Outer Court.”  


“Sha, Heda.” The guard bowed his head as she turned to walk towards the other two guards and boy.  


“Oh, and another thing,” Lexa stopped and looked over her shoulder, “Make sure she is bound well. The gods only know what kind of strength a mother will gain when watching her child die.”  


“What? No! NO! You cannot do this!” Amelia screamed as Lexa dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand. “Alexandria!! Alexandriaaaa!!!”  


Lexa chuckled at the sound of the woman’s pleas echoing down the hall as she was dragged closer to her fate. She walked closer to the boy who was being held back still and looked down at him, smile falling from her face. Looking to her guards she flicked her hand dismissing them as well.  


“Do not make any stupid decisions, boy.” She warned as she removed his gag. Looking into his eyes she shook her head, “I gain no pleasure in what is to come of your fate.”  


“You killed father.” The boy forced out and Lexa could see that he was trying to build his courage to speak to her despite the tears that ran freely down his cheeks and the visible shaking of his small body.  


“He killed mine.” Lexa stated simply as she walked over to the King’s throne, her eyes wondering the intricate designs around it. “Understand this, in life there are hard decisions to make. One must never gamble the unknown and unfortunately, your future is unknown.”  


“You’re going to kill me.” It was a statement, not a question.  


“Yes.” Lexa nodded. “I will make it fast and as painless as I can, do you understand?”  


A nod was her only response.  


“Good.” Lexa took the few steps down to the boy and nodded. “Let us go.”  


…  


Outside, the gates had been drawn open allowing access to the Outer Court for the people of Polis. Rebel guards stood two men deep along the front of the citadel blocking any further access, their posture ready to take on any brave enough to attack. No one would come close, however, as all came to a stop just before them, shouting questions and demanding answers.  


The roar of the crowd was silenced upon the opening of the citadel’s doors, all eyes catching the two rebel guards who dragged the reluctant Queen Amelia between them. The blockade before the doors stepped forward, forcing the crowd back as the three made their way towards the Steward’s dais nearby.  


Murmurs broke from the crowd as they waited. Most strained to get a look at the fallen Queen, others avoided looking as just beyond her in clear sight was the balcony where the King’s body hung on display. The doors opened once more and the young Prince walked out alongside the burly form of a man three times his size and Lexa.  


Green eyes never left the crowd before her as the brunette made her way to the dais. She saw confusion clearly written upon their faces, many of them barely gave her a second glance over. She knew they were expecting the man beside her to be the one who overthrew the Royals from their thrown and she couldn’t wait until the moment it was revealed that she was their new leader.  


“Behold!” His voice deep and loud, echoed off the walls surrounding them. “You are now free of the tyranny that was the ruling of King Gustus and Queen Amelia.”  


Outraged angry cried erupted from the crowd, the ocean of bodies surging forward only to be forced back just as quickly as the line of rebel guards drew their weapons.  


“Silence!” He shouted at the same moment and the crowd went mute. “Kneel before your Queen!”  


Lexa stepped forward as he took the shoulder of the Prince to keep him back. She smirked as the collective confusion set in as all looked to her smaller form in question. Hard eyes set, she drew her sword and pointed it at them, “He said kneel!”  


Slowly, some of the people fell to their knees, heads bowed, not daring to defy the woman who was more than capable of calling her guards to massacre them all. Others, however, kept their stance as they glared at her.  


“I am Alexandria Pendragon!” She announced loudly for all to hear. “I am the daughter of Alexander and Isabel Pendragon, former King and Queen of Polis, and rightful heir to the throne!” She paused as murmurs of surprise rang throughout the courtyard. Waiting a moment, she then continued. “Today, I act as judge, jury, and executioner, to those who committed treason to the Pendragon bloodline.”  


“Your false King is dead.” She pointed behind her, a smirk upon her face. “Killed very much the same way as he killed his own brother. Within the comfort of his own bed!” She turned to Amelia and glared at her, “It was with great restraint, that I did not do the same to his wife who stands before you now.”  


“How do we know you speak the truth?” A man yelled from somewhere within the crowd, the questioned followed by many voices of agreement. “The Princess died years ago! We saw her body!”  


“You question my claim?” Lexa’s demeanor was calm as she turned in the direction of the questioner. “Come forward and speak proudly, man, do not cower within the crowd!”  


Faces turned left and right, waiting for the man to come forward. When he did not, Lexa sighed impatiently and looked to one of her guards, nodding in the direction she knew the man to be standing. It took only a moment for a haggard looking man to be brought forward and thrown down to the ground at the foot of the dais.  


Lexa sneered as he regained his footing and attempted to retreat, only to be stopped by the guard, “What is your name, peasant?”  


He looked to her, fear filling his blue eyes as she stood before him. “Mi-Michael.” He stammered.  


“Well, Michael, today seems to be your lucky day.” Lexa placed her sword just beneath his Adam’s apple, “Do you recognize this blade?”  


Terrified eyes glanced up the sharp steel in front of him until they rested upon the hilt where Lexa had shifted her hand to provide view of the Royal emblem of her father. He fell to his knees upon recognition.  


“Forgive me, your majesty.” He mumbled, holding his head down in supplication.  


“Get up, you fool, and never question me again. I won’t be so generous next time.” She ordered nodding to the guard who took hold of the man once more and dragged him back towards the crowd. She lifted the sword within her hand and looked over the people before her. “Within my hand is the King’s Sword! Passed down for many generations within the Royal bloodline of Polis. I am Alexandria Pendragon, daughter of Alexander Pendragon and you will kneel before your Queen!”  


Without question, all kneeled.  


“Indra! Step forward!” Lexa called out.  


A hooded figure came forward, stepping up onto the dais and standing beside the brunette before revealing her face for all to see. Hardened dark eyes looked out over the crowd as many looked up to see the woman upon recognition of her name.  


“Some of you may remember who stands beside me, to those who don’t, let me introduce you.” Lexa sheathed her sword. “Indra was my mother’s head handmaiden. Upon discovery of the King and Queen’s death, she sought me out and smuggled me to safety before I met the same fate of my parents.” Green eyes surveyed the crowd, daring anyone to step forward, “Anyone else question my claim?”  


When no one voiced otherwise, she nodded to Indra who stepped back. “Let us get on with it then, shall we?” Lexa turned and glanced between Amelia and the boy. “I had thought to make you suffer a lot longer, but seeing as my people need to get back to their work and I have a kingdom to run,” She brought her hand up and waved it knowing the unspoken order would be carried out without question.  


She needn’t look behind her as she watched the reaction upon the face of her Aunt. The woman was bound and gagged, but her eyes spoke greatly as she watched her son’s neck be twisted to the side, the sound of it breaking and his small body thumping against the wooden dais, echoing loudly for all to hear.  


Grief struck Amelia as her body sagged within the arms of the men holding onto her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her face contorted into agony, her screams muffled by the gag within her mouth. There was nothing she could do; her son was gone.  


Lexa stepped forward, pulling a clothed dagger from her side and unwrapping it slowly. The blade still colored crimson from her use of it earlier that morning, was brought into view of her sobbing aunt.  


“This was your husband’s dagger,” She stated before she looked to the balcony, “Now, it may or may not have been used in the murder of my parents, but I know for certain it was used in his own.” With a speed like no other, the blade was driven into Amelia’s heart, her brown eyes widening in shock, “And now it was used in yours.”  


Standing, she wiped her bloody hand on her trousers, she moved for all to see the slumped form of her dead aunt. “Go and tend to your work! I will open Court at half past noon for those who dare to challenge me and to set some new rules.”  


Stepping from the dais she walked briskly to the citadel’s doors, sparing no second glance to the deceased bodies of her kin that remained where they fell. There was work to be done.  


…  


Reclaiming the throne turned into a bigger headache than what Lexa had expected. In the days following the executions, she’d spent most of her time reorganizing the chaos her uncle had created and planning on integrating the new rule to help build Polis into what it was meant to be. What it had been under her father’s rule.  


While in the middle of a briefing with her advisor, Titus, a scout reported that a group of riders bearing the Arkadian and Mecha colors were headed in their direction. Lexa ordered four of her best trackers to ride out and meet the group but not to make themselves known. Instead, they would draw close enough to follow and gather as much information they could before they neared Polis.  


Ever the patient woman, Lexa waited the three days it took for the riders to get within sight of the citadel before putting her guards on high alert. Her trackers reported the intel she needed on the Arkadians and she found herself unexpectedly eager to meet with the blonde Princess who held her own against her so many nights ago.  


This brought her and the other members of Court into the Great Hall awaiting their arrival. Many stood around softly speaking to one another as they looked occasionally to the doors that would open once their guests showed. Lexa stood among them, making her way to the side of the throne, dressed as one of the guards. Anya, her childhood friend and most loyal subject, sat upon the throne in guise of the Queen. The woman played the part well, and the brunette was confident their ruse would work.  


The Great Hall fell silent as the doors opened.  


“His Highness Prince Finn of Mecha.” The guard announced as the man walked through the doors. “Her Highness Princess Clarke of Arkadia.”  


Green eyes watched as the Princess followed the man she knew to be her betrothed. The blonde looked none too pleased and it piqued her interest to know why. A few Arkadian and Mecha guards followed, their hands upon their swords and eyes scanning the room. Lexa stepped back as they made their way to the throne, moving silently to the right, closer to where the princess came to a stop.  


“Your majesty.” Finn bowed once he stood in front of Anya. “Thank you for the audience.”  


“Get to the point of your presence within my walls.” Anya’s eyes narrowed, “Do not wear my patience.”  


“Of course.” He responded standing tall, his chest puffing out slightly exuding a false sense of pride that his voice betrayed as it wavered slightly. “I am here on behalf of King Jakob of-”  


“If you do not get to your point, boy, I will see that you meet the end of the point of my sword.” Anya drawled, annoyance hanging heavily within her voice.  


Lexa couldn’t help the small upturn of her own lips as she watched the Princess roll her eyes and step forward, pushing Finn aside and looking curiously at Anya. When blue eyes traced over to meet the brunette’s, she saw the recognition within them and knew she’d been figured out. She held the Princess’s eyes until Anya huffed as all of this occurred within only a moment and the blonde hadn’t said anything.  


As blue eyes left her, Lexa found herself exhaling quietly, not realizing she’d been with holding her breath. She watched a coy smile appear upon Clarke’s lips as she looked to Anya.  


“My father wishes to discuss terms of a peace treaty with the new ruler of Polis.” Her voice was strong and projected clearly. “As you know, our kingdoms have been at war for centuries and he wishes to put an end to it.”  


Before Anya could open her mouth to respond, Titus stepped forward with a scowl upon his face, “Do you not know your place, Princess of Arkadia? You are allowed audience with the Queen and you do not bow before her?”  


Lexa watched as the smile faded from the blonde’s face and was replaced by a frown before she rose her eyebrow, eyeing the bald man.  


“I would bow before the Queen, should she reveal herself.” Clarke stated simply as she shrugged slightly which elicited murmurs to erupt within the spectators of the Court.  


“Are you mad?” Finn stepped forward and grabbed ahold of the Princess’s arm, an act that caused green eyes to narrow.  


“I suggest you remove your hand from my arm, Prince.” Clarke glared at him, “Trust that you do not want me to do it for you.”  


His hand fell from her arm as if it were on fire, the threat hanging heavily between them. The Princess was well known for her skills with a blade and he did not want to find out how good she really was. He pursed his lips as he stepped back knowing that until they were married, there wasn’t much he could do to get her to listen to him.  


Clarke turned to give Titus and Anya a pointed look before looking to Lexa. After a moment, the Princess bowed slightly without breaking eye contact. “Your Majesty.”  


Lexa held back the smirk that threatened her lips as the Prince looked to her with a puzzled look upon his face. The guards behind him held the same expression and while she was only slightly annoyed that she’d been had, she was thoroughly impressed by the blonde’s awareness and intelligence.  


Stepping forward, she looked to Anya and nodded. The dirty blonde stood and moved from the throne without another word. When her eyes found her advisor, she noted his open mouth and interrupted him before he said anything else. “Daun ste pleni, Titus.”  


His eyes narrowed, but he bowed his head before stepping back. Lexa looked back to the Princess as she moved towards the throne, “You impress me, Princess of Arkadia.” She turned and sat within her seat, “I would hear these terms of peace.”  


“The King has documented-” Finn started as he stepped forward, a rolled parchment within his hands.  


“I was not speaking to you.” Lexa spat, interrupting him as her eyes narrowed. Looking to her guards she nodded, “Prince of Mecha, you may take your guards and be escorted outside my walls.”  


“I will not leave the Princess here.” Finn bristled, his hand falling to his own sword at his side.  


“That was not a request.” Lexa stood as anger flared within her eyes, “Leave now before I decide to add your head to my growing collection of Royal trophies.”  


“Go.” Clarke looked to the man who had opened his mouth to argue further. “My guards will be at my side. I will return once our discussion is finished.”  


“Princess, I-” Finn began before inhaling deeply. Seeing the determination within her eyes he knew arguing was forfeit. “You have an hour.” He looked over to Lexa who observed them with a bored look upon her face. Speaking to the Princess he added, “I promised your father I would look after you. I will not have the promise be broken.”  


“Dully noted.” Clarke nodded before turning back to the Queen, ending any further conversation with the Prince.  


“Clear the room.” Lexa ordered once Finn and his guards were gone. Her eyes never left the Princess, “You may have two guards remain at the door, the others can stand in the hall.”  


Clarke nodded and looked to her guards, motioning for them to follow the instructions. It didn’t take long before the room was clear, save for the two women and their guards. Neither looked away once their eyes connected, something Lexa found appealing in the blonde.  


“Tell me, Princess,” The brunette finally broke the silence, “Why offer a treaty now?”  


“Why continue a senseless feud that no one alive can remember the cause for?” Clarke countered.  


Lexa nodded and thought a moment. Looking to the doors, she added, “Your kingdom has much to gain with the joining of Mecha.”  


Clarke scoffed, “If there is to be a joining.”  


“Oh?” A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in question as Lexa looked back at the Princess, “I would have thought you of all people would be excited for your upcoming nuptial with your betrothed.”  


“Hardly.” Clarke refrained from rolling her eyes. Why she felt compelled to explain herself to this woman, she did not know. “His very presence causes my skin to crawl.”  


The upturn of the brunette’s lips came so sudden that Lexa could do very little to stop it. Her head tilted curiously before deciding to reach for the dagger at her side, smirking when the Arkadian guards at the door stepped forward their hands ready to draw their swords. Her own guards remained at ease, all more than able to defend their Queen without prompt.  


Blue eyes watched her, a hand raising to settle the nerves of those behind her. Her demeanor was calm as the Queen brought the dagger into view and began to play with it. Something about the fluid motion of the blade moving within the long slender fingers tugged at the blonde.  


“I told you I would return this when the time is right.” Lexa stated bringing the Princess out of her reverie. “But for now, let’s talk about this treaty.”  


…  


The King and Queen of Arkadia stood eagerly awaiting the arrival of their daughter and her betrothed. Fear gripped the Royals as their absence grew, the days passing by with no word received of the young couple’s welfare. The King became irritable, questioning his decision to send his only daughter into the hands of an unknown enemy. His company became unbearable and all did well to avoid him, least they get on his bad side.  


The Queen, unable to calm her husband or reach him without being subjected to the same behavior, thought it best to remain in her room. Only her handmaidens were privy to her state of mind as only they were allowed in or out.  


When a scout reported back that the group was not far from Arkadia’s gates, a collective sigh of relief breezed throughout the kingdom. All prepared for the Prince and Princess’s arrival, lining the streets as the entourage neared. None were more pleased than the Royals who emerged from within the castle depths to greet them at the gates.  


They were pleasantly surprised to see the smiling face of their daughter as she rode ahead of the guards as if she too were eager to see her parents.  


“I trust your journey was agreeable?” Jakob asked as she neared enough to dismount and be taken within the arms of her mother.  


“Jakob.” Abigail admonished as she shot him a look. Pulling away from her daughter she brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear, “It is good to see you home.”  


“It is good to be home.” Clarke smiled looking to her father, “And yes, the journey was fair.”  


As Jakob opened his mouth to say something else but the arrival of the Prince stopped him. He noted the younger man’s demeanor and looked questioningly at his daughter, “If your journey was fair, why then does your betrothed have a scowl upon his face?”  


“Yes, Princess, do tell them.” Finn snipped as he remained atop his horse.  


“Clarke?” Abigail questioned looking to her daughter as well.  


“The upcoming joining of Arkadia and Mecha is to be postponed for just a bit longer, due to a greater event that is more importance.” The smile upon the blonde’s face hadn’t faded as she spoke, looking between her mother and father. “The Queen of Polis has agreed to attend a Masquerade in her honor when she comes to finalize the terms of our peace treaty at the next full moon.”  


The King and Queen looked to one another, both dumbfounded by the news. A flurry of emotions flew across the Kings face once the words sank in and he looked to the Prince whose scowl only deepened.  


When brown eyes met the King’s blue, Finn nodded towards the castle behind them. “May I be granted an audience with you, your majesty?” He spared a glance at the Princess before adding, “In private.”  


“Of course.” Jakob knew there was much at stake if the Prince was unhappy and shot a look to his daughter who looked too pleased at his agitation. “Go make yourself presentable while I speak to your betrothed. Him and I have much to discuss in regards to your journey to Polis.”  


“I will make myself present, but I wish to be present during the conversation of Polis.” Clarke looked to Finn who avoided looking at her, “After all, it wasn’t the Prince who spoke with the Queen.”  


“You did what?” Abigail gasped, her eyes as round as saucers at the revelation, “You could have been killed!”  


“That’s what I said.” Finn huffed, “I’ll be in the Great Hall.” Without another word, he spurred his horse on towards the stables.  


Jakob rubbed his forehead before pointing a finger at his daughter, “I will deal with you later. Now, go.”  


“Yes, father.” Clarke bowed her head and turned to her horse, grabbing the reins and walking towards the stables herself.  


…  


“Well, if it isn’t the Royal pain in the ass herself.”  


Clarke smirked as she walked into her room from the ensuite that held her private bath. She was not surprised to find her two closest friends waiting for her. “Keep it up, Lady Raven, and I will have to subject you to a week mucking the stables.”  


“Promises, promises.” The darker woman sat up from where she lay upon the Princess’s bed. “What is this we heard of a Masquerade?”  


“Word travels too quickly within these walls.” Clarke grumbled as she went behind her privacy divider to dress.  


“What do you expect when the golden boy of Mecha comes storming into the castle running his mouth?” Octavia asked from the chair she sat upon before the unlit fireplace.  


Clarke couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled from within her as she reached for her slip. “Did he now?”  


“Of course.” Raven replied, “I believe even the kitchen aides could hear him ranting to his guards as they headed towards the Great Hall.”  


Clarke poked her head out from behind the divider and smirked, “Serves him right for being an arrogant ass.”  


“An arrogant ass who is soon to be your husband.” Octavia pointed out, shrugging when she received a glare from the Princess, “What? It is true!”  


“Not if I can help it.” Clarke replied cryptically as she returned to dressing and waited for the questions she knew she was about to receive.  


“Another plan?” Raven asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed, “Please tell me this one doesn’t involve running off and Octavia ending up in the hospital wing for a week like the last one you had.”  


“Yeah, I’m rather fond of not being stuck in bed for that long.” Octavia smirked before she wiggled her eyebrows, “Unless of course it’s with that handsome rebel.”  


“Handsome rebel?” Clarke questioned as she reappeared, fully clothed in a simple dress. “Is that why you were struck? You were too distracted by the beating of your lady parts?”  


Raven snorted as Octavia blushed and narrowed her eyes at the blonde, “I will have you know that I was not distracted-”  


“As if!” Raven interrupted shaking her head, “If it wasn’t for your damnable brother and the fact that the brute was set upon killing you, you would have jumped him the moment your eyes set upon him!”  


“I would not!” Octavia argued before sighing in defeat at the looks she received, “Alright, so maybe I would have, but you cannot blame me!”  


“I have missed much while I have been away.” Clarke chuckled as she looked between the two women. She looked to Octavia, her eyes softening slightly, “Although, it is good to see you up and about.”  


“Thank you.” Octavia smiled and then grew serious, “What of your plans to avoid joining with the Prince?”  


“They are still unclear, but I will inform you when I’ve sorted them.” Clarke smiled, “So, what else have I missed?”  


As the three gossiped, in the Great Hall the King and Queen sat upon their thrones while watching the Prince pace before them, his rant having yet to cease since their arrival to speak with him. Abigail shot her husband a concerned look when the Prince began to speak of retracting his offer at marrying their daughter.  


Catching the hint, Jakob interrupted, “I understand that you are frustrated-”  


“Frustrated?” Finn stopped his pacing and glared at the King. “That would be putting it lightly, your majesty.”  


“Be that as it may, my daughter understands the importance of delaying personal matters for the good of the kingdom.” Jakob stated eyes narrowing slightly, “Even you have to admit that Mecha would benefit by the treaty Arkadia and Polis is bound to sign. Would you not agree that is more important?”  


Finn’s jaw dropped as if to argue but then suddenly shut upon the stern look he received from the Royal couple before him. He bowed his head slightly, “Of course, I understand. I am but eager to wed your daughter and join our kingdoms, is all.”  


“We are eager as well, but it will occur in due time.” Abigail stated patting her husband’s hand as she looked to him before adding, “We will speak to Clarke and inform her that this is to be the last postponement of the wedding. After the Masquerade we will finalize all arrangements and you will be wed.”  


“Thank you, your majesty.” Finn smiled before he bowed his head once more in her direction.  


“Now tell me of Polis and its new Queen.” Jakob sat up a little straighter. “Should we be worried?”  


Finn’s smile immediately faded, “If you weren’t, you’d be a fool.”  
…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies! Life happened and all that jazz! Anniversaries, surprise visits from out of state friends, work, training, etc…it all got in the way and I will not lie at one point I was seriously being lazy and did not want to write! But I assure you, no matter what, I will finish this story! So just…sit patiently like the good lil Knights you are and I will not fail you in weaving an awesome story! ~RK  
> ..  
> B/N: Trust me, I had to push her a little to write. She liked avoiding it. I love this chapter. Tis amazing. I can’t wait until the next chapter!!! I’m sure I’m as excited as you all! ~TGFs  
> …

After being thoroughly reprimanded for her actions by her parents, Clarke did everything she could to be on her best behavior, even making a point as to spend more time with the Prince before he returned home to Mecha where he would later return with his father for the Masquerade. The time spent together did little to improve her view of him, his charm and his wit doing little to woo her as he hoped it would. Nonetheless, she put up a convincing front and he left Arkadia a happy man. 

 

As time progressed, Jakob and Abigail watched as their daughter became more involved within the Court. At last, it would seem that they had gotten through to her and she was finally accepting her duties to her people without the strain of argument. What impressed the Royals most was that with their daughter tending to her duties, it seemed to be a positive influence upon her closest friends and they found Lady Raven and Lady Octavia falling in line as well. The three were notorious for being trouble makers and the reprieve had the guards on edge as they were used to having to chase them around. 

 

Messengers were dispersed throughout the land, hailing invitation to what would most assuredly be an event to be recorded down in history. Arrangements were made for the Masquerade, food was gathered by the bulk, bards and musicians alike were employed, and decorations were set in the Great Hall in abundance. All of this being oversaw by the critical eyes of the Princess, who made no haste in making her voice heard in the process.

 

The morning of the Masquerade seemed to arrive quicker than most were ready for and the Princess found herself restless. It didn’t take long to talk her two closest friends into sparring in the Courtyard, much to her mother’s displeasure as the Queen stated numerous times that her daughter should be readying for that evening. Her father allowed it seeing as he had his hands full and mind set otherwise with the impending arrival of the Polis Queen.

 

The clash of steel meeting steel rang out and filled the ears of the spectators watching their beloved Princess as she moved with a cat-like grace to defend her person against the opponents set upon besting her. In all the years the three had grown up together, it was only just recent that the two brunettes couldn’t hardly get a good hit in without finding themselves on their backs. The Princess had taken to the sword as a babe would to its mother’s tit. She latched on and took in as much as she could, over time proving to be a remarkable swordsman.

 

“You’re going to have to do a lot better than that, Raven.” Clarke taunted as she pushed away from the darker woman and brought her sword up to block an advance from behind. “Your time healing has made you soft, Octavia.”

 

“It unnerves me that with as much as your mouth runs, you can still defend yourself without missing a beat.” Raven countered as she lunged forward, feinting to the left before spinning to the right and bringing her sword down in a high arch.

 

Clarke ducked another attempt from Octavia and brought her elbow back into the abdomen of Raven before bringing her sword up to block the attack. A satisfied smirk spread across her lips as the brunette grunted and retreated to catch her breath. 

 

“I think it hardly fair for us to continue sparring,” Octavia gritted her teeth as she saw an opening and moved to take advantage. “If you refuse to lose and continue to best us!”

 

Clarke lost her footing and fell backwards, but to her friend’s dismay, she only curled into a ball as she went and pushed up to find her footing again completing the somersault. Sweat prickled her forehead as she raised her blade to block both Octavia and Raven’s swords that came down on her at the same time. 

 

“I think it hardly fair that after all these years of you being my father’s ward,” Clarke growled under the weight of her two friends, “You forgot the most important lesson he taught us.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that, Princess?” Octavia’s eyebrow rose in question as blue eyes moved from their locked swords to her face.

 

“It’s never too late to play dirty.” Clarke smirked as she shifted to hold their weight in one arm as she moved the other down to collect the gravel and dirt at their feet, throwing it upward and shielding her face as it covered the two.

 

“Son of a-” Raven began as she retreated, her hands flying to her face.

 

“Language, Lady Raven.” Clarke interrupted as she stood, eyeing her opponents as they fought to clear their vision.

 

“That was uncalled for.” Octavia grumbled, sheathing her sword to have use of both her hands. 

 

Before Clarke could respond, she noticed a group of guards walking by. Normally, this would not have caught her attention as it was common within the castle grounds to see the them walking about, but these ones were escorting a smaller figure within their ranks who was clearly dressed as a messenger, but bore the colors of Polis.

 

“Wonder who that is?” Octavia said as she stood beside the Princess, one eye closed but looking on to what had interrupted their sparring.

 

“Polis scum.” Raven muttered leaning against Clarke who could not remove her eyes off the messenger. When she made no comment, Raven looked at her curiously and nudged her, “What’s with you?”

 

The nudge shook Clarke from the hold she had, “What? Nothing! Don’t talk about Polis like that. We’re about to be aligned with them.” She looked to her friend before looking back to the group, but they had passed by. A small smile graced her lips as she shook her head, turning to her friends she said, “Shall we continue?”

 

“But of course!” Raven bowed, “You are long overdue for a beating.”

 

“You can try.” The Princess laughed as she twirled her sword in a large circle, her spirits elevated as the three continued their swordplay, “But you won’t succeed.” 

 

She would tell no one that she had set eyes upon familiar green. That after a moment they winked at her when recognition set in, a finger brought to smirking lips to silence the blonde before she had been nudged and her attention taken elsewhere. Luckily, her two companions hadn’t noticed the gesture as they had been staring at her and not the messenger.

 

The Queen of Polis had arrived.

 

…

 

Green eyes were set forward, looking into the back of the Arkadian guard in front of her as she was taken to the Great Hall to see the King and Queen. When the others surrounding her took their eyes off her even for a split second, she was surveying the areas they passed and committing as much as she could to memory. 

 

She had learned long ago to never go into a situation without first becoming aware of her surroundings. Guard posts, doors and windows, the route they took to get to the Great Hall, it was all stored within memory for later use when she would officially arrive later for the Masquerade as herself and not this façade of a messenger. 

 

The doors opened allowing the guarded escort to enter and even Lexa had to be impressed by the efforts the Arkadian Royals were putting forth in the preparations for that evening. Appreciation of the décor would have to wait til later as her eyes found the King who stood speaking with another on the opposite side of the room.

 

“Your majesty,” The lead guard bowed, catching Jakob’s attention, “A messenger from Polis.”

 

Hearing the word ‘Polis’ spoken caught the attention of most within the room. The Queen moved to her husband’s side as they looked upon the small woman standing before them. Lexa noted the matching set of blue eyes in the King as she’d seen within the Princess. Remembering her ruse, she bowed her head slightly.

 

“Her Majesty of Polis sends her thanks for the invitation to what she is sure to be a wonderful beginning to a fine joining of the two Kingdoms of Polis and Arkadia.”

 

“Your Queen is expected this evening.” Jakob spoke eyeing her. “I assume her travels are near?”

 

Lexa nodded, “She will arrive in time for the Masquerade.”

 

“Very well.” Jakob looked to his guards, “See to it she is given food and drink before she leaves to rejoin her Queen.” He looked back to Lexa, “You’re expected, are you not?”

 

Again, Lexa nodded, “My orders were to speak her word of appreciation before heading out at once to rejoin the party.” 

 

“Won’t you at least have some food and drink before you part?” Abigail asked stepping forward, “Surely you travelled hard to send word ahead.”

 

The blonde Queen’s show of concern caused Lexa to hesitate before she bowed her head, “While it is appreciated, I must humbly refuse as I am due back.”

 

“Of course.” Jakob intervened before his wife could open her mouth in argument. “My guards will see you safely to the gates.”

 

Lexa bowed her head once more in his direction and turned to leave, her escort falling around her as they had on the way in. The walk back seemed faster than going in, and before she knew it they were outside and her eyes caught sight of the Princess sparring with her companions. 

 

“Her Highness is skilled in the arts of the blade.” A guard muttered for only her ears after seeing what had caught her attention. 

 

Her eyebrow rose as she turned to look in his direction, “And the Royals encourage this behavior?”

 

His eyes looked to his comrades who were looking ahead, “The Queen does not.” He looked to her, “The King is the one who has taught her since she was old enough to carry a sword.”

 

“Interesting.” Lexa turned her attention back to the blonde as the Princess jumped over a low blow that would have taken out her legs. “Impressive.”

 

“Quiet.” A different guard hissed causing green eyes to turn and glare in his direction. 

 

Taking a once over his form and committing it to memory, Lexa couldn’t wait until later when she would return as herself and return his kindness, or lack thereof. Without another word, she continued on towards the gates where her horse waited, only to ride off into the woods where her people watched hidden in the shadows and foliage. 

 

…

 

“You know staring at the door will not will her to get here faster.” Raven’s voice beside Clarke caused the blonde to jump and glare at her friend. “What?”

 

“What makes you think I’m doing just that?” Clarke asked returning her gaze to wonder about the Great Hall. 

 

“Considering your betrothed is watching you from where he stands beside both your fathers,” Raven shrugged as she took a drink from the glass in her hand, “It would be a valid guess.”

 

“Oh, hush, Raven.” Octavia piped up as she joined them. “I think we are all a bit curious to see the savage that managed to take over Polis in one night.”

 

“Looks can be deceiving.” Clarke muttered as she too drank from her own glass. “Albeit true that she did take over Polis, she would appear less savage then you’d expect.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.” Octavia scoffed, rolling her eyes, “How can one be less savage when she mercilessly murdered an entire Royal family and their guards?”

 

“Do you forget the Princess has had words with her?” Raven asked catching the other brunette’s attention. “She would know what this woman looks like.”

 

“It’s true.” Clarke glanced from the doors back to her friend beside her. “I believe you were recovering while I journeyed to Polis.”

 

“I was told Prince Finn went, I didn’t expect you to have accompanied him. Or even so, that the King and Queen would agree.” Octavia looked confused for a moment, “Why has this not been brought to my attention before now?”

 

“Why, indeed.” Raven responded looking to Clarke and noting the blonde’s attention was elsewhere yet again. “Princess?”

 

“Hmm…What?” Clarke startled from her thoughts as she looked again back to her friends. “Sorry, what did you say?”

 

“Octavia was curious as to why you didn’t tell her you were in Polis with your betrothed.” Raven repeated her tone dripping with obvious annoyance.

 

As the Princess opened her mouth to respond, the doors opened and the herald stepped in clearing his throat loudly, catching the attention of those closest to him. As they fell to silence, so did the rest of the room. Blue eyes watched as he caught the eye of her father and nodded before opening his mouth again. 

 

“Her Majesty, Queen Alexandria Pendragon of Polis.” 

 

A cacophony of hushed voices rose throughout the room at the announcement as all eyes watched the guest of honor step through the doors. Her head held high, face covered by a black feathered mask, her strides were confident as she walked towards the thrones at the head of the room where the Arkadian Royals stood.

 

While the hushed murmurings continued, the Princess herself was at a loss for words as she took in the Queen from head to toe. A crown sat upon intricate braids that ran throughout her hair that fell over her shoulders. Her jaw set, her face a blank slate as her green eyes were upon the King and Queen only.

 

Scandalously, she wore the attire of what all the males within the room wore. A black tunic fit her every curve over the billowing black shirt she wore underneath. Her black leggings seemed a part of her very skin as they ran down her thighs into a pair of shiny black knee high boots. The only other indication of her station aside from the crown upon her head, was the forest green sash she wore about her waist, representing Polis. 

 

“Gratitude,” Lexa’s voice sounded louder than what she really spoke, her voice bouncing off the closest walls. “for the invitation to take part in what I am sure will be a momentous event in the history of our Kingdoms.”

 

Clarke noticed her father’s face had a slight washed pallor to it at the sight of the woman before him. Even from where she stood, she could see something behind his eyes as he looked upon the woman before him, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. He stood taller and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Arkadia welcomes you, Alexandria Pendragon.” His arms outstretched on both sides of him. “Please, enjoy all we have to offer.”

 

It took a bit of time for the tension within the room to relax enough for those in attendance to loosen up and enjoy themselves again. A few wearing the forest green sashes of Polis had walked in after their Queen and were set about the room mingling with others. While Clarke had purposefully kept to herself away, she couldn’t help but notice that her two best friends seemed to be enamored by two of the Polis representatives. 

 

“Your Ladies seem taken by them.” Clarke jumped slightly as Finn appeared at her side, placing his hand upon the small of her back. “You must be relieved you won’t be subjected to dealing with them for much longer.”

 

“I beg your pardon.” Blue eyes flared as she looked at him, “Why on earth would I feel relieved to no longer have two of my closest companions?”

 

“You misunderstood, Princess.” His eyes had widened at her anger, “I meant Polis, not your Ladies.”

 

“Of course you did.” Clarke nodded curtly and turned to look about the room once more. 

 

With the Masquerade well underway, the hours would draw closer to the following day to which the final meeting would be held for discussion before the treaty was signed. Afterwards, she would be preparing for the wedding ceremony that was to occur the day after the signing. Her mind spun with ways to postpone it, but came up empty. She was left to place the dutiful Princess, playing nice to appease him, yet she was running out of time to find a way out.

 

Her reverie was interrupted by her betrothed leaning closer to her ear, “I must say you look beautiful this evening.”

 

Clarke forced a smile and looked at him. “Thank you.”

 

While normally she wouldn’t be impressed by his simple regal attire, this evening seemed to shine a different light upon him and even she had to admit he looked rather dashing. His hair slicked back, a simple crown declaring his status upon his forehead, a purple colored jeweled mask covering his eyes. He wore a brown tunic with a purple sash upon a white shirt and tanned leggings that fell into his boots.

 

Seeing the Princess’s interest, Finn pushed his luck by taking a step back and bowing, offering his hand as he asked, “Would my betrothed do me the honor of granting me a dance?”

 

A few eyes fell upon them at the gesture, causing Clarke’s face to slightly flush at the encouraging smiles and attention. It would be difficult this evening to avoid his gestures. Her eyes caught those of her mother who had turned in their direction. She nodded once, sliding her hand within his own and allowed him to guide her to the area set for those to dance. Forcing a smiled again as her mother beamed proudly and leaned to speak with one of her Ladies.

 

Across the room, green eyes followed the couple as they went before reluctantly tearing themselves away and looking upon the faces of the King and Queen before her. She smiled politely and nodded her head, having kept up in the conversation even though her attention was drawn elsewhere.

 

“While I may be young, the surrounding areas about Polis are aged and well remember my father’s ruling.” Lexa paused as the Royals took her words in, “They were more than willing to realign with me.”

 

“Your father,” Jakob started catching her green eyes, “He was Alexander Pendragon?”

 

“Yes.” Lexa noticed his hesitancy in asking and made a mental note to look deeper into the man’s history with her father.

 

“Interesting.” Abigail said as she looked between her husband and the woman before her, “We had heard tell that you had brought down twelve of the major cities surrounding you in such a short amount of time. I expect that to be the result of your father’s blood within you.”

 

“Who said it was only twelve?” Lexa tilted her head to the side. While the rumor rang true, she’d rather not divulge too much information to the people she knew only as an enemy most of her life. “And I wouldn’t know, I don’t remember much about my parents.”

 

“A magnificent feat to have conquered so much.” Jakob said nodding, “It will do us well to end the senseless war between our people.”

 

“Agreed.” Lexa nodded as well before sipping from her glass, her eyes catching a flash of blonde hair as the Princess was turned about the dance area.

 

Following her line of sight, Jakob smiled at the couple dancing. “I am sad to see her go, but the alignment with Mecha will be beneficial.” He looked to the woman beside him, “And by extension will benefit Polis as well.”

 

Green eyes stayed upon the woman dancing as she spoke, “And if the alignment with Mecha weren’t to happen by marriage? Would an alliance still prosper if the bargain was right?”

 

“It is apparent our daughter has voiced her displeasure of the arrangement.” Abigail all but hissed to her husband before taking a drink from her glass. Turning to Lexa she said firmly, “Arkadia and Mecha are to be aligned within two days time.”

 

“And if a better offer were to come along?” Lexa pushed finally removing her eyes off the Princess to look directly at the King who stood with his mouth open. “As I recall, you are to hear all proposals for your daughter’s hand even if one has been set. Which includes up until the ceremony.”

 

“You speak as if we have option to hear more. I assure you there are none.” Abigail said shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“What is it you want to propose?” Jakob asked having caught on to what the woman wasn’t saying and causing his wife to gasp in shock.

 

“You can’t be serious!” Abigail quickly placed her glass on a passing server’s platter before her shaking hands dropped it.

 

“She is correct; we must hear what she has to say.” Jakob stated silencing his wife who was about to speak again.

 

Lexa looked between the two, thoughts of her Kingdom and what she could offer in mind. Looking back towards the Princess, she took in the beauty of the woman even knowing how deadly she could really be. The flowing golden dress, long blonde locks of hair styled perfectly, even the golden mask secured over her eyes everything seemed to catch the brunette’s attention. 

 

Her decision was made when green met blue and a soft smile spread upon pink lips in her direction. “Whatever Mecha proposed, I will offer double. And as a means to mend the possibly rift sure to erupt from bruised egos, I will match the same to Mecha.”

 

To say the Arkadian Royals were in shock would be putting it lightly. They had agreed upon Mecha’s offer as it was the one that provided the most comfort and added protection to their Kingdom should they need it. Yet here was a woman not much older than their own daughter, offering to not only double the proposal but matching it to save them from possible retaliation from the Mechan King.

 

“Take your time and we can discuss this further tomorrow.” Lexa turned but stopped short and looked back to the couple, “My proposal is in addition to the agreement already set within our treaty. Decline and I may have to reconsider the treaty altogether.”

 

She turned once more and walked away.

 

“Come on, Princess.” Raven begged. She had stolen the blonde away from the Prince moments before to go over her and Octavia’s plan and get her to go along with it. “It will be fun!”

 

“It’ll certainly be a blast.” Octavia grinned winking at the darker girl beside her.

 

Clarke worried her lip between her teeth as she glanced over to Finn who had graciously stepped aside to allow them to talk. The annoyance of having been interrupted while dancing was clearly written within his body language and it caused her to cover her mouth to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. 

 

“I see that look.” Raven tugged on her other arm to get her attention. “You know you want to go.”

 

“I-” The Princess’s reply was interrupted as a beautiful voice sounded from behind her. 

 

“Princess?” 

 

Clarke turned around and smiled upon seeing Lexa behind her. “Yes?”

 

“Would you indulge me in accepting a dance?” The brunette bowed slightly and offered her hand. 

 

For the second time that evening, Clarke found the attention was upon her at the sight of the Polis Queen bowing to her. A pair of eyes in which belonged to a certain Prince who balled his fists in anger and stalked over to the women. 

 

“I’m afraid she is going to have to decline your offer, your Majesty.” He growled through clenched teeth. “She has already promised another dance with me.”

 

“I know it a strange concept to you, Prince, but until after a joining ceremony with a woman, you cannot speak on her behalf.” Green eyes flared with just as much intensity as his. She stood to her full height, hand still outstretched towards the blonde who looked between the two. “My question was for her, not you.”

 

“I am her betroth-” Finn began.

 

“Yes.” Clarke interrupted him causing both of them to look in her direction. 

 

“Pardon?” Finn’s eyes widened. “Why would you want to accept?”

 

“Her Majesty asks a simply request to indulge in one dance.” Clarke slipped her hand within the one offered, ignoring the flutters within her stomach as she did so. “Surely, you understand sharing my attention for one evening, for the good of the treaty?”

 

Lexa couldn’t hold back the smirk upon her face as the Prince turned a dark shade of red as they walked away. She led the blonde until they were at the center of the floor, most moved aside to allow them more room, or to simply just watch their interaction. 

 

“Her Majesty is mighty pleased with herself, I take?” Clarke asked as she curtsied before the Queen who bowed again. 

 

“Nothing gives me more pleasure than to see his face such a lovely hue.” Lexa smiled softly before her face fell into an unreadable mask. She took the Princess by the hand as they began to dance. “I dislike men who think women are objects and not a person who thinks for herself.”

 

“I cannot agree more.” Clarke nodded following the brunette’s lead, spinning and coming closer to her. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“As well as I can be.” Lexa responded nodding in the direction they had walked from, “Your companions, they are up to no good.”

 

Clarke turned slightly to see that Raven and Octavia had moved closer to the wall and were talking in what appeared to be hushed tones with the two Polis representatives she’d seen them with earlier. 

 

“I assure you it is nothing to worry about.” Blue eyes looked back and found green and she smiled, leaning closer towards the Queen, “I do believe we’re in for a treat here soon.”

 

“Should I be worried that two of my best warriors are apparently in on this ‘treat’?” Lexa asked an eyebrow raising. 

 

“Not unless you have something against a bit of fun.” Clarke stifled a yelp as she was pulled flush against the brunette, their faces coming close enough their noses touched.

 

“You don’t know me.” Lexa stated stepping forward, causing the Princess to step backward at the same moment, their faces keeping merely inches from the other. “I’m full of surprises.”

 

“As am I, Your Majesty.” Clarke responded smirking as the brunette’s hand moved from her hip to her back.

 

“I am perfectly aware of your surprises.” Lexa reluctantly turned her face, what wasn’t covered by the mask, totally unreadable once more. 

 

Their connection broken, Clarke caught sight of Finn glaring in their direction as one of his men spoke in his ear. Looking back to the woman guiding her about the room, her eyebrow rose, “If you correctly name one surprise I have in store, I will believe you to be a woman of many skills.”

 

“Well, Princess, that would all depend,” Lexa countered as she dipped the woman back, bending with her off to the side and bringing her lips to the blonde’s ear, “On whether you trust me?”

 

Blue eyes caught green, stunned. How could one possibly trust another when they barely knew each other? Yet the unmistakable pull towards this mysterious woman had the blonde intrigued, uttering only one word. “Yes.”

 

“Good,” Lexa brought her to her feet, “Then I trust that you will pull that lovely dagger from your thigh you’ve hidden so well beneath that breathtaking dress as I draw my sword.”

 

Seeing the flash of danger within her eyes, Clarke dropped to a squat, pulling the dagger she indeed had strapped to her, and spun just in time to bring it up to stop the oncoming attack from the Prince of Mecha.

 

At the same time, Lexa had drawn her sword that was attached at her hip, holding it a hairs breath away from Finn’s throat, stopping him short of getting the Princesses dagger embedded within his stomach. She had seen the man speaking with Finn before, he had been eavesdropping upon her conversation with the King and Queen, no doubt he informed his Prince of her plans to take the Princess from him. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Jakob roared making his way through the crowd who fell silent at the commotion.

 

“Tell me, Prince, are you as foolish as you are ignorant?” Lexa hissed watching as his dark eyes flickered between the two blades pointed at him, his breathing erratic.

 

“Stand down, Finn.” The Mechan King ordered as he too made his way to stand beside Jakob, “Are you mad? Do you want to get yourself killed?”

 

“You will not take what is mine!” Finn barked loudly but didn’t move. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Clarke’s eyebrows narrowed, her own anger flaring at his possessive manner. She stood from her crouch, her dagger unwavering, the Queen’s sword moving only slightly to allow her to gain her footing without harm. 

 

“I am no fool, Princess.” Finn turned his heated gaze towards her, “You two have plot together to prevent me from marrying you.”

 

“That is enough!” Jakob responded stepping closer. His daughter’s eyes moved to him as he came into view and he said sternly, “Stand down, child.”

 

“I will not stand down until someone explains what he means.” Clarke hissed. To her surprise she felt the body behind her move slightly away from her, but kept close enough that the tip of the blade remained at the Prince’s throat. She hadn’t realized just how close they were standing until she felt the loss of contact.

 

“Tell her, Your Majesty.” Finn growled, venom hanging from every word.

 

“I think we all need to just calm down.” Abigail said as she stepped forward, hands held out to try to diffuse the situation. Regardless to whether or not she knew her daughter could handle herself, the last thing she wanted was to see her hurt.

 

Jakob, seeing the standoff between the three wasn’t going to end without force, motioned for his guards to come forward. “We will discuss this later.”

 

“We will discuss this now!” Clarke stomped her foot like a child. When she saw the guards move forward to detain them, she kicked at the Prince’s hand effectively causing him to lose hold of his sword. She caught it easily before it fell to the floor and with her dagger remained pointed at his stomach, she held his sword in the direction of the guards. “Attack her and you attack me!” 

 

Immediately, the room filled with loud shouts as multiple things happened at once. Guards from every kingdom represented drew their weapons and surged forward, near enough to surround the Royals but not moving any closer without instruction. Others were pushed back to the outer edges of the room, squawking loudly about being forced.

 

“This is not the time to be doing this!” Jakob yelled at his daughter. “Stand down now!”

 

Clarke opened her mouth to argue again but was stopped by laughter behind her, causing her to turn her head slightly to see the mirth upon the Queen’s face. Confusion set in for a brief moment before she turned fully to face the woman. “And what, pray tell, is so humorous?”

 

Green eyes fell upon her, the sword in the brunette’s hand still unmoving, “The commotion caused by your father’s neglect to inform you that you may not be marrying the Prince of Mecha after all, it humors me.”

 

“Father?” Wide hopeful blue eyes turned towards the Arkadian King.

 

Sighing, Jakob nodded. “It would seem her Majesty Alexandria has decided to propose marriage as part of the arrangement within the treaty of our Kingdoms.”

 

The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed off the walls as Clarke stared wide eyed at her father, the sword and dagger having dropped from her hands. “What?”

 

“She did what?” The Mechan King yelled, turning an impossible dark shade of red much like his son had.

 

Clarke spun around and looked at the Queen who had sheathed her sword and stood with a bored expression upon her face. “You want to marry me?”

 

Lexa withheld the urge to roll her eyes. “It would seem so.” She sighed and looked to Jakob, “While this evening has been quite entertaining, I would like to take leave. As you said, we can discuss this further tomorrow.”

 

As the Queen turned to walk from the Great Hall, Clarke started after her, only to be caught by her arm and held back.

 

“A word, Princess.” Abigail said sternly, leaving no room for argument as she pulled her daughter aside. 

 

“Return to the festivities, bring out more ale!” Jakob ordered following them, muttering, “The Almighty knows I need another drink!”

 

…

 

Lexa moved through the halls, her subjects scurrying to catch up behind her. Inside she was seething. The evening had not gone as she had hoped and nothing irritated her more than to have her plans ruined. Glancing back, she caught the eye of one of her guards after taking in all who stood behind her. 

 

“Where are Lincoln and Anya?” She hissed coming to a halt within the Courtyard. “Why are they not behind me?”

 

“We were unable to locate them, your Majesty.” The man immediately looked down knowing she was about to lose it.

 

“You were unable to locate them?” Lexa took in a deep breath, her hand coming to remove her mask she still wore and yanking it from her face. “I’m going to pretend those words did not come out of your mouth. I’m going to pretend that I don’t see any of you behind me because I’m going to pretend you are figuring out where my imbecile generals are and get them back here!”

 

The Polis guards scrambled away from her to do as ordered, none willing to question a direct order least they lose a finger or an ear as she had done in the past. 

 

Lexa shook her head in annoyance before looking back at the castle in which she’d stepped from. Music and voices trickled down to where she stood from the balcony alongside where she knew the Great Hall to be. While it had not fully been her plan to propose marriage to the Arkadian Royals, the displeasure and outrageous look upon the Prince of Mecha’s face pleased her. 

 

She started for the bridge that would lead her down into the Outer Court and to the stables where her horse awaited her arrival but barely took a few steps when she was stopped by bickering voices.

 

“Princess, wait! Will you let me explain?” Finn begged the blonde. “You don’t understand-”

 

“Once again, Your Highness, if you do not quit following me, I will be forced to do something you will not like!” Clarke snapped at him before she caught sight of the Queen who stood watching them. “You! Who do you think you are to come into my home and demand my hand in marriage?”

 

Lexa held back the smirk threatening to spread across her lips. She knew the woman was feisty, but to have the audacity to question someone above her station took courage. Instead of appeasing the Princess with an answer, she simply turned to continue walking towards the stable.

 

“Queen Alexandria!” Clarke growled following the woman.

 

“Princess!” Finn huffed trying to take hold of her arm to hold her back. 

 

“I said to leave me alone!” The blonde spitfire whirled upon him and connected her fist to his face, causing him to halt abruptly. “When a woman asks you to cease, you cease!”

 

Hearing the loud connection of the Princess hitting him, Lexa stopped on the bridge to turn back and give aid if it were necessary. The beast within her clawed to give chance to allow freedom. If given, she knew the Prince would breathe no more and she struggled immensely to remain uninvolved.

 

Blue eyes connected with green as Clarke continued the few paces needed to stand in front of the brunette. But before she could even open her mouth to speak, an outraged cry from the Mechan Prince sounded before his heavy footfalls. 

 

Lexa moved quickly, inserting herself in front of Clarke, pushing her aside just before he tackled her to the wooden plaques below her. She grunted as her back hit them, using the momentum of his charge to flip him off her and sending him flying onto his back. Her ears rang as blood pounded through her body, waiting for his next move. Clarke’s shouts for them to stop went unheard.

 

“I will have you dead before you lay hand on the Princess!” Finn yelled before finding his feet and charging after her once more. 

 

Lexa counted the steps, waiting until the last final moment before she dropped to her knee, lifting her hands to place them into his chest as she forced him up and over her body. As fast as she took on his body weight, it was gone and she twirled to stand ready for the next attack, only to be met by the shocked eyes of the Princess who looked over the side of the bridge. 

 

Realization dawned on her as she heard the tell sign of a splash from below, that she had been too close to the side and effectively flipped the man down into the moat. She hurried to the side to look into the water just as his head appeared.

 

Fighting hard not to laugh, Lexa found her voice, “Maybe you should spend a bit in that cold water to calm yourself, Prince.” She turned to look at Clarke who had her hand over her mouth, apparently having gotten over the initial shock of watching him be thrown into the moat and was not fighting hard not to laugh as well. 

 

Their mirth at the situation was short lived at the sudden deafening sound of an explosion above their heads. Without thought, Lexa dove towards the Princess, knocking her to the ground and covering her body with her own as more explosions sounded after. Her body tensed as the noises continued, and it took her a moment to register the shaking body beneath her was caused by laughter and not fear. 

 

Confused green eyes connected with tear filled blue as Lexa lifted her head. Tilting her head to the side her eyebrow rose. “What is so humorous?”

 

Clarke burst with laughter again when another loud booming sound erupted, causing the brunette to duck her head. She placed her hands on either side of the Queens head and pulled it from her neck. “I thought you said you were perfectly aware of my surprises?”

 

Lexa found her head turned to the side. She caught the tail end of numerous colored lights in the sky and her eyes widened. Another moment and she saw something streaking skyward followed by the loud booming noise. A shower of color exploded outward causing her jaw to drop. 

 

“A woman of many skills, but of few words.” Clarke stated catching those green eyes above her again. 

 

Lexa could only shake her head as she forced herself to stand, offering a hand to the Princess to aid in her stance as well. Once they both found their footing, she brought the warm hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

 

“We shall speak in the morning.” She spoke, brushing her thumb over the back of Clarke’s hand. “All of your questions will be answered at that time.”

 

Finding no reason to argue, a nod of her head was the Queens only response before her hand was released and she watched as the Royal walked away. Hearing a grunt from below, she looked down just in time to see Finn lose his footing on the side of the moat and slip back into the water. 

 

Laughing heartily, she yelled down at him, “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Prince!” And with that she turned in search of two Ladies she knew were in for an earful.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …  
> A/N: Leave me a review/comment! Find me on KIK under Rhydian . Knight! I would love to chat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fanfiction will be the death of me! Honestly, this is being written late due to my inability to multitask after getting sucked into a well written piece of SwanQueen art. I could make apologies all day but lets just cut to the chase and get this rolling shall we? I know whilst writing this that my lovely Beta about lost her mind at the tidbits I shared so I do hope you enjoy it! ~RK
> 
> ..
> 
> B/N:   
> WARNING THE FOLLOWING NOTE IS RATED R DUE TO LANGUAGE. VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.  
> FUCK, YOU GUYS. Like I freaked the fuck out when RK told me some of these things. Honestly, I wanted to beat her. I really did. I was like “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” But alas, I had too little faith in our lovely author here. She has managed to make this story even better with her change in plans and I’m very glad she did it. The underlying relationship between Clarke and Lexa has been given a whole new level and I’m loving it. As always, perfection and deserving of so much love. I hope you enjoy. ~TGF

…

The loud explosions overhead abruptly stopped as Clarke drew near the source of where they originated from. After leaving the Prince to remove himself from the moat, her efforts in finding her Ladies took her into the middle of the town square just outside the castle walls. She’d stopped in the outer-post armory, retrieving a cloak to ward of the evenings chill. 

Ahead, four hooded figures hurried about gathering a few things in the surrounding area where the devices used to make the loud bangs were set off. A commotion behind her caused her to pause in step and turn to see that a group of guards were headed in the same direction as she. Looking again to the two figures she knew to be her friends, she hastened her pace to reach them.

“Showing up late to the party, aren’t you Princess?” Raven smirked as she collected a small bag and hid it within her cloak.

“Get a move on it, Raven.” Clarke hissed rolling her eyes as she picked up another bag at the brunette’s feet. “Unless you prefer to be placed in the prison by my father’s guards.”

“Follow us.” A deep voice said causing Clarke’s attention to waver and look towards a tall man who stood beside Octavia. She recognized him from earlier when Alexandria expressed her concerns for her generals mixing with the Arkadian Ladies. 

Why were they here instead of with their Queen?

Noting the proximity of the guards, her question would be left unasked as she nodded and they began to follow the two Polis representatives through the streets of the town. Clarke knew Arkadia well and figured out that they were being led towards the outskirts, towards the woods. But before she could follow them into the darkness, she was pulled abruptly to a halt by Raven.

“Hand me that bag.” Raven demanded indicating the one held within the blonde’s hand. Knowing better than to argue, it was placed within the brunette’s hands and she watched as the woman set to work and started pulling items out while muttering to herself. 

“Hurry up, Raven!” Octavia urged on as she watched out for any sign of the guards they could hear were nearby. 

“There!” Dark eyes shone brightly as the brunette smiled maniacally. She ran for a torch set outside a nearby building and moved to stand with the two who looked at her questioningly.

“What-” Octavia began but Raven’s hand shooting up caused her to fall quiet. 

Clarke heard the approaching footsteps of the guards and looked to her friend who’d kept her dark eyes on the alley they’d appeared from. “This won’t hurt any of them?”  
“Not unless they get too close.” Raven shrugged as she stepped into the darkness. Her face illuminated by the torch. “Get ready to run.”

“Shit.” Octavia scrambled back, already running to catch up with the two Polis generals who had left them behind.

“Raven!” Clarke hissed as she stepped back as well once the first guard appeared.

“Hello boys!” Raven called out just before throwing the torch. “Enjoy the show!”

Clarke didn’t wait to see where the torch landed. She turned and bolted, as quickly as she could in her dress shoes, after Octavia with a cackling Raven on her heels. She could hear a resounding hiss after she assumed the torch had dropped and the woods were suddenly alight as a loud popping sound proceeded. 

“I’m going to kill you!” Clarke growled as she stumbled over a branch and Raven managed to catch her before she fell. 

“It isn’t my fault you decided to stay in your masquerade attire.” Raven replied hotly as they righted themselves again and continued on. 

Clarke ducked and weaved as best she could as the noises behind them grew louder. Multiple popping noises, loud whistling and booming eruptions caused her to cover her ears as they fled. Eventually, they were able to slow and while they could tell the ruckus was still occurring behind them, it was far enough away that they could breathe in relief. 

“You idiot!” Octavia appeared through some bushes and charged at Raven where she began to beat the woman’s chest. “We could have been killed!”

“I knew what I was doing!” Raven shouted back as she pushed the feisty brunette away. “And we’re fine! See? No harm!”

“What was that?” Clarke asked eyeing the two as they glared at one another.

“Black magic.” Raven responded shrugging as if it were no big deal. “I won it in a bargain.”

“You mean you won it in a gamble.” Octavia sighed as she looked around. “We’ve lost Lincoln and Anya.”

Clarke looked around, slightly disorientated as to their exact location as it was hard to decipher in the dark. Deciding she’d rather move than be caught by wandering guards looking for them, she started walking in what she hoped to be a northern direction as her two friends started bickering.

“Where are you going?” Raven called out noticing the blonde’s movements.

“I don’t know about you two, but I prefer to find myself well away from those useless guards.” Clarke responded continuing on. 

Without argument, Raven and Octavia fell into step beside her and they cautiously made their way through the woods in hopes to reach a road to direct them back to the castle.

…

Lexa breathed in deeply as she blocked the overhead swing Lincoln was driving down upon her. Sweat dripped heavily from her heated face as she clenched her teeth in effort to hold the weight being forced upon her. Bloodlust still burned hotly through her veins and needed to be extinguished after her encounter with the Prince of Mecha. She’d barely set her feet within her camp before she began to engage her guards in sparring, her generals falling prey to her attacks the moment they arrived. 

“You have to admit,” Anya’s voice from behind her called out just before Lexa surged forward and spun, kicking out at the dirty blonde. “It was a lovely show.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen so many men cower at once before.” Lincoln added stepping around to stand beside Anya, sword raised to clash with the swing Lexa threw in his direction. 

Lexa growled eyes angrily boring from one to the other. She moved quickly onto the defensive as both attacked at the same time. A flurry of movement between the three caused the surrounding on-lookers eyes to widen in surprise. The intensity of the sparring seemed to only increase as blows were traded between steel and limbs.

However, as quickly as they had escalated, their swordplay suddenly halted when a commotion caught their attention and guards immediately rushed forward to surround their Queen providing a protective shield around her.

“Move out of my way!” She yelled shoving a guard to the ground as he wasn’t moving fast enough. “What is the meaning of this?”

More guards fell back, allowing enough space for her to stand before the three hooded figures currently being forced to kneel before her by more guards than she thought were necessary considering their size. Their heads were being forced down as well which didn’t allow her to see their faces. 

“We caught these three lurking about the camps borders, Heda.” A guard replied causing a collective protest to fall from all three figures mouths at the same time.

“Your Majesty, if you’d be so kind as to have your guards unhand us, that’d be great.” Raven’s voice carried over the other two, her dark eyes looking without fear at the Queen before her head was forced back down.

Lexa sheathed her sword and stepped forward, removing their hoods only to confirm the identities of Raven, Octavia and Clarke. “Release them at once!” She yelled at the fools holding them still.

“Your Majesty?” One had the nerve to question. He also happened to be one of the guards holding the Princess.

Lexa’s eyes flared with rage as her attention turned upon him, “Unless you wish for me to remove the hands currently lain upon your future Queen-” The need to finish the threat was unnecessary as all hands were removed from all three of the women kneeling.

“Apologies, your Highness, I assure you that he will be dealt with.” Lexa stated as she offered a hand to assist the Princess to her feet. She looked to Lincoln who nodded and moved to grasp the guards arm non-too gently and all but dragged him further away from the blonde.

“Normally, I would say it was quite alright,” Clarke huffed as she straightened her dress, “But the imbecile wouldn’t listen.” Blue eyes met green and she shrugged, “It’s not worth his life but a lesson should be taught.”

Green eyes flickered over to Lincoln who bowed before he escorted the man away. She knew that his punishment would be fitting.

“Raven, Octavia, follow me.” Anya said seeing Lexa’s attention now turned back to the blonde. She stepped closer to her queen and leaned towards her, lowering her voice slightly, “We will be at the fire when you are ready to send them on their way.”

Lexa nodded and waited until it was only the two of them left, her guards finding other things to do with themselves instead of hanging around their Queen, before she spoke again. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I shouldn’t, but I am.” Clarke responded her eyes roaming the brunette’s face. “Are you all right?”

“Of course.” Lexa huffed in slight annoyance. She could feel her stomach shift at the look of concern she saw within those hypnotic blue eyes and knew she needed a distraction. “The lake is nearby, let us walk.”

Pleased to hear the footsteps following behind her, she continued on, her thoughts scattered in various directions. They walked in silence until they stood at the water’s edge of the lake. 

“Why me?” Clarke asked softly. 

Lexa could see the blonde’s head turn in her direction out of the corner of her eye, but she remained looking outwards, “It will strengthen the treaty already formed between our Kingdoms and no one will question the validity of it.”

“That is a get around if I had ever heard one.” Clarke scoffed crossing her arms over her chest partly out of irritation and partly to help ward the cold she began to feel, her cloak doing little to help warm her.

Lexa couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her before she looked to the woman beside her and shrugged, “Perhaps, I find pleasure in causing discontent to a certain Mechan Prince.” Her eyes slightly darkened as her eyes roamed the blonde’s figure. “I would also hate to see such great potential lost to a man who would force you to care for his future offspring and parade you around for show.”

A soft smile played out across the Princess’s lips, her head tilted slightly as they gazed into one another’s eyes, “I have potential?”

Lexa rolled her eyes causing the blonde to laugh heartily, “Surely you are not so daft as to not recognize your worth, Princess?” 

“Clarke.” Blue eyes swam in merriment before looking away almost shyly. “If we are to be wed, I think it’s fitting that alone we should call ourselves by name.”

“So you agree to my proposal,” Lexa quirked her eyebrow, “Clarke?” The taste of the Princess’s name upon her tongue was sweet and she rather enjoyed it.

It was the blonde’s turn to roll her eyes this time as a slight tremor ran down her spine from hearing her name. “I hardly think my decision would be taken seriously by my parents, Alexandria.”

“Lexa.” Eyebrows knit, green eyes softened as she fully turned towards the Princess, “Why wouldn’t your opinion not be taken into an account in this instance?”

Clarke smiled sadly before looking away, “I am but a pawn in my Kingdom.” She sighed, “Regardless of whom I marry to, I will never be free.”

“You are wrong.” Lexa found herself placing a hand upon an arm as the other moved to the blonde’s chin, lifting it slightly and turning it in her direction, “I will not oppress you, Princess, you would be free to go about as you pleased.”

Clarke was slightly taken aback by the sudden show of concern and truthfulness within the green eyes that looked into her eyes as if she could see right into her very soul. Aside from Raven and Octavia, this was the first anyone had shown interest in what she would want rather than forcing her to do their bidding. 

Lexa stepped closer, no longer fighting the pull. Their bodies a hairsbreadth apart, her gaze fell briefly to the lips in front of her, “With your permission?” 

“You shouldn’t.” Clarke murmured breathlessly as their faces drew nearer.

“I shouldn’t, but I am.” Lexa whispered, recalling the blonde’s words from earlier, just before her lips grazed hers. She did not press on, only moving her hands to hold the woman before her steady but nothing more. It was hard to contain the whimper that nearly escaped as the Princess suddenly drew back and looked away.

“I want to be angry with you.” She said hoarsely before clearing her throat and looking back to the brunette. “I want to be angry with my parents and at the Prince.”

Even though her hands remained upon the Princess’s hips, Lexa schooled her face into an unreadable mask waiting for Clarke to continue and explain. Her heart pounded almost painfully within her chest as she saw the warring conflict within those blue eyes. They barely knew one another, but the Polis Queen already felt as if she could read the woman and what she saw she did not like.

“My parents will be bought off with whomever provides the most comfort for them.” Clarke stated dejectedly. “I will be subjected to witnessing you and the Prince bidding upon my fate and with each bid my Kingdom’s wealth will grow to abundance and their bellies will never know the ache of hunger.”

“Tell me, your Majesty, would promises of freedom and sweet kisses sway you to believe after a life of being raised as an object rather than a person, that you could truly live the way you have wished to?”

Lexa’s breath caught as realization hit her that no matter what happened, Clarke would never truly feel free to be herself. Regardless of whether she outbid the Mechan Prince, the fact remained that she would be paying to marry the woman. Which only benefitted the Arkadian Royals. Sighing she stepped back and held out her hand for the blonde to take.

“Why don’t we head back to my camp and get you into warmer clothing?” She asked inclining her head in the direction they’d be walking. “That dress while pleasing to the eye must not be that warm.”

“Ever observant, your Majesty.” Clarke sassed as she took the offered hand and they began walking. 

“I thought we had agreed to our names?” Lexa questioned, her eyebrow raising. “Now we’re back to formality?”

“Old habits die hard.” Clarke shrugged smiling softly to which the brunette found her own lips mirroring.

Their fingers would remain interlocked until they neared the Polis camp, the Queen reluctantly dropping her hold and schooling her features into the familiar mask she always wore among her people as she escorted the Princess to her tent where they would talk well into the early morning hours, neither giving much thought to the stillness of the night as those around them lay down to sleep. 

…

Clarke sighed heavily as she walked down the hall towards her room. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, turning the strands about her finger as her thoughts drifted to the past hours of sitting with Lexa and speaking about every topic they possibly could think of. While at first, Lexa would deflect and manage to turn the question around, making the blonde answer, she quickly caught on and refused to answer anything until the brunette spoke.

After a large yawn and need to stretch, the Queen had sent the Princess and her Ladies on their way with an escort, back to the castle. The meeting would be in a short while and the brunette had made a promise to the blonde that she would get some kind of rest beforehand. 

“Princess?”

A voice of one of the Arkadian guards standing outside her parent’s doors as she rounded the corner, caused Clarke to break from her reverie. His eyes briefly took note of her attire, trousers and tunic, but knew better than to question her. 

“Yes?” She asked looking at him curiously as she hid the surprise at being caught off guard. 

“Are you looking for the King and Queen?” He asked seeing her eyes venture momentarily to the door he guarded. “They’re in the throne room already, making preparations for the meeting.”

“At this hour?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed. She hadn’t expected her parent’s to be awake yet after the long eventful night they’d had.

“Yes, it would seem as if the King didn’t sleep well.” He cleared his throat remembering to who he spoke to, “Forgive my frankness, your Highness.”

“It’s quite all right.” Clarke forced a smile she often showed many within the castle and turned to walk towards the throne room. She was curious to hear their thoughts on the proposal from the Polis Queen. Little did she know; she would get more than she would ask for.

The throne room door stood ajar, the guards who would normally be posted outside of it seemingly missing. Harsh whispers could be heard by the unmistakable voices of her parents. She didn’t know how long they’d been in there, but it was apparent that whatever discussion they were having was coming to an end. As she neared, what she overheard caused her to freeze in place. 

“I cannot allow her to discover my involvement! She could use our daughter against us.” Jakob growled angrily.

“But what choice do we have?” Abigail asked almost pleadingly. “She’s made it awfully clear that if we don’t accept her offer, the treaty won’t stand.”

“We will have to hope that the King and Prince of Mecha can figure out a way to outbid her.” His voice lowered slightly causing Clarke to step even closer to the door so as not to miss anything. The angle in which she stood provided a clear view of her mother and father standing within the room where she watched the man she knew and loved take hold of her mother’s arms and smile sadly before he spoke. 

“Alexandria Pendragon shall never know that I was involved in planning her parent’s deaths.” He said softly before taking her mother into his arms and holding her closely. “The gods only know what kind of vengeance she would set upon our Kingdom, or our daughter if she were to ever find out.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped and she quickly found her own hand covering her mouth to stifle a surprised gasp. Her stomach clenched and she suddenly felt ill. So many questions filled her head at the revelation, none to which she would voice as she sudden spun on her heels and ran down the hall in the direction of the front doors and towards the stables. 

She left a startled stable boy in her wake, who looked on in confusion as she fled.

…

Lexa tapped her fingers incessantly upon the table as she partially listened to the Prince whine about how unfair it was for the Arkadian royals to even consider an offer by her. Her eyes travelled not for the first time, to the empty seat that belonged to the Princess who was surprisingly missing. When she had seen her off earlier, the blonde had made it known that she would be present and gracefully accept whatever fate she would be forced into. 

“I understand your concern, your Highness, but it is customary to hear all proposals up until the ceremony.” Jakob repeated, his voice dripping with irritation. “Again, we are here to discuss if you have anything else you would like to offer.”

“Anything else?” Finn slammed his hands down upon the table as he stood. “I shouldn’t have to offer anything else!”

“I believe the Prince is trying to tell us that he has nothing more to offer.” Lexa huffed as she looked to Jakob. “My offer still stands.”

“I won’t accept your offer.” Finn shook his head stubbornly, glaring at her. “I don’t need your charity.”

“Charity?” Lexa’s eyebrow rose as she sat back in her seat, her fingers resting alongside her face as her elbow rested on the arm of the chair. “You must be confused, my offer doesn’t include charity for you, it is simply compensation for the time wasted pining after a woman well above your status.”

The doors opened and they all turned to see the Princess stalk in, Raven and Octavia following close behind. They all held grim looks upon their faces as they walked to the empty chair waiting for the blonde who sat and avoided looking at anyone at the table.

“Thank you.” Jakob said in Raven and Octavia’s direction. At the beginning of the meeting, when it had been apparent that the Princess was either late or avoiding showing, he had sent word to the two women to go find his daughter and bring her to the throne room.

“I’m glad you can honor us with your presence, Princess.” Finn all but snarled through clenched teeth as he threw himself into his chair. “Considering this all involves you.”

“Forgive me for taking a moment to collect my thoughts.” Clarke snapped, her fiery gaze falling upon the man who shut his mouth immediately. “After all, it’s not every day a woman hears as to whether or not she will be given away to marry a man who has no regard for what I want.” Her gaze shifted to Lexa who noticed those eyes slightly soften, “Or to a woman who is of a lineage that rivals my own, all for the sake of a peace treaty.” She looked back to Finn before her tone dropped dangerously, “I think it matters not if I am present for such a discussion when my opinion matters not!”

“Clarke!” Abigail gasped at her daughter’s behavior.

“That is enough, Princess.” Jakob growled, keeping his temper in check as his own blue eyes glaring at her, daring her to disobey him.

“No matter.” Clarke shifted in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. “I am finished.”

Lexa sat watching the interaction between those present. She didn’t miss Raven leaning down and whispering something to the Princess, nor the hand of Octavia that was placed upon the blonde’s shoulder in what appeared to be a comforting gesture. Her eyebrows furrowed at that, and it wasn’t until the blonde turned her head slightly that she got a good look at her face and noticed her red rimmed eyes. 

Clarke had been crying. But, why?

She tuned out the Prince’s voice who began to bargain with the King, snippets of offering more men to help aide any war effort, harvest stipends for years to come, and so on occasionally broke through her train of thought as she tried to come to a conclusion as to what might be causing the Princess’s distress. Then again, she was currently present among a roomful of people arguing about what was to be her future. 

“I retract my offer.” Lexa stated loudly and clearly for all to hear. As expected, multiple reactions colored the faces of those around her. 

Jakob and Abigail looked as if they were about to fall over in shock, the Prince at first displayed a similar look but it quickly fell to a look of smugness as his thoughts clearly went to those of victory, and the Princess had dropped her arms and looked at her stunned. Even Raven and Octavia looked as if they couldn’t believe the words she had spoken. 

Lexa placed her hands upon the table and moved her chair back before standing. “I am going to take a short break and will return within an hours-time to continue our discussion about the treaty.” She paused before looking at the Prince. “When those not needed to be present for such a discussion have taken their leave.”

When she turned to exit the room, numerous voices started up at once, chairs sounded as they were forced back for those sitting within them to stand.

“What about the treaty?”

“How could you do this?”

“Does this mean the wedding is back on?”

“You can’t do this!”

She stopped and turned to face them all, her hands flying up and she was met with silence. She looked between the faces of the Royals before clearing her throat and walking back towards the table, headed straight for the Princess.

“I will retract my offer for the moment.” She repeated before stopping beside the blonde, looking into wild emotional blue eyes she conveyed through her own eyes for understanding, “I will only make it available should you agree to be my wife.” 

“I have no say-”

“You will should you choose to be with me.” Lexa interrupted keeping her eyes connected with blue. “I won’t accept your parent’s permission otherwise.”

“And the treaty?” Jakob spoke up causing green eyes to finally waiver to look at him. 

“I will agree to the terms we’ve already set, but we do need to continue our discussion for it to be finalized.” Lexa nodded, “I give you my word.”

“Why?” Clarke’s voice cracked and when green eyes met hers once more, Lexa could see that they were wet with unshed tears. “What are you to gain?”

Without hesitation, the Polis Queen replied, “Everything.” Before she turned and walked from the room, ignoring the voices calling after her.

…

Blue eyes stared at the door in wonder even though the brunette could no longer be seen. Her head felt foggy as her parents and Finn spoke around her, but she didn’t hear their words, their voices muffled. She was in shock. 

“Princess?” Raven’s voice in her ear caused her to turn and look at her in confusion. 

When did she get so tall? 

She then registered that she was being lowered to her chair by Octavia who had noticed the blonde begin to sway. No sleep, very little to eat, and the influx of emotions coursing through her system caused an overload and to anyone paying attention, the washed pallor of her face would be reason itself for concern. 

“Princess, are you all right?” Finn asked suddenly noticing that she was down and quickly moved to her side. “What’s happened?”

“I don’t know.” Raven replied as she forced him back, “Give her some room.”

“She is my soon to be wife!” Finn argued as he tried pressing forward.

“Until she makes her decision she is no one’s soon to be anything!” Raven hissed pushing him once more.

Octavia knelt down beside the chair, taking Clarke’s hand within her own making the Princess look in her direction. Worry etched upon her face, their eyes locked as they held a silent conversation until the brunette smiled and nodded, patting the hand she held and standing.

“Let’s go get your betrothed.” She stated simply, helping Clarke to her feet.

“What?” Finn frowned, her words catching his attention from the heated argument he held with Raven, before anger spread across his features. “You can’t be serious!”

With the look of reassurance and support from Octavia, Clarke found a renewed strength to look in the Prince’s direction and scowling she said, “Go home, Finn, we’re done here.” She turned to the King and Queen who looked upon her with mixed emotions. Her face hardened remembering the conversation she had heard and she lifted her chin in confidence, “I am going to inform my betrothed that I accept her offer. We will return to complete our talk that will finalize the treaty and make plans of our ceremony.”

With her Ladies following her from the room, the door hadn’t fully shut yet before an outraged yell came from the Prince of Mecha, followed by a loud crashing noise that had multiple guards moving past the women to enter the room. 

“Now what?” Raven asked as she looked to the other two who looked slightly amused.

“Now we do exactly as I informed my parents.” Clarke replied. 

“If you are to be married to the Polis Queen, what of our fate?” Raven asked worrying her lip between her teeth. 

Clarke stopped and placed her hand upon the darker woman’s arm, “Should I be offended that you would think so little of me that I would dare leave you behind?”

“That’s not it at all.” Raven replied shaking her head and opening her mouth to say something further but was cut off by Octavia.

“You would have us go with you?” The brunette cocked her head to the side curiously.

“We’ve been plotting out escape from this castle for years.” Clarke squeezed their arms. “I will inform my new betrothed that if she is to have me, then I have a few demands myself.”

“Ooh, kinky.” Raven smirked winking at the Princess who shoved her before they continued on their way to track down the Polis Queen. 

…

Lexa couldn’t decide if she wanted to run herself through or commend herself for her actions in the throne room. After the evening she had had with the Princess getting to know the woman, she had fully intended on calling off her proposal with the exception that if Clarke chose her that she would accept. It was unorthodox and she knew it would gain her favor in those soulful blue eyes, but the overwhelming emotions that hit her full force upon her revelation caused her to lose her breath.

“Well, this certainly makes things interesting.” Anya’s voice caused her to jump, a rare reaction as she was so accustomed to maintaining her awareness of her surroundings. Her general and lifelong friend caught the motion and her eyebrow rose, “Are you well, Heda?”

“Depends on your definition of well.” Lexa responded in a huff as she turned away from her and ran her fingers through her hair, her sign that she was indeed of trouble mind.  
“What is with this woman that has you so enthralled?” Anya smirked as green eyes flashed in her direction. “You cannot deny it.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed and she refrained from snapping at the woman as she would have normally done. “If I wish to strengthen our alliance with Arkadia, it would do well to have its heir happy in the arrangement of our marriage.”

“So you expect she will agree?” Anya smirked as she answered her own question, “Of course she will! On one hand she has a spoiled Prince who cares not for her but her title and the other she has a Queen who is giving her what she wants. It’s rather brilliant.”

Lexa smiled at that and nodded to a few of her guards that were walking in their direction, “Anything to report?”

Before Anya could respond, a throat clearing behind them caused both to turn and see that the Princess stood with her Ladies behind her, her arms clasped before her looking directly at the Queen.

“May I have a word, your Majesty?” Clarke asked her eyes glancing briefly to Anya before they fell back to green. “Privately?”

Lexa looked to the dirty blonde beside her who bowed immediately and turned to stop the Polis guards from interfering in their Queens conversation with the Princess. Facing the blonde once more, she pointedly looked behind her at the two Ladies who had yet to move.

She watched as Clarke turned her head slightly and nodded to the two who immediately fell back and walked around them to join the others to allow the two privacy.

“What do you wish to discuss, Princess?” Lexa asked bracing herself for whatever this woman had to say. 

“Raven and Octavia come with me.” Clarke stated simply, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear that the light breeze had blown in her face. “You will do whatever it takes to include them and ensure their move is secured. I will not leave them here.”

Lexa nodded knowing that it wouldn’t take much persuading to get the King to agree to his wards being taken from him. She was well aware of the trouble the three women caused and hoped that if they were to be free from Arkadia that they would settle.

“I wish to have a room set up that is well lighted for painting.” Clarke continued, receiving another nod. “I do not want to be forced into anything I do not wish to do.”

“If it is required by duty you would, regardless of your displeasure.” Lexa looked away for a moment before adding, “Otherwise, I would not force you to do anything you will not willingly do.”

“Including anything in regards to your bedchamber?” 

Lexa’s head snapped towards the blonde who stood, arms crossed with an eyebrow rose. Her mind thinking rapidly, she smirked before she spoke, “It would be your duty the night of the ceremony to consummate the marriage, otherwise, no I would not force you into my bed.”

Pleased that her response caused a blush to creep up the blonde’s neck and flush her face, she waited for any other requests. They stood in front of one another, Lexa’s eyes trained upon the unsure woman before her while Clarke would glance at her before looking away. She could tell the blonde was thinking and was positive she was running just about every pro and con within that mind of hers. 

“I would be truly free to do as I please?” Clarke asked finally, her voice dropping softly as she worried a string from her shirt she borrowed from one of the Polis guards she still wore, between her fingers. 

Lexa didn’t refrain from withholding the sigh that escaped her lips, she stepped closer to the woman and lifted her chin until they looked into one another’s eyes once more. “You will do your duty as Queen by my side, when not delegating over our people you would be free to do as you wish.” She watched the inner turmoil within those eyes, but caught the glimmer of hope that started to shine brightly, before she added, “Within reason of course. I wouldn’t want to have to lock you up for wreaking havoc among the people with you and your Ladies antics.”

Clarke scoffed, a look of indignation falling across her features, “It is entertainment! We simply cannot allow the peasants to get too comfortable.”

“Do you not think overthrowing their King and killing their Queen and Prince was not enough to keep them scared?” Lexa grinned wickedly as the blonde laughed outright. “So, are you saying then that you agree to join with me?”

“Yes.” Clarke smiled toothily, matching the Queen’s own. 

…

A pair of dark eyes would bore down upon them from a window above within the castle. Anger clearly filled them as the Princess said something, gesticulating with her hands before the Queen nodded her head before finding her arms full of an excited blonde. Their smiles sickened him and he vowed that he would get his Princess even if he must force his will. 

“Jasper!” He called out before turning to look at the man in question.

“Yes, your Highness?” The shaggy haired man appeared at his side in record time. 

“Send for a messenger.” Finn growled as he walked down the hall.

“Right away.” The man disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Dark eyes looked out another window he stopped before not too far from the one he had just moved from. Seeing the Royals down below, he spat upon the floor and punched the wall. He yelped at the same moment his flesh met stone and held his hand within the other, making his way down the hall in order to make his leave and return home to Mecha. 

A plan had already been formed within his mind upon hearing of the Polis bitch’s intent upon stealing his Princess from him, and now was the time to set it to action. All he needed was that messenger to reach out to an old friend of his who would be more than happy to assist him.

…


	5. Chapter 5

…

A knock on her bedroom door before it opened brought Clarke’s attention from the painting she was working on. She smiled forcefully at the sight of her mother stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Placing the brush in her hand down, she wiped her hands on the cloth tied about her waist and waited for her mother to speak.

“You’re getting married tomorrow.” Abigail stated softly as she moved into the room and took a seat in the chair placed near the fire that was currently alight. 

Clarke refrained from rolling her eyes. Of course her mother would be melodramatic the night before she was to be married. Her parents had been hesitant at first of her acceptance of Lexa’s proposal a week ago, but after the Queen of Polis reiterated her offerings, the Princess watched as the gluttony within her parent’s eyes shone brightly to the point they couldn’t hide it if they even tried and it turned her stomach sour. 

She’d done well avoiding the Arkadian Royals for the past week, as the King’s confession remained fresh in mind. This also meant she hardly saw much of the Polis Queen who had taken to becoming acquainted with her parents and other Court members who were in alliance with Arkadia. She was a little embarrassed by her actions when she’d spoken with Lexa and all but tackled the brunette when she leapt into her arms in excitement. Her apologies had been waved off, but it still didn’t ease her mind. 

“Yes, I am.” She said aloud as she moved to sit in the adjacent chair. Now that her hands were unoccupied, they began to gently quiver until she clasped them together within her lap. 

The movement didn’t go unnoticed as the Queen gave her a knowing smile, “Nervous, dear?”

“A little.” Clarke shrugged looking down to her traitorous hands, “It’s hard not to be when at this time tomorrow I will be married to the Queen of Polis.”

“You’ll do just fine, Princess.” Abigail said leaning over and reaching out to pat her daughter’s hands. “You’ll make Arkadia proud.”

“Is that all this is for?” Clarke’s eyes flew up to stare hard into her mother’s. “To make Arkadia proud?”

“You are doing what no other in our family line has done before.” Abigail straightened upright, her face scowling. “You should feel honored!”

Clarke had to bite her tongue to keep from revealing that she knew about her father’s secret as she stood up and looked down at her mother. “I should get some rest. I have a long day tomorrow.”

Abigail nodded and stood as well, “You will come to learn that it is not easy being Queen. You will make sacrifices for the good of your people.”

“I’d hardly consider your marriage to Father as making a sacrifice.” Clarke scoffed, angry that her mother even dared to give voice about sacrifice. “At least you knew and loved him before you were to be married.”

“You will learn to love Alexandria.” Abigail said sighing, “In one form or another you will either view her as a lover or see her as a close companion. Either way, it is inevitable.” She stepped closer and kissed her daughter’s forehead before making her way to the door. “Rest easy, Princess.”

Clarke remained facing away from her mother as she heard the door open and close. She let out a frustrated breath and turned to resume her work on the canvas when out of the corner of her eye she saw something move near the balcony. Knowing better than to give herself away if there was indeed someone there, she continued towards her painting out of view. Retrieving her sword, she crept closer towards the door that led outside, remaining as silent as she could, her ears listening for any sounds from the other side.   
Then she heard it. The unmistakable noise of feet hitting the stone of the balcony that were so quiet that had she not been listening for it, she would have missed it. Closer now, she could see a dark figure moving in the reflection of the door’s glass and in one swift move she raised her sword and spun around the corner and advanced upon the intruder.  
The sound of metal striking metal echoed throughout the room, the force of the two swords connecting caused a vibration down to the very hilts of their owner’s. Green eyes looked calmly into surprised blue as realization dawned on the blonde that her betrothed stood before her.

“You know, it was really easy to get up here. What if someone wanted to kidnap the Princess?” Lexa’s eyes flickered with slight amusement, “Someone should see to that.”

“Lexa? What are you doing here?” Clarke asked stepping back and withdrawing her sword. Her eyebrows furrowed, “How did you get here?”

“Did you forget?” Lexa’s eyebrow rose, “I have many skills.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and moved to the ledge and looked down. It was definitely not an easy feat to scour the wall to her balcony with as high as it was, and it appeared the Queen did so without any aid of climbing tools. She moved over to the brunette who stood watching her, arms crossed over her chest with a challenging look upon her face.  
Without hesitation, Clarke placed her hands on the arms of the woman and uncrossed them bringing them out to look at her torso before she brought her hands to the Queens stomach. She circled around and ran her hands up and down her back searching.

Lexa took a deep breath at the initial contact but allowed the Princess to touch her body. A chuckle escaped her lips as the blonde completed her inspection and stood before her with a perplexed look upon her face. “And what exactly were looking for?”

“Abnormalities. Legs or wings of some sort.” Clarke pointed towards the ledge, “There is no way you climbed that way without aid.”

“And yet here I stand before you, proving otherwise.” Lexa responded dryly bowing slightly at the waist. There was something about this woman that provoked her and it was a welcomed distraction from her usual conversations with Royals. 

Clarke grumbled and threw her hands in the air exasperated before stalking into the room. Barely having stepped a foot inside, she spun around knowing the Queen had followed behind and poked the brunette in the chest as she spoke, “Why are you here?”

“My betrothed avoids me for the week leading up to our nuptials and she expects me to have faith that she will appear at our ceremony?” Lexa couldn’t hide the smile that appeared at the Princess’s flustered features. “I came to verify with my own eyes that you are well.”

“I am.” Clarke raised her chin and looked into green eyes, “You’ve seen me and I will be there tomorrow when and where I am required to be. You may go now.”

Lexa advanced forward causing the blonde to step back multiple times to avoid the invasion of her space. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt her beds bannister connect with her back and she was pressed against it. Holding her breath, she watched the Queen’s face near hers, her eyes fell close expecting the contact upon her lips, only to be denied when the brunette’s husky voice sounded in her ear.

“Are you trying to dismiss me?” Lexa asked, her lips barely caressing the Princess’s earlobe. “That’s not very nice.”

Clarke released the breath she held, her eyes flying open in time to see the Queen’s smirking face once again before hers. Her emotions were everywhere, fight or flight taking over her senses as she felt the connection to this dangerous woman. 

“It is against tradition to see the bride before the wedding day.” It was a reach and she knew she was being dramatic but being in this close proximity to the alluring brunette made it to where she couldn’t think straight.

“It is against tradition for two women to wed.” Lexa retorted offhandedly.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Clarke said stubbornly her eyes unwavering from the woman in front of her.

Green eyes looked deeper into blue before Lexa sighed and shrugged, “You don’t want me here, fine. I’ll go.” 

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked as the brunette turned to walk back towards the balcony.

Lexa huffed in annoyance, “I am leaving.”

“You could leave through the castle-”

“As you pointed out, I am not supposed to be here so how would that look to anyone awake to see me leave this room?” Lexa’s eyebrow rose as she looked to the blonde who had followed her to the door. She took her hand and kissed the back of it, “Goodnight, Princess.”

Clarke’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out as she watched the brunette move to the ledge and step up. Her heart began to beat rapidly within her chest as she watched her turn to face her and smiled before she disappeared. 

“LEXA!” Her name slipped from her lips in a scream as she found her legs moving quickly to the ledge just before she fell onto her ass when the Queen’s head reappeared.

“Yes?” Lexa asked calmly as if nothing was amiss.

Clarke moved to her feet to see that the woman had her arms holding herself up by the ledge while her feet dangled below. The muscles within the brunette’s arms bulged and she was certain the vein protruding from her neck was only visible due to the strength and effort it took to hold her own body up.

“What is it?” Lexa prompted again trying to rein in her annoyance, “It is rather difficult to hold this position for a long time, Princess.”

“By the gods, get up here you idiot. Before you fall to your death.” Clarke begrudgingly pleaded as she offered to assist the woman up.

Lexa sighed dramatically, making a big show as to pondering whether or not she wanted to follow her betrothed’s please just before she pulled herself up without help, and sat upon the ledge, “So, I’m not supposed to be here and you want me to go, yet when I do so, I’m an idiot and you want me to stay? Am I correct?”

“Did I say idiot?” Clarke asked her face paling slightly at the fiery look within those green eyes.

“Yes, Princess,” Lexa leaned towards her, “You called me an idiot.”

“Oh gods!” Clarke felt her face flush and brought her hands up to cover it. 

Lexa smiled at the embarrassed blonde. Even she couldn’t ignore the fact that at that very moment her betrothed was rather adorable. “Clarke?” She called softly as she placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. When blue eyes peeked through fingers, Lexa’s smile softened and she tilted her head slightly, “It is alright.”

“I called you an idiot.” Clarke groaned dropping her hands and looking skyward. “I am sorry, my mouth just runs before I think properly and-”

“Clarke.” Lexa tried interrupting her as the Princess began to babble. 

“I’ve done it since I was little and I promise to do better-”

“Clarke!” Lexa yelled finally getting blue eyes to look at her. “I said it is alright.”

“But you are the Queen-” Clarke began.

“And tomorrow evening, you will be Queen as well.” Lexa hopped down from the ledge seeing the goosebumps covering the Princess’s arms. “Come, let us go inside and warm up.”

Clarke felt a smile tug at her lips when she felt an arm move to encircle her, a hand cautiously placed upon her hip before firmly grasping it as they moved to go inside. It amazed her that although she knew that the woman beside her could yield a sword with the best of them, how attentive she was towards her when it was only the two of them. She wondered if Lexa was aware of this or not. 

“Care to indulge me as to why you’ve been hiding for the past week?” Lexa asked as she released her hold on the Princess and moved to the bed where she retrieved a cover for the blonde shoulders. 

“My parents.” Clarke responded as she took a seat in the chair she had sat in earlier. “Their eagerness to marry me off is overbearing.”

“I see.” Lexa moved to the fireplace and placed a wooden log crated beside it, into the dying fire. 

“You know I have a chambermaid to do that.” Clarke said as her eyes kept trained upon the back of the woman who began to stoke the coals.

“Nothing ever comes to one that is worth having, except as a result of hard work.” Lexa smiled softly as flames began to lick up the sides of the fresh wood. Turning to the blonde she inclined her head, “Now you may begin to warm faster than you would had you called upon someone else to do it.”

Initial shock crossed the blonde’s features at the statement, but that fell to laughter, “I do believe that was the nicest I’ve heard one call another lazy.”

“I’m an idiot and you’re lazy.” Lexa shrugged as she too chuckled, “We make quite the pair, don’t you think?”

“Uh!” Clarke’s jaw dropped and she removed the decorative pillow behind her and threw it at the brunette, “Rude!”

Lexa laughed heartily as she easily caught the flying object and moved to sit in the opposite chair to the Princess, “Shall I consider it rude that you just threw a pillow at your superior?”

“We are to be equals tomorrow-” Clarke began.

“Indeed, but until then,” Lexa fluffed the pillow before putting it behind her, “I am still Queen which outranks you, Princess.”

“Are we really going to go there?” 

“Depends.”

“On?” 

“You.” Lexa winked causing blonde eyebrows to furrow.

“Me?” Clarke sat up more, tugging the cover about her shoulders tighter. “What about me?”

“Are you going to stop playing games and accept the inevitable?” Lexa asked tilting her head to the side in a look that Clarke was finding rather difficult to not find endearing.

“In one form or another you will either view her as a lover or see her as a close companion. Either way, it is inevitable.”

Abigail’s words echoed within the Princess’s mind and she frowned. “I was not aware of games being played.”

“Truly?” Lexa’s quirked an eyebrow as she studied the blonde’s face. She was interested into why the sudden change in tone from the woman before her as only a moment ago it was full of mirth as her own, now it sounded dreary. 

Blue eyes connected with green and with a slight nod, Clarke spoke, “Truly.”

Seeing there was much left unsaid, Lexa chose to dig another time, for now she sighed and let her eyes roam about the room until they fell upon the painting Clarke had been working on. She rose from her seat and walked over to it, her eyes roaming the beautiful lake landscape painted before her.

“It is unfinished.” Clarke said quietly from behind her, having followed her when she saw the brunette’s eyes fall upon the canvas. 

“It is breathtaking.” Lexa reached out her hand hovering just before the canvas but not touching, following the lines of the trees and lake’s waters. “The way you have captured the moment, I feel as if I were standing there. If I were to look upon these trees here,” She moved her fingers to them, “I can almost feel the gently breeze that bends their branches so.”

“Gratitude.” Clarke said smiling at the praise. Before now, others would simply recall her paintings as beautiful but none were as descriptive as the Queen of Polis.

“I assume you have others?” Lexa asked turned to the Princess who nodded. “Well then you must show them to me.”

“Now?” Clarke asked shocked slightly by the brunette’s eagerness to see her work.

“Yes, now.” Lexa lifted her hand and gesticulated, “Unless of course you wish to sleep, in which case, it can wait.”

“No!” The smile upon the blonde’s face couldn’t be held in check even if she tried, “Please, take a seat, I will go get a few.”

Lexa found herself smiling at the blonde’s exuberance as she ran to the other side of the room and out of sight. Her intentions when she decided to see the Princess were fulfilled, but any excuse to better know the woman she was about to wed, was a good one she was happy to make.

…

As the sun began to rise over Arkadia, many were already shuffling about their business or making final preparations for the events of the day. Seeing as the wedding was already non-traditional, it was decided to do a simple ceremony within the throne room. Only certain Court members would be present to witness the joining before the newlyweds would appear before those gathered in the Courtyard to be officially announced. 

The celebrations would begin immediately, calling for plenty of food, drink, and entertainment. Many who had attended the Masquerade chose to extend their stay and partake in the revelry making the streets of Arkadia bustle with bodies even at this early hour. 

It was the job of the Princess’s Ladies to wake her and get her to the bathing chamber to start her day. Waking her would be the real challenge as both were familiar with the blonde’s heavy sleeping habits as well as her common use of throwing a punch when woken at a time she didn’t wish to. This of course brought the two women to stand outside of the Princess’s door, bickering with one another over who would be the one to have the miserable honors. Much to the posted guards delight as he stood not far away from them. 

“I will do your laundry and sharpen your sword.” Raven offered crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Hard pass.” Octavia scoffed, “The last time you did my laundry, I was walking around with soap stains for days. And don’t even get me started on your sharpening skills.”

“My sharpening skills are just fine, thank you!” Raven grumbled. “The last time I woke her, I sported a black eye for a week! It’s your turn.”

“No, it is your turn to wake the beast.” Octavia poked the taller woman in the chest, “I woke her last time. Besides, I will clear your debt if you do.”

Raven’s mouth opened as if to argue but once the offer was dealt she closed it and huffed in annoyance. While she didn’t want to be at the mercy of a possible thrashing again, having her debt cleared was more than enough to tempt her. She stomped her foot seeing the smirk appear on her friend’s face and narrowed her eyes. 

“All my debt is to be cleared.” She reiterated holding out her hand. 

“A bargain is struck.” Octavia took her hand, reciting the darker woman’s words she typically said during their deals. She turned Raven towards the door and urged her forward, “Now, go get her.”

Raven grumbled quietly as she pushed open the door. She took only a few steps into the room before she turned and went back the way she came. 

Octavia rolled her eyes at the bewildered look upon the darker woman’s face as she reappeared seconds after leaving, shutting the door behind her quietly. “Raven! Get back in there.”

“I think we need to make a new deal.” Raven stated simply as she leaned against the door.

“You cannot go back on our bargain.” Octavia shook her head. “A deal is a deal.”

“Oh, I’m not going back on our bargain, I only wish to add more to it.” Raven replied shuffling from one foot to the other. “I want to be debt free and I wish for you to name your first born after me.”

“Why would I name my first born after the likes of you?” Octavia asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Because should I succeed in my mission,” Raven paused for dramatic effect, “I just may very well die.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” Octavia pushed past her, rolling her eyes. “It’s just Clarke.”

“She wouldn’t be the one to kill me-” Raven started as she moved aside to allow the smaller woman entrance. 

Octavia stopped in her tracks at the sight of the Princess’s bed.

“Queen Alexandria will.” Raven whispered only for the smaller woman to hear.

Laying upon the blankets, with a protective arm wrapped about the sleeping Princess’s waist, was the Queen of Polis herself. The pair had gotten to talking about paintings until only a few hours ago when the Princess had fallen asleep midsentence against the brunette as they sat before the fire. The Queen had gently lifted the woman up and carried her to the bed, being too tired herself to scale down the castle wall and back to her camp, she chose to lay beside her betrothed. Figuring she would awaken in time to leave before being found out, she would be mistaken. 

Octavia pushed Raven back towards the door, standing still within the room but speaking in a hushed tone, “What is she doing here? How are we going to wake the Princess now?”

“Why do you think I want your firstborn to be my namesake, huh?” Raven puffed her chest slightly and spoke with a stronger hushed voice, “I will go down in honor and glory.”

“Honor and glory is only met on the battlefield.” Octavia smacked the darker girl upside the head. 

“Are you two done squabbling like a married couple?”

The blood drained from both of their faces as they turned to see tired green eyes looking at them from across the room. Not a word was spoken as an intense stare-down took place between the three women. It was Lexa who broke first.

“Do shut the door before someone else walks in to discover us. The Princess does not deserve that kind of audience this morning.” The Queen said simply before ignoring them altogether and turning towards the woman still within her hold. She was only slightly annoyed that she’d slept too long, but the peaceful look upon the blonde’s face made it all worth it. 

“We need to get her up and down to the bathing chamber, your Majesty.” Octavia spoke, bowing her head down to avoid the look she was sure to receive. 

“I’m well aware of what you’re here for, Lady Octavia.” Lexa snipped unable to withhold the irritation in her voice. She turned back to the woman beside her who hadn’t budged or given any indication that she was waking, “Princess?”

“You’ll have to try a lot harder than that to wake her, your Majesty.” Raven said quietly. “She’s rather difficult to stir.”

Confident that she would say something she would regret, Lexa refrained from responding and ignored the comment. Brushing a blonde strand of hair from the sleeping woman’s face, she tried again, “Princess, it is time to wake.”

Surprisingly, Clarke’s breathing changed and she began to stir, only to flip over to face the Queen and bury her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck, grumbling a sleep laden, “Nuh-uh.” Before sighing in content.

Biting her cheek to keep from chuckling, Lexa kept the stoic mask upon her face as she tried again, “Princess, you have to get up, we have company.”

“Go away Raven and Octavia.” Clarke grumbled burrowing further into the Queen’s neck. A split second later, her head shot up catching the Queen’s nose as she went, only to stare wide-eyed between her friends and the Queen who now held her nose. “Raven and Octavia?”

“That’s us.” Raven quipped waving at the Princess. “Sleep well, Princess?”

“By the gods, I’m sorry.” Clarke said to Lexa as she groaned in pain grabbing at the brunette’s hands to pull them away from her nose, “Why are you still here?”

“We fell asleep.” Lexa explained simply as she sat up. 

“You’re bleeding!” Clarke exclaimed as rivulets of blood poured from the Queen’s nose. She looked to the two at their feet, “One of you get cloth, water and a basin, now!”

“I’m fine.” Lexa tried to speak as her hands were once again pulled away from her face and something was placed against her nose. “Ow!”

“Sorry!” Clarke winced as she moved her hand to apply less pressure against the brunette’s nose. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Are we back to this again?” Lexa asked nasally her eyes showing that she was teasing as the worried look within the blue eyes looking at her did not ease, “I feel like we’ve done this before.”

“Very funny.” Clarke sighed as she looked to Octavia who handed her a strip of cloth and Raven who held a basin of water out to her. She wet the cloth and pulled the blanket from the Queen’s face, relieved to see that the blood flowed slower than it had moments ago. “We need to get you out of here.”

“I see how it is, you injure your betrothed and then throw her out?” Lexa quipped taking the cloth from the Princess and wiping at her face. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and moved from the bed, walking to the balcony she noted the activity in front of the castle, but not much along the side of it where her balcony faced. “The way is clear and you can scale down-”

“You honestly believe I will go unseen now that it is light out?” Lexa stood from the bed, cloth still pressed to her face. “I will have to go through the castle.”

“What of the others?” Clarke asked looking to Octavia and Raven who immediately threw their hands up in defense.

“We saw nothing.” Raven said shaking her head.

“Lexa was here to wish you a good morning and thought to wake you instead of us.” Octavia provided a plausible explanation. “In true form, you thrashed out and caught her in the nose causing the nosebleed.”

“You know,” Lexa looked to the smaller brunette, her eyebrow rose slightly, “I could get used to you being around.”

“That is just as well, seeing as I’m part of the Arkadian Royal Package.” Octavia smirked causing Clarke to groan and bring her hands to her face.

“I’m going back to bed. I can’t deal with this.” The blonde turned towards her bed and flung herself upon it, burying her face within her pillows.

Lexa bit her lip to keep the stoic mask upon her face, she turned towards the two women who were laughing at the Princess’s antics, “See to it that she is properly cared for and at the ceremony when she is supposed to be.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Both women curtsied as she turned towards the bedroom door.

“Your Majesty?” Clarke’s voice stopped her before she left. 

“Yes?” Lexa paused turning her head towards the blonde.

“I will see you in the Throne Room later?” Clarke had moved to sit upon her bed, arms wrapped about her knees that were bent to her chest. It was clear to the brunette that now that the activity of her awakening had settled she was fighting to fully wake. 

Lexa nodded before turning and leaving the room.

“So, you fell asleep huh?” Raven grinned toothily as she hopped onto the bed beside the blonde. “Tell us all about it!”

Clarke groaned again as she pulled the pillow from beneath the darker woman’s head and hit her in the face with it. “Go away, Raven.”

Octavia joined in the laughter as she moved closer to the bed as well, “C’mon, your Highness, let’s get you prepared for your big day.”

“But I want details!” Raven whined as she removed the pillow from her face.

“Not now, Raven.” Octavia chided as she helped Clarke to stand.

“Thank you.” The blonde smiled as she stretched her arms above her head. 

“Oh, I fully intend upon hearing the details about how you ended up in bed with the Queen the night before your wedding,” Octavia pointed a finger at Clarke, “Just not at this moment because we were due down in the bathing chambers almost an hour ago.”

“Yes!” Raven air-punched a couple times as she jumped from the bed to follow the two. 

“I hate you both.” Clarke grumbled.

…

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath in. Breathe out.

Lexa stood before the doors to the Throne Room focusing on her breathing before she opened the doors. She had received a few looks as she entered her camp earlier, but no one dared question her as to where she had been. She had called upon Anya to accompany her on a quick hunt to help quell her nerves that seemed to come to life upon the realization that in a matter of hours she would be married. 

Yes, the Queen of Polis, feared leader of the horde of Rebels who had taken back her throne overnight, was nervous. 

“Ste yuj, Heda.” Anya’s voice beside her said causing the brunette to turn. “She is but a woman.”

“I fear nothing.” Lexa replied holding her head up defiantly. “This arrangement is purely for our alliance’s sake.”

Anya smiled knowing the falsehood behind the words her Queen spoke, “Sha, Heda.”

“Refrain from calling me that here.” Lexa snapped gripping the hilt of her sword at her side just to hold onto something least she lash out at her general.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Anya bowed holding her hand out towards the doors. “Shall we get this going then?”

Lexa nodded and without hesitation pushed open the doors with a renewed confidence. Her face a mask of indifference as she walked into the room causing it to fall silent. The aura about her was a strong powerful one, something most would either see and bow before its intensity, or be in awe of it. Her attire consisted similarly to what she had worn for the Masquerade, her black leggings, vest and hairstyle the same. The difference, a white tunic instead of black lay under her vest, and a blood red cape was fastened to her right shoulder, sweeping lightly across the floor. With her sword attached firmly at her side, she was a magnificent sight to behold. 

As she made her way to the center of the room, those allowed within the Throne Room bowed and kept their heads down until she passed before standing again. She stopped just before the circle that had been drawn upon the floor. Her eyes met the King and Queen who stood in front of their thrones before her and she bowed slightly as they bowed and curtsied in return. 

Turning to look back, she watched as Anya stepped to the side after having followed behind her Queen, before the brunette nodded to the guards stationed at the doors. At the same time, they reached over and pulled them open and all present within the room were greeted at the vision of Raven and Octavia who stood holding flower arrangements, a deep red color that stood out against their cream colored dresses, just on the other side before they started walking towards the Polis Queen.

The doors were closed when the two had crossed the threshold and Lexa swore the sound of them closing echoed louder than what it really had. She nodded in greeting to the two women as they moved to stand on either side of the circle, remaining on the outside as Lexa was. Raven smirked at the brunette with a knowing glint within her eye and Lexa clenched her teeth to keep from saying anything to her. Looking to Octavia she noted the glares she was shooting her friend and it didn’t take much to realize that the Princess must have indulged them gossip about the previous night.

The Polis Queen became vaguely aware of the stringed instruments beginning to sound just as the doors began to slowly open for the final time until the end of the ceremony. Her eyes became fixated upon the only thing she found that she wanted to see since leaving earlier that morning and she was not disappointed. 

Standing uneasily on the other side of the doors, dressed in a long flowing light blue gown fit for the Queen she was about to become, was the Princess of Arkadia. A crown of white flowers adorned her head where her crown once was placed. Her hair brushed perfectly fell in waves upon her shoulders. While her attire was the simplest one could possibly get for being Royalty, Lexa found her to be quite breathtaking.

The Princess herself was trying desperately to remember to breathe as she made her way towards Lexa. Once blue eyes had connected with green after taking in the brunette’s handsome form, they refused to look to another. She didn’t take notice of those in attendance bowing for their Princess as she walked passed, standing upright and closing in around her until she stood before the Polis Queen.

It was only at this point that the blonde finally removed her eyes from the woman she was about to be joined with and looked to her parents who gazed back at her proudly. She curtsied, bowing her head in reverence before standing upright. Taking a deep breath to calm her fast beating heart, she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips when she felt a reassuring squeeze to her hand before the contact was gone.

“Welcome all!” Jakob’s voice echoed off the walls. “Welcome to the joining ceremony between my daughter, Princess Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, and Queen Alexandria Rose Pendragon.” He smiled at each of them before addressing the room, “It is with a joyful heart that I bless this union for it not only solidifies a future for my own heir, but it also brings together two Kingdom’s that were once torn. We shall stand united as one with this union, and harvest a better future for many generations to come!”

“Here, here!” A chorus of voices rang throughout the room followed by a round of clapping. 

“The honor of joining this couple falls upon our dear friend and clergyman, Brother Thelonious.” Abigail smiled warmly as the dark skinned man in thick black robes stepped forward on the opposite side of the circle as Clarke and Lexa.

“Today, I wish you all the happiness you seek from this moment on.” Thelonious held out his hands towards the women. “Please, take hold of one another’s hand and step forth into the Circle of Unity.”

They turned to each other at the same time, both looking to the other as Lexa bowed deeply holding her hand out and Clarke curtsied before taking it. Stepping as one, they entered the circle and looked back expectantly at the man in front of them, hands still clasped. 

“The Circle of Unity, it is a line in which has no beginning therefore it has no end. It is a constant that is ever lasting much like the vows you shall take today.” Thelonious nodded towards Raven and Octavia who started taking the petals from the flowers they held and dropping them along the line, each going in opposite directions. When they stood opposite to where they started, the petals now surrounded the couple within the circle. 

“You have chosen to keep this a simple ceremony and I shall abide by your wishes.” Thelonious smiled at the two who looked on, neither revealing the feelings they held within. Ribbon was held out to each of them, who took it with their free hand before waiting for instruction. 

“You were given the vows, now you may recite them.” Thelonious motioned towards Lexa to begin.

Inhaling, Lexa looked down at their joined hands as she slipped an end of her ribbon between their fingers, the words coming from her lips having been memorized within the day it was provided to her. 

“I vow to you the first cut of my meat and the first sip of my wine. From this day on it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning. I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, and let no grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear it.” Lexa had wound her ribbon around their arms as she spoke, coming around their elbows and back down before finishing, “Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and the next, until we may meet again.”

Clarke beamed as the ribbon was tucked within itself to hold in place. She herself would say the same very words spoken to her, but hearing them spoken aloud by the woman beside her caused tears to fill her eyes. Even as she looked into the stoic mask Lexa carefully placed, she could see right through the façade and see in those green eyes how excited the Queen was to say those words out loud.

“I vow to you the first cut of my meat and the first sip of my wine. From this day on it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning.” Clarke wound her own ribbon up their arms opposite to the direction Lexa had woven hers, “I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, and let no grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear it.” 

She tucked the ribbon within itself to holds it place before looking directly into Lexa’s eyes, “Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and the next, until we may meet again.”

“Well done.” Thelonious clap before turning to his aid who held two wooden goblets out to him. “A goblet for each of you.” He held them out carefully to the women, “Take notice the three unbroken rings around the stem in which you hold. Each represent the strength, unity, and eternity, in which this joining shall be based upon. They will invoke a never to be broken bond of love, signifying longevity and happiness for your future.”

“Drink now as one.” He motioned towards them as he finished speaking.

Clarke turned to face Lexa, raising her arm as the brunette did, only to intertwine their arms before bringing the wooden goblet to her lips. She smiled at the raised eyebrow above dancing green eyes and shrugged slightly. They drank at the same time, neither breaking eye contact with the other. 

“Did you wish to exchange tokens?” Thelonious inquired once they were done.

“Tokens?” Clarke turned to look at him. “I was not aware we were to bring a token.”

“Relax.” Lexa squeezed the blonde’s hand. “This is an addition on my part.”

Clarke looked to her questioningly as the Polis Queen handed her goblet to Octavia and motioned for her to do the same with Raven. She did as such and looked back expectantly at the brunette who took her now free hand and retrieved a pouch hidden within her vest.

“It is with fortune that the late King Gustus was a greedy bastard who would not allow any riches go to waste.” Lexa said as she pulled the draw string a part on the pouch to permit it to open. “Because of this, it allowed me to recover items to which I thought lost.” She took the blonde’s free hand and turned it to where the item from the pouch could fall within her palm. “It is my honor to bestow Isabel Pendragon’s wedding ring to you.”

Clarke gasped as the silver ring fell from the pouch into her palm. A small dark jade gem adorned the simple silvery band. Upon closer inspection, the blonde noticed detailed designs within the band itself giving it more life than a solid band would have. “It’s beautiful.” She murmured at a near whisper.

“Like you.” Lexa whispered back only for her ears as she took the ring and gently slid it upon the second to last finger on the blonde’s left hand. It was a perfect fit.

“I-I’m sorry.” Clarke looked up from their hands to the brunette’s face. “I do not have a token for you. I am ill prepared.”

“That is quite alright.” A shrug of her shoulders and Lexa removed a second pouch from where she’d retrieved the first. “I thought as much.”

Clarke laughed as she took the pouch and untied it before placing the item within in the palm of Lexa’s hand. She’d surmised it was a ring by the weight of the pouch and was correct when a matching ring to her own fell out. The only difference between the two rings was that Lexa’s was adorned with a sapphire gem and had a thicker band to it. Confusion filled her eyes at the realization that the rings nearly matched their own eyes perfectly in color. 

“I will explain later.” Lexa whispered as she moved her left arm, which was rather difficult considering it was currently tied to the other woman. 

“I look forward to the tale.” Clarke whispered back as she maneuvered the ring onto the same finger hers had been placed upon. While the ring fit perfectly causing her eyebrow to raise as she looked to Lexa.

“I had this one fitted.” She winked and they both turned to Thelonious who waited patiently for them to conclude the exchange.

“With exchange of tokens, that shall conclude this ceremony.” Thelonious announced smiling. “Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court, I give you our newly wedded couple, her majesties Alexandria and Clarke Pendragon.”

A chorus of cheers erupted from within the room as clapping and laughter rang throughout all in attendance. Clarke flushed a crimson color and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Lexa was slightly flushed as well, although her features did not reveal as much.

“Wait!” Raven yelled out above the noise. “Wait, just one moment!”

“Lady Raven!” Abigail chastised, “Now is not the time to be foolish.”

The room began to quiet as the darker girl grinned toothily before bowing her head towards the Arkadian Queen. “It is not foolish I assure you.”

“What is it?” Jakob asked slightly perturbed at the interruption.

“I was simply going to state that this ceremony could not be concluded without the seal.” Raven shrugged looking to Octavia who rolled her eyes.

“Seal?” Clarke asked looking at her friend in confusion. 

“I read that it is becoming tradition to end wedding ceremonies with a seal of a kiss exchanged between the newlyweds.” Raven looked to the Arkadian Royals, “I think it would be only fitting to show unity within our Kingdoms to partake in this new tradition.”

“Raven!” Clarke hissed glaring at her. 

Lexa couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped her, “What’s the matter, Princess? Afraid of a little kiss?”

“No!” The response was almost too quick as the blonde turned to face the brunette. “I just do not wish to display such intimacies before an audience.”

“So you are afraid.” Lexa goaded a challenging look upon her face. “It is alright to admit it.”

“I fear nothing.” Clarke unknowingly echoed Lexa’s words from before the ceremony, causing a smirk to fall upon the brunette’s face.

“Prove it then.” 

Before the blonde could argue further, their lips connected in a tender and almost sickeningly sweet kiss. As their lips slid against the other, Lexa’s free hand grasped at the curvy waist of her wife and pulled the woman closer. Clarke’s own hand moved to the nape of the brunette’s neck, threading her fingers through the hair she found there. 

They fell into one another, arms bound and the others holding securely to the woman before them. The parting of Clarke’s lips granting permission to deepen the kiss to which Lexa did not hesitate to explore. Hearts pounded within their chests, ears ringing blocking out the sound of the ongoing cheering surrounding them. 

It wasn’t until they found themselves lifted into the air that they broke apart, smiling to one another as they were carried about the room. The doors to the Throne Room opened and they were carefully carried through them and down the hall where those who lined the walls clapped and wished them congratulations. 

The herald was signaled and they heard their announcement being made just outside the main doors as they were placed on their feet before them. Together they walked through to be met by the loud cheers of the people waiting within the Courtyards. Doves were released, flowers were tossed in the air, and not even the loud bang of Raven’s black magic caused alarm from the crowd. 

“Congratulations, Lady Clarke.” Lexa said leaning closer to the blonde to be heard.

“I’ve been demoted to Lady?” Clarke smirked looking back to her wife. “Here I thought I was marrying the Queen of Polis, making me Queen as well.”

“Not quite yet.” Lexa winked, “We have to get you home for your Coronation to be Queen.”

Home. 

Clarke liked the sound of that. 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a fictional piece therefore any inaccuracies involving traditional medieval wedding ceremonies can be taken lightly as I did not follow any particular one but many. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I have plenty left up my sleeve so don’t get too comfy! We’ve only just begun! ;) Til next time my Knights! ~RK   
> ..  
> B/N: *has obtained diabetes from how sickeningly cute and sweet this shit is* ~TGF


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies, my Knights! Life caught up to me and my schedule became hectic between work, gym, and playing football. I could go on but this would not get you to what you want any faster so read and enjoy! ~RK  
> ..  
> B/N: Hellooooo, RK’s Knights! I just want to let you know that in the future, if you ever get anxious or stressed about the possible angst or unhappy Clexa in this story or any other story feel free to hippity hop on over to my stories of fluff and happiness. ;) Also, enjoy this chapter, I know I sure as hell did because she’s been teasing and telling me about it constantly since her last update. ~TGF

…  
The evening air hung heavy with the merriment of Arkadia’s citizens as they celebrated their Princess’s marriage to the Queen of Polis, the final step in solidifying the treaty between the two Kingdoms. The castle halls were body heavy as Courtiers and Nobles helped themselves to all the King and Queen had to offer. Outside, the Courtyards and down into the heart of the town, many still hung about, dancing, eating and drinking. As it should, the entertainment lacked for nothing this night.

After their announcement, the newlyweds were ushered back inside to the Great Hall that had been transformed for the occasion. Chairs and tables adorned with plates, glasses and cutlery were strategically placed about the room. With food and drink plentiful, platters of refreshments were carried about the crowd so none had to seek far to find it.

Long slender fingers wrapped around a goblet and held it up for a passing servant to refill. Green eyes looked over the sea of faces until they found the person they sought. The words spoken to her by a noble fell upon deaf ears as her entire focus remained on the blonde-haired woman whose smile was causing her stomach to clench and flip in the most pleasing way. 

It was difficult not to acknowledge the developing feelings she was having for her wife. There was just something about the woman that drew her in, the allure that pulled her nearer was confusing and enticing all at the same time. Skilled with many years of masking her inner thoughts, this made things rather difficult for her if she were to keep the woman safe. 

She watched as her wife spoke with her two Ladies, laughing at something unheard, hard enough to cause tears to fall from blue eyes. A hand was brought up to clear her cheeks, only to be placed upon the arm of her friend as her face lit up, clearly excited as her features spoke of insistence at whatever they were speaking of. Every move her wife made enchanted her, and it was rather distracting.

“Your Majesty?” A voice spoke from beside Lexa, causing her to tear her eyes from where they’d been for some time now.

“Yes?” She turned her head quickly in his direction just barely able to mask the surprise off her face at being caught staring.

“I had asked when you would take leave of Arkadia?” The nobleman repeated. 

“My absence is felt in Polis and I aim to return as soon as possible.” Lexa looked back to Clarke, “Whether we are ready to depart will be a different matter.”

“Truly.” He grinned as he looked to the Arkadian heir. “Our Princess was never known for being timely.”

Choosing not to comment, Lexa placed her goblet upon a passing server’s platter, “If you’ll excuse me.” She didn’t give the man a chance to respond as she made her way over to the woman she could not keep her attention from wondering to.

“And then the poor lad tripped over the fallen shovel and the armful of eggs he’d just procured ended up all over his front.” Raven laughed, “Between the yolk and the hay, I hadn’t seen such a mess before.”

“That’s awful.” Clarke chuckled as she looked to Octavia, “Where is-”

Lexa stepped behind the blonde and placed a hand gently upon her elbow, “A word, my Lady?”

A smile graced Clarke’s lips as she nodded before looking between her friends, “Apologies, Ladies, I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Of course.” Octavia bowed and stepped away, dragging Raven with her as the darker woman looked as if she were about to say something.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Lexa asked as she held her arm out for Clarke to take. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking that of you?” Blue eyes danced teasingly.

“Not really.” The brunette found the corner of her mouth turning up as they made their way to the dance floor. 

“But this is your day too.” Clarke insisted as she curtsied in response to the bow her wife made once they came to a stop. 

Lexa stepped close to the blonde as she took her into her arms and began to move them in sync with the music. Shrugging she kept her eyes upon the ones looking back at her, “I’ve never been one for such ostentatious affairs.”

“Is that so?” Clarke’s eyebrow rose at the admittance, “And what exactly is your kind of affair?”

“Do you forget how we met?” Lexa asked as she spun Clarke in a circle before pulling her close enough that their noses were touching. “There’s a reason they call me the Rebel Queen.”

Clarke was not surprised that the term she’d heard a few call her wife had reached the brunette’s ears. Her smile widened and as she looked deeply into those green eyes she could lose herself in. She took a step back, holding tightly to the hand within hers.

“Come on.” She urged pulling on the brunette’s arm.

“And just where are we going?” Lexa asked as she was led off the floor and towards the doors.

“You’ll see.” Clarke grinned as she continued towards the doors. Not an easy feat due to all the bodies they had to move through. 

“Princess, where are you going?” Abigail called out as they passed her near the doors.

“Outside for a bit of fresh air.” Clarke said quickly as she came to a stop to address her mother. “I feel a bit over heated.”

“You do look a bit flushed.” Abigail said looking over her daughter’s face. “Are you well, dear? Maybe you should sit for a moment.”

“I’m fine.” Clarke stepped away to keep from being ushered into a chair that someone had immediately brought for her. The one thing she didn’t need is for any more attention upon her now, as there was already too many staring at the exchange between mother and daughter. 

“I will be sure to keep an eye on her.” Lexa interjected before the Arkadian Queen could say anything else. “It’ll be just a moment outside. Settle your mind, she will be well looked after.”

“Of course.” Abigail looked to the woman beside her daughter as if just now noticing her there. “Try not to be long, I know Jakob wanted to speak with you both.”

“We will try to be quick.” Clarke said pulling once more on the hand she held and continuing her way through the doors and into the hall.

Seeing the look upon the blonde’s face caused Lexa to smirk, “You have no intention to return to the Great Hall do you?”

“Not a one.” Clarke giggled winking at the woman beside her. 

“What had I gotten myself into?” Lexa asked dramatically looking up as she shook her head. “You’re going to be nothing but trouble, aren’t you?”

“Do you forget how we met?” Clarke countered repeating her wife’s earlier words.

Lexa rolled her eyes. 

…

Going outside had turned out better than what either of them had expected. The people of Arkadia welcomed them into their celebrations, more than happy to have the Royal pair joining them even if it was out of the norm, but no one questioned it. They both seemed to settle better than they had being surrounded by those inside the castle. 

Eventually, Octavia and Raven joined them as well as Anya, all of them sitting around a fire that had been lit to ward off the chilly air, talking and laughing as if they’d done so for years. A few Polis guards given honor to witness the ceremony, stood watch nearby. They allowed the commoners to approach the group but kept a watchful eye out as was their duty.

Time passed without thought and it wasn’t until a certain blonde’s head fell against Lexa’s shoulder that the Queen took notice and called it an evening. She carefully shook her wife awake and informed her that they needed to find a different location to rest.

Clarke stood groggily and after bidding good night to the others, stepped towards the castle doors, only to have her arm be grasped gently and brought to a stop. Confused, she looked to her wife who shook her head. 

“We are joined as one now.” Lexa said simply. When blue eyes looked at her still holding confusion she added, “Where I go, you go.”

“But my room is much closer than your camp.” Clarke stated after realizing what she meant, “Wouldn’t it be easier-”

“Your place is no longer within this castle. Your things already await you at my camp.” Lexa interrupted as she let go of the arm she realized she still held, “Come, we will ride and cut our journey short.”

Clarke really wanted to argue. She was exhausted from the day’s events and what little drink she did enjoy didn’t help matters much. Any argument was silenced however, when Lexa turned and began to make her way towards the gates that would lead her towards the stables. Grumbling to herself, she followed. 

When they reached the gates, a Polis guard held the reins to a magnificent white horse for Lexa who took them and waited for the blonde to catch up.

“You’ve failed to notice that I am not dressed suitably for riding, your Majesty.” Clarke crossed her arms about her chest as she came to a stop just short of her wife. “What do you propose now?”

“Do you think me daft?” Lexa’s quirked an eyebrow, “I know in your lessons for horseback riding that riding side saddle was included.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped as if to argue but instead she grunted and made a face, “I dislike you.”

“I get that a lot.” Lexa nodded towards the waiting horse, “Come now, we haven’t all evening.”

“And if I don’t?” Clarke challenged narrowing her eyes.

Lexa met her gaze and stepped close enough that their breath’s mingled, “Do not tempt me.” She growled in warning. “I will not hesitate to throw you over the saddle and carry you like a prized game.”

“You wouldn’t dare-” Clarke squeaked as she was lifted by the strong arms that circled her waist and turned about to face the horse that got closer with every step the brunette took. Laughter bubbled up and escaped her lips as she was carried. “Alright! Alright! Put me down!”

Lexa chuckled as she set her down and accepted the slap to her chest just as she was pushed away. She heard laughter around them and noticed that their antics hadn’t gone unnoticed from those still lingering about. Holding her arm out she bowed, “After you.”

“Hmpft!” Clarke lifted her dress enough to be able to move her foot into the stirrup, her hands on the horn of the saddle to lift herself up onto the equestrian beast. She positioned herself with her legs off to the side as comfortably as she could before she looked down expectantly at the brunette who watched her with a careful eye. “What is it?”

Lexa shook her head and she shrugged before she turned to the guard who had brought her horse, “Ride ahead and ready my tent. It better be as I instructed earlier.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” He bowed and mounted his horse before he rode off hurriedly.

“Do I dare ask what that was about?” Clarke asked as Lexa mounted the horse, positioning herself behind the blonde. 

“You can dare, but I cannot promise you an answer.” 

A shiver ran down Clarke’s spine at the words spoken in her ear, causing goosebumps to cover her skin. A smile crossed her lips as the blood red cape hanging off her wife’s shoulder was wrapped around her front. She turned her head to look back at the brunette from the corner of her eye, noting that green eyes looked ahead as the horse was nudged forward. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Clarke asked seeing that without the added cape, the shirt and vest were the only things the woman wore which surely did not keep the cold at bay.  
“No.” Lexa finally looked at her and shrugged, “I tend to keep warm.”

Clarke nodded and as she turned to look ahead, she then realized how true Lexa’s statement was. While the cape across her front kept her warm, the heat emanating from the body behind her was a welcome comfort. Sighing, she found herself leaning more into her wife, head resting against the brunette’s shoulder.

Lexa held the reins in one hand as the other moved to wrap around Clarke’s waist, her eyes remaining trained on their surroundings as they made their way through Arkadia towards the woods. Always on alert, especially now that she held the one thing that could be used against her, she found herself slightly surprised that at some point her fingers began to caress Clarke’s stomach. She only became aware of it when the blonde shifted and pressed farther back into her. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Clarke murmured in warning when the movement stopped. Between the warmth surrounding her and the gentle caresses, she was enjoying the enjoyable tingling spreading throughout her body.

Lexa looked to Anya who sat atop her own horse beside them. Understanding crossed her features and the general nudged her horse to move faster in front of them. Turning her attention back to the woman within her arms, she lowered her lips to her ear, “We cannot afford distraction at the moment, my Lady.”

“Are you saying I am a distraction?” Clarke asked turning her head slightly so that she would be better able to look into those green eyes she was falling deeper for.

“The most pleasant of ones.” Lexa replied smiling softly, “I just do not wish harm to befall us on our journey to my camp should my mind be brought elsewhere.”

“Is your general and guards that inept that they cannot call warning?” Clarke countered her eyes dropping to the lips merely inches from her own. 

“Perhaps they become overwhelmed and cannot?” Green eyes remained on blue, the tension between them palpable. It would take barely an effort to lean in to those tantalizing lips and lose herself, but she knew she could not. At least, not yet.

“Then I fear they need more training.” Clarke smirked as she saw the noticeable fire flare within the brunette’s gaze. “What? If I cannot trust them to protect us, then truly they need more instruction.”

“I fear you are mistaken and forget that these men and women are the very people who overthrew an entire kingdom overnight.” Lexa growled lowly. While she knew the blonde was jesting, she couldn’t help but to respond with a bit of bite in her tone. 

“A feat I am reminded of daily with one look upon your face.” Clarke nodded and looked forward, seeing the flames of the torches the guards carried in front of them. 

“A feat in which enables you to gain your freedom you so desire.” Lexa whispered in her ear, smiling as she felt the sudden inhale by the blonde. “Do you think I’ve forgotten?”

Blue eyes had shut as soft lips grazed her ear when the brunette spoke. Her hands slipped from their hold upon the arm wrapped around her to the strong thighs on either side of her. A grin spread across her own lips at the sharp inhale she herself caused. She squeezed again, her grin turning to a smirk as she felt the low rumble against her back as Lexa growled.

“You play a dangerous game, Clarke.” Lexa hissed into her ear. 

The blonde’s stomach flipped at the sultry tone her wife used when her name was said, and it took a moment to collect herself as the words shot straight to her core. “One I fully intend on being victorious, Lexa.”

“The harder the battle, the sweeter the victory, my Lady.” 

Clarke turned her head fully intending upon taking those teasing lips against her own, but a shrill birdcall sounded causing her to jump and growl in frustration as the Queen’s attention was pulled away from her. 

“What is it?” Lexa growled as Anya rode towards them.

“Apologies,” Anya bowed her head as she neared, turning her horse around til it was beside them once again, “A rider from Polis awaits you at camp, my Queen.”

“This cannot be happening.” Clarke grumbled as she took a deep breath, hoping that her flushed face wasn’t noticeable by the torches light the general carried.

While her words may have gone unnoticed by the Polis general, Lexa heard them clearly and sighed, stroking the blonde’s stomach in reassurance. “How urgent is his message?”

“Unknown, your Majesty.” Anya’s eyes fell and Clarke resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the woman. “We near the camp now.”

“I know how close we are.” Lexa growled not even trying to hide her annoyance. Without another word, she nudged her horse’s flanks which spurred the beast forward at a faster pace. Silence enveloped the three on the remainder of their short journey. 

When the sight of the camps fire and many torches lit came within sight, Clarke sighed as she knew this meant that she would be spending part of her evening alone. Her body still thrummed with excitement from earlier despite the disruption to their game and she found it rather difficult not to grab a sword and cut down the one who interrupted their time together. 

“Stand down!” Anya yelled as the guards drew their swords upon their fast arrival. “Your Sovereign’s have arrived.”

Clarke watched as the guards did as instructed, sheathing their swords, and bowing as they passed, standing only after they were clear of the line and continued their look out. The camp looked as it had the last time she was there, only this time she wasn’t being held by the guards.

Lexa directed the horse right to her tent and dismounted, much to Clarke’s displeasure. She held her arms out to the blonde who took a breath before slipping from atop the beast. They stood there a moment, Clarke’s hands resting on the brunette’s shoulders as the warrior’s hands rested upon her hips. 

“A bath awaits you in my tent.” Lexa said close to her ear, “I must see to this messenger and I will return shortly.”

“I understand.” Clarke nodded stepping away. “Don’t be too long.”

“Of course.” Lexa took the hands from her shoulders and placed a kiss upon the backs of each before promptly turning and walking to Anya who stood a few feet away. 

…

When Clarke pulled back the tent flap to allow herself entrance, she was pleasantly surprised by what greeted her. The interior of the tent was surrounded with many lit candles, so many in fact that the blonde worried slightly about the safety of being inside should something happen and the whole tent be set aflame. 

The table and chairs they had used the last time she was in this tent, were set aside out of the way. The cot that had been hidden in a corner, was replaced by a makeshift bed big enough for two that while it was nothing like her bed within the castle, it still looked quite comfortable. The newest addition that had not been there before, was a partition set in a corner where she found a simple tub big enough for her to sit in, filled part way with hot steaming water. 

With warmth beckoning to her, Clarke wasted no time devising herself of her dress and undergarments before slipping into the tub. A delighted shiver coursed throughout her body at the change from suddenly being immersed in the heat. Moments passed as she enjoyed herself before she retrieved the bar of sweet smelling soap she found beside the tub. 

Once washed and after spending a few more moments enjoying her bath, she looked about for anything to dry herself. A smile spread across her lips when she found just what she needed. Drying herself, she placed the robe she’d found beside her bath towel about her shoulders, foregoing any other clothes as she was sure they were unnecessary. 

Thoughts turning to the evening activities caused Clarke’s stomach to flip in excitement. While she was untouched, she wasn’t naïve to the arts of two lovers joining together in the throes of passion. She’d had plenty of time on her hands to visit the castle library and read as much as she could on the subject. Bringing the topic up to her Ladies one day, had also proved educational as they then spent an entire afternoon discussing such activities. 

Completely lost in her reverie, she failed to notice she wasn’t alone anymore as she rounded the partition. She’d made it two steps before a throat was cleared and her eyes focused to see Lexa standing near the tent opening, openly staring at the blonde. 

“I take it your bath was agreeable?” The warrior’s voice cracked slightly and she cleared it once more. The vision of seeing her wife before her was quite distracting as the robe had opened just enough to leave very little to imagine what it hid beneath. 

“Very much so.” Clarke nodded, her own eyes falling to look the brunette up and down. Concern spread like wildfire when she noticed blood stains upon the white tunic she wore. She found her legs carrying her closer, stopping short just before she could touch her, “Are you all right?”

Lexa looked down and sighed, she hadn’t meant to ruin her clothes and had hoped to not have to explain what occurred with the messenger, but seeing the emotion within Clarke’s eyes caused her to warm slightly, “I had to fix a problem. No need to worry.”

“You are not hurt?” Clarke voiced just to be sure.

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, “I am well.” She nodded towards the bed, “Make yourself comfortable while I clean up.”

Clarke watched her disappear behind the partition. Always a difficult one to follow instruction, instead of going to the bed, she followed. She was brought to an abrupt stop however, when she found her wife topless. While the sight was breathtaking, she could only focus on the blood dripping down the brunette’s side. 

“How about we strike a bargain?” Clarke found her voice, causing Lexa to jump. 

“Didn’t I tell you to wait for me?” Green eyes bore into the blonde, but her words fell upon deaf ears as Clarke moved to grab at the discarded bath towel. 

“You should know by now that I do what I want.” Clarke replied as she moved to help clean her side, but when she brought the cloth up, Lexa shifted away. Blue eyes looked up and glared at her, “Either you let me help you-”

“I’m still waiting to hear this bargain.” Lexa interrupted raising an eyebrow. While she was slightly uncomfortable standing there topless in front of the blonde, she wasn’t ashamed of her body and therefore showed no sign of discomfort. Although, with her wife so near, she found herself breathing far too quickly for her liking. 

“Right, how about we agree not to lie to one another and if you allow me to help you clean that up, I may consider listening better.” Clarke indicated the wound even though her eyes never left the brunette’s.

“I agree to the lying part.” Lexa said before turning away from the blonde, “However, your request to aid is slightly difficult to agree to based off a ‘may consider’.”

“Oh, do hold your tongue and just let me help you.” Clarke rolled her eyes, kneeling and bringing the towel up to her side before the woman could pull away. “How did this even happen?”

Holding back a wince from the firm pressure being held against her side, Lexa bit her lip to keep from lashing out at Clarke. Very few could be so near her, a privilege in fact she could count on one hand how many she’d allowed to touch her. “I’ve received some news that was unwelcome and the messenger got a lucky shot in.”

Blue eyes tracked up to green briefly as she removed the soiled towel before looking back to the wound. “I assume he is dead?” 

“Yes.”

“Very well, he more than likely deserved it.”

Lexa couldn’t contain the smirk that graced her lips upon hearing the subtle protective tone. “He did.”

“You don’t require stitches, but it should still be bound.” Standing, Clarke waited expectantly. “Have you any cloth rolls?”

“Not with me.” Lexa responded looking down at the wound, “It should be fine. It is barely a scratch.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed, “That ‘scratch’ could kill you, if left untreated and it becomes infected.” She turned and made her way back to the main part of the tent. She had noticed a few of her things had been brought in before and she was glad to see her healers catch was included. “Stand by the bed and I will dress it.” She said as she rummaged to find the spool of cloth she’d kept in there. 

Lexa, who had stepped out from the partition out of curiosity, narrowed her eyes at the blonde but moved to stand as directed anyway. She watched as Clarke set to work immediately, cleaning her wound even more with liquid that burned and bubbled. She’d hissed and bit her knuckles, glaring at the laughing blue eyes that looked up at her.

“Don’t be such a babe.” Clarke teased as she wiped at the wound before placing a decent amount of salve on it. 

“That hurt worse than being stabbed!” Lexa growled, eyes still baring down upon her. 

“Are you really crying about it?” Clarke grabbed the roll and began to wrap the cloth around the brunette’s torso. This was a new side to the woman she was still getting to know and she found it endearing. 

“No.” Lexa huffed, annoyed more at herself than anything for allowing the blonde get to her so easily. If she wasn’t careful she could find herself in deeper than she already was. 

“I thought we agreed not to lie to one another?” Clarke picked up the shearing knives and brought it up to the cloth. 

Green eyes eyed the sharp object coming closer to her body. She internally fought the years of training that wanted to rear its head and snap the knives from the blonde’s hand. It wouldn’t take much for them to be plunged into her, but she restrained herself.

“Breathe, Lexa.”

Green eyes connected with reassuring blue and the brunette let out the breath she wasn’t aware she held. The cloth was cut and secured to her side before Clarke moved to place her things back into the catch. This gave Lexa a moment to collect herself which she was grateful for as it gave her the opportunity to watch her wife’s movements and desire once again filled her. 

Clarke’s breath hitched when she felt hands slide over her hips and wrap around her stomach as Lexa came to stand behind her. She could feel the brunette pressed firmly against her as she held her close. Her blue eyes fluttered shut as a shudder spread throughout her body when soft lips found the lobe of her ear, gently nipping and releasing it. 

“Breathe, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, smiling as she felt the blonde expel the breath she held. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” She turned within the brunette’s arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. Her robe had fallen open and the feeling of skin upon skin caused her to breathe deeper again. 

Lexa on the other hand couldn’t resist the temptation and captured the lips in front of her own. She fully intended upon taking her time and ensuring to make this night memorable and a happy one for her bride, but once their lips connected all thoughts of gentleness flew from mind. The tension that had built up between them fueled their desire as hands began exploring and lips parted allowing access for tongues to deepen the kiss as they met. 

Clarke felt a moan rumble through her as those strong hands moved to grasp her rear, pulling her up into Lexa’s arms and making her wrap her legs around the brunette’s waist. Concern flitted over her features and she pulled away slightly to see lust filled eyes upon her own. 

“Your wound.” She muttered softly.

“I can’t feel it.” Lexa husked as she turned and moved to lay the precious woman in her arms down upon the bed. “My body is otherwise distracted.” She moved to kiss down her neck.

“There you go calling me a distraction again.” Clarke hissed as teeth sank into her skin. She dug her fingernails into her back and dragged them down in retaliation. 

Lexa grunted as her muscles went taut. She kissed and slid her tongue over the indentations she was sure would leave a mark later. “The most pleasant of ones.” She murmured, echoing her previous words from earlier that night, as she moved further down Clarke’s body. 

Words seemed nonsensical as a nipple was taken within the brunette’s hot mouth while the other was firmly grasped and squeezed. Clarke’s own hands found purchase within those brown locks of hair and pulled the warrior impossibly closer as her back arched at the contact. With every pull, she made with her hands, she felt the slightly painful twinge of teeth nipping at her sensitive bud. 

Lexa smirked when she heard a whimper as she released her treasure to devour the other. The tiniest of noises coming from the blonde was music to her ears and she made to cause her to make more. She found her own hips moving tantalizingly against her wife’s heated core that was only becoming increasingly wet with every passing touch.  
With her insides twisted and the spreading feeling of need throughout her body, Clarke was surprised when her body became alive and met Lexa’s movements against her. Only when it became too much did she pull hard enough on the brunette’s hair to gain her attention and force their lips together once more. 

“It would seem-” Lexa whispered hotly in between kisses, “-that my Lady is eager.”

Clarke could only growl in frustration as the teasing hips rolling against her own began to slow when all she really wanted was for them to continue. She could feel how unbelievably aroused she was and her face tinged slightly pink at the thought when she peered up through heavy lidded eyes to see green gazing back down at her. 

“You are beautiful.” Lexa brought her hand up to trace a finger down the side of the blonde’s face. She smiled when those blue eyes shut and her face turned a brighter red. 

“Thank you.” Clarke murmured softly, leaning further into the hand now cupping her cheek. When she opened her eyes however, they flared with desire that had Lexa been standing she would have been knocked over, “Now, it would do greatly in your favor if you were to continue on your quest and do not keep your Lady waiting in her pleasure.”

“As you wish.” Lexa grinned as she leaned down and kissed those soft lips once again. As she deepened it, she swallowed the heavy moan that escaped from her wife as the hand that once cupped the blonde’s cheek made its way down to her core and started tantalizingly tease the bundle of nerves she found within slick folds. 

Clarke was beside herself. Her heart was racing as her breaths came short. Responding to Lexa’s touch became more insistent as those fingers between her legs danced to their own tune. She wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed by the noises she found herself making, that only seemed to become more frequent and louder as she felt a pressure building within her. Her hips were forced down by the weight of the woman on top of her, although she tried her hardest to lift them so that the brunette would take those fingers where she wanted them most. 

Lexa was no novice to passion and knew that if she didn’t restrain her wife that the blonde would accidentally hurt herself with rushing things. Therefore, when she felt the body below her become restless and began to fight harder against her she slowed her movements and looked down into those blue eyes that in that moment looked as if they’d set her on fire.

“Do you still retain your maidenhood?” She asked gently. This topic had yet to be brought up between them and now seemed like the best moment than any to voice it. 

Although frustrated, Clarke relaxed upon the notion the warrior meant underneath her words. Relaxing however, made it possible for those teasing fingers that continued to move against her to only bring the pressure within her to a greater build and she found words near impossible. Fighting a moan, she nodded instead and kept her eyes closed. 

Lexa couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across her lips. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon bruised lips before moving to her ear, “I will not lie, it may hurt, but I will do my very best to make it all the more pleasurable for you.”

Clarke nodded, her eyes remaining shut, lips parted as she fought to calm her breathing. It would be to no avail as she felt those fingers be replaced by a calloused thumb as they journeyed to the very spot she wanted them to be. Holding her breath as they entered her, she shuddered at the feel. It was an odd sensation but wonderful at the same time. 

Lexa gently slid a tiny bit farther into her when she was met by resistance. She kissed her wife’s earlobe softly before whispering, “Try not to tense, it’ll be quick.”

Before Clarke could respond, she felt teeth sink into her neck at the same moment those fingers thrust forward. A mixture of pain and pleasure coursed from her shoulder and core as her body spasmed from the onslaught. But as promised, the pain slowly ebbed and she felt that building pressure regain strength with every thrust into her. All she could do was wrap her arms tightly around the brunette who had buried her face into her neck.

Lexa felt the inner walls of her wife tightening as her body began to shake uncontrollably. She knew she was near the precipice and forged on to be sure that she would reach her desires peak. Her own eyes filled with unshed tears as Clarke cried out, sounding too much like a mixture of emotion as her body rocked with each wave that overcame her. It wasn’t until she stilled that Lexa stilled her motions as well, both laying there embraced by the other catching their breath. 

Lexa carefully lifted her head to peer down upon her wife’s flushed face. Gazing down upon her, she took note of every detail about her face. From the bruised lips with the beauty mark above the top one, to the slightly dull freckles upon her nose, Lexa was completely captivated by this woman. It was also in this same moment she realized that this very woman had fallen asleep beneath her.

Rolling her eyes, she removed her fingers from their place between Clarke’s legs, sighing when the only response from the blonde was a soft whimper before curling up on her side. Wiping the small amount of blood still left upon her hand, Lexa grasped the blanket to cover her wife who was sure to feel the chill in the air soon without it. Knowing sleep was useless this night, she decided she would do the only other thing she knew how to when she was worked up.

Her guards were in for it when she woke them to go spar.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update so soon? Yeah…it’s happening! Enjoy my lovely Knights! ~RhydianKnight

…

When Clarke awoke, confusion set in upon the realization that she was alone. Both sides of her were cool to the touch, indicating that Lexa had been gone for quite some time. Seeing how light the tent appeared also informed her that the sun had rose bringing the morning with it. Her face flushed when her thoughts turned to the night’s activities and how she had fallen asleep. Surely the Polis Queen hadn’t taken too kindly to that and she’d be in for an earful later. 

Laying there a moment, her eyes looked to the top of the tent. Things had gotten complicated rather quickly and she was torn. Initially, her intent was to simply marry Lexa to gain her freedom from Arkadia and secure the treaty so that the wars would end. After hearing her father’s confession, she was even more adamant to leave as she no longer wished to be a pawn in his twisted games. But therein also lay the other issue weighing her down, if she should inform Lexa or not. Would her parents’ worries come true and the warrior take out her anger on her? Or would she accept that Clarke had nothing to do with what happened and leave her be?

Thoughts of her wife only brought on thoughts of the night before. The tenderness in which the warrior Queen had bestowed upon her, the look within those forest green eyes as she gazed down, even after the moment she had crossed into oblivion, she could swear she felt a dampness upon her neck from the woman as if she had shed her own tears. It all caused her to wonder if she was beginning to feel something more towards her. Something she hadn’t intended upon happening yet seemed to be on its own.

She needed to figure out where the brunette had gone off to. Moving to the edge of the bed, a slight twinge of pain emanated from her core causing her to wince and hold still a moment. Inhaling deeply, she stood on slightly shaky legs, and took notice of the blood stained on the bottom sheets. She had read that this could happen when a woman lost her maidenhood, but she hadn’t expected for there to be so much blood and she paled slightly.

Going behind the partition, she found the chamber pot she sought and relieved herself of a full bladder, hissing slightly at the sting between her legs. A quick wash removed any trace of last night’s activities and she moved into the main part of the tent in search of her things. Finding one of her trunks that held her clothes in it, she pulled an outfit out and began to dress before turning towards the tent flap to begin her search of her missing half. 

It didn’t take long to discover where the woman had gone as the sound of ringing metal echoed loudly nearby. Apparently, the brunette had been sparring for quite some time as Clarke could see that her tunic was soaked with sweat. Lexa’s back was to her as she fended off two of her guards who were putting on a good show of strength not to reveal their fatigue. 

Seeing a nearby guard who watched the volley, Clarke cleared her throat catching his attention. “May I have use of your sword?”

“Of course, your Majesty.” He bowed his head before removing the blade from scabbard and offering it to her. 

“Gratitude.” Clarke nodded as she took the sword and spun it around expertly to get a feel for the weight of it. She preferred a shorter lighter blade than the one she currently held, but it would do for the moment. 

Turning to her wife who had yet to take notice of her arrival, she ran forward to attack. She wasn’t surprised in the very least when the brunette kicked at one of the guards who’d locked their swords together, effectively freeing hers, and bringing it up just in time behind her head to block the oncoming attack from the blonde. 

Lexa on the other hand, could not hide the surprise from her eyes as she turned her head to see who had the audacity to try to take her from behind. 

“I find it rather difficult to withhold my growing annoyance at having woken alone this morning.” Clarke snipped, her words reflecting a faux emotion she didn’t feel. 

“Apologies, my Lady.” Lexa huffed as she caught her breath. “Sleep would not come for me last night.”

“Sleep did not come, so you resolve to sparring as opposed to keeping your new bride company?” Clarke tsked as she stepped back to allow the brunette to stand. She was enjoying this banter. 

Lexa gritted her teeth to keep her head. Never before had anyone questioned her actions before an audience and yet here Clarke stood, doing just that, with many of her guards presently watching. Her steely gaze remained on the woman before her, “You would do well to watch how you address me, my Lady.” She warned.

Clarke sighed dramatically, “I suppose I will take that into consideration.” She turned and motioned for the guard whose sword she held, “This is a fine blade you hold, take good care of it.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He bowed and accepted his weapon back before stepping back once more. 

Without looking behind her, Clarke walked towards the tent knowing that it wouldn’t be long that she would be alone. She would be correct as she had barely enough time to enter it before Lexa was storming in after her.

“What was that?” The brunette growled grabbing the blonde’s arm and turning her around. “I allow you to speak freely while we are alone, but to spite me in front of-”

“Unhand me at once!” Clarke growled interrupting her. Blue eyes were alight with a fire Lexa had only seen once before when they fought one another the night she regained Polis. “You may be the Queen of Polis, but I am your wife now and I will not be treated as one of your subjects.”

Green eyes narrowed, her mouth opened to speak, but before she could put voice to her words, the hand she grasped Clarke’s arm with was thrown off to the side and she was forced back into the table. Her hands fell to her sides as she gripped the wood.

“I am your equal and you will treat me as such, Lexa.” 

All the brunette could do was stare intently into determined eyes. She’d faced off many men and women, but this woman before her was one of the few who truly showed no fear when they spoke to her. They both knew that while they were joined as one, Lexa would remain superior to Clarke in status. It would seem however, that the blonde wasn’t going to abide by that and she knew she would have her hands full. 

Always taught to choose her battles wisely, she could only nod in defeat. 

Clarke eyed her suspiciously, knowing her well enough to understand that Lexa never conceded without reason and a plan. Her eyes fell to thin lips as a pink tongue snaked out to wet them. Their breaths rapid, both flushed although for different reasons, and the blonde felt this pull she couldn’t resist. Neither one of them knew who moved first, neither cared to be honest. Their lips connected and they became lost in one another again. 

Hands flew everywhere, rapidly trying to divest the other of the layers of clothes in the way of what lie beneath. Having peeled the brunette’s top from her, Clarke reached down and grasped at the back of her thighs, pulling her up enough to deposit her on top of the table. 

Lexa wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist, pulling her closer as lips kissed down her neck. Her body was on fire, a mixture of pent up frustration from the night before and having spent hours sparring to rid herself of the feeling to which she was unsuccessful. Her eyes shut when teeth sank into her skin at just the right spot and she surprised herself when a throaty moan escaped her. Always in control, very rarely did she allow herself to become vulnerable. 

Clarke was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was known to be a quick study and by the noises Lexa was making and trying to stifle, she would say it would remain true. Slowly bringing her hands up the brunette’s torso, she palmed her breasts, taking in their slight weight and pert nipples begging for attention. But just as she was about to lower her lips to do just that, she felt herself being pushed away.

“As much as I need you to continue, I prefer something more comfortable than this table.” Lexa smiled softly as she slid to her feet and practically dragged her wife the few steps over to the bed. She laid back and looked up expectantly into blue eyes that traced over her body, “Do continue, before I have to myself.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Clarke’s eyebrows narrowed and her nostrils flared as she watched the brunette’s hand move towards the trousers she still had on, as if to follow through with her threat. 

“I do not jest, Clarke.” The way she said her name caused the blonde’s stomach to flip and she pounced on top of her. 

Their lips connected once again, fervent and needy. Lexa lifted her hips as Clarke’s hands made quick work of untying her trousers and began to slide them slowly down her legs. Impatient and completely not in the mood for teasing, Lexa grabbed her wife’s wrist and brought it between her legs at the same time she bit her lower lip. 

Clarke gasped at how wet and ready the warrior was. The amount of heat radiating from her core and the musky delicious smell that was all Lexa, caused the blonde to shut her eyes as she became slightly dizzy from the sensory onslaught. 

Bypassing the bundle of nerves she knew felt amazing when stroked, she plunged two fingers into Lexa’s sopping entrance, relishing the satisfied moan that followed. She rested her forehead against the brunette’s, eyes trained on the shut ones below her. The emotions fliting across Lexa’s face was captivating and she wondered if she looked similarly the night before.

“Open your eyes.” Clarke whispered, the need to see them overwhelming her as she felt the body beneath her begin to quiver. 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes, a feat in which she struggled as her whole body thrummed with desire and wound itself tightly as she neared the brink of oblivion. Her fingers thread through blonde tresses, pulling slightly until their lips met once, twice, three times. She couldn’t hold on for much longer, her breaths coming rapidly as her hips undulated against the fingers buried within her. 

Lowering her lips to the brunette’s ear, Clarke whispered, “It’s all right to let go, I’ve got you. Let go, Lexa.”

“By the gods!” Lexa moaned as her whole body spasmed as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Wave after wave of tremors ran through her and all she could do was hold on to the woman who had caused them.

Once the body below her stilled, Clarke slowly removed her hand from its resting place and examined her glistening fingers. A thought crossed her mind of something she had read before and she licked her lips before bringing her hand to them. She was not at all prepared for the reaction her body felt once she tasted the treasure given to her. 

Lexa watched through hooded eyes as her wife’s eyes closed in pure delight. A shiver ran down her spine at the erotic sight before her, and she very much wanted to bring Clarke to ecstasy as she had the night before, but the fight to stay awake was becoming difficult. She’d been awake for nearly a day with little rest and her body was betraying her. 

Clarke looked to the woman below her, taking note of the fight Lexa was having to keep her eyes open. Moving to her side, she kissed her lightly before pulling her into her arms. “You should rest.”

“I will rest when I am dead.” Lexa grumbled even though she moved to tuck her face into the nook of the blonde’s neck. 

“Surely I have not been made a widow so quickly?” Clarke giggled softly as she felt the heavy sigh against her skin. 

Before Lexa could reply, a clearing of a voice came from the tent entrance to which caused them both to look over. 

“Apologies,” Anya bowed her head, avoiding looking in their direction as she stood just inside. “Lady Raven has come in urgent need to see her Majesty.”

“Why for?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed as she sat up, much to Lexa’s displeasure.

“She did not say.” Anya replied, eyes still at her own feet.

“We should go see what she needs.” Lexa said as she moved to sit up as well.

“I will go.” Clarke placed her hand on the warrior’s shoulder and forced her back down. “You are going to get some rest.”

Lexa tiredly raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and burrowing beneath the covers. “A short rest before we break camp. Do not take long.”

Clarke smiled at her before standing. She found her tunic that had been removed earlier and placed it over her head before looking to Anya who remained where she originally stood. “Where is she?”

“Right outside, your Majesty.” The general answered and Clarke took her leave to figure out what was going on. 

“You speak of this to no one.” Lexa growled knowing her general still remained in the tent. 

“Sha, Heda.”

“You go where she goes.” Green eyes closed as she sighed in annoyance. She’d prefer to have her wife next to her as she rested, but if she couldn’t be there she knew she could trust Anya to. “I trust that the messenger was dealt with?”

“He is more than likely already halfway back to whence he came.” Anya said glancing up to the brunette whose eyelids were drooping. “Reshop, Heda.”

Lexa hummed in response as she slowly allowed sleep to take her. 

True to the general’s word, Clarke found Raven atop a horse outside waiting for her. Her own horse stood beside the darker woman as well. She’d barely stepped two feet from the tent before Raven was moving her way.

“Let’s go! We need to hurry!” Raven offered Clarke’s reins to her. “I’ll explain along the way.”

“Explain now.” Clarke said as she took them and placed her foot in the stirrup to lift herself atop the equestrian beast. 

“Bellamy and Octavia are fighting.” Worry was clearly written across her face. “I don’t know much of the details, but he was angry that she’s leaving and took the matter to your father. We must hurry!”

As the two began to head in the direction of the castle, Anya grabbed a guard and hissed, “Find Lincoln and have him wake Heda in an hour time if I have yet to return by then.”

With that, she ran to find her own horse and catch up to the two women who’d gotten a head start. 

…

The ride to the castle grounds was short as the two women raced to reach their friend. Thoughts ran rampant throughout Clarke’s mind as she tried to figure out what was going on, worry etched first and foremost at the unknown. It didn’t take much looking upon their arrival to figure out where they would find Octavia as loud cheers drew them to the Courtyard.

Barely allowing her horse to come to a full stop, Clarke was leaping from it and running in the direction of the crowd that had gathered. Pushing her way through the sea of bodies who paid little attention to the fact that the Royal was amongst them, she came to a stop when a line of guards came into sight. 

“Move!” She ordered the man in front of her. 

“Apologies, your Highness, but King Jakob said-” His words were cut short as her fist connected with his jaw before she pushed him out of the way.

What she found on the other side of the guard’s barrier however, had her blood boiling as soon as her eyes laid upon the two siblings. She’d broken through just in time to see Bellamy swing at his sister who was slow to react and took the punch directly to the stomach. The brunette fell to her knees and he prepared to attack once more, only to find himself pushed and falling backwards. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Clarke fumed as she stood over him. 

“Get out of my way!” Bellamy yelled, finding his footing. “This doesn’t concern you, Princess.”

“On the contrary it does!” Clarke did not back down as she stood toe to toe with the man. He was breathing heavy, sweat pebbling upon his freckled face, a bruise marred his cheek from what she figured to be a blow from Octavia. His left arm clutched at his side and she wondered if he was injured there as well. 

“How could you do this to your sister?” Raven yelled having been right behind the blonde. She kneeled beside Octavia who was struggling to regain her breath. “Are you all right?”

“I’ve been better.” Octavia wheezed smiling slightly as dark fingers thread through her hair to push it from her face. “I was just warming up.”

Raven grimaced as Octavia spat blood upon the ground beside her. Anger enveloped her as she rose to her feet and lunged after the man who caused this, pushing Clarke aside. “I swear to the gods you’ll pay for this!”

“Raven!” Clarke yelled as the two became engaged in exchanging blows. She grabbed ahold of the darker woman, pulling her back as she put herself in between the two. “Enough!”

“What is the meaning of this?” At the sound of the King’s voice, those near him parted and allowed him to walk forward. 

“I should ask the same of you.” Clarke glared at him releasing Raven as the woman backed away to help Octavia to her feet. 

“This matter does not concern you, Daughter.” Jakob said as he came to a stop beside her. 

“Why is everyone telling me this?” Clarke retorted as she looked between the two men. “Octavia is no longer a ward of Arkadia! What is your reason behind allowing this?”

“Bellamy is Octavia’s older brother; she may have been my ward but she still belonged to him-” Jakob began. 

“That is absurd!” Anya roared, breaking through the crowd of people herself. “The moment that treaty was signed, all rights were relinquished by Arkadia to Polis in regards to her Majesty Clarke and Ladies Raven and Octavia!”

Many voices began to argue at once, yelling and arguing their points over the other. 

“Husband!” Abigail’s voice rang out causing the chaos to come to an abrupt halt. “Let us speak in private and settle this matter without audience.”

Begrudgingly, Clarke went to her friend’s side, walking beside her as she had an arm wrapped around Raven’s waist who assisted her, even though the feisty woman could walk on her own. Blue eyes found the Polis general and nodded when the woman followed behind. 

…

Lexa groaned as she was pulled from sleep. If it was anyone else waking her, she would have likely killed them on the spot, but seeing as she had need of the man, she refrained from doing so. 

“Apologies, Heda, but you must wake.” Lincoln said softly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

“Where is my wife?” Lexa asked as she sat up. She watched him turn away and remembered only then that she was completely naked. Rolling her eyes, she stood and began to search for her clothes. “I would assume Anya is with her still considering neither are here.”

“Sha, Heda.” Lincoln confirmed. “There was a commotion at the castle-”

“Commotion?” Lexa’s head snapped up as she pulled her trousers on. “What’s happened?”

“A guard informed me that he overheard Lady Raven inform her Majesty that Lady Octavia and a Bellamy were fighting.” Lincoln replied, “Anya instructed him to inform me to wake you in an hour time but once I had heard this news I immediately came to wake you.”

That would explain why Lexa felt as if she had barely gotten any sleep. “The wagon with the dowry for Arkadia is currently ready, correct?”

“Sha.” 

“Good, we have work to do.” Lexa hissed as she finished dressing and headed out of the tent. “Ready my horse and I want that wagon manned and on its way to the castle.”

As her orders were being carried out, Lexa rubbed her forehead in frustration. They’d yet to leave Arkadia and the three women she’d agreed to bring to Polis were already causing trouble. Stifling a yawn, she shook her head and made her way to where her horse was being kept.

…

Clarke made her way to the Throne Room, her pace quick as she was determined to give her father an earful. As the group entered the castle, the blonde had insisted upon having Octavia seen to by the castle’s physician. While the woman protested that she was well and only needed a moment, Raven talked her into going and they told the Arkadian Royals they would meet afterwards. 

Now, Clarke clenched her fists to distract herself from the growing anger within her. Anya walked behind her silently, although the clenched jaw the blonde could see indicated the warrior was struggling just as much as she. They had discovered that Bellamy had likely broken two of Octavia’s ribs and that her eye would be swollen shut for a while until it healed and then they could determine if the brunette had her eyesight affected.

Pushing the doors open with more force than was necessary, Clarke stormed in, “Please explain to me how I am to tell the Queen of Polis that one of my personal body guards cannot do her duty to protect me because she is injured?!?”

“Bellamy made a simple request that seemed reasonable to grant.” Jakob stated standing with his arms behind his back. Bellamy sat in a chair looking vacantly off to the side saying nothing. 

“You allowed him to fight his sister for what?” Clarke asked her chest rising and falling rapidly as she fumed. “What would he gain other than injuring his kin?”

“She needed to earn her freedom!” Bellamy snapped turning his head in her direction, “Your inclusion of taking her from here in the treaty was falsely done-”

“She is my Lady!” Clarke hissed glaring at him, “Where I go, she goes!”

“What’s done, is done.” Jakob interrupted any further argument from the two. “It was an honest mistake that I did not clearly consider well enough.”

“A mistake to which will cost you.” 

Clarke’s head turned at the sound of Lexa’s voice. The Polis Queen stalked into the room, a scowl upon her face as she moved to stand just in front of her wife. Tension seemed to rise upon her entry and Clarke’s anger only grew at the sight of the woman’s face, noting the darkened bags beneath her piercing eyes. 

“Cost me?” Jakob stood straighter eyes boring into the woman in front of him.

“Yes, cost you.” Lexa lifted her hand and waved it, Polis guards began filing into the room carrying trunks and goods. “The dowry in which is owed Arkadia as promised.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as the guards deposited their armloads off to the side of the room, the pile growing as the line of guards seemed to go on and on. She knew the price offered for her hand was great, but seeing just what the Polis Queen was giving up, caused her stomach to clench and feel sick. 

“Another shipment will be arriving shortly.” Lexa said as her eyes never wavered from the man in front of her. “All will be accounted for sans a minimal fee.”

“Fee?” Abigail squawked speaking for the first time since entering the room, “What fee?”

“The fee in which I am charging you for having injured my wife’s personal guard.” Lexa hissed, her eyes daring the blue eyes of the King to argue. “Since Octavia will likely be put out from her duty, I will be put out by having to replace her for the time being. If you feel need to worry about the missing amount, might I suggest deducting it from Sir Bellamy’s allowance?”

“What?!” Bellamy rushed to his feet as if he were going to lunge after her, “You can’t do that!”

“No, I can’t.” Lexa agreed looking to him, her face impassive. “But they can. Now remember your place, Sir, before I remind you where it is.”

“She is my sister! I had a right to say where she goes!” Bellamy argued, refusing to back down. 

“Are you causing dissent so soon after the treaty was formed?” Clarke hissed, “Know your place and step back least we end up with a broken treaty and war begun anew.”

“Now there’s no need for that!” Jakob glared at the shaggy haired man who’d opened his mouth but quickly closed it. “Sir Bellamy you are dismissed.”

“But you Majesty-”

“Now, Bellamy!” Jakob raised his voice interrupting him. The look on his face was one that had the man reluctantly back tracking and leaving the room in a huff. Jakob turned back to the two women in front of him and forced a smile, “You two were off so soon last night, I didn’t get to give my well wishes.”

“Apologies, after the eventful day we found ourselves worn.” Lexa stated simply, her face devoid of emotion. “I’ve come to give you your payment and inform you of our leave.”

“So soon?” Abigail asked her eyes widening. “You would not stay longer to celebrate?”

“Polis has felt my absence for longer than it should.” Lexa looked at the Queen of Arkadia and nodded, “We will send word once we have arrived.”

“You will not be far behind us so that you may attend my coronation?” Clarke asked stepping to her wife’s side and looking between her parents. 

“Of course.” Jakob nodded smiling at his daughter as he outstretched his arms. “May you have safe travels to your new home.”

“Thank you.” Clarke hugged him before turning to her mother and doing the same. 

“You mind your spouse.” Abigail whispered in her ear. “Do not cause the woman trouble, the treaty depends on it.”

“Yes, Mother.” Clarke nodded refraining from rolling her eyes. 

“I mean it, Clarke.” Abigail pulled back and looked into her daughter’s eyes. “If she is capable of overthrowing a whole Kingdom, who knows what she could do to you.”

“I will be careful.” Clarke nodded and turned to look at her wife who stood speaking with her father. “I will be safe.”

“Your Majesty, the horses are ready.” Anya called out.

Lexa looked to Clarke and offered her arm, “Shall we?”

The blonde smiled softly, taking the offer, “We shall.” 

As they went out of sight, Abigail looked to her husband and shook her head, “I cannot believe you allowed this to happen!”

“What was I to do, Abby?” Jakob sighed and looked to the trunks surrounding them, “She provided what our Kingdom needs most right now. For the sake of our people we had to do this.”

“Let us hope for Clarke’s sake, that she never finds out.” Abigail hissed turning abruptly and leaving the Throne Room.

…

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed as they entered the Courtyard. She’d expected to see the Polis entourage waiting for their Queen to appear, but they were met with only a few Arkadian people milling about. 

“You look troubled.” Lexa said noticing the confusion upon her face.

“Where are all your guards?” Clarke asked looking to her, “I expected them to be waiting.”

“They are currently breaking camp and will head to Polis soon enough. Most likely they will pass us along the road and be there before we will.” Lexa’s eyes kept roaming, keeping an eye on their surroundings as they walked towards the Outer Court. “Anya and Lincoln have retrieved your Ladies and they are waiting for us.”

Clarke nodded her understanding and every now and then her eyes would wander to the brunette beside her. While the dark circles beneath her eyes seemed to be the only outward indication that the woman was fatigued, Clarke could have sworn that the arm she grasped held more weight to it, as if Lexa was leaning more on the blonde than the other way around. 

“Stop that.” Lexa’s voice caught her attention causing her to look up into green eyes. 

“Stop what?” She feigned ignorance although she knew she’d been found staring. 

“I will rest once we’ve gotten on our way.” Lexa said quietly as they passed a group of guards. 

“If I must be the one to be sure that it happens, I will.” Clarke murmured causing the lips on the woman beside her to turn up. 

“Those we travel with will be our closest companions.” Lexa smirked before winking at her, “Just don’t kill them.”

“No promises.” Clarke smiled back as they approached their horses and those they would be traveling with. “We ride ‘til midday and then we shall take our rest.”

Anya and Lincoln looked to Lexa whose eyes remained on the blonde until she was upon her saddle. When the brunette turned, and found them looking in her direction, she shrugged and nodded her agreement before walking to her horse. She too mounted her stead and the small group made for the gates for what would be the beginning of their journey to Polis. 

…

The caravan containing everything the Polis Queen had brought with her to Arkadia didn’t take long to pass the small group along the road as they had stopped for a short while for Lexa to rest. Something no one was willing to argue with after the look Clarke shot at Anya and Lincoln. Not to mention, Octavia was looking a bit pale after the ride thus far, the bindings around her ribs doing very little to keep the pain at bay with the jostling of the horse beneath her. 

The three natives to the Northern region retrieved items from the caravan before it continued its journey, that would be necessary the further they travelled, knowing the weather would chill significantly. The three Arkadian women were thankful for this when indeed it began to get cooler and they put the heavier attire to use. They were a few days out from Polis when they were forced to stop. Octavia needed more medicinal salve for her eye and as luck would have it they’d made camp just shy of a small city. 

It was decided that while Clarke and Anya would venture into the city, Lincoln and Lexa would hunt for their evening meal, leaving Raven with Octavia as she rested. Splitting up, the two partnered groups headed out going their separate ways.

Silence fell upon the two tracking the woods for game. With many years of working together to provide for the Rebel group, they had their ways and even with Lexa’s elevated status as Queen, she enjoyed how it didn’t affect the familiarity they found themselves falling into. 

They’d found a set of fresh deer tracks, following them until the young buck came into sight. Lincoln crept silently beside her as they crouched down and watched, waiting for the right moment to make their move. Their plan was foolproof, having used it many times before where Lexa would wound the game and Lincoln would use his impressive size to go in for the kill. 

Green eyes surveyed the area, listening to the rustling of the trees in the breeze, the stomping of a hoof in the dirt as the buck sought its buried treasure beneath, and the stillness all around eluding to a sense of safety around them. She could see from the corner of her eye that Lincoln had turned to look at her, as if wondering what they were waiting for. 

That’s when it happened.

The buck let out a horrible noise at the same moment an arrow protruded from its neck. It tossed its head from side to side, kicking its legs as it jumped into the air before taking off through the bushes. Causing Lexa and Lincoln to jump to their feet and make chase.

“What was that?” Lincoln yelled after the brunette who jumped over a fallen log.

“Someone trying to take our meal!” Lexa growled in response as she continued to follow in the buck’s wake. Breaking through the tree line, the Polis Queen came to a sudden halt as her eyes fell on an unbelievable sight. 

Bulky clothing and bow strapped to her back, the unmistakable sight of her wife jumping onto the back of the buck they chased after and slitting its throat caused a look of disbelief to cross Lexa’s face. She wasn’t surprised by the skill the blonde had in bringing it down, but rather her presence as it hadn’t been that long since they’d parted ways.

Taking a moment, she watched as the wild look upon Clarke’s face turned into a grin before lifting her head skyward and yelling in triumph. A brief smile spread to Lexa’s lips as she watched the blonde stand from her kill, replacing her knife at her side as she looked around, her blue eyes taking very little time to find green. Their connection held for a moment until Lincoln bumped his Queen’s shoulder, catching her attention. 

“It would seem victory is not ours this night.” He smirked.

Clarke walked over to them, the grin upon her face seemingly fixated. “A tad slow, are we?”

The smile fell and annoyance crossed the brunette’s features, “Why are you not with Anya?”

Clarke frowned at the sudden change and crossed her arms about her chest, “She is with Raven and Octavia.”

“So should you be.” Lexa said before looking to Lincoln, “Escort her back to camp then return to help me with this.”

“No.” Clarke said causing both warriors to look at her. “My kill, my clean.”

“You will return to camp, now.” Lexa said more firmly. “Do as I say.”

Clarke stepped closer to her wife, she knew she was treading on dangerous grounds by the look within the brunette’s eyes, but she couldn’t allow her to take away the feeling of having beaten Lexa in downing the buck first. “No.”

Seeing the looks exchanged between the two Royals, Lincoln refrained from rolling his eyes, instead he pointed to a nearby tree and said, “I’ll be over there.” Before moving to do so. 

The four accompanying the two had grown accustomed to the daily bouts they had as neither woman wanted to submit to the other, even in regards to simple tasks such as the one yet to get started. While at first it was comical, it was slowly grating on their nerves every day they came closer to Polis.

Lexa knew she was being stubborn and should just allow the blonde her victory and be done. It would certainly mean they ate sooner, but something within refused to back down and that seemed to be causing a lot of issue lately on getting anything done. She knew once they were back in Polis, the hands would change and she would be in control once again.

“Do what you will.” Lexa hissed before breaking eye contact with her wife and looking to Lincoln, “Stay with her until it is done and then return to camp.”

“Sha, Heda.” He nodded as he moved towards the fallen buck and removed his knife to begin his work. 

Clarke couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as green eyes found hers once more, “Thank you.”

Lexa nodded and turned her back to the blonde, walking away lost in thought. Her feet carried her, but she had no mind as to where she was headed, only that when she found herself in a small clearing she let out her frustrations on a tree stump, hacking at the dead wood with her sword. Many things crossed her mind as she attacked, none staying long enough for her to dwell before another started. Once her energy had been spent, she fell to her knees and caught her breath. 

One thing she knew for certain, was that she needed to figure out a way to handle Clarke without it effecting the blonde in a way that she would turn on her. Scoffing to herself she wondered when she started to care what the other woman thought of her, only to realize that she did indeed care. 

Groaning loudly, she brought the pummel of her sword to her forehead. This was not supposed to be happening. 

…

Clarke grinned as she and Lincoln entered their makeshift camp and caught the eyes of the three women waiting for them. “Look what I’ve brought.”

“Thank the gods.” Raven licked her lips at the thought of having freshly cooked meat for the evening meal. “I was getting tired of eating the forest rodents.”

“Where is Heda?” Anya asked Lincoln, noticing the brunette wasn’t with them. “Why isn’t she with you?”

“Clarke brought down our hunt before we could make our move.” Lincoln shrugged as he laid the bundles of meat beside the fire.

“Really?” Octavia asked looking to Clarke who had that grin still fixated upon her face. “That’s wonderful!”

“So, the Queen is…?” Raven looked between the Polis generals waiting for one of them to explain.

“Likely taking out her aggression elsewhere.” Anya answered when Lincoln did not. “She feels it is her duty to provide for her people. When she cannot, it affects her greatly.”

It was then that Clarke frowned and pondered that a moment. She had figured the brunette being stubborn to her being over protective of Clarke and nothing more. It would seem she was wrong. When she had discovered the way her wife and Lincoln had taken on their hunt, she had hoped to join them. But when she saw an opportunity to fell the game she knew they sought, she took it in hopes it might impress the woman she was joined with and gain her favor.

Instead it did the opposite.

“Don’t let that get you down.” Octavia’s voice caught her attention and the feisty woman smiled at her, “Based off the pile over there, I’d say it was a decent sized buck. You should be proud.”

“I am.” Clarke nodded moving at last to place her armload beside Lincoln’s.

The air was quickly filling with the delicious smells of cooking meat and vegetables they’d brought with them. Lincoln had moved a large rock close to the fire and laid many strips of the venison out to dry while a spit was made for the larger pieces to be turned above the flames. 

As the time passed by and Lexa had yet to appear, Clarke began to worry. She had bickered with the brunette many times since leaving Arkadia, but none that would keep her away this long and she wondered if this might be their first quarrel. 

The snapping of a nearby branch caught everyone’s attention bringing all but Octavia to their feet. Lincoln and Anya were quick to draw their swords when unfamiliar figures approached them from all around.

“What do we have here?” A mangy looking man asked as he eyed the women before him.

“I suggest you all go about your way and leave us be.” Anya warned, her eyes narrowing at the men. “You don’t want any trouble.”

“Yes of course, but that lovely smelling food you have cooking there has got our bellies clenching in the most uncomfortable ways.” Another man said as he placed his hand on his stomach. “Might you spare some for a group of hungry travelers?”

“It does look like you’ve plenty.” The first added before looking lecherously at Raven, “I’m sure you’ve got some delightful treats for us too.”

“Pig.” Raven spat grimacing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“We’ve got nothing for you.” Octavia grunted as she stood at Raven’s side. The darker woman shot her a worried glance, but was dismissed by the determined look within hazel eyes.

“That’s too bad.” The first turned as if he were going to walk away, only to grab at the sword by his side and let out a thunderous yell that sent everyone into motion. 

Clarke pulled Octavia away from the brunt of the attack, sticking by her side as she brought her sword up to defend them while Lincoln, Anya and Raven all spread out. 

“I can fight too!” Octavia hissed as she punched a man in the face and jarred her ribs. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind she retrieved the knife from her belt and brought it up into the same man’s gut as he lunged after her once more.

“I cannot afford to see you injured further.” Clarke grunted as she kicked her attacker away and blocked another’s swing of his sword. 

“Shove off!” Octavia yelled as her knife was kicked away to the dirt. Her sword being strapped to her horse and now knifeless made her a target as two men immediately turned to pursue her. She looked to the ground and found a large stick and held it up, ready for their attack.

Seeing Clarke otherwise engaged, Raven shoved her sword through the man she fought and sprinted over to Octavia’s side, knocking one man to the side as the feisty brunette brought the stick to the others head hard enough to make his knees buckle and fall to the ground when he was rendered unconscious. 

Overwhelmed by three attackers, Clarke began to grow frantic to protect herself and keep from getting injured or killed. Tripping one, she punched another in the stomach while bringing her sword to block the last’s attack that would have beheaded her had she not. Kicking him away and freeing her sword she fought for breath as she became engaged once more. 

She’d managed to run one man through, but another tripped her causing her to lose her balance and fall to her back. Losing hold of her sword it flew just out of reach for her to get it and defend herself once more. Fear spread throughout her body as she watched as the man she had kicked away come at her, bringing his sword up in a high arch with a loud yell. 

Blue eyes closed as she waited for the deadly blow that would end her, only to be surprised when the ringing of metal meeting metal met her ears. Opening her eyes, she saw the back of a very familiar figure. 

Lexa grunted under the weight of the attack she’d taken to protect Clarke. Hissing loudly, she forced the man back and spun the two swords in her hands, daring him to come at her again. Expectedly, her demeanor infuriated the man and he flew wildly at her. Easily blocking his sloppy attempt at running her through, Lexa brought her second sword across his arms, severing them from the hinge at the elbow.

Clarke’s eyes widened as the limbs fell to the ground and the man cried out in agony, falling with them. She watched as her wife stepped forward and grasped the man by the tangled mess of hair atop his head, forcing it backwards as she glared down at him.

“Your first mistake was walking into this camp.” Lexa growled bringing her sword tip to his throat. “Your second was touching my wife.” With little effort, the sword sank into the man. “You won’t make that mistake again.”

Their numbers cut more than in half, the remaining attackers fled in fear, knowing well when their cause was lost. Lexa stood, nostrils flaring at each intake of breath as she tried to control the beast within her and calm. Her eyes found Lincoln and Anya who both nodded to her and began to pack what little they had taken out of their saddlebags. 

Raven stood in front of Octavia as her hands moved to check the bandages about the smaller woman’s waist. She sheathed her sword and turned to see that blue eyes were locked upon her and she looked into them, trying to decipher the emotion she could see so clearly within them.

“Are you all right?” Lexa wasn’t sure where she found her voice as she was sure she’d lost it the moment she laid eyes on her wife being attacked. 

Clarke nodded and accepted the hand being offered towards her to regain her footing. Taking her sword from the brunette she sheathed it as well and inhaled deeply, only to cringe when the metallic smell of blood invaded her senses.

In a move so unlike her, Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde, glad that the body she held only froze for a brief moment before melting into her. They held one another close, each breathing in the scent of the other as they came to terms with what had just happened. 

It was Clarke who pulled away first and looked into green eyes that shone with concern. “Apologies, for earlier, I had not-”

“There is no need.” Lexa interrupted her. “While my ego may have a small bruise for the moment, it will heal.”

Clarke smiled softly, recognizing the attempt to lighten the mood as it was. “I look forward to continuously causing harm to that ego.”

“Oh you do?” Lexa’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms about her chest in mockery of the blonde. 

The smile upon Clarke’s lips was short lived as her response was replaced with concern when her eyes fell upon the bloodied knuckle of the warrior. “What’s happened with your hands?” Taking both hands with hers she looked over them. She knew Lexa hadn’t used her fists in the fight, therefore it had to be something else. 

“A minor disagreement. Nothing to worry about.” Lexa said taking her hands out of reach of the blonde and shrugging. “We need to get moving.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the woman as she attempted to turn away from her, “Tell me you did not take your aggression out on a tree.”

“Alright, I won’t.” Lexa moved to the fire pit and inspected the still cooking meat. Looking to Anya, she said, “Pack what’s already been cooking, we will finish it when we’re relocated. Anything else, leave for the creatures.”

“Sha, Heda.” Anya nodded setting to work.

As Lexa moved towards her horse, Clarke was upon her, spinning her around and pinning her up against the animal. “We’re not done talking.”

“We aren’t?” Lexa feigned confusion knowing she was getting to the other woman and inwardly enjoying the annoyance crossing Clarke’s features. 

“No!” Huffing in frustration, Clarke pushed the brunette and turned away from her, only to turn around suddenly and crash their lips together. 

Surprised, Lexa’s mouth opened, something the blonde did not hesitate to take advantage of as her tongue pressed forward to deepen the kiss. Hands gripping the tunic above the warrior’s chest, she held on tightly as all the emotion she felt poured into the kiss until air became necessary and they separated. Their noses grazed as their forehead pressed together.

“Thank you.” Clarke said softly as she looked deeply into green eyes. “For saving me.”

“I will always save you, Clarke.” Lexa replied her hand moving to the blonde’s cheek and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Apologies, Your Majesties, but we need to get going if we want to have enough light to set up out next camp.” Raven said reluctantly as she stood far enough away from the two women but close enough to be heard. 

“Of course.” Lexa nodded looking around to see that all that remained around them were those of the bodies of the dying or dead. “Let’s move.”

Clarke released her hold on the warrior and moved over to her horse, avoiding the questioning looks she was being given by her Ladies. She knew that she would be cornered later to be asked what they’d all just witnessed, but for now, she concentrated on moving as far away from this location as possible.

They could only hope that this would be their only encounter on the road back to Polis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is like HALF of what I wanted to originally update with but because it’s taking soooo long between the holidays and my getting sick, I decided to find a stopping point and get this out to you. I will be travelling shortly and cannot guarantee a quick update for the next chapter but I assure you, I will be working on it! ~RK  
> ..  
> B/N: I’m telling you guys, this woman is a procrastinator. Like no joke. But, I must say, this chapter if veeeery good. Lighthearted to say the very least. Enjoy and leave RK some lovely comments. ~TGF (I would rather procrastinate and give you guys amazingness ;p~RK)  
> …

The gods would smile down upon the small group headed to Polis as they didn’t come across any other quarrelsome individuals along the way. The group was quiet, unlike their first days of travel where they had spoken quite a bit. No, there was an unusual tension amongst them that no one would put voice to. Not that anyone wanted to as they all kept to themselves mostly.

Clarke was unnerved by the distance that seemed to sit between Lexa and herself. Aside from the small show of affection she’d received after the fight, the brunette seemed to go to great lengths to avoid her. Where the first nights on the road they had slept side by side in their bedrolls, she now slept alone while Lexa was nowhere to be found, often disappearing after evening meal and wouldn’t return until well after the blonde was asleep. At least that was what Clarke assumed, she wasn’t certain as every morning she would wake, the warrior would already be up and about. 

It wasn’t until the day Polis came into sight, that life seemed to breathe into them. While the Queen remained quiet atop her horse, the others picked up conversation quite easily. Blue eyes would glance over to the warrior every now and then, but no matter how hard they tried to involve the brunette, their responses were always short or ignored completely.

“All hail Queen Alexandria!”

The call sounded even before they’d fully arrived at the gates. Guards lined the road as they approached, Lexa leading them in front, to guide them to the castle gates. 

Clarke observed, her face neutral, as the streets lined with the faces of the people she would be responsible for. A flurry of nervousness swept throughout her stomach as she looked from one to another, seeing the mixture of emotions within the eyes she connected with. Pain, anger, fear, relief, to name a few. She couldn’t focus solely on one before her attention moved to another as they went.

Blue eyes fell upon a tall, bald, robed man standing at the base of the citadel’s steps, arms folded about his front as he watched their arrival through beady eyes. His demeanor and scowl upon his face caused the blonde to take an immediate disliking of the man, even before he’d said a word. 

“The caravan arrived three days ago, your Majesty.” He said in a disapproving tone, “I was informed you would be behind them. You are late.”

“A Queen is never late, Titus.” Lexa said as she dismounted from her horse, “They were simply early.”

Clarke couldn’t contain the giggle that bubbled up and she barely had time to place her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise before those beady eyes were upon her. Never one to back down from a challenge, she met his penetrating stare with one of her own. Conveying without words that she was not intimidated by him at all.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Titus replied finally breaking the staring contest with the blonde. 

“Did she really jest?” Raven asked in disbelief as she looked to Clarke and Octavia who couldn’t contain their smiles as they dismounted from their own steads and stood beside them.

“That she did.” Octavia chuckled looking to the blonde and lowering her voice, “Looks like being home has rid her of her foul mood, yeah?”

“It would seem as such.” Clarke agreed as her eyes turned back to the warrior. 

“People of Polis!” Lexa yelled as she moved to stand atop the steps and faced those who had gathered around. “I have returned from Arkadia, treaty signed and peace among our people once again.” She paused as a cheer rang out. Once it quieted some she continued, “Along with peace, we have gained much in our Kingdom’s favor.” 

Clarke was surprised when green eyes fell upon her and an outstretched hand lifted in her direction. Her heart began to race as her feet carried her forward to stand beside the brunette. Inwardly, her nerves began to quake as she gazed over the small crowd of those who could get close enough to hear their Queen’s words. 

On the outside, however, she was the vision of calm. Standing tall beside the warrior, the two truly looked like a sight to behold. While for much of their trip they travelled in simple attire to limit unnecessary attention, they had changed into their Royal garb before arriving close to the Polis outreaches. There would be no doubt in anyone’s mind who oversaw this Kingdom. 

“Meet my wife, former Arkadian Princess, and your Queen,” Lexa’s voice carried outwards, her eyes surveying the area, “Her Majesty, Clarke Pendragon.”

“Kneel before your Queens!” Anya yelled out, although the demand wasn’t necessary as most had already begun to. 

Blue eyes watched as the sea of people dropped one by one. A sight she was used to back in Arkadia, but the pride she felt came as a surprise to her. Before she would overlook the commoners, but now she couldn’t look away. It was then that her eyes caught sight of something that invoked a sudden rage within her.

Off to the side of the crowd, she had clearly seen one of the Polis guards kick at the crutch of a child who appeared to be no more than eight years of age. Unsure as to the cause for such treatment of the youth, but angered by the force used, Clarke relinquished her hold on the brunette’s arm and immediately moved towards the guard who was holding the child down.

“Unhand that child at once!” Clarke growled pushing him aside to help the girl to her feet and retrieve the fallen crutch. Seeing the frightened look upon the tiny face, her voice softened, “Are you well?” 

“Y-y-yes, y-y-your M-m-majesty.” Came the quite stutter, the small dark haired girl so frightened that her body was visibly trembling. 

Clarke turned narrowed eyes upon the guard who avoided looking directly at her. “Are you daft?”

“Apologies, your Majesty, but the child was not listening-” He began.

“So you are daft as well as blind!” Clarke hissed rising to her feet, unaware that she had the undivided attention of all those present as well as a curious pair of green eyes that hadn’t left her. “Do you not see she is at a clear disadvantage than you or I?”

“Yes, but-”

“Do you not think that being at such a disadvantage, that mayhaps she was trying to follow instruction and it was taking her a tad longer than one would without?” Clarke interrupted stepping closer to the man who gulped audibly. “Tell me, guardsman, what is your name?”

“Tristan, your Majesty.” He answered before bowing lowly in front of her. 

“Tristan.” Clarke repeated in disgust before turning and kneeling before the little girl who stood unsure of what was going on in front of her. The blonde’s face melted as she smiled reassuringly at her. “And you? What might your name be, little one?”

“Sarah.” The name was said so quietly that Clarke nearly missed it. 

“Sarah.” Clarke repeated smiling bigger as she held out her hand to which the girl attentively took, “How would you like to have your own personal guard for a while?”

“Pardon?!” Tristan squawked upon hearing the words. “You cannot be serious!”

Clarke flashed cold eyes his way, effectively causing the man to shut his mouth, “If I were you, I would hold your tongue.”

Tristan looked to Lexa whose smirk dropped from her lips at her wife’s handling of the situation. “Your Majesty?”

All eyes turned to the brunette who narrowed her eyes, hand falling to her waist to the pummel of her sword, “Are you questioning a direct order, Tristan?”

Clarke withheld the satisfied grin from her features as she turned back to the little girl who seemed to have calmed at the blonde’s attentions, “What do you say, little one?”

The smile that had broken the tiny face fell as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “But wouldn’t your Majesty need him to help protect her?”

Chuckling, Clarke shook her head and pointed towards her Ladies, “Do you see those two warriors over there? They are also my Ladies and personal guard, they will protect me.”

Sarah seemed to contemplate this bit of information before she nodded her head in agreement. She reached down and picked up a crumpled flower before holding it in front of Clarke, “I was going to give this to you, but it is ruined now.”

“It is still very pretty.” Taking the flower, Clarke looked back to Tristan who stood in silence, but the look upon his face said what his words could not. Pleased, she nodded towards Sarah, “You are to be her personal guard until the next full moon. Whatever she needs, you will obtain for her. You are only dismissed from this duty while she sleeps, otherwise you are to be at her side until such time. Am I clear?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Tristan ground out through clenched teeth before forcibly bowing again. 

“I will not tolerate such force towards our youth.” Clarke tucked a strand of dark hair behind Sarah’s ear before making her way back towards her wife. “They are the future of Polis.”

“Go about your business.” Lexa said effectively dismissing everyone as her wife reached her side and took her arm. Turning to the blonde she cleared her throat and nodded in the direction she knew Titus stood, “My presence is needed with my advisors to be informed of all that I have missed.”

Clarke nodded in understanding, aware of all the meetings her father had back in Arkadia when it came to running a Kingdom. 

“Indra will show you to your private chambers.” Lexa nodded to dark woman who suddenly appeared. “I will see you later for evening meal.”

“What shall I do in the mean time?” Clarke asked her eyebrows furrowing. She wasn’t clear as to what was expected of her, and she technically had yet to be crowned Queen so any of her typical duties surely weren’t expected of her at the time. 

“Rest.” Lexa looked to Titus whose teeth were clenched, the scowl seemingly permanent upon his face. “I must go.”

“Very well.” Clarke nodded and bowed. She watched as without another word, the brunette turned and walked towards the doors, Titus, Anya and Lincoln on her heels as they moved to catch up to the brunette’s quick pace. 

“So much for the foul mood being gone.” Octavia grumbled as she stepped forward to Clarke’s side. 

“I wonder if she will always be this way?” Raven asked aloud. “I mean, she seemed different in Arkadia-”

“Follow me.” Indra’s voice interrupted anything Clarke was about to say. “I am needed elsewhere, your Majesty.”

As the woman turned her back to the three, Octavia leaned closer to the blonde and made a face before mocking the retreating woman, “I am needed elsewhere, your Majesty.”

Clarke chuckled and moved quickly to catch up to their temporary escort.

…

Lexa grit her teeth as she listened to Titus drone on and on about the news she’d missed in her absence. The man was purposefully skirting over the more important topic that had her interest and she had reached her limits. “What of Mecha, Titus?” She ground out slamming her hand upon the table before her, interrupting the man. “I do not care for the drabbles of Polis. Tell me about Mecha.”

Titus inhaled sharply. “Word has reached us that your package was received as of yesterday and he is not pleased.”

“As it should be.” Lexa narrowed her eyes. “He lays claim on a married woman that is not his. He is lucky I do not declare war upon his Kingdom.”

“You are acting childish-”

“And you are out of line! I would tread carefully with which the words you choose to speak to me, Advisor.” Lexa snapped sitting forward. “It is not your place to inform me of how my actions are being perceived.”

“Sha, Heda.” Titus bowed his head at the reprimand. 

Anya cleared her throat, successfully getting green eyes to look in her direction, “Does her Majesty know of his threats?”

“No.” Lexa shook her head before sitting back in her seat. “I would have it remain that way.”

“It is not wise to withhold that kind of information, Heda.” Lincoln spoke, his eyes looking up from the document he was looking over. “If he could send a messenger parading as one of our own into our camp, at what cost do we wager that he would not send someone into Polis?”

Lexa contemplated this. While it was true, she had struck down a Mechan man who had stolen Polis garb to get within their ranks and pose as a messenger, she would not be so complacent to believe the Mechan Prince couldn’t do such thing again within Polis. Not with how often travelers passed through the markets. It would be too easy, even with her guards on alert.

“If you inform her Majesty of what happened, we could also take further precautions to keep her safe without her refusing the help.” Anya added. “We all know how stubborn she can be.”

“I suppose you are right.” Lexa said as her mind raced over all possibilities and outcomes. 

“Might I advise you to think this clearly with your head?” Titus asked eyeing the woman. “I can see telling the Princess is troubling you and it should not be that way. It does not matter how she takes this information, but it does matter on how this effects Polis. We just brought an end to the feud with Arkadia and now you wish to head into one with Mecha? Over a woman?”

“That woman is your Queen, Titus, and I will not remind you to watch your tongue again.” Lexa hissed glaring at him. She had never liked the man, and if it weren’t for Indra who had spoken on his behalf, he would not be amongst them. Even if on occasion his advice did prove to be worthy of his station. “You may leave us.”

Titus stood from his seat, nostrils flaring as he attempted to maintain his head, “You cannot allow for distraction at such a pivotal time in your rising, your Majesty.” He bowed before turning abruptly and exiting the room.

“He is right.” Lincoln said causing two pairs of eyes to avert over to him. “We must plan accordingly so that Polis is not affected by the scorned heart of a love-sick Prince.”

Lexa nodded as her two generals began to go over options and discuss other matters brought to their attention. It wasn’t until her stomach began to rumble that she had realized that candles had been lit as darkness fell over the castle. Calling an end to the meeting for the night, she stood and left in search of the blonde haired, blue eyed woman on her mind.

…

Clarke had been shown to her chambers, the space adequate for all her needs as she requested. What she loved most of the room was that the balcony attached overlooked the gardens that lay behind the citadel and the windows provided enough lighting that she would not be required to always stand beside them to paint like she had in her old room back in Arkadia. 

A four-poster canopy bed lay along one side of the room, parallel to the fireplace and to the side of a door she only assumed led to another room. She was certain it would lead to the King’s Chambers, or in this case, Lexa’s, as back home her own mother and father had a similar layout with joined rooms. 

Another doorway led her to the en suite, that she discovered her own personal bathing tub, chamber pot, and wash basin. It wasn’t a large room, but one that would do nicely to provide her privacy if she wanted to go about her business without company.

Her stomach growling, she had returned to the hall, disappointed to see it empty. Across from her were two doors to which she had been informed were her Ladies rooms. Looking through the opened doorways she discovered her companions, too, weren’t to be found. 

Flustered to not even come across a guard or servant, she began to wonder the hall in the direction they had come. Finding the stairs, she strolled down, gazing at the tapestry along the walls as she descended before rounding the corner. She did not expect the body she ran into and found herself falling backwards.

“Apologies, I did not see you.”

Clarke looked up at the bitter tone to see those beady eyes of Titus upon her and her lip curled in annoyance. “Of course not, unless you can see around corners.” She snapped as she found her feet, taking note of his lack of interest in even attempting to help her up. “Titus, is it?”

“Yes, your Highness.” Titus nodded before raising his chin. “I am-”

“The advisor to Queen Alexandria.” Clarke interrupted him, almost smirking as his puffed chest deflated slightly. “I am aware of your station, Advisor, as you should be aware of my own.”

“I am afraid I do not understand.” He replied his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Clarke stepped closer to him, forcing him to step away from her. “I am but a stranger to this Kingdom, but you will show me respect. Do not misaddress me again with the wrong honorific.”

“Apologies.” Titus lowered his head slightly, “A simple slip as you have not been crowned yet-”

“Is there a problem here?” A male voice bellowed from behind Titus, interrupting him.

Glaring at man, Titus shook his head, “No, I was just apologizing to our new Queen for my clumsiness in running into her.”

“So then be on your way, Titus.” The man said as he came forward more. His eyes never leaving the bald man.

Clarke watched as the advisor turned to her and bowed slightly before moving past her and continuing down the hall as he originally had been. Her eyes left his back once he was out of sight and turned back to the man who’d interrupted them.

“Your Majesty.” He bowed fully before righting himself, “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nyko, Healer to Queen Alexandria and Polis.”

“Pleasure.” Clarke said eyeing him. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue than her own, hair long and braided atop his head, a well-groomed beard upon his face. His attire spoke of similar garb her own healer back at home wore so she believed him. In that moment, her stomach decided to make itself known once more causing two pairs of blue eyes to look down at it.

“Might I direct you to the Great Hall?” Nyko asked unable to withhold the smile upon his face as he turned to the side and held his arm up in the direction he had come. “It is not far.”

“I would certainly appreciate that.” Clarke smiled in return as they started down the hall. 

“Do not mind Titus.” Nyko said after a moment of silence, “He does not fare well with many, and it has gotten him into his fair share of trouble in the past.”

“I am usually not one to be so quick to judge.” Clarke said looking to the man beside her, “He makes that difficult.”

Laughter erupted from the healer, “Oh, you are going to fit in quite nicely, your Majesty.”

“I should hope so.” Clarke replied chuckling herself. Her eyes widened as they reached the opened doors of the Great Hall and he allowed her to enter before following after her.

“The kitchen has been preparing the evening meal since word reached us of your arrival.” Nyko informed her as he watched her eye trace over the banquet. “I must tend to a patient of mine, but I am sure Queen Alexandria would not mind if you ate a tiny bit to quiet your stomach.”

Clarke grinned as he bowed and took his leave. She moved to do just as he had said and grab something, anything, to quiet her hunger, but her eye caught sight of the portrait behind the table she’d moved to and she couldn’t help but to be intrigued and bypass the nourishment. 

The faces looking down at her were the flawless images, so lifelike of the royal couple she could only assume to be a prior King and Queen. Upon further inspection, she could only assume she was looking at the current Queen’s parents as the similarities between the couple and her wife were uncanny. What interested her more, was the piercing gazes of the two. 

“I promised an explanation that I am long overdue for.” 

Clarke jumped at the sound of Lexa’s voice and turned to face her. “Lexa!”

“Apologies, I had not meant to startle you.” Lexa smiled softly as she stepped beside the blonde. Nodding to the portrait she said, “My father and mother.”

“I had fathomed as much.” Clarke turned as well, “You have your father’s eyes.”

Lexa nodded in agreement. “Eerily enough, your eyes remind me of hers. Similar in color, yet so different.”

Blue eyes looked to those of the dark-haired woman in the portrait. “I can see why you would think that.”

Lifting her hand, Lexa twisted the ring upon her finger to look at the gem embedded within it, “My father had these specifically made for them. The gems in which he used matched closely to remind them of the others eyes.”

Looking to her own hand, Clarke peered closer at the ring. She smiled at the sentiment within the brunette’s gesture, now that it had been fully explained. 

“Now, while I was on my way to find you, I heard this gods awful noise in the hall.” Lexa said causing blue eyes to look in her direction. “A fleeing healer informed me that sound came from your stomach?”

Clarke shook her head as she laughed, “He did, did he?”

“Yes, and I am afraid if it is true that I am overdue for an apology for keeping you waiting.” Lexa turned towards the table that had food laid out upon it.

“That’s not the only apology you owe me for.” Clarke muttered as she looked away.

Lexa looked back to the blonde, her smile falling from her face, “How have I displeased you?”

Clarke shook her head and forced a smile as she moved towards the table, “It doesn’t matter, shall we eat?”

“No.” Lexa gently took hold of her arm, bringing her to a stop. “What is it?”

“I’m being childish. It really does not matter.” Clarke tried again for the table, but found the hold upon her arm did not lessen. Seeing a few kitchen aids enter the room, she lowered her voice, “Lexa, please.”

“Clarke.” For some reason, it did not sit well with the brunette to have her wife be upset with her over something she was unaware of and she needed to find out what it was. 

“Later.” Clarke smiled as she saw that Raven and Octavia had entered the room. “Everyone is arriving.”

Lexa looked to the doors where indeed just as Clarke had stated, many were walking in to join in the celebration of their Queen’s return. Nodding her head, she released the arm she held and took a step back, placing her arms behind her back as she watched the blonde moved to her companion’s sides and begin talking with them. 

Unable to stop the longing look, Lexa continued to stare after her wife before remembering just where they were and schooled her features into the mask she often wore. While it may have only been a second that she had been unguarded, it did not go unnoticed. 

…

Clarke sighed as she sat upon her bed, untying her boots and slipping them from her feet. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t felt drained from the day’s events, even as uneventful as they were. Leaving the evening meal early, she had excused herself claiming fatigue and came right to her chambers. 

In truth, she had hoped to avoid Lexa and the talk she had promised before they were forced to mingle among those who dined with them. She knew she couldn’t avoid the brunette forever; in fact, she was certain she’d be expecting her sometime before sleep claimed her. 

After retrieving warm sleeping attire, she moved back to her bed and began to remove her clothing. She’d gotten down to her undergarments when she felt as if eyes were upon her and she turned to find Lexa standing there, her eyes fixed upon the exposed skin of the blonde as she stood just inside the room from the mystery door Clarke hadn’t been able to go through earlier. 

“It is impolite to stare, your Majesty.” Clarke said causing green eyes to snap out of the trance. She turned away as she picked up a shirt and slipped it on. 

Lexa shook her head to rid herself of the images burned into memory of their wedding night and she looked down. “I came to see if you were well.”

“As well as I can be for someone who has travelled for days and hasn’t had a decent night’s sleep.” Clarke replied haughtily as she pulled her bottoms on. 

Her back to the brunette, Lexa bit her lip as she watched those hands slide up and her eyes rolled before they shut, inwardly groaning as a jolt was sent straight to her core. Now was not the time to be lusting after her wife who was clearly upset with her. She needed answers and she would be damned if her libido would get in the way of them.

“I am well, you needn’t worry.” Clarke’s voice caused green eyes to open and discover blue ones staring at her intently. “I planned to rest now.”

“Can I possibly delay your rest a bit longer?” Lexa asked reaching for anything that could keep her in this room a bit longer without force. “My side aches and I wondered if you could take a look at it?”

Seeing the excuse for what it was, but choosing not to comment, Clarke nodded and motioned for her to take a seat. Her eyes fell to the brunette’s side as she removed her jacket and lifted her tunic to reveal the healing wound. 

“How long has it been bothering you?” She asked as she moved her fingers gingerly over the red puffy skin.

“Not long.” Lexa replied watching as Clarke moved to open her pack that sat amongst her things that had been brought in to the room. 

“It looks like it’s becoming infected.” Clarke said as she rummaged through until she found the salve she sought and more bandage. “It is for the better that we caught it when we did.”

“Mmmm.” Lexa hummed as her eyes never left the blonde’s movements as she worked. Remembering the purpose, she had originally come to find her wife for, she quietly repeated herself from earlier, “How have I displeased you?”

Clarke’s hands slowed, however continuing to move as she focused on what she was doing. Deciding to answer she replied, “We haven’t spent time together.”

“Pardon?” Of all the answers, Lexa hadn’t been expecting that one.

“I told you, it was childish.” Clarke wiped her fingers of the salve and grabbed for the bandage wrap. “The time we spent on our way here would have been perfect to spend time together and get to know one another. Instead, we fought and then you ignored me the rest of the way to Polis.”

“You’re upset because we did not talk along our journey?” Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed. Realistically, she hadn’t considered how her actions would affect the blonde as she had been lost in her own mind on the way back.

“When you word it as such, yes.” Clarke nodded as she tied the bandage and placed the left overs to the side. She looked up to green eyes and sighed, “We are just barely getting to know one another and I am expected to rule by your side after my coronation. How am I to do such a thing if I do not know you? Would you not think it best if we ruled together as one instead of two separate beings?”

Lexa realized then the underlying words the blonde wasn’t saying aloud. Clarke was afraid. While she may be up for the challenge to rule as Queen, the blonde was scared and wanted to do right by the people, her people, and Lexa. She nodded her head and moved to take her hand, pleased when the gesture was not turned away.

“Tonight, you will rest.” She said stroking the back of Clarke’s hand, “Tomorrow, I will show you Polis.”

“But what of Titus and your duty?” Clarke tried not to get accustomed to the elated feeling of possibly spending a day with the brunette that suddenly fluttered throughout her.

“I am Queen.” Lexa sat up straighter, holding her head high, “I dictate what I do and when I do it.” She winked at the blonde before rising to her feet, pulling her with her. Her face growing serious she said, “My deepest apologies for my actions. I did not mean to cause you discomfort.”

“I will accept your apology so long as you keep your word about tomorrow.” Clarke replied knowing that at any given time Lexa could get caught up in her duties and be required to postpone. She’d seen it happen before with her parents and didn’t doubt it could happen with her.

“I will show you Polis.” Lexa leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the blonde’s cheek before squeezing her hand. “Reshop, Klark.”

Clarke’s eyes followed as the warrior turned and walked to the door she’d came through. Before the woman was fully out of sight she called after her, “Rest well, Lexa.”

Lexa stopped and turned to look back at her, smiling slightly before nodding and continuing into the next room.

…

“And you are certain?” Lexa asked looking at the blonde as she huffed in annoyance and turned for the seamstress who was taking her measurements.

“Are you questioning my decision?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed in challenge. “I believe I am allowed to freely choose my attire and I do not wish to wear it.”

“But it is such a lovely dress.” The rotund redhead kneeling beside the blonde chimed in causing two pairs of eyes to fall to her. She ducked her head under the scrutiny and mumbled, “Apologies, your Majesty.”

Clarke looked back to her wife pointedly, waiting to see if the brunette would argue further. Lexa had arrived at her door that morning to show her Polis as promised, with the first stop being at the seamstresses to go over her options on what she would wear to the coronation. She smiled inwardly when green eyes looked to the redhead at her feet.

“How long until it is finished?” Lexa asked as she absentmindedly fingered the sample cloth in her hand. 

“Two weeks if you want it done properly.” The seamstress replied her eyes still on the task at hand.

Lexa inhaled sharply as she placed the piece down, “You will see that it is done in a week.”

“Two weeks will be fine.” Clarke said as the redhead’s mouth opened to argue causing green eyes to glare at her. “I do not want this to be rushed.”

“You understand waiting will prolong the coronation?” Lexa asked tilting her head to the side. “I had wanted to be done with the authenticities as soon as possible.”

“Are you in a hurry?” Green eyes danced as she watched the brunette become flustered, still becoming accustomed to her ways.

Grinding her teeth for a moment, Lexa rolled her eyes and started for the door, “Two weeks and not a moment longer.”

“Yes, your majesty.” The seamstress said as she came to her feet. “We are finished.”

“Gratitude.” Clarke smiled as she followed Lexa, finding her talking to a vendor down the street. Her eyebrows furrowed upon seeing the man on his knees in front of her wife.

“It is all there, I swear it!”

“Do you think me daft?” Lexa growled as she pointed to the box at her feet, “I ordered two dozen to be ready upon my return, how many is two dozen?”

“T-t-twenty-f-f-four, your majesty.” He stammered his body shaking as she stood over him. 

“Then why do I count only twenty-three?” Lexa asked. Her blood was boiling and it was taking everything in her not to lash out and kill the man.

Clarke stepped closer to them, seeing the tops of candles within the box and she quickly counted. Indeed, there were twenty-three with a slot empty where she would imagine the last to have been. It was then that she noticed the object within the brunette’s hand and she bit her lip to keep from laughing outright. 

Seeing the man was in no shape to answer, Clarke stepped closer. “Pardon,” She said leaning towards Lexa but keeping her distance, “but I believe you hold the missing candle.”

Lexa lifted her hands before her and undeniably she held one within her hand. She felt her face flush at the realization of her error and moved to drop the piece in with the others before straightening and placing her arms behind her back. “I see.”

Clearing her throat, she nodded to a guard who placed a lid on the box and lifted it. “A simple misunderstanding then.”

“Your Majesty, are you well?” Another guard asked causing Lexa’s face to get impossibly redder. 

“I am fine.” Lexa said calmly as she threw the vendor still on his knees the promised payment. “I expect my next order in due time.”

“Yes, your majesty.” He nodded as he lowered his head.

Lexa took two steps forward before turning her head slightly to look back at Clarke who was stifling her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand, “If you are finished mocking me, I believe we’ve only begun your tour of Polis.”

Nodding her head and schooling her face, Clarke clasped her hands in front of her as she moved to stand beside the brunette. The silence between them didn’t last long before she broke, “So,” She waited until green eyes were upon her, “More candles?”

“One can never have enough.” Lexa responded shortly, turning her attention back to the street they ventured down. 

“Mhmm…and you personally retrieve your orders?” Clarke pressed, she was sure her lower lip was marred from having to bite it to keep from laughing again. 

“Clarke.” Lexa drawled out in warning. 

“I’ve seen the numerous candles about the castle and in my room.” Clarke looked down, unable to keep looking at the brunette. “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

Green eyes surveyed the area as they walked, she took notice of the vendors and buyers scurrying out of the way and paying little attention to them. Turning to look to the blonde who waited expectedly, she narrowed her eyes, “There is nothing to tell.”

Clarke nodded and they continued walking. Silence fell between them once more as she looked about, smiling to those who dared look her in the eye and even waving to some of the children as they passed. Try as she did, she couldn’t get her head to clear of the humor she saw in the actions of the brunette. 

“Say it.” Lexa huffed seeing the struggle her wife clearly was going through to contain herself.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t.” Clarke shook her head looking down again as she couldn’t stop smiling.

Lexa stopped and grabbed her arm gently, causing blue eyes to look up at her, “Say it.”

“I was just thinking…” Clarke smirked as she stepped closer to her wife, “…that the big bad Queen of Polis has a secret obsession over candles and it’s adorable.”

“Pffft!” Lexa pushed her away shaking her head as the blonde erupted into a fit of laughter. “I do not have an obsession with candles!”

Clarke laughed so hard she was bent over at the waist, trying to hold herself up with her hands on her knees. She did not care that Lexa started walking off without her and that she would have to run to catch up to her. The tears rolling down her cheeks were completely worth it.

…


	9. Chapter 9

As the coronation loomed nearer, Lexa became increasingly frustrated. After fulfilling her promise to show Clarke around Polis, they had very little time together that did not go uninterrupted. As Queen she knew she could simply put her foot down and ensure that they had time, but she also didn’t want to set a bad example for her people. She needed to ensure that they knew she put them before her personal life. As it should be.

One solution that seemed to appease everyone, was allowing for a time to be set in which she would spend with Clarke despite what she would be doing. Typically around midday, this often meant prolonging meetings with her Advisor, court proceedings in which she would overhear the peoples grievances, and even her trainings with her guards that she fully intended to keep up on even though it was deemed unnecessary.

They would walk through the garden, venture down to the markets, or share a meal during their time together. So, it came as a surprise to her when Clarke interrupted her meeting with Titus requesting to spar with her in the courtyard. Intrigued, she agreed and dismissed Titus before following her wife outside. 

“I do hope that your time hunched over a table or slouched on your throne hasn’t softened you.” Clarke taunted as she lazily swung her sword about her in interlocked circles. 

“Do you think it is wise to mock me, your Majesty?” Lexa countered removing her sword and blocking the blonde just in time. The force of the two swords connecting caused her to fall to her knee. 

“Wise? No.” Clarke grit her teeth as she pushed down on her sword with all the strength she had in her. “Necessary? Perhaps.”

Green eyes caught sight of her guards rushing forward and she rolled them before shouting, “Stand down! We partake only in swordplay.”

“Their reaction time is troubling.” Clarke sighed as she backed away, allowing Lexa to stand. 

“They do not expect you to have the nerve to attempt to take my life.” Lexa replied simply as she lunged forward and they began to exchange blows. Even she had to give her wife credit as she kept up with every thrust of her sword, blocking, parrying, and advancing when she could. They were well matched in skill, although Lexa wouldn’t care to openly admit such a thing. 

“And if I wanted to, you would be dead before they would raise their swords.” Clarke huffed out as she blocked an attack and spun around the brunette, kicking her in the back as she went, causing the warrior to stumble forward and effectively breaking them a part.

Chest rising and falling from the exertion, Lexa looked back at the teasing blue eyes of her wife and glared at her. Her guards had yet to move, and with the attention garnered from their presence only more onlookers seemed to be gathering to watch the two. Curiosity hard to avoid.

Never one to display weakness, Lexa yelled out before advancing upon the blonde who barely managed to defend herself with the intensity of the strikes being dealt upon her blade. Barley a breath was expelled, the motions so quick if you blinked you would miss half of them. It didn’t take long before Lexa kicked her wife’s sword from her hand, sweeping the other leg behind the blonde’s and causing her to fall back. She quickly moved her sword to press against Clarke’s throat, being sure not to pierce skin as she brought their faces closer.

“Do you yield?” Lexa asked as she tried catching her breath. She could hear the faint murmuring of the whispers being passed about around them. Paying little attention to it, her focus was upon the shocked eyes below her. “Do you yield?”

At the moment Clarke looked as if she were going to respond, another voice answered for her.   
“Do not give up so easily, your Majesty!”

Lexa looked over to see it was Octavia who had shouted the encouragement. Raven and Anya stood beside her and seemed to be agreeing with the shorter brunette. With the Polis generals support, this seemed to spur on the crowd who all started shouting for Clarke to fight back. Her mistake had been to remove her eyes from the woman she was pinning down as the blonde took full advantage of the distraction and managed to break free of her hold.

“Nay.” Clarke grinned as she retrieved her sword to defend herself. “Let us continue until it is you who yields.”

“We shall see about that.” Lexa smirked as she went after her once more.

…

In the shadows of the citadel, a pair of beady eyes watched the two women as they sparred. The growing anger within them could not be hidden from those who would lay their own eyes upon them. 

“Disgusting is it not?” A voice called out from behind him.

“You would do wisely not to speak of your Queen in such a manner.” Titus responded as two sentries walked passed the men. Once they were gone, he looked back to the man, “Why are you not with your ward, Tristan?”

“She desired to watch the ridiculous show those two are putting on.” The guard spat moving to stand beside the Advisor. 

“And so should you be.” Titus hissed, “If the Queen were to find out-”

“I will return once I have had words with you.” Tristan interrupted, nodding towards the blonde as she advanced upon Lexa. “We seem to have a distraction among us.”

“Choose your words carefully.” Titus murmured, lowering his tone as a chambermaid passed behind them. “One against our Queen would mean your death.”

“I have none towards her. No, the ones in which I have are against the woman who will be crowned tomorrow eve.” Tristan said, his eyes never leaving the movements of Clarke.

Titus looked down the hall in both directions, seeing no one he hissed, “Speak true and swift, what are you blabbering about?”

Tristan grinned, “Our Heda has just reclaimed her throne to Polis and there is much to be desired to reclaim what was once lost to us all. We cannot afford for the enemy to distract her of the goal.”

“You speak as if there is a plan…” Titus narrowed his eyes at the man as he trailed off. “I will take no part in it.”

“I am not asking for you to take part.” Tristan said clapping the man on the shoulder, “I just need reassurance you will step in when the time is needed.”

“I will not betray Heda.” Titus shook his head, “What makes you believe I will not turn to her of news that there is something amiss in regards to our new Queen?”

“Because, Titus, it is in your best interest that you remain silent.” Tristan growled back narrowing his eyes at the advisor. “Least I lay claim of your involvement and you know well our Heda takes action first and asks questions later.”

Backed into a corner, Titus swallowed and inhaled deeply before turning back to look at the two fighting in the Courtyard, “This plan…it does not bring harm or go against our Queen?”

“No.” Tristan turned as well, “I would sooner fall upon my sword before doing such thing.”

“What is required of me?” Titus asked causing the guard to grin wider.

Around the corner from where the two men spoke, blue eyes narrowed as ears strained to hear their conversation further. A difficult feat as the two voices became fainter, further away. Chancing a look around the corner, revealed an empty hall, the two men having disappeared.

…

“Are you confident that you are not growing weary?” Lexa baited as their swords locked once again. Sweat dripped from their faces, breath unstable, neither willing to give in to the other. She herself was beginning to feel the strain in her muscles, but she pressed on. 

“Do I detect a hint of tremor in your hand?” Clarke challenged looking to the body part in question. “What say you to a truce?”

“A truce?” Lexa laughed, “Are you so uncertain of my defeating you that you would rather I bow out to save you face?”

Clarke licked her lips and stepped closer, their swords sandwiched between them as she did so, “I would rather give you opportunity to save face before I defeat you.”

“Is that so?” Lexa asked eyebrow raising. “We have held one another equally, what makes you certain I will be the one to fall?”

“Last chance to call a truce, your Majesty.” Blue eyes shone with mirth as their gazes locked. When Lexa kept quiet, her eyes daring the blonde to carry through with her threat, Clarke shrugged and sighed dramatically. “Suit yourself, but do not place blame your embarrassment upon me. I gave you fair warning.”

“You-” Lexa began, but lips upon hers interrupted any further words from forming. It had been too long since they had kissed one another and her body couldn’t help but to react. 

Feeling the brunette melt practically upon contact of their lips, Clarke took advantage. She pressed forward as she hooked a leg around Lexa’s, causing them to topple backwards. Moving quickly to keep the upper hand, Clarke brought her sword to the brunette’s throat. Her lips connecting with the thin ones once more before whispering, “Do you yield, Lexa?”

Swallowing hard, causing the blade at her throat to dig slightly deeper, Lexa gave in. She nodded, “I yield.”

Clarke grinned and moved to allow the warrior up, offering her hand in which was taken. “Do not be shamed that I am superior.”

“Today.” Lexa signaled to a guard who held a water-skin. “Do not let it go to your head.”

“Your form needs work.” Anya said as she and Clarke’s Ladies stepped forward. “But it was effective.”

“She played dirty.” Octavia grunted as she crossed her arms about her chest. “It was hardly fair.”

“You are just bitter over losing to me.” Raven poked the smaller brunette in the chest. “Admit it.”

“You wagered?” Lexa’s eyebrow rose, her eyes bouncing between the two women. 

“It is their thing.” Clarke waived it off as she took the water-skin from her wife’s hand and took a long drink. “Octavia wins more often than not. Although, I am disheartened that you would bet against me.”

“I should have known you would play dirty.” Octavia scoffed rolling her eyes. “It should be a rule that you are not allowed to kiss your opponent while in the midst of sparring.”

“Do you often kiss your opponents, your Majesty?” Lexa looked to Clarke and smirked. “Should I worry that my walls will be lined with those who I should cut down for allowing it?”

Clarke pushed the brunette’s shoulder shaking her head, “Come off it now! Do you have little faith in me that you would believe me to do such a thing?”

“I should hope not.” Lexa said sincerely, her attention went to a guard running towards Anya and whispering in her ear. 

“Apologies, but Heda may I have a word?” Anya asked after the guard had finished and the two stepped aside.

Raven and Octavia had begun bickering over their wager, their words falling upon deaf ears as Clarke paid little mind to them. Her attention rather was on trying to hear what her wife and general were speaking of. She couldn’t hear them but did manage to overhear one word that did cause her be on alert.

“Mecha?” Clarke asked causing everyone to look at her. “What about Mecha?”

Anya refrained from rolling her eyes at the look upon Lexa’s face that betrayed the woman had yet to inform the blonde of what was going on. “Now would be as good as ever to inform her, considering you were supposed to weeks ago.”

“Shof op, Onya.” Lexa hissed glaring at her general. Looking to Clarke she sighed and held out her arm, “Let us take a walk.”

Clarke accepted her arm warily, walking beside the brunette away from the others. If Mecha was being discussed, she knew it only meant trouble and she could only hope her suspicions were wrong. 

“Mecha gathers its army as we speak.” Lexa said breaking the silence between them. “They are to march upon Polis.”

“But to do so would force Arkadia’s hand.” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed. “Arkadia is in alliance with both, why would King Stephan do that?”

“It is not King Stephan’s doing.” Lexa looked away from inquisitive blue eyes. “Your former betrothed has taken reign of the Kingdom.”

“Finn is King?” Clarke dropped the hold she had on Lexa’s arm, bringing her hand to her forehead to rub at the ache that began to form there. “When? How?”

“Remember the messenger who arrived at our camp on our wedding night?” Lexa asked, continuing once she received a nod, “It was a Mechan man wearing Polis garb.”

“The messenger was from Mecha?” Clarke’s eyes widened. “That’s why you killed him! It had crossed my mind in wonder as to why you would kill your own man, but if he was from Mecha that would give reason.”

“He came to inform me that the Prince had taken over, King Stephan had become ill on the way back from Arkadia and before they reached Mecha, he had passed.”

“To die so suddenly only means foul play.” 

“Precisely.” 

“I suspect there is more to this than you’ve told me so far.” Clarke said as she crossed her arms about her front. “What is it you are not telling me?”

Lexa inhaled and looked directly into Clarke’s eyes, “I was given a time limit to forfeit my claim as your spouse and give you to him. If I did not, the new Mechan King would declare war upon us.”

Clarke shut her eyes, turning away from Lexa as she processed the information given to her. This explained why Lexa had been so busy lately. Impending war always meant little time for anything else. She couldn’t blame her for keeping this from her. After all, she herself held her own secret from the brunette. 

If she told Lexa now of her father’s involvement, it could be used against him to make him align with Polis should Arkadia be forced between the two. It would ensure he upheld the treaty that had been recently signed and could also mean that he kept his head as Clarke was sure Lexa would kill him as she had her own kin for their involvement. 

Decision made, she turned and looked to Lexa, “I know of a way-”

“You Majesty,” Titus’s booming voice interrupted her as he hurried over to them. “We’ve news from Mecha, we must speak at once in the War Room.”

“Do you think I am unaware of this?” Lexa snapped as the man bowed his head, “I will be a moment, leave us.”

“Heda, I-” Titus tried again.

“Leave us now, Advisor!” Lexa yelled at him causing him to step back before he nodded and retreated. Looking to Clarke, her eyes softened, “Apologies, but I need to go. We will speak more soon.”

Before Clarke could respond, Lexa turned and hurried away. Kicking at a stone, she growled in frustration and looked to the sky. Such was life as a royal, one never had a moments peace before something came up.

“What is going on?” Raven asked as she and Octavia walked over to her side. 

“Trouble.” Clarke looked between the two, “Mecha marches on Polis.” 

At the disbelieving looks she received, the blonde sighed and pulled at their arms, not willing to reveal her knowledge in the courtyard with so many about. After they made it into the castle and to her room, she spoke of her knowledge recently acquired and her secret she had overheard from her parents. 

“So, you mean to tell her?” Raven asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

“Of course!” Clarke ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots formed during her sparring. “It would do no good withholding this from her.”

“But what if she turns on us?” Octavia asked, a look of worry upon her face. In the time they had been in Polis, her injuries caused by her brother had faded. Her swollen eye the only thing remaining as evidence of what had happened. “I do not wish to return to Arkadia or worse, have my life taken.”

“Your life will not be taken.” Raven said looking from Octavia to Clarke, “You will make sure she sees reason?”

Clarke nodded, “Nothing will happen to any of us. She can use this information to her advantage.” 

“Let us hope so.” Octavia said in a quiet voice. 

Clarke couldn’t help but to agree. Granted she thought she knew Lexa enough to be able to wager as to her reaction, but she worried that she could be wrong. 

…

Looking herself up and down in the mirror, Clarke had to admit that the seamstress did a remarkable job at tailoring her attire to fit her perfectly. Instead of the traditional gown a Queen would wear for her coronation, she had opted to wear simple tunic and trousers. She wore a light broad shoulder coat over the top, the clasps falling to midbreast on the front lay open to allow room for her well-endowed assets and Polis crest stitched upon its front. 

A dark forest green sash tied about her waist and boots completed her attire. Her hair fashioned in braids similar to those she’d seen worn by her wife, braided by one of the chambermaids she managed to talk into helping her. With a light dusting of powder upon her face, and charcoal over her eyes, she looked like a sight to behold. 

Today, she would be crowned and her duties to her people would begin. Her nerves were a mess and she had barely eaten a thing for fear of being sick. To be Princess was one thing, to be Queen was another. She would be responsible for so much and she still questioned herself as to whether she was ready.

Inhaling deeply, she jumped and turned when there was a knock upon her door. 

“Pardon, but a messenger was here to give this to you.” Raven said as she walked into the room, Octavia folliowing behind her. A rolled message in her hand. “It has Arkadia’s seal.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed. She’d yet to hear from either of her parents since they had left and she wondered if they would arrive in time for her coronation. Upon opening the message and reading its content, her heart sank as her unasked questioned would be answered.

“What news?” Octavia asked watching the blonde curiously.

“It would seem that my father is unable to attend. His presence in Arkadia is needed and my mother has been sent to settle a dispute in an outlying city.” Clarke said rolling up the message. “They send their apologies for being unable to be here today.”

“That was to be expected was it not?” Raven scoffed. “I find it difficult to believe they are as apologetic as they portray.”

“You know my parents.” Clarke responded throwing the message into the fire and watching it catch aflame. “No matter.”

“We should head downstairs.” Octavia said looking to the blonde and smiling, “You’ve a ceremony to get to.”

“All hail the Queen.” Raven grinned cheekily and Clarke shoved her shoulder. “What? I speak the truth.”

“Do not mock me.” Clarke glared at her. “I still have the authority to put you in the stocks.”

“But who then would be at your side to save you from distress?” Raven asked as they left the room and headed down the hall.

“I believe that position has been filled.” Clarke replied, her fingers twisting the ring upon her finger at her side. 

“Oh, right, forgive me.” Raven bowed her head mockingly, “I forgot that we’ve been replaced by tall, dark, and often broody.”

“She is not broody!” Clarke huffed. “She keeps to herself and with the trouble brewing with Mecha, I cannot blame her.”

“Either that, or she cannot see through those clouded eyes.” Octavia said to Raven but purposefully loud enough for the blonde to hear.

“I do not have clouded eyes.” Clarke looked to hazel eyes, “I see quite clearly, thank you.”

“You may think you do, but your actions speak otherwise.” Octavia said causing blonde eyes to furrow. “Tell me you do not yet realize you have fallen for her?”

Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance. While she had thought long and hard most nights of her feelings and her wife, she had hoped to keep it to herself for a bit longer. She should have known better that it would only be a wish that would not come true. Coming to a stop before the Great Hall, she was saved answering by the Harold announcing her presence and the doors opening. Closing her mouth and squaring her shoulders, she turned to enter the room.

Everywhere her eyes could see, a body filled the place. The room packed by the people of Polis whose attendance was required upon such an occasion. Guards lined the aisle, allowing for a clear path to Lexa who stood regally in front of her throne, Royal attire adorning her body. This was the first Clarke would see Lexa wearing her crown and robe.

Finding herself at the end of the aisle and before her wife, Clarke knelt upon the velvet pillow that was laid out for her, and bowed her head in reverence to the brunette.

“Welcome all.” Titus’s booming voice echoed throughout the room causing the blonde to flinch as she hadn’t expected him to be the first to speak. “Today we gather to anoint the joined spouse of our Queen into her place amongst our Royal Sovereigns. Let us begin with her oath.”

Clarke kept her head down, as difficult as it was. Her heart pounded violently within her chest causing her to wince from the slight pain she felt from it. Breathing deeply she listened to the words spoken so that she would be able to answer when necessary.

“Do you, Clarke Pendragon, formerly of Arkadia, now of Polis, do hereby swear to uphold the laws of your Kingdom?”

“I swear it!” She spoke loudly for all to hear.

“Do you hereby swear loyalty and reverence to your spouse and Queen?”

“I do!” She said, smiling to herself at the underlying message she hoped to convey to her wife.

“Do you hereby swear to treat the people of Polis as your people, and to treat their needs as your own?”

“I do so swear.” She said inhaling sharply as she knew what would come next. She’d made up her mind as to what she was going to do during her ceremony, and hoped it was well received.

“Then rise, and be crowned Queen.” Titus announced causing all to cheer even though the ceremony was far from over.

Clarke, however, stayed on her knees head bowed.

Lexa looked on at the blonde, confused as she stood before her, holding the crown in which was her place to put upon her wife’s head. “He said you may rise.”

“I have something I wish to say.” Clarke raised her eyes to green, conveying understanding as the room fell quiet again. “With your permission?”

Lexa held up her hand as she saw Titus open his mouth. “Granted.”

Clarke inhaled once more, her nerves flying anew with such force her body was visibly trembling. “I, Clarke Pendragon, formerly of Arkadia, now of Polis do hereby swear fealty to Alexandria Pendragon and as of this moment,” She paused as whispers began to fill the room, “I renounce my title of Princess to the throne of Arkadia.”

Green eyes widened in shock. To renounce one’s title was a huge decision and not one to take lightly in any Kingdom. Even though Clarke was now Queen of Polis, should anything happen to her parents, she would have been first to claim Arkadia as its heir. But now, she’d given up that right.

“Quiet!” Lexa yelled, pleased that silence fell upon the room immediately. Her voice softened slightly as she addressed the woman still looking to her from her knees. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Clarke said, her voice strong and steady. “I wish nothing further from Arkadia.”

Wanting to conclude the ceremony so that she would be able to further discuss this with Clarke away from an audience, Lexa nodded and motioned for the blonde to stand. “Behold, Clarke Elizabeth Pendragon, Queen of Polis.” She announced as she placed the light crown upon the blonde’s head.

“Long live the Queen!” Someone shouted.

Clarke turned to face the people, feeling the weight of her own robe being placed over her shoulders, Lexa’s arms wrapping about her to clasp it in front. 

“Long live the Queen.” Lexa whispered in her ear as the same words echoed about the room.  
The remainder of the ceremony consisted of dignitaries from the aligned cities under Polis to provide their offerings to the new Queen. When Clarke thought all had been given, she was surprised to see the doors open to reveal Sir Bellamy as the Harold announced him.

“Sir Bellamy, for what do we owe the pleasure of your presence on this day?” Lexa asked in a bored tone.

Bellamy bowed before them, “It was my duty to provide Arkadia’s offering in honor of Polis’s new Queen being crowned today.”

“You are a bit late to the ceremony, wouldn’t you say?” Lexa asked narrowing her eyes in his direction.

“Apologies, we were delayed along the way.” He murmured before turning slightly, “Arkadia offers-”

“Arkadia may keep its offering.” Clarke interrupted from her seat beside Lexa. “Due to your tardiness, Sir Bellamy, you failed to be present when I renounced my claim to Arkadia’s title.”

Bellamy’s jaw dropped in shock and he took a step back as if the announcement was a physical blow to him. “You cannot be serious!” He said when he finally found his voice.

“I do not jest.” Clarke said her eyes narrowing in his direction, “You may leave.”

“What shall I tell the King and Queen?” Bellamy asked as guards moved in his direction.

“Tell them whatever you wish.” Clarke replied finding her feet and standing, “Tell them that I no longer carry the title of heir to their throne and let them deal with the proceedings of figuring out what is to come of its fate! The treaty between Polis is binding and I care not of what happens any further in Arkadia.”

“You cannot do this!” Bellamy yelled stepping forward.

“Guards! Remove him at once!” Lexa ordered, no longer patient with the man. “You have until sundown to be out of Polis reach. Should my guards find you, I will order them to kill on sight.”

Clarke looked to Lexa in surprise, not expecting that kind of ultimatum given. While it was a bit harsh for her taste, she knew she couldn’t argue and when green eyes looked to her in challenge she looked away and backed down. She was about to take her seat when another disruption came into the Great Hall.

“Your Majesty!” Indra yelled as she ran into the room, shoving passed the Arkadian being dragged out by the Polis guards.

“What now?!” Lexa yelled in annoyance, her agitation growing rapidly. She hated formality as it was, and the longer the ceremony took, the longer it was until she could dress down and relax for the evening. Not to mention it would be the first she had planned in many nights to lay beside her wife, instead of in separate rooms.

“Apologies, Heda.” Indra bowed before her. “I have urgent news that is necessary to interrupt even an important ceremony such as this.”

“This cannot be happening!” Clarke grumbled as she rubbed at her forehead. 

“Anya, Lincoln, join Indra in the War Room.” Lexa ordered before looking to the fidgeting people still within the room, “The rest of you are dismissed, go back to your homes and duties. The ceremony is concluded.”

“Your Majesty-” Titus began.

“I said it is concluded!” Lexa yelled at him, “Be gone from my sight, Titus, before you lose yours!”

“Sha, Heda.” He bowed his head reluctantly and turned to take his leave. 

Lexa took a deep breath and turned back to Clarke, “This is what is going to happen, and I want you to listen very closely to me.”

Clarke nodded.

“I am going to hear whatever it is Indra has to say and when we are through, I am going to find you and we are going to discuss further why you forfeited your title.” Lexa said firmly. Try as she did, she could not keep her tone soft even though she held nothing against her wife. “Then I am going to order no one to bother us unless Polis is under attack, and we are going to enjoy an evening together, alone. Do you understand?”

“Of course.” Clarke bowed her head only for it to be lifted by Lexa’s slender fingers.

“Do not bow your head to me.” Lexa said, her tone this time much softer than it had been. “I no longer require it of you.”

“As you wish.” Clarke murmured, smiling slightly at the tenderness within the brunette’s voice. But just as quickly as Lexa had softened, she immediately saw the change in her demeanor as Lexa squared her shoulders and stepped away from her.

“I shall see you soon.” Lexa lifted the blonde’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it before turning and making her way towards the side door that would give her faster access to the War Room than the one being used by the people still trying to vacate the citadel.

“Now what?” Raven asked after clearing her throat and stepping to the blonde’s side.

“Now, I need a bit of fresh air.” Clarke replied looking to her two closest companions. “Care to join me for a quick ride?”

…

“What is all of this about?” Lexa demanded the minute the door opened.

“Mecha marches on Polis.” Indra said showing no signs that the Queens ire affected her. She picked up a figurine upon the table that displayed a large map of the surrounding areas. “So far, they are here. Our scouts place their movement and pace as being here within the fortnight.”

“Two weeks?” Lexa glared at the darker woman, “You interrupted her Majesties crowning ceremony to inform me that in which we already knew will happen in two weeks?”

“That is not all.” Indra said. “There is a rumor that the Mechan King has hired an assassin to kill you and Queen Clarke.”

“An assassin?” Lexa scoffed. “What an arrogant fool to think an assassin could bring me down!”

“Heda, perhaps we should bring Queen Clarke in on this discussion.” Lincoln said looking to the brunette, “She should be included now that she is crowned.”

“You are right.” Lexa nodded looking to a guard by the door. “Send for my wife and bring her here at once.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” He bowed his head before leaving the room.

“Now, let’s discuss strategy while we wait shall we?” Lexa said turning to the table and looking at the map.

…

“What do you mean I am not allowed through?” Clarke growled from atop her horse. After leaving the Great Hall, she had gone to her room to remove and place her robe and crown, before she and her Ladies went to the stables. They’d made it as far as the Polis outer gates before they were stopped.

“She is your ruling Queen, you imbecile, let her pass!” Raven yelled from beside her.

“Apologies, but Queen Alexandria said-” The guard stammered.

“Come now, Sir Thomas.” A voice from behind them said. “Our Queen has sent me to protect these three. You are allowed to let them pass.”

“Tristan?” Clarke questioned her eyes narrowing at the man, “Why are you not at Sarah’s side?”

“My ward had gone to bed, your Majesty. As ordered, I am free to go about my business.” Tristan smiled, “And as I said, Queen Alexandria has sent me to accompany you.”

“Very well.” The guard, Sir Thomas, interrupted as he motioned for the gate to be opened. “Do not be long. Night will fall soon.”

Clarke nodded as she spurred her horse forward, gritting her teeth to keep from lashing out at the man following them. When they were out of earshot of the Polis wall, she turned to look at him, “Your Queen did not send you here, so what is your business?”

“I simply wish to apologize for my previous actions against the child, and see to it you have safe passage to wherever it is you are going.” Tristan said his face falling, “I believed we had started off on the wrong note and I did wish to rectify it, but if you wish my return to the citadel, I can go.”

Clarke eyed him, seeing the sincerity upon his face and in his voice. “There was a river not far from here. We journey there and back, do try to keep up.”

“Of course.” Tristan nodded, bowing his head as the three women turned their back to him and headed in the direction of their destination.

“Clarke…I don’t trust him.” Raven murmured quietly so only the blonde could hear. They’d reached the thick of the surrounding forest they’d travelled through to get to Polis.

“Neither do I.” Clarke replied keeping her eyes forward and surveying the area. Something felt off, and she was trained to always go with her gut instinct.

“What should we do?” Octavia asked ducking her head to avoid a low hanging branch.

“If something happens, you get back to Polis and warn Lexa.” Clarke said looking at the brunette from the corner of her eye. “I’m counting on you.”

Octavia nodded in understanding. 

They reached the river without incident, all four of them dismounted and led their steeds to the water. The three women exchange furtive glances, while Tristan remained oblivious as he stroked his horse’s mane and moved off to the side to allow them privacy. 

And that’s when the chaos began.

Clarke’s horse reared on its hind legs as an arrow embedded into its flank. Tossing its head from side to side before taking off. Unable to keep hold of the reins, Clarke moved to draw her sword as men began yelling and charging them from all sides. 

“Octavia go!” She shouted as the brunette was already one foot in the stirrup to do just that. “We have you!” Looking to Raven, who had also drawn her sword, they began to move as one to cut down a path for Octavia to pass through without interference. 

Clarke slashed and parried, moving and defending herself as Raven did the same. She managed to look over to see Tristan fighting off a man, but was quickly looking back to the task at hand least she end up ran through. 

Tristan kicked away at the man who came after him. Putting on a good show to drop the blonde’s suspicions before turning to his horse. He’d seen the smallest of the three women get away and it would foil his plans if she made it to Polis before he could. Ducking his head from a passing arrow, he spurred his horse forward in chase of the brunette nuisance.

Clarke looked over in time to see Tristan disappearing into the woods. She yelled in frustration and with the sudden flood of strength, she began to cut down the men attacking them faster. There was no way she was going to die the same day she was crowned Queen. But as valiantly as she and Raven fought, there was just too many.

A blinding pain erupted from the back of her head, causing her to fall to her knees. She stared blankly before her, screaming internally as she watched a sword cut down Raven and the darker woman fell beside her. It was the last image she would see before the darkness overcame her vision and she was sucked into the abyss.

…

“Therefore, he will be effectively cut off from advancing or retreating.” Lexa slammed her hand down on the table. “We will have the son of a bitch in our grasp.”

The door creaked open to the War Room and the guard previously sent to get Clarke hung his head as he reentered. All eyes turned to him, including a pair of green that narrowed immediately.

“I told you to go get my wife, why is she not at your side?” Lexa growled dangerously.

“Her Majesty is not in the citadel.” He responded bowing. “We have looked all over-”

“Where is she?” Lexa yelled interrupting the man. 

“The guards at the gate stated she and her Ladies left on horseback not too long ago.” He replied stepping back as the brunette rounded the table and came at him. “I have sent word to retrieve her, your majesty! I swear it!”

“She better be unharmed and back in Polis soon, or I will have your head!” Lexa hissed looking to Anya and Lincoln. 

“That is not all, your Majesty.” The guard gulped audibly as green eyes turned back to him, “They were not alone.”

“Who was with them?” Lexa asked clenching her fists at her sides. She didn’t like where this was headed and she was doing all that she could to keep control of the inner beast threatening to be unleashed.

“The guards at the gate, they claim you sent Sir Tristan to accompany her Majesty and the Ladies.” The guard fell to his knees in time as Lexa lashed out with her fist, missing him and hitting the wooden door behind him.

“I did no such thing!” Lexa yelled moving out of the room, paying no mind to the throbbing in her hand. “Prepare my horse immediately! I want my Guard on horseback as well! If they are not ready by the time I get to my horse, heads will roll!”

Many fled to do as ordered, others simply to get out of the way of the Queen’s wrath. No one except those present within the War Room were aware of what was going on, but it did not fail to start the gossip chain. Before Lexa and her guard had even reached the outer gates, rumors flew of the possibility of an attack on Polis. 

…

Lexa tried to withhold the distress she felt within. They had come upon Octavia and her horse. The woman alive but left unconscious as she was tied to a tree. Leaving a few guards to carry her back to the citadel, they carried on at an urgent pace. Lincoln, being the best tracker Lexa had, led them to the river where many bodies of men lay about. It was the sight of Raven’s body that had the blood drain from her face.

Dismounting and running to the woman’s side she noted the bleeding from her leg. “What happened?” She looked down into dark eyes as she pressed against the wound. “Where is Clarke?”

“They took her.” Raven coughed wincing as she turned to the side and spit blood. “We tried to stop them, there were too many.”

“Which direction did they go?” Lexa asked watching as dark eyes closed. Slapping her cheek, she asked frantically, “Which direction, Raven?!”

A hand weakly lifted and pointed. Lexa looked to Lincoln who nodded and began to move before she looked to Anya who had fell to her knees beside the wounded woman. “We need to get her to the healer! I’m going after the others.”

“Sha, Heda.” Anya nodded and motioned for help. 

Lexa hurried back to her horse, jumping upon its back and kicking it forward in chase of those who had already moved on. Her heart thundered in her chest as loudly as the hoofbeats below her. She only hoped she could reach Clarke in time.

…

Pain. 

All she could feel was a blinding pain shooting throughout her head, preventing her from thinking of anything else. Hearing heavy footsteps close to her she focused on them, trying to ignore the hurt she felt.

“Where am I?” She asked only to groan aloud as her words caused stars to erupt behind closed eyelids. She attempted to hold her head, but found her hands bound behind her back.

A taunting whistling began as the steps drew nearer.

“It is so good to see you are awake, Princess.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don’t float me! ~RhydianKnight  
> ..  
> B/N: I vote we float her. I did not consent to this. Well, I kind of did but I didn’t write it so don’t be pissed at me. ~ThatGayFriend


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I told myself, “By April 1st, I will be posting a new update for my Knights. It’s been so damned long and I really must get this story going again.” Well, after suffering through a ton of writer block and just utter refusal to write (despite my Beta BEGGING me to do so) I have finally finished this doozy of a chapter. Hopefully, you will enjoy it and disregard mistakes and or choppiness of it. Read on, Knights! ~RK  
> ..  
> B/N: I did not beg, I demanded. There is a difference, thank you. But I really am glad that RK has gotten back on the metaphorical horse and is writing again. This update is well worth the wait, I promise you that. ~TGF

One Month Later…

The swaying of the carriage was anything but a soothing experience as it made its way down the long rocky road. Polis soldiers flanked all sides at the ready should any trouble arise. It had been a long journey but their destination loomed nearer. The sooner they got there the faster rest would come to their tired bodies.

Green eyes stared unseeing at the passing scenery. Instead, images passed through the mind as it weighted heavy with the thoughts of the occurrences since Clarke’s abduction. Typically, Lexa preferred to travel by foot or horse, but as the days passed she found solitude better than that of her peoples’ company. 

Sleep came after she’d worked herself to exhaustion, food while provided for her was left untouched as hunger eluded her and the mere thought of eating caused her stomach to clench and threaten to give. Her mood turned sour easily and she found herself refraining from sinking her blade into anyone who got in her way. A task proven difficult, as Lexa’s temper flared often and countless faces saw the healer for the various injuries inflicted upon them.

The trail had been lost in the chase to get Clarke back. It had run cold at a sea village just off her coastal border where there had only been one ship to have left port. It had departed hours before their arrival and was well out of sight. Unmarked, no one knew of its origin or destination. Its crew had kept to themselves and left in the dead of night. Even the name recorded by the ports keeper seemed farfetched and held no credibility to figuring out who was responsible.

Eyes closing, Lexa’s mind wondered to the days after she returned to Polis empty handed.

…

The stairs she ventured down came to an end in front of a guarded door. The only light here was a set of torches on either side of the guard, casting eerie shadows throughout the corridor. He turned and inserted the one and only key to allow entrance beyond this point, into the lock. The sound of it releasing and the hinge creaking echoed off the walls as the guard quickly moved to allow her through.

Before she could step foot through the doorway, the atrocious musky stench of death overcame her senses. Thankful for the darkness that surrounded her, her body visibly shuddered. The dungeons had been the one place within the castle that hadn’t changed ever since its establishment. Many men and women saw their lives forfeit within its chambers, beaten and tortured, starved and without water. It didn’t take long for one to begin to beg for mercy or a swift death. 

Lexa tried to avoid this place if she could help it, wearing a heavy cloak of souls she was responsible for sending into these pits. 

Covering the span of the entire castle flooring, the dungeon was a labyrinth of halls, cells, and larger rooms. It wouldn’t take much with the lack of light and sense of direction to get lost, but she knew her way and made little time of finding the room she desired. Just as before, when she neared it, the guard outside unlocked the door and opened it for her. 

Grabbing a torch before entering, she placed it just on the inside wall. The glow was barely enough to illuminate the two bodies hanging side by side in the middle of the room. Harsh labored breath came from the taller figure, arms held up, his head hanging between them. The other remained silent, his breath having been taken from him days prior. 

As she neared the surviving man, a tiny amount of pleasure coursed through her at the amount of blood pooled beneath him. Upon the discovery of her Advisor’s involvement, it hadn’t been hard to order his arrest and he put up hardly a fight when the guards came to take him away. She never liked the man, but it did sting slightly at the knowledge that someone that close would turn on her.

“I told you all I know, Heda.” Titus’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “If you are going to kill me, do so now.”

“That would be providing you a mercy.” Lexa’s eyebrows narrowed, “I do not feel very merciful at the moment.”

“Beja, Heda.” Titus lifted his head, his pleading eyes looking directly at her. 

“Silence!” Lexa roared crossing the room as she pulled her dagger from her hip and placing it beneath his chin firmly against his throat. “I must set an example to my people that even those closest to me hold no special place above the law.” She watched him inhale deeply and open his mouth, but before he could say a word she added, “Your death was set the moment you conspired against me.”

He grunted as she dug the blade into his skin enough to break skin before she reigned in the inner beast encouraging her to finish the job, and took a step back. Turning her back to him, she started to walk towards the door but was stopped just short by his voice.

“How did you come to discover my involvement, if Tristan was dead?” He asked, defeat hanging heavily within his tone.

“The walls have ears, Titus.” Lexa spat, angered by his audacity to request such information. Continuing she went through the door and made a quick retreat out of the dungeons, her mission to see with her own two eyes his condition sated for the moment. 

…

Not for the first time in the past days, Lexa found herself in front of the healer’s quarters. The previous times she’d come this far, she would turn away and hurry off before nearing the door. Actions she found cowardly even for herself.

“Does her Majesty wish a visit?” Lexa turned to see Nyko a few feet away from her, holding a few supplies within his arms. “I’m sure they would like that.”

Before she could decline, her head nodded causing a slight smile to appear on the man’s face. Seeing the arm load he held, Lexa opened the door herself allowing him to enter before her. It was unlike her and caused Nyko to raise a questioning eyebrow but he knew better to voice his thoughts.

The room was large, big enough to fit multiple small beds that could hide around a drape for privacy. Most were unoccupied and it didn’t take long for green eyes to fall upon the two figures sitting beside a third lying on a bed in the middle of the room. 

“What is her condition?” Lexa spoke knowing Nyko would hear her even as he had stepped away to house the items he’d retrieved on their proper shelf. 

The healer turned and followed her line of sight even though he knew to whom she referred to. “It was grim at first due to the amount of blood Lady Raven lost, but I suspect she should be feeling better given a few days of rest.”

“And her injuries?” Images of the darker woman lying on the ground struggling to remain conscious flooded Lexa’s mind. 

“It’s too soon to tell.” Nyko looked back at his Queen. “We can only pray for a full recovery.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Lexa spoke again, “Gratitude, Nyko.”

“Forgive me, your Majesty, but what for?” The healer asked, his face riddled with confusion. 

“The information you provided.” Lexa replied looking to him a moment before turning back to the three figures across the room. “I know I can always count on your loyalty without question.”

“Of course,” Nyko bowed his head knowing that his Queen spoke of more than just the update on Lady Raven. 

The moment she had returned to the castle with Tristan’s barely conscious body being dragged behind her horse, he had sought a private counsel with her and spoke of the conversation he had overheard between the guard and Titus. After he was dismissed and sent back to his quarters, Nyko could hear the angry voice of the Advisor as he was taken to the dungeons.

Without another word, Lexa found her legs carrying her nearer to the three women who’d yet to acknowledge her presence. Raven lay, eyes closed and motionless aside from the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Octavia, back to Lexa, sat in a chair beside her, head on the bed. What surprised her the most was Anya’s stoic figure sitting on the other side of the bed, her hand resting over the darker woman’s as her eyes remained on the unconscious Raven.

“I had wondered where you’d been off to.” Lexa said as she came to stand near them. Both women jumped and looked to her, Anya was first to her feet looking very much like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t be. 

“Apologies, I only came for a moment to check on her.” Anya said quietly although her posture remained rigid as she waited for Lexa’s reprimand.  
Instead, the Polis Queen turned her attention to hazel eyes that regarded her with an unreadable emotion. Octavia’s older injuries had all but healed. Her new ones from the scuffle with Tristan minor, a bump on the head from the pummel of his sword he’d inflicted before tying her up being the only thing that remained. The woman however looked a sight as her hair was unkempt, her attire that of what she wore to the crowning ceremony, her face pale and eyes darkened from lack of sleep as Lexa imagined matched her own. 

“Octavia, while I’m sure Raven would appreciate your constant vigil over her, I am sure she would forgive your absence to take care of yourself.” Lexa softly chastised causing the woman to look away. 

“Any word yet on her Majesties whereabouts?” Anya asked. 

“Do you believe I would be here if I knew where my wife was?” Unable to keep the annoyance from her response, Lexa sighed and looked back to Raven. She was at war with herself having always been able to speak freely to Anya, but knowing better to hold her tongue in front of Octavia. One look at her closest friend and she knew that the dirty blonde saw right through her and understood. 

“Lady Octavia you are to return to your room to rest and clean yourself up. You are a Lady within my castle and should represent yourself as such.” Lexa said in a tone that left no room for argument. “I expect my General to return to her duties in a timely manner as well.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Both replied in unison after it was clear that was all Lexa would be saying.

Turning, the Polis Queen took her leave and began to make her way to her room. It didn’t take long before she felt the presence beside her in the hallway and both women walked in silence until they were within her bed chamber. Lexa went to the table before the fireplace and poured herself a drink.

“In the time I have known you, I have never seen you to be so lost.” Anya finally said as she leaned against the chair near her. 

“I should say the same to you.” Lexa countered tossing back the harsh amber liquid and pouring another. 

“What of the traitor’s fate?” Anya asked, the obvious change of subject clear to the brunette but Lexa chose not to pay mind to it. 

Drinking the second glass, Lexa placed it upside down before turning to face her General. “He will take his last breath tomorrow.”

Anya nodded and looked away, unable to hold the intense emotion within the green eyes that she knew well. “The people will be pleased.”

“What have you heard?” Lexa asked curious as to what was circulating among the talk of her people. 

“They are outraged.” Anya stated, “The guards have reported that many have been meeting and discussing forming search parties.”

“We’ve plenty to do that already.” Lexa shook her head, “They would be foolish-”

“They care for her, Heda.” Anya interrupted causing green eyes to narrow. “For the first time since you reclaimed your throne, they are up in arms with you instead of against you. This is a good thing.”

“Perhaps.” Lexa scratched the back of her neck, thinking of as many possibilities and ways she could utilize this new information to her advantage. She took a seat and nodded to the one Anya leaned against, silently granting permission for the woman to sit as well. 

“I may have a few ideas…” Anya trailed off.

Lexa’s eyebrow shot up “Well? What is it?”

Anya’s lips upturned and she sat forward as she began to explain her plan in detail. 

…

Lexa stood beside a window overlooking the Courtyards and beyond, her eyes taking in the bodies milling about completing their tasks. Anger, sadness, hope, pain. She felt it all and the constant shifts were taking their toll on her physically. Her heart ached more than she cared to admit, the heaviness within her chest only intensifying with each day that passed without word of Clarke’s whereabouts. She hadn’t realized how much she’d grown accustomed to the blonde’s presence until it was gone.

At first, she thought her need to find Clarke was purely of obligation. She was her wife and as a Queen she belonged with her people. But after long hours of being stuck within her own mind, Lexa discovered it wasn’t just out of obligation, but of necessity. The brunette knew her feelings ran deeper for Clarke than she’d first imagined. The pull to find her other half driving her nearly to madness. 

“Your Majesty?”

The sudden voice beside Lexa caused the Queen to jump and reach for her dagger out of reflex, only to pause when Octavia jumped back to avoid any harm. 

“Apologies.” The smaller brunette lowered her head and waited.

“It should be me who apologizes.” Lexa sighed and looked back out the window. “It seems to be a common place to startle me as of late.” When there was no response from the other woman, green eyes tracked over to where Octavia stood eyeing her curiously. Lexa was pleased to see the woman looked more like herself despite the darkened circles beneath her eyes still being present. “Well? What was it you wanted?”

“May I speak freely?” Octavia asked causing dark eyebrows to raise slightly. After receiving a nod of approval, she continued, “I have concern of where Raven and I will stand should my Queen’s absence be felt longer. I know if Raven were awake that she would agree that we will do anything to aid in finding her and only wish to remain in your good graces so we are not turned back to Arkadia.”

“You believe that with my wife’s abduction that I would send you back?” Lexa scoffed, “You offend me.”

“Forgive me, but we’ve barely shared words and I knew not what to think of what may become of our fate.” Octavia bowed her head again as she stepped closer to the Royal. “I feel as if it is partly myself to be blamed for Clarke not being here. I should have been by her side.”

“With as many bodies as we discovered, I hardly think your presence would have been much aid and we would still be in the same predicament.” Lexa replied facing her, “If you had been there, you too would be lying beside Raven or worse.” 

Octavia nodded in understanding.

Lexa breathed in deeply before hesitantly putting a hand on the woman’s arm. “Rest your mind, Octavia, I will not turn you nor Lady Raven away because she isn’t here. I am doing everything within my power to find her.”

“Thank you.” Octavia smiled slightly before her face fell, “May I inquire as to how the traitor will die today?”

“You may.” Lexa turned back to the window, her eyes landing on the platform where later she would stand before her people. “But the means of how it will end the same regardless of how it is done.”

“Should we expect it to be quick?” 

Lexa refrained from rolling her eyes as she reminded herself that the woman beside her did not know her ways. She shook her head. Octavia bowed and started to walk away, but before she had gotten too far, Lexa spoke again, “Octavia?”

The woman stopped and turned at her name, “Yes?”

“I am glad you are here.” Green eyes watched as confusion crossed hazel eyes before they widened slightly in understanding. Instead of responding, Octavia only dipped her head slightly before turning and taking her leave. 

...

The crowd that had gathered came to life as Titus was pushed through the doors and into sight. Lexa watched from the dais, intrigued by the response of her people as they shouted, spat and threw things at the man. If only for this moment, she knew she wasn’t the most hated person in Polis. Her people showed their support of her marriage by their actions against her former Advisor and it made her chest swell with pride. 

The guards escorted Titus onto the dais, shackling him to the post behind her. His arms chained above his head, the bald man stood in the same position he had been in while in the dungeon. He stood naked, save a small cloth covering the member between his legs and the filth that had been thrown at him. Allowing the angry shouts to continue for a moment longer, Lexa raised her hand when ready to bring silence to all.

“People of Polis, behold your former Advisor.” Her voice carried strong enough to be heard to the very back of the crowd. “One of the men responsible for the disappearance of your Queen.”

The crowd roared to life when she paused. Again, she allowed this until her hand silenced them once more.

“He is of no more use to me and I feel it is the right of the people to enact the justice served to him for his involvement. Titus, you are hereby sentenced to death by way of old tradition. A thousand cuts!” Lexa turned and glared at the man who kept his head down. “Should you be so lucky as to survive them all, I will swiftly end your life in the end.”

Green eyes found Anya and her head nodded. The General pulled out a dagger and looked over the murmuring crowd. “Who shall be first to inflict this man’s punishment?”

Before the question could be finished, bodies surged forward to the steps of the dais and the first man stepped up to take the blade from Anya. As he gripped it a voice rang over all stopping him.

“Wait!” 

Lexa turned to see Octavia pushing her way through the crowd. “Lady Octavia?”

“As Queen Clarke’s only conscious Lady, I reserve the right to inflict the traitor’s punishment first.” Octavia said loudly for all to hear. 

The look of determination upon her face caused Lexa to nod in agreement. After all, those closest to the blonde Queen should have their justice. She watched as the man willingly handed the dagger to the brunette who took it and approached Titus.

“Your presence sickens me.” Octavia spat as she brought the steel to his arm and dragged it down, causing a river of red to flow freely from the wound. “For Lady Raven.” She brought the blade to his bare chest just below his collarbone and repeated the motion. “For Queen Clarke.” She turned slightly and handed the blade to the next man, but before she took her leave, her fist connected with his stomach. “May your soul rot in the pits of hell, you traitorous bastard!”

Lexa smirked as Titus couldn’t hold the groan from the blow and watched the furious Lady stalk away, presumably to resume her vigil over her unconscious friend. Catching Anya’s eye, she nodded for the punishment to resume. 

It would take over two hundred cuts before Titus’s mutilated body hung limp barely holding onto life. Lexa called an end to the cuts and stepped forward with her sword. For all to hear she said, “I announce that justice has been served and bring your life to an end.”

The blade sunk easily through his heart, bringing its struggling beating to an end.

…

The motion of the carriage stilled, alerting the Polis Queen and causing her eyes to fly open. Before she could inquire as to why they’d stopped, Anya came into sight and dismounted from her horse.

“We have arrived, your Majesty.” The General said bowing her head as she opened the carriage door. “You are awaited in the Throne Room.”

“Gratitude.” Lexa responded as she stepped out and stretched her legs. “See to it the men are properly fed and rested. Join me once you are finished.”  
“Yes, your Majesty.” Anya nodded in understanding and left to complete her task. 

Green eyes roamed over her surroundings, sighing at the knowledge that the fight would only begin once she stepped within the castle doors. She would see to it, however, that she would have her way least the Royal Arkadian heads roll.

Making her way to the Throne room, she pushed open the doors before the guards could move to do so. Entering the room with a scowl upon her face she was surprised to find it empty save for the King sitting upon his throne. For midday, this was unusual as she knew he normally would be holding Court and hearing his people’s grievances. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” She sneered mockingly as she made her way closer towards him.

“Queen Alexandria, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence within my Kingdom?” Jakob asked in a bored tone.

“You know very well why I am here, Jakob.” Lexa growled stalking closer. “You refuse to aide in the search for your daughter and that does not sit well with me.”

“Your problem, not mine.” She watched as a flicker of anger finally broke through his exterior. “I no longer have a daughter or have you forgotten that she renounced her title?”

“Renouncing her title means nothing in this matter when she is still your daughter!” Lexa growled. Her eyes snapped to the guards on either side of the room who had drawn their swords. “You will provide the men I requested to search for her or your Kingdom will fall.”

Jakob scoffed, “You overstep your place. The treaty was void the moment Clarke wished to no longer claim Arkadia’s throne.”

Lexa smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Dear, dear Jakob, it is you who has overstepped your place. You believe yourself to be above so many however it is by my grace and will power that allows you to continue to live and breathe.”

“Are you threatening me?” Jakob asked, eyes narrowing. His hand lifted to stop the guards who had taken a step in their direction ready to defend their sovereign.

“That I am.” Lexa glanced towards the guards once before returning her gaze to his. “You see, you’re going to provide me what I need, without further argument. I know this because if you don’t, I will kill you before your guards can cross the room.”

“You are no threat to me.” Jakob sat taller in his chair. Before he could open his mouth to utter another sound, he found a blade pressed against his neck. Lexa’s knee pressed firmly into his chest pinning him to his seat as she held her balance on his armrests. 

“Come any closer and he dies.” She yelled loud enough for the Arkadian guards behind her to hear. Lowering her voice, she continued, “Now that I have your attention Jakob, you are going to provide aide because I know.”

“You know what?” Jakob hissed as the pressure on his neck increased. A trickle of blood slowly slid down his pale skin.

“I know that you were involved in deaths of my father and mother.” Lexa watched as blonde eyebrows flew up at the revelation and for the first time in his eyes she saw fear grip him. “Good, now call your dogs off like a good boy and let us talk like civilized people.”

“Leave us,” Jakob said in a shaky voice.

“Sir-” One of his guards began to protest.

“I said leave!” Jakob growled interrupting him. 

Lexa removed her dagger from his throat as soon as the guards followed their orders. She gracefully jumped from her perch landing on her feet and stepped back. “That’s more like it.”

“What do you want?” Jakob asked, while his demeanor hadn’t changed, she could see the look of fear remained in his eyes as he wiped the blood from his neck.

“The Mechan King sits his army, they’ve yet to advance upon my land but I do not take the threat lightly.” Lexa said as she begun to pace the room. “I believe he is involved somehow in the abduction.”

“Outrageous!” The King sat up in his seat. “Finn wouldn’t do that, he is a man of honor.”

“He killed his father to gain the throne and threatens war upon my Kingdom with his presence on my borders!” Lexa spat the look upon her face caused him to recoil. “I have my resources, believe me, the man is anything but honorable.”

“You plan to do what? March upon Mecha?” Jakob laughed. “I am not going to aide you and be the cause of a pointless death of my men.”

“You will.” Lexa walked over to the window overlooking the garden. “Pray tell, have you heard from your dear wife lately?”

Her back to him, she did not see the look of surprise nor the anger that crossed his features. She did hear the thud of his feet as he stood to unsheathe his sword.

“What have you done with Abigail?” He yelled pointing his weapon towards her.

“Nothing.” Lexa turned slowly to look at him. “Yet.”

“By the gods, if anything has happened to my wife, so help me I will-” 

“Abigail will be fine so long as I have your full cooperation.” Lexa interrupted the seething man. “Now, put away your sword, we both know you won’t use it.”

Jakob stood for a moment before sighing heavily and reluctantly doing so. Everything within him wanted to argue with this woman, but not knowing his wife’s fate or whereabouts left him at her mercy. Eyebrows furrowed he tilted his head, “How did you know I was involved in your parents’ deaths?”

“I’ve had many years to consider why I was suddenly removed from my home.” Lexa’s eyes darkened as she crossed the room. “It doesn’t take much to make tongues wag in my favor and out you.”

Lexa watched as he thought on what she had said. More than likely trying to figure out who had deceived him when he had thought all his loose ends were tied. “It matters not how I came about my information, but how you are going to help me find your daughter so that I may not soil the ground with your blood out of revenge.”

“You mean to kill me?” His eyes snapped to hers.

“Right now, I have more important matters.” Lexa turned her attention back to the window. “Your life is yours so long as you help me.”

“You care for her, don’t you?” Jakob asked intrigued by the look he had seen within her eyes before she had turned away. 

Green eyes remained looking at the land beyond the castle. Biting her tongue, she refused to answer as she couldn’t bring herself to admit it to herself let alone to her enemy. Schooling her face from any emotion, she turned back to him and inhaled deeply, “I’ve a few plans we can discuss. Anya!”

At the sound of her name, the dirty blonde stepped into the room with her hands carrying the parchment scrolls she’d been instructed to bring. Laying them out on the table, she stepped off to the side without a word and waited for further instruction.

“What are these?” Jakob asked moving to unravel what turned out to be a map of the Kingdoms.

Lexa sighed heavily, her eyes rolling to the ceiling as she refrained from calling the man an idiot. “Those would be maps, Jakob.”

“I know that.” Jakob glared at her, “Why do we need them?”

Lexa exchanged a look with Anya and knew her General thought the same as her. “Please find someone to bring us food and drink. This will take awhile.”

…  
“Are you sure this will work?” Anya whispered.

“Not at all, but we can only try.” Lexa smirked as her General’s eyes snapped towards her, “If he does as he was told, it should.”

“Great.” Anya huffed as she crouched lower.

They were positioned on a hill above the main part of the Mechan army’s camp. It had taken a lot of work, only taking four Mechan sentries to do so, but it got them closer to trapping the hidden King and discovering the whereabouts of Clarke.

“There they are.” Lexa whispered as she saw the Arkadian guards. “Let’s move.”

The trek down would have been a lot easier if they weren’t navigating it without light. Even for being skilled warriors, Lexa had to bite her lower lip numerous times to avoid from making audible noise when her boot would catch on a rock or branch. She counted her blessings that it was just her and Anya making this trip down, and that the small legion of men she’d brought with her would be sneaking their way in by other means.

Avoiding anyone bearing Mechan colors, Lexa and Anya moved stealthily around tents and supplies, towards the tent the Arkadian guards stood outside of. Catching the eye of one, she nodded and ducked from sight as they moved to approach the tent from behind. Nearing it, they could hear the voices of Jakob and Finn in a heated argument.

“Have you lost your mind?” Jakob’s voice only grew in octave. “That woman is going to tear you a part!”

“She stole what was mine!” Finn growled in response, “I have every right to retaliate. Be pleased that my attention is on making the Polis bitch pay and not on you for allowing her to take Clarke away!”

“You perceive her to have been yours before the deal was done.” Jakob said, his voice even. “You know the rules, if you wanted to keep your betrothed, you should have offered more.”

“Greedy bastard! You would have taken everything my Kingdom had to offer before that woman came along.” There was a pause. “It does not matter now as I’ve heard that Clarke no longer resides in Polis. Even the great Rebel leader Alexandria Pendragon, couldn’t keep your daughter under lock and key.”

Anger flared within Lexa and she nodded to Anya who had already started quietly cutting the tent seal to allow them access. The General took the motion for what it was and in one movement sliced the rest of the way down the seal, giving no regard to the noise the rip may have caused. Before she had a chance to stand, Lexa was through the opening and making her way towards the men.

“What-” Finn’s words were silenced as the brunette’s body slammed into his, knocking him over as they were sent tumbling to the tent floor. 

In the same moment, Jakob dispatched one of the two guards within the tent, bringing an end to his life just as the second hit the ground, Anya’s knife within his throat. Both looked to the two exchanged blows as each tried to gain the upper hand over the other. 

“You pissant!” Lexa growled punching the man in the face before bringing her other to his throat and squeezing. “No! You’re going to pay for what you’ve done!”

“Alexandria, if you plan on getting any information out of him, you will need to let the man live.” Jakob said gently so as not to startle the woman into taking her wrath out on him. He looked to Anya whose steely gaze hadn’t left her Queen’s actions.

“He is right.” Anya said stepping forward and placing a hand on the brunette’s arm. 

Lexa’s eyes never left the hate filled dark ones of Finn’s as he glared at her even as he struggled to breathe, his face starting to turn a pale blue. Growling, she punched the man in the throat, grinning maniacally as he grasped for the wounded area gasping for air. 

“Tie him up.” She ordered moving off him and bringing herself to her feet. Looking to Jakob she held his eyes before nodding and turning her back to them.   
Anya grabbed Finn roughly by the arms and dragged him over to a chair before tying his arms behind the posts.

“You…won’t get…anything from…me.” Finn gasped still breathing hard from the exertion of the tussle with Lexa and having his windpipe nearly crushed.  
“Where is my daughter?” Jakob asked glaring at the man. “Where are you keeping her?”

Finn began to laugh through his wheezing. “Why do you care…old man? She…renounced her title…to you! She is nothing…”

Lexa turned to advance upon him, her patience and self restraint wearing thin, but in the same moment she watched as the Arkadian King lunged and punched him, the resounding crunch of the man’s nose breaking causing even the Polis Queen to wince.

“Your father was a good man.” Jakob gripped Finn’s shirt into his fists as he pulled the younger man towards him until the ropes pulled tightly preventing him to go any further. “You are a disgrace to his legacy.”

“My father was weak!” Finn spat through the blood pouring from his nostrils. “He was a coward…who refused to seek the power…he could have held had he met you…on the battlefield while your attentions were to Polis!”

“Where is she?!” Lexa yelled her dagger finding its way into his shoulder causing him to yell out. The sounds of swords clashing outside the tent alerted her that their presence was known. They needed answers quickly so that they would be able to leave with their lives. “Tell me where she is, you miserable excuse for a man and I will take your life quickly instead of making you suffer as you should!”

“Go ahead…do it!” Finn yelled right back, tilting his head back in laughter as Jakob punched him in the stomach. He groaned for a moment before laughing once more, “You will never find her! Do it!”

“Heda!” Anya yelled as a Mechan soldier came through the tent opening, having made it past the Arkadian soldiers outside of it.

Lexa looked between her General, Jakob, and Finn. This was not the way she wanted to finish this, but she had no choice. If she didn’t leave now, she knew they wouldn’t make it out of the camp alive and Clarke’s life would be forfeit. Making her decision, she pulled her dagger from Finns arm and inserted it between his ribs.

“I win.” Finn’s bloody grin caused Lexa’s anger to heighten and she began to pummel him with her fists until she felt strong hands wrap around her arms and pull her back.

“Let him be! He’s a dead man!” Jakob hissed as she fought against her. “Enough, Alexandria!”

“We need to go now!” Anya yelled kicking back a different guard she had been fighting. “We will be overrun!”

Lexa nodded as the two made their way for the back of the tent where Lexa and Anya had originally come through. Before she could turn to follow she felt a hand weakly grab her wrist. Finn had managed to loosen the knots bounding him to the chair throughout the commotion.

“You won’t…find her.” He gasped as she pushed him off her arm.

“Rot in Hell.” Kicking him, she started for the back of the tent again.

“He turned…on me!” Finn yelled after her, his breaths coming quickly as he struggled to breath. “He took her.”

Lexa’s stomach fell and she felt the blood drain from her face. This couldn’t be happening. “Who took her?” She returned to his side and grabbed him, “Who?!”

“LEXA!” Anya yelled having returned to the tent when she realized her Queen wasn’t by her side. She caught the steel of the sword threatening the brunette’s life. 

Green eyes searched dark ones, Lexa could see the anger was still present, but the unmistakable look of fear had crept into them. Before she got her answer, she felt the last breath of life leave the man. Eyes widening, she shook her head violently, disbelieving that he was gone before telling her who was responsible for taking her wife.

Anya sheathed her sword after killing two more guards and she set fire to the tent opening with a nearby candle to prevent others from following. Turning her attention back to her Queen, she shook her head and grabbed the woman roughly, pushing her towards the back of the tent. 

Lexa would have fought her. The brunette would have kicked and screamed to get the answer she desired, but at that moment, her head spun with the information she had gathered from the dying man. A man who now lay dead thanks to her inability to contain her emotions and with his last breath, he took the hope of her finding her wife. 

When they were safely away from the chaos of the Mechan camp, Anya released Lexa and pushed her, “What was that?! You could have been killed!”

“What happened?” Jakob asked as he caught his breath against a tree. They stood in the middle of the woods where they’d agreed to meet should anything wrong happen at the camp. They would wait an hour before heading back, any surviving Polis and Arkadian were to meet them there or find their own way.

Tears pooled in green eyes, the sudden weight of realization hitting Lexa hard. Her body collapsed and she barely registered the arms of her closest friend and ally wrapping around her in her moment of weakness.

“Lexa?” Anya’s voice softened as she tried to get the brunette to speak. “What did he tell you?”

“Someone else has her.” Lexa searched Anya’s eyes as if hoping the woman could make sense of what she couldn’t. “Finn said he turned on him. She’s gone, An.” A heart wrenching sob ripped through Lexa’s throat.

She didn’t care that Jakob stood not but feet away witnessing her breaking. Over a month of being determined to get answers and find out where Clarke had gone to, over a month of being strong and trying to hide how much the blonde’s absence really affected her, over a month of her looking only to have it come crashing to a dead end.

She didn’t care what others thought as they joined them and watched their Queen in silence. She was unaware of the looks those surrounding her exchanged as it would later be this very moment that would solidify their loyalty to their Queen. Having already proven countless times that she could defend not only herself but her people, she had already gained their respect by doing so. In that moment, however, she gained a deeper foundation of that respect as she allowed herself to be held by her closest friend and grieve for the loss of the unknown.

“We will find her, Heda.” 

Green eyes opened and she looked to the faces around her, many to whom nodded in agreement. Feeling the arms around her squeeze tighter, she looked back to Anya.

“She is out there, waiting for you.” Anya nodded, her eyes reflecting the determination she knew her friend and Queen needed to see. “We will find her.”

“Polis will have Arkadia’s full support.” Jakob spoke up, having been touched by the raw emotion he could see in the woman. “Once she has been returned home to you safely, I will forfeit my life to you.”

“You would turn yourself over willingly?” Lexa asked her voice rough.

Jakob nodded, “I only ask that you be merciful and make it swift.”

“That’s all?” Lexa cleared her throat as she brought herself to her feet, helping Anya who then stood beside her. 

“And that you do not punish my wife or daughter for the faults of mine.” Jakob squared his shoulders, putting on a braver front as he was unsure of the sudden switch in the brunette’s demeanor.

Lexa thought a moment, her mind still unable to process that they were back to the beginning without a leg to stand on. She looked to Anya who nodded and then to those around her who were finding it hard to believe themselves the sudden change. A flicker of hope came to life with every face green eyes crossed until returning to those of Jakob’s.

“Let’s go home.” She said loud enough for all to hear. “We have a Polis Queen who needs to return home.”

…

The gentle sway of the ship rocking back and forth caused the body chained to the rafter to move with it. Her clothes were soiled from blood and dirt, wet in areas the water from above dripped down onto her. Blonde hair, once kept beautifully brushed and held in place, was matted with filth and in disarray.

The holds door opened, thudding of boots followed as the man made his way towards his prisoner. Tsking in disgust, he lifted a bucket of water and threw its contents at her.

“Wakey, wakey, now!” He growled.

As the cold water overwhelmed her, the blonde gasped, her blue eyes flying open. Water dripped off her as she struggled to look around and figure out where she was. Upon realizing she was still in the confines of the ships hold, where she had been for who knew how long, she settled and glared at the man.

“What do you want?” She spat trying to ignore the shivering her traitorous body began.

“What is your name?” The man asked as moved to place a bowl on a barrel and empty a pouch of its contents into it.

Her mouth opened as if to reply, the answer right on the tip of her tongue as it had been countless times before, but confusion set in as she couldn’t recall. “I-”

“What is your name?” He pressed again for an answer, his eyes glimpsing up to her every now and again as his hands moved in preparation.

Again, her mouth opened, but the answer eluded her. “I…I am…” She shook her head, eyebrows furrowing, “I don’t know.”

He grinned toothily as he brought the bowl over to her. “Very good, now drink up.” 

Without further argument, her mouth opened and took in the drinking water offered to her. Eyes closed, she didn’t notice the dribble of red liquid that slid down her chin nor the intense look within the eyes of her captor.

“Tonight you will rest without confinement.” He announced removing the bowl before she had fully quenched her thirst. He narrowed his eyes at her as a soft whimper followed, effectively silencing her. “Try anything and I will throw you overboard.”

Nodding her head, she hissed as her restraints were loosened and she could drop her arms to her side. The blood rushed back into her limbs, causing her fingers to feel as if they were being pricked many times by a needle. Before she could move in any direction, she gasped as her face was taken within his large hand.

“What is your name?” His eyes searched hers, seeking an answer she couldn’t provide.

“I don’t know.” She replied shakily, holding his gaze. She sighed in relief as he seemed satisfied by her answer and released her. 

“Rest now. You have a busy day tomorrow.” He barked as he collected the items he had brought with him and promptly left the hold.

Once he was gone, she felt her body crumble and she fell to the floor. Tears pooled and fell freely from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them to her chest. The feeling of being useless and lost overwhelmed her and her only response was to cry. Memories that were once there had grown fuzzy, the images of voices and faces blurring together. Names, much like her own, at the tip of her tongue but not coming forth. 

Fear gripped her as she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that she was on a ship, being held by a man who would continuously questioned her before allowing her to drink water or eat the sparse amount of food he provided. 

Other than his occasional presence, she was alone.

Lost.  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEE Leave a comment on what you all think of this latest turn of events! ~RK


	11. Chapter 11

The ships rocking became easy to adjust to, especially when she spent most of her time unconscious. The man who held her captive barely provided enough food and water to keep her alive, causing her to feel fatigued and weak. She inhaled deeply, only to cough as the heavy scent of stale sea water and spirits filled her nostrils. Blue eyes opened and traced over to the darkened stain on the wood flooring to her right, next to the cot he sometimes used. 

The vile man often drank himself into a stupor, passing out wherever he stood last regardless of if it was the hard wood or not. She was kept chained up; her bindings loosened and tightened at his will, or rather his mood. If he was in a good mood, she was allowed loose enough to sit. The opposite had her standing until his mood changed. Without any windows to view the sun and outside world, she was left guessing as to how long she had been aboard.

Moving her hand, she found the markings behind her that she had started to etch into the wood with a small piece of broken glass that had fallen within her reach after one of his bouts of anger shattered the bottle of spirits he held within his hand. Her last mark she had made hours before, making fourteen. Every time he came down and forced that awful water in her, when she awoke, she would take the glass and make her mark. Because the liquid caused her to grow heavy and eventually pass out, she couldn’t estimate how far apart these visits were, which caused a frustration like no other. 

She shuddered as she heard a loud thudding of steps right above her head. Aside from the sound of the waves lapping at the sides of the ship and the occasional order being shouted, the thumping above her was the only thing to entertain her ears. She had guessed there were four others aboard other than herself and the man who held her here. However, she could be wrong as he was the only one to enter the cabin.

Something heavy fell on the deck causing a shower of dust and dirt to fall upon her head. Her heart began to pound faster as hurried footsteps could be heard running in many directions. She had no idea as to what was happening, but it didn’t sound good. Being restrained meant she was a sitting target and she knew her fate was sealed as she had tried countless other times to free herself but the man had switched from rope bindings to chains.

Just as quickly as the commotion above started, it ceased. 

One breath. 

Two breaths.

Three breaths.

There it was. The distinct sound of heavy footfall she was used to hearing, and it was heading her way. Eyes widening, heart pounding, she tugged at the chains in frustration. She didn’t know who was going to come through those doors and really didn’t want to find out without having a way to defend herself. Everything within her told her to keep trying.

The cabin door slammed open, hitting the wood wall behind it, and she didn’t know whether to be relieved or frightened to see her captor. He was covered in blood and breathing erratically as he looked at her like a mad man. He took one step closer to her and her body immediately flew into a frenzy to try to break free.

“Stop that!” He growled grabbing the chains as he came to her side, “You and I both know that you will only be released when I say so.”

“Let me go! Please don’t kill me.” She plead tears rolling down her dirty cheeks. 

“I will let you go.” He said catching her off guard. He gripped her cheeks and stepped closer still. The combined smell of his stale breath and blood soaked clothes caused her stomach to clench painfully. “We are about to dock, when we do you will do as I say and you will not argue.”

She nodded her head, her eyes closing in relief. Land meant she could find help and try to get away from him. The images of faces so familiar to her came to mind. Even though she could not remember who they were, the feelings that came with the images made her know that she belonged somewhere and she was determined to get back. A sharp pain erupted along her side and she cried out.

“Do not even think about trying to get away.” He hissed as he moved the knife in his hand to her neck. “We will be on an island. Which means even if you are lucky enough to get away, you have nowhere to go and I will find you. Do I make myself clear?”

Nodding her head obediently, she winced as another pain radiated up her arm. She knew better than to fight him, he only made the punishment more severe if she retaliated in any way. This allowed him to deliver a few more cuts to her abused body and tear at what rags remained of her clothing. 

“You are a stowaway upon my ship.” He growled and at first, she believed he was speaking to himself, but the look she received from him told her she better pay attention. “After you were discovered, you fought my men, killing two and hitting your head. You’ve forgotten who you are and where you came from. You killed the others when you broke loose, but I managed to capture you. I was too late to save my men.”

“That’s quite a story.” She said hoarsely. 

“It is the truth!” He yelled, the back of his hand connecting with her cheek. He roughly grabbed her face, bringing them nose to nose, “The people we are about to encounter will allow me to decide your fate. It is the law here and I will let you live, but only as my slave.”

Her bodies initial instinct was to fight back and it took all of her will power to avoid doing so. Instead her head bowed down as tears filled her eyes and he released her. 

“You will remain down here until we have arrived.” He stated before turning and heading towards the door. “Comply and you will live, disobey and your life is mine.”

The door closed behind him with a bang. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to return, her body melted to the floor, the chains allowing her to curl her knees to her chest. It hurt to be in this position, as the wound at her side ached and bled, but she ignored it as heavy sobs wracked her body. 

She would allow herself to grieve for the moment. But as soon as they arrived at the island, she would lock up her pain, adapt to her surroundings, and find a way to keep going. She had to, if she planned on surviving. 

A short time later, when her tears had long stopped, her ears detected the sound of sea birds. This only meant they were near land and would be docking. Eyes closed, she wiped at her face as she came to her feet. Her body went rigid, standing as tall as the wounds at her side would allow. When her eyes opened, they were like blue fire that held a new purpose in life. 

…

The door to the cabin opened. Without a word, her captor stormed over to her and released the chains from their clasp and bound them around her body, securing her arms to her sides. He started for the door, pulling her behind him, when suddenly he stopped and turned on her. 

“What is your name?” He asked, his eyebrow raising.

Staring boldly into his eyes, she tilted her head to the side before replying, “What is your name?”

“Do not play games with me!” He yelled yanking hard on her chains, however the motion did not phase her as she continued to look at him with an expressionless face. “What is your name?”

When she did not answer right away, he yanked on her chains again. This time, she could not hold her stance and she easily fell to the wood at his feet. 

“Remember the deal.” His foot pressed her head into the wood, he ground his teeth when the only response he received was her closing her eyes. “What is your name?!”

“I don’t remember!” She said opening her eyes and looking up at him.

“Good.” He grinned toothily before removing his foot from her head and stepping back. “Move it.”

She was dragged to her feet and they moved towards the cabin door again. It opened to another smaller room that had steps at the far end of it. She could see sunshine coming through the opened hatch, making her squint as they neared it. 

Fresh salty air washed over her as she was pulled up the steps and onto the deck. She inhaled deeply as she shut her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun as it caressed her face. When her nose caught a whiff of blood, her eyes reopened to discover the gruesome carnage of what had been the crew.

“Look at the mess you’ve made.” Her captor rasped in her ear, a glint in his eye shining as his sudden voice beside her caused her to jump.

Before she could respond there was a call out to them from the dock. “You go off for three months and you return with this mess? What in the gods name happened?”

“This woman happened!” Her captor yelled back, pushing her forward. “She attacked us after sneaking aboard.”

Blue eyes watched as more men and women gathered on the dock. When the ship was near enough, a few jumped onboard to assist with the ropes to throw at those who remained on the dock. She kept her eyes on those who milled about her as they secured the ship. Once all was said and done, she found many curious eyes upon her and it made her uneasy. 

These people wore strange clothing that revealed a lot of tanned skin. It was very different from the clothing she saw her captor wear and those that lay dead behind her. Even though her clothing was shredded, dirty, and blood spattered, she could tell whatever life she had before was far different from these islanders.

“What do you plan on doing with her?” The man who had called out to them asked as he walked up to her captor.

“Has she returned?” She looked on intrigued by the unspoken exchange between the two men’s eyes. After a minute, her captor nodded and tugged her forward. “You will find the goods down below.”

A bridge plank had been set up between the dock and the side of the ship, making it easier for them to get off. Blue eyes looked about her surroundings, taking in as much as she could as she was practically dragged to wherever her captor intended on taking her. 

The dock seemed to be set on an abandoned beach, however as they walked along a path, it led them through the brushes and line of trees. As they walked, her legs seemed to wobble a bit, not used to walking on a stable surface. She was still unsure of how long she had been on that ship, but it had been long enough to cause her legs to be affected. 

They rounded a corner and she found herself looking at what appeared to be a village. There were dozens of people she could see. Some were helping filet fish, others were gathered around a fire weaving long blades of grass into what looked like baskets. There were many structures all around, some made of rock and brick, others simply made of foliage and skins from animals. It seemed barbaric and yet so simple as these people went about their day, completing their tasks. 

Making their way through the village, she felt like a spectacle. Those near them stopped to stare at her as she was dragged behind the brutish man. It wasn’t until she found herself in front of what looked like a large fallen tree that they stopped. The tree itself had looked to have fallen ages ago, pulling its roots from the ground as it fell. Now as it lay upon it side, she could see that someone had made a home for themselves of the sort. Roots were cut away or carved into, the ground dug deeper, skins dressed from root to root to allow for privacy and shelter. She was unable to see the inside as they stopped before entering.

“I know word travels fast and that you know I’m out here, so show yourself or allow us in.” Her captor stated loudly.

“You know I had a bet in the death pool that you wouldn’t show your face back here when you didn’t return as you were scheduled to.” A feminine voice came from in front of them. A tanned skinned woman with wild brown curly hair appeared from around the curtain and stopped as her brown eyes fell upon the two before her. “Is this how we treat all our friends now?”

“She is no friend of mine.” He replied. “She hid aboard my ship and killed my men-”

“I find it hard to believe this woman killed that many men alone.” The woman replied stepping closer. Her eyes never wavered, the look within them curious yet defensive as she tried to make sense of the pale woman before her. “Now tell me the truth.”

“I speak the truth!” Her captor replied glaring at the woman in front of him. “She nearly took my life as well, but I managed to remove her blade from hand and tie her up.” He tilted his head revealing a wound along the side of his neck. To anyone it would seem like a blade had been pressed to his neck in an attempt to cut it open but failed. 

Dark eyes narrowed and the woman moved to stand toe to toe with him, “I sent a crew of my best warriors, fathers and brothers, with you and this woman killed every single one of them?”

Without hesitating he replied, “Yes.”

Blue eyes widened as the small woman took her captor down and held a blade to his neck.

“I should take your head off!” The curly haired woman yelled.

“Then do it.” He hissed back pressing his skin harder against the blade. “See how well our arrangement holds when you do.”

“You are getting on my last nerve, Roan.” She replied spitting out his name as she stood from him and turned towards the woman he’d brought with him. “He claims you are a fighter, let’s see if he speaks the truth.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Luna.” Roan said, drawing out her name as she had when he regained his footing. “She may just kill you too, but then again, why not?”

Luna growled something in a foreign language. It seemed familiar to the blue eyed captive, but she couldn’t recall where she had heard it before. The chains were unclasped and removed from her body. The shackles on her wrists went next. Relieved of the extra weight, a subtle ache crept over her arms as they adjusted. 

“What is your name?” Luna asked her.

Blue eyes looked at those of her captor and back to the woman who looked at her curiously. Instead of answering, she remained silent, tilting her head to the side as her fingers gently rubbed at her aching wrists. She didn’t know her name, she didn’t know where she came from, and didn’t know how to convey such to this strange woman without Roan killing her. 

Roan.

So, that was the name of the man who held her against her will. The name held no sense of familiarity and she figured that must mean she didn’t know him before her memories were altered. She wondered how long it would take before she lost all sense of her life.

Luna’s dark eyes looked just over her shoulder in the same moment her body became alerted to danger. She ducked just as a man swung his sword towards her head yelling as she rolled out of the way. As she came back to her feet, she jumped in time to avoid a kick to the stomach. Her hand balled into a fist and she punched the man in the nose, using the other to grab his sword arm. Bringing his forearm down hard on her leg, the resounding crunch caused a few who started to gather wince.

“Well, well, well,” Luna smirked as the woman before her looked amazed at her own hands that had grabbed the sword the man dropped before it hit the ground. Dark eyes looked to Roan, “Perhaps you weren’t lying after all.”

Roan grunted at her, his head lifting slightly.

“Let us see what you’re made of then.” 

Swords clashed as Luna advanced on the captive. Even though she appeared to be weakened, Luna found the captive to hold her own against her as she pressed forward. It was clear that whoever this woman was, she was well educated in the arts of swordplay, blocking, parring and advancing on Luna. The look of bewilderment in those blue eyes told the islander that the woman was just as surprised by her own skills as Luna was. 

The fight didn’t last long, the energy quickly faded from the woman who couldn’t help it after not having proper nourishment and her injuries became too much to ignore with the exertion. She found herself losing her footing and falling to the ground as her curly haired adversary advanced on her and held her down.

“What is your name?” Luna demanded again.

“I don’t know.” Blue eyes locked on dark brown, “I don’t remember.”

“She may have hit her head a time or two while chained up.” Roan said before Luna could ask another question. “She seems to have forgotten who she is and where she came from in the process.”

“Interesting.” Luna replied looking down at the woman curiously. “And your intentions with her?”

“I plan on retaining her for her services.” Roan replied eyeing her as she continued to hold his captive down. 

“Are you so daft as to think I would allow that?” Luna stood and offered her arm down, “She will train with the others.”

“But-” Roan began.

“Silence.” Luna interrupted him. “Leave my sight, you sicken me.”

Roan looked as if he was going to argue, his ice blue eyes connecting with his captives. His face turned a deep red as he withheld any further comment and stormed away. 

Luna looked to the woman who stood uneasily next to her. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

“Will he be back?” Blue eyes connected with dark brown, fear swimming within them.

“Don’t worry.” Luna softened and gently took the woman’s arm, “I will protect you. Come now.” As they started walking, Luna kept stealing glances at the woman beside her. “You really do not remember who you are?”

“No.” Came the curt response.

“What should we call you?” Luna asked after a moment of silence between them. 

“I do not wish for a name other than my own.” Blue eyes remained constantly moving and taking in her surroundings as they walked, committing every face and structure they passed to memory. 

“But you do not remember who you are.”

“Why go by another name when I already have one?” 

Luna nodded and stopped, tugging on the captives arm to get her to stop as well. “Until you regain your memories, you will have to go by something.” Her head tilted slightly and then she nodded again, “We will call you Wanheda.”

“Wanheda?” Something triggered familiarity with the name, but again, she couldn’t recall what.

“Yes.” Luna said smiling softly, “It means, Commander of Death.”

“How barbaric.” The captive winced as she moved wrong and the wound at her side ached. 

“It will do.” Luna inclined her head towards the hut they stood outside of. “This is our medicine man’s hut. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

…

Back in Polis…

Many held their breath as they waited for the Polis Queen to speak. She sat upon her throne, heavy in thought as two guards stood before her, their hands on the shoulders of a man bearing Arkadian colors who knelt between them. 

Green eyes moved to look at a pair of hate filled hazel as they glared at the man, “Lady Octavia?” Those same eyes looked towards her, softening slightly however she could still see the malice within them. “What are your thoughts?”

“It is your ruling, your Majesty.” Octavia replied her head bowing slightly. Her eyes looked to the darker woman beside her, “Lady Raven clearly identified him.”

Lexa looked to Raven as well. It had been a hellish recovery for the woman who now stood as regally as she could bearing the two crutches under either arm that helped aid in her movement about the castle. Upon her arrival back in Polis, Lexa’s presence was requested by the woman who had regained memory of the night of the attack and was able to identify the man who kneeled at her feet. 

“His involvement has sealed his fate.” Lexa stated looking back to Octavia. “If you wish to say your goodbyes, I will allow such.”

Octavia scoffed, “He is not worthy.”

“Then it is settled.” Green eyes turned back to the man before her, “Sir Bellamy Blake, for your involvement in aiding in the abduction of the Polis Queen Clarke Pendragon, I sentence you to death.”

Bellamy’s hate filled eyes looked up towards her. He was unable to respond through the bloody gag covering his mouth. Even if it would have been removed, words would never come from his mouth again as Lexa had seen to the removal of his tongue upon his first appearance back in Polis. 

“See to it that its done, and bring me his head afterwards.” Lexa said with finality as she waved the guards away. The immediately grabbed the man who began to thrash about, his cries muffled by the gag as he was dragged towards the doors of the Throne room.

No one spoke as they waited for the Queen to give further instruction. The sentencing was a private one, only a select few allowed to witness what would happen to another life involved in Clarke’s disappearance. With the wave of her hand, the room began to empty save for three women and one man. 

“I am getting tired of not knowing where she is. Tell me we have something to go on.” Lexa said, her voice holding only a sliver of hope as her eyes looked to Lincoln. He had returned from his travels before she and with the issue of Bellamy out of the way, she could now focus on his findings.

The look within his eyes about crushed that hope however, and she sighed bringing her hands to her face. She needed somewhere to start and at the moment she was utterly lost.

“Bellamy was approached after your altercation in Arkadia with Finn.” Octavia said walking over to the table that had been covered in maps. “He said that the Mechan King hired an assassin to kill you, but sought Bellamy’s knowledge as he had been the one to retrieve us whenever we fled Arkadia.”

“I travelled along the coast in both directions.” Lincoln spoke as he pointed along the maps. “The unmarked ship that took her is well known to stop at these three locations. The locals stated the crew aboard keep to themselves mostly but a few do go into the markets to barter and trade.”

“What are they bartering for?” Lexa asked standing from her chair. “How long does the ship stay?”

“Typically, a day or two.” Lincoln said grabbing a stencil and marking the maps. “This is the timeline from which each port saw the ship last. I spoke with those they barter with and wrote down what they typically get.”

“Everything you would need to survive a long trip.” Lexa said to herself as her eyes scanned the markings on the scroll he handed her. “Cloth, rope, knives, dry foods, meats…it’s everything we gather for when we travel.”

“Or to supply a village.” Raven spoke up causing everyone to look at her. 

“A village?” Anya said before Lexa could. 

“Look at how much they gather.” Raven pointed to the supply counts, “Either they are travelling far away or they’re supplying the means for survival for a small village.”

“That would make sense.” Lincoln said looking over his notes. “This would be enough for a village of no more than a hundred.”

Lexa looked back and forth between the scroll in her hand and the maps. “It’s enough to last for a month or more depending upon rations.”

“How do you figure that?” Octavia asked looking at the maps as well. “The dates don’t match.”

“Did you get a copy of the ships logs from the ports masters along the way?” Lexa asked Lincoln, ignoring Octavia’s question.

“Of course.” Lincoln shuffled a few scrolls around until he found the one he needed. “I’ve been over them a dozen times, there’s nothing there.”

“There is.” Lexa took the scroll and smirked, “You just have to know what you’re looking for.”

“I think she’s on to something.” Raven whispered to Anya as they all watched green eyes fly over the lists. 

“I think she’s gone mad.” Anya whispered back causing the darker woman to chuckle softly.

“I think I will have your heads if you two don’t quit talking about me as if I am not standing right here.” Lexa said causing the two to share a knowing smirk. “There has to be something we’re missing.”

“Let’s go over everything again.” Raven said moving a chair to the table so that she could sit. 

“Oh, no, you are going to your chambers.” Lexa shot a look at the woman. “You are lucky I allowed you to be here this long.”

“I’ve been stuck on my back far too long.” Raven’s eyebrows narrowed in determination. “I want to help.”

“Are you ignoring an order?” Lexa couldn’t believe the nerve of the woman, but then again, both of her wife’s Ladies were quite the handful. 

“Are you denying the help?” Raven countered crossing her arms. “I’m the one who figured out they’re supplying a village.”

“You’re correct, but seeing as you can’t point us to which village, you aren’t needed.” Lexa nodded to the door. “Your chambers, Lady Raven.”

“Oh, shof op, Lexa.” Anya said dramatically tossing her hands in the air. Surprised eyes all looked in her direction. “We’re all tired, we all want your wife back as soon as possible and pretending as if you can do this all on your own is getting old.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped at the manner in which she was being spoken to. But as quickly as the surprise appeared, is left as she came to realize just who was speaking with her. Looking between the faces around the table, she inhaled deeply before slowly nodding her head. Before turning to study the scrolls within her hands she looked to Anya. 

“Luck is with you this day.” She muttered glaring at her. 

“Luck is with me always.” Anya grinned, winking at the brunette who punched her arm before turning her back on the group and walking towards her throne.

Lexa knew the answer was within her grasp. Something tugged at her memory, something she couldn’t recall but it was right there. She wouldn’t stop looking until it came to recognition and she would have a starting place to find her Clarke. 

Biting at her thumbnail she sighed, holding her chin up with her fist as her eyes left the scrolls and looked to the four who stood or sat around the table talking quietly. It was difficult allowing such changes in her life that brought others so close to her. Anya and Lincoln were the only ones she trusted with her life, but one look at the faces of the two women her wife trusted made Lexa realize that they too were growing on her. 

…

Back on the island…

Wanheda hissed as her body was submerged into a tub of hot water, unable to determine if it soothed more than pained her. A snicker from behind her caused her to turn suddenly, causing a yelp to emit from her lips as she pulled the stitches at her side. 

“Easy!” Luna tsked as she moved to place the bundle in her arms down beside the tub. “Let me see.”

Blue eyes glared at her, but allowed the woman to probe at the puffed skin surrounding the stitches the medicine man had placed in her before she was allowed to bathe. 

“You didn’t pull anything.” Luna said reaching over and nodding her head towards the tub, “Come forward, I will wash your hair for you.”

“Why are you helping me?” Wanheda asked doing as instructed.

“To spite Roan.” Luna said bluntly. “We have an arrangement that pains me to no end, and any chance I can get to get under that man’s skin is a coveted one.”

Blue eyes closed as water cascaded over her head and fingers began to run through her tangled hair. “Where are we?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Luna asked sighing as a particular knot refused to loosen. “You are on an island.”

“He told me that.” Blue eyes opened to turn and look into brown. “Does it have a name?”

“There are many names to this island.” Luna shrugged, “The most common is Flouda.”

“Flouda.” Wanheda repeated turning back as her head was forced and sighing. “Fantastic.”

“You will be fine.” Luna said rinsing the hair again. “You have some beautiful hair. Like the fading sunset.”

“What?” Wanheda looked at her confused. Her head tilted slightly as instead of answering, Luna handed her a mirror. The reflection in it was vaguely familiar to her, bright blue eyes stared back as she looked at the pale skin and hair although wet, was colored a lighter shade of red. “Huh, that’s interesting.”

“What is?” Luna asked, her eyes never leaving the woman, intrigued by the response she had to her own reflection.

“I don’t recognize my own reflection.” Wanheda returned the mirror to Luna. “I am a woman without memory of who I am and I don’t even recognize my own face.”

“With time, you should regain your memory.” Luna squeezed her shoulder gently. “Until then, you will remain at my side and we shall continue to drive Roan crazy, shall we?”

For the first time in a long time, pale lips upturned into a smile and Wanheda even found herself giggling. While aboard the ship, she was uncertain of her future. When they had docked, she feared for her life as she was certain her captor would take it. Now, in the company of this spunky curly haired woman, she felt a flame of hope spark. 

Afterall, someone had to be looking for her.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that’s it for now my Knights. I have so much planned and want to get all of it out that some things are crossing and not going how I want them (my muse is being a stubborn bitch so blame her) so I’m going to cut this one slightly shorter than what my usual updates are. Til next time! ~RK  
> ..  
> B/N: To buds, sittin’ in a hot tub, five feet apart because they’re not gay. (mostly because Lexa would kill Luna) But anyway, I don’t know why I found that relevant at all. At least there is now hope for RK’s Knights. I did not expect Bellamy to be killed, I didn’t know about that until I read this, so I hope you guys are happy. ~TGF


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My Muse is a stubborn bitch! For real. I had so much of this done and I was on a roll only to come to a writing standoff. There we were, me ready to continue the chapter, her there blocking my path unless I did what she wanted. We compromised. It worked out. You're welcome! ~RhydianKnight
> 
> ..
> 
> B/N: Pain. In. My. Ass. This woman is. She tried to say I couldn't beta because I had homework? Who does that? ~TGF
> 
> …

As fate would have it, three years would pass by.

All throughout the land, wars plagued many Kingdoms. Two were specifically targeted, both sovereigns being under the influence of distraction making it easier to weaken. Or so they thought. Those who fought hard to take over Polis and Arkadia soon discovered the err of their ways at the end of Queen Alexandria's sword.

As time progressed and lives moved forward, the Polis Queen found herself frozen. Reliving the nightmare of not knowing where her beloved was. She sought solace in her solitude, confining herself to her chambers at night when all were away. It was there that she would try to cling onto whatever glimmer of hope remained in finding her wife. Instead, overwhelming darkness welcomed her into its open arms.

Her ruling became harsher, sentencing death to even the smallest of crimes if she felt the desire to. More often than not, she ordered torture as a form of punishment, sending countless down into the dungeons to return days or even weeks later with fading wounds that would leave scars for the remainder of their lives.

But Lexa didn't care.

The battles outside of the heart of Polis only fueled her rage, fueled her blood lust to continue killing until no one dared defy her orders. Those who followed her, prospered as they reaped the rewards of a hard fought battle being kept well nourished. Those who opposed found their corpses upon the ground before they could finish their arguments against her.

Lady Raven proved her usefulness, designing strategic battle plans that won many more than they lost. Even after completely healing, the limp in her left leg was the constant reminder of that fateful day. Sticking mostly to the Polis castle grounds, she was found frequenting the library. Researching and finding ways that would be helpful to keep them all alive as well as trying to find where Clarke had gone.

Mostly she remained in the library to distract her mind from worry as Lady Octavia had taken to spending more time on the training field with the Polis guards. At her request, Queen Lexa granted Octavia the right to join the ranks. With her skill with the blade and significant kills during battle, Octavia quickly moved up in the ranks, finding herself sitting right below the command of General Anya who had taken her in, molding her to the ways of the original Rebels. It was during this time that Anya had also sought the aid from Lincoln to assist when she was otherwise busy. Spending a lot of time together could only lead to one thing and before anyone realized it, Lincoln was petitioning Lexa for the right to marry Octavia.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful all things considered. Lexa herself, not wanting to hinder her most loyal happiness, performed the small ritual and announced the two bound together for life. After the ceremony, Octavia hugged her Queen, thanking her as she knew how difficult it had been. That night Lexa drank herself into the blackened abyss, awaking in a pool of her own bodily fluids with Anya and Raven at her side looking at her with worry. After that night, Lexa swore off the spirits, only enjoying one glass of wine on occasion, but otherwise she avoided it. This decision proved to be her worst and her best one yet.

The detox and cleansing of her body from the grips the spirits held against her, left her bedridden for a week. Nothing would stay in her stomach, not food, not drink. The violent shakes nearly kept her awake all night, ceasing only enough to let her fall into a dreamless slumber. Always, she would awake with a fine sheet of sweat covering her lithe body, gasping for air as if it was being stolen from her. Green eyes would seek the space beside her, only to find it as empty as it had been all along.

Once enough time had passed, however, Lexa felt as if she could clearly think again. While her mannerisms hadn't changed and she continued to be as strict as she had before, her sentencing became more fair and justifiable. With her mind healing from its grief, those who remained truly loyal to her felt hope return that life could go back to being normal. Or as normal as it had been before Clarke disappeared.

Jakob proved to be of little help. With his own resources scarce, it took all he had to maintain his rule over Arkadia while under attack from outsiders. Feeling no remorse for the struggle the man was going through, Lexa only provided the aid in which was required by their treaty and nothing more. Jakob proved to be more of a hindrance than anything, and it was by her will power that Lexa kept the man alive. However, he did prove somewhat useful when he managed to find a clue that brought them one step closer to finding Clarke.

A ship's Captain and his men had been seen docked at a port South of where they were last seen. This port was leagues away from the Polis Kingdom and hadn't been discovered as it was just a small place not even worthy of being put on a map. The only reason to believe the information held any validity to it was that the Captain had a woman with him fitting the image that resembled Clarke.

Even with this clue, Clarke would remain missing. Lexa would return to Polis after personally going to speak with the townspeople at the port, leaving empty handed with smoke and flames behind her as she ordered the whole town to be burned to the ground. This infuriated the ruler of that land, and Lexa was forced into yet another war she would later dig herself out of.

Things would calm down after a while, it was then that Lexa put more effort into reliving those moments before her world turned upside down hoping that she would get another clue that had been forgotten over time. She became obsessed, turning her War Room into a disaster of maps, scrolls, scribbled notes, and many other things. If anyone came in, it looked like a jarred mess of things, but to Lexa she could make sense of it all.

If she wasn't busy in her War Room, she was occupied in trying to track down one thorn in her side that appeared as if from nowhere. That thorn would be a person who had built themselves up into a legend during the years plagued by war. Stealing from many, killing just as quickly without being seen, all the while leaving no trace of who they were or where they had come from. Well, that was until by some luck of the draw, a man had managed to get their name.

Wanheda.

Before the man died, he whispered of the woman with auburn hair who fought like she was possessed until no man or woman was left standing. She would rummage through her victim's things, taking what provisions she could carry before taking off. Her name was only given when he called out for her, pleading for answers as to why she had done this to him. Believing the man to be a dead man, the woman told him her name.

Since, Lexa had found many of her caravans attacked without provocation, men left dying or long dead, anything of worth taken and this Wanheda long gone before anyone would arrive at the gruesome sight to tell the tale. At first it was a few hits, mainly of little importance, but the day Wanheda ransacked her caravan containing a chest full of tax money, Lexa knew she had to do something about this pest.

…

For Wanheda, she thrived on the power she sought with every kill she made.

After arriving in Flouda, Luna had kept to her promise and taken care of her. Unfortunately, even without Roan being present, her memories were still kept at bay. Not knowing if she was poisoned, or if the woman had truly suffered severe damage to her head, Luna consulted the Flouda healer, Crixus, but they were unable to determine if she would ever get them back. The only thing he could do was provide the herbs to help with the headaches she would get every so often.

She didn't tell anyone of the visions she received along with the aches.

Adapting to her surroundings, Wanheda trained hard with the other warriors of the island, going out on fishing parties, and helping the maidens of the village weave baskets or sew clothing. She did it all without fail and soon became dearly loved by those who inhabited Flouda. When trusted enough, Luna allowed her to follow along on a mission to the mainland, one that would forever change Wanheda.

The mission would be difficult for her to stomach as it was the first time she had to kill a man with intention. Kill the man, gain the coin. Gain the coin, buy the means to provide for the island. It was their way and with no other options, she was willing to comply.

As time went on, the body counts increased. The wars made it easier to hide and provided her a scapegoat for her killings, throwing bodies onto the battlefield to make it appear as if it was a casualty of war. It was an ingenious plan and one that worked well. So, when the wars became fewer, life for Wanheda became rather difficult.

Another difficulty had been her captor. Roan had made it painfully clear that even under Luna's protection, she was still his. He seemed to keep tabs on her, often finding him somewhere in the background of whatever she was doing at the time, whether it was sharpening his blade off of the side of the training fields, offering to help clean the fish the fishing parties brought in, or just standing off to the side watching her. Always watching her.

Luna confronted him and as a show of truce, his demeanor changed. He became almost likeable as he would only seek to help Wanheda when she looked as if she was struggling with something, or walk away if she bid him to do so. One night, after almost a year of being on the island, she allowed him to provide her dinner and drink. She regretted it the following day as she awoke in his bed, sans clothes, with him beside her.

Nine months later she would give birth to a little boy with hair the color of the bright sun at high noon and cerulean eyes that later would change to jade. The boy was the first priority in Wanheda's life and she sought only to provide everything she possibly could for him, even if it meant killing every soul that got in her way.

Luna being the only one to take Wanheda in and willing to fight for her, became like a sister to her who would only fight harder to keep Roan away after it was discovered that Wanheda was with child. Roan was sent away on a mission, forced to do so under his agreement with Luna. Even if he returned victorious, he would be sent out once more. He wouldn't even take one step off his ship to see his son.

Unknown to all and the main reason Wanheda's memories remained elusive, was that Roan continued to find ways to give her the red liquid he'd forced her to take. After the initial dosages did their damage, he only had to find a way to give her it every so often. The red liquid was from a plant grown only in the highest of mountains on the mainland where the people there were known for being secretive.

The plant had many uses, if ground up and diluted, it could cause many things to go wrong in one's mind. Whether it was memory loss, hearing voices, or even seeing things that weren't there. Too much of it at once, or at a higher potency would cause immediate death. With being sent away often, Roan had found a man on the island he bribed to slip the dosage Wanheda needed into her waterskin she drank from after training. It was flawless, or so he thought.

Luna was always one step ahead of Roan. After she found a shredded article of cloth in his hut that held the patched insignia of the Pendragon crest on it, she began digging into where this woman he brought with him had come from. Before long she began to suspect Wanheda to be the missing Queen of Polis, the only wall she was unable to knock down was that the woman in her care had auburn hair, not the golden locks the Queen was known to have.

It was when a ship containing many of the villagers who had once been imprisoned on the mainland arrived that everything changed. On board was John Murphy, the husband of one of Luna's closest friends, Emori. Once he lay eyes upon Wanheda, he became upset and no amount of consoling from his wife would calm him. When Luna pulled him aside, he confirmed her suspicions were true.

John had been held prisoner in Polis after starting an uprising that resulted in damage being done to many of the buildings in the heart of the city. His sentencing had been light, therefore when overcrowding became an issue, he was one of the selected groups to be released to allow for more room. While there, he was permitted to exit the dungeon long enough to assist with labor around the castle. It was during this time that he had seen the Queens of Polis together and knew without a doubt that the strange woman in Flouda was indeed the missing Queen.

Luna managed to convince Wanheda that they needed to go on a journey to the mainland for some supplies and because it wasn't going to be dangerous, she insisted Wanheda's son was brought with. They gathered their things and set off. All was well until they docked a few days later and crossed paths with Roan.

The altercation left the man aboard his vessel, a sword having cut through his gut when he grabbed the frightened two-year-old little boy and tried to leave. Between the two of them, Luna and Wanheda calmed the sobbing child as they headed as far away from the docks as they could manage on foot.

Polis was a fortnight's journey by foot. If they had luck on their side and managed to cross paths with a caravan or wagon train, their journey would be less. Luna only hoped that once they arrived, the Polis Queen wouldn't kill her on the spot.

…

"Nomon! Nomon, beja!" (Mother! Mother, please!)

"Aden!" Wanheda's voice dropped to a warning tone. "I have told you three stories already. It is time for sleep."

Jade eyes filled with tears and his lower lip protruded forward as it began to quiver. "But the bad man get me."

Wanheda sighed and looked toward Luna who glanced her direction with a sympathetic look upon her face. It had been a constant battle with Aden for the days following their arrival on the mainland to convince him that Roan wouldn't be after him. Being a small child who understood more beyond his age, his mother and Luna had to be creative on getting him to succumb to sleep.

They had settled in a spot just off the road they travelled, far enough to have privacy from passersby, but close enough to still see it. Mother and son would sleep on one side of the fire pit they dug, while Luna took up a spot on the other side. While the bedrolls they slept on did not provide the best comfort, it would do.

Moving to lie once more at her son's side, Wanheda brushed the stray lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes, "Ste yuj, ai strik Hainofa." (Stay strong, my little Prince)

"Your mother and I will protect you, strikon." Luna said as the little boy burrowed into his mother's chest.

"Nomon, sing?" Aden asked leaning his head back far enough to peer up into his mother's eyes.

Wanheda shot Luna a glare as the curly haired brunette attempted to stifle a chuckle and failed. "If I do you must promise me you will shut your eyes and go to sleep."

A bright smile lit up his face and he nodded as he settled once more against his mother's chest. Having heard the lullaby many times before, Luna began to hum the tune as the two settled. It was Wanheda's turn to collect more wood for the fire, but the needs of her son always came first.

As Luna finished the lullaby's melody the first time, she began again, this time to be accompanied by Wanheda's voice.

"Hush now my little one, please don't you cry.

Lay your head down, on my shoulder and sigh.

Suns gone away, and Momma will pray.

Silence will keep all the while you are asleep."

Wanheda and Luna's voices harmonized together as the last words trailed off and hummed for a moment longer. By the time both stopped humming, Aden's breathing had deepened and he was fast asleep. Knowing her son was a heavy sleeper, Wanheda pried his tiny hands from her shirt and lay him back enough to kneel beside him.

"He will be ok." Luna said poking at the log in front of her.

"I hope so." Wanheda stood, moving to her pack to retrieve a piece of meat she'd been unable to finish earlier because of Aden.

"Do you believe he is dead?" Luna asked glancing up as Wanheda sat beside her. "The wound did not appear fatal."

"I would hope so." Darkness passed over normally light blue eyes as she took a bite of her food. "For Aden's sake."

"And for yours?" Luna pressed leaning into her smirking. "I know you've wished to gut him since he brought you to the island."

A similar smirk appeared on Wanheda's face as she glanced at her companion, eyes twinkling. "Perhaps."

"I knew you enjoyed that a little too much." Luna turned back to stoking the fire. "Don't worry about the wood. We have enough for tonight so you can just lie down with Aden and catch some sleep."

"You took first watch yesterday-"

"And you also had to chase him around before his bath earlier. Go, I've got this."

"Mochof, Sis." Wanheda nodded before moving to her son's side. Sleep never came easy and after the events of the last couple of days, she knew she was bound to have a bad night.

…

When blue eyes opened again, she was standing before a wooden doorway. Men wearing uniforms stood on either side of it, their hands resting on the pommel of their swords strapped to their waist. This place was familiar to her, she'd been here before, but in another area, in another dream.

"She will see you now."

The door had opened to reveal a woman in the same uniform the guards wore. She had dirty blonde hair and narrow eyes, but the look she held was one of warmth.

Her legs moved forward on their own, words falling from her mouth in a teasing tone. "Thank you, General, it is nice to see someone at least attempts to get her away from her duty even if it is but a moments time."

"She has actually been finished with the days work for quite some time." The woman smiled, "We found some old archives of her fathers buried in the library that she has been pouring over."

Blue eyes rolled and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Well then I shall see to it she gets the proper rest she needs for tomorrow then."

"Of course." The woman bowed her head and stepped back to allow her through.

The room she entered was smaller than the others she had been in and well lit. She could see a table in front of her, littered with scrolls, maps, and other documents. Her head shook when she noticed that at the end of the table two hands held a scroll in the air, turned just so that she could not see the person's face behind it.

As with the many dreams she'd had before, she was fully aware she was dreaming, and knew that whatever happened did on its own and she had no control over what she was seeing, saying, or doing. Therefore, when the familiar flutter of butterflies came to her stomach, she was not surprised in the least.

"You two do realize that I have ears, do you not?" The sultry voice behind the scroll asked. "Just because my eyes are busy, does not mean my ears cannot hear."

"But where would the fun lie if we didn't pretend otherwise?" She teased turning and grinning at the dirty blonde woman who winked at her before shutting the door behind as she left.

The sound of the scroll crinkling caused her to look back in the direction of the table to find dark jade eyes upon her. A sharp intake of breath and she was walking towards them. This brunette woman had plagued her mind over and over. She knew she meant something to her, but every time she awoke from these dreams, she could vaguely recall what had happened.

"Are you headed to bed?" The brunette asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Indeed, I was." She responded smiling shyly as she looked down to her fingers that traced the documents on the table with every step she took forward. "I had hoped you would join me."

The smile she had received fell as those jade eyes looked to the table and sighed, "I'm afraid I am not yet close to being done with these."

"What is it you found?" Blue eyes looked over the scroll the other woman had been looking at before she arrived. "Island traditions?"

"Yes." The brunette looked back to the scroll, her slender finger finding what she needed to point out. "Generations ago, my family set out on a journey across the Ocean. They found this chain of islands-" Scrolls shifted as she reached for a map pointing out the land dotted in the middle of the nothingness that represented the water. "-the indigenous were accepting of my people and offered to teach us their ways after they realized we meant them no harm. Seeing their way of life and how peaceful it was without conflict; my family chose to protect these people. To preserve their ways without others wanting to take over and force their influence."

"Do you protect them still?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. Inwardly, she was intrigued and really wanted to roll her eyes as she had immediately recognized Flouda on the maps. Instead, the blonde hair that fell in front of her face confused her because she was so used to the red locks she wore outside of the dream world.

"Yes and no." The brunette replied standing. The woman's fingers caught the blonde hair and brushed it behind her ear, a gentle gaze crossing her features. "Take a seat." She said softly before turning back to the table and reaching for another scroll. "It didn't take long for my family to realize that these islands were able to sustain life on their own without our help. Their warriors were trained in ways beyond our own and more often, men were forced to return to their homes on the mainland to protect it from invasion."

"I would love to see them one day." She said looking at the map the brunette had picked up that held greater detail of one of the islands. It was Flouda, the markings were old and the map needed updated but she knew this wouldn't ever come to be. She was dreaming after all.

"Maybe someday you will." Jade connected with blue and both women smiled.

"Promise?" Her stomach flipped as the brunette started to lean closer to her smirking.

"I give you my word." Blue eyes dropped to those lips drawing closer to her before shutting when the feeling of them being pressed against her own overwhelmed her senses. It was soft and gentle, nothing compared to the bile worthy memory of Roan kissing her.

Before she could fully enjoy it, the door burst open and a tall bald man rushed in. "Heda, forgive the intrusion-"

Both women had jumped apart, matching glares sent towards the man.

"I should have you locked in the stockade, Advisor." The woman sneered, her body went completely rigid, her shoulders squared, this demeanor completely different from the way she was moments before.

"Apologies but this matter cannot wait." Beady eyes found the blonde, "May we speak in private?"

"Nou ste stelt. Chit yu gaf?" (Spit it out. What do you want?) The brunette responded, anger dripping with every word. Internally, the blonde's consciousness perked at the known language. She could still feel the confusion her dream-self felt. Apparently, she didn't understand what was being said during whatever time this was.

It was all confusing, and she understood why her head hurt greatly when she would wake.

"Hashta em op?" He nodded in her direction. (What about her?)

Blue eyes looked to the brunette who sighed in disgust and turned towards her. "I will be with you shortly." The look within those green eyes spoke volumes as the blonde was helped to her feet. "Kom taim, Niron." (Until then, Lover.)

She felt her cheeks burn as her hand was kissed before her feet reluctantly carried her towards the door. The conflict within was overwhelming. Anger bubbled when she neared the tall man, reluctance to leave evident by the way her feet dragged, but it was clear that she had to go.

Her inner conscious cringed as she felt the onset of the terrible head pain she was about to endure. Everything blurred and she cried out in agony when it worsened. Her dream self didn't change though. She still felt herself moving out of the door, sadness replacing the anger just as quickly as the headache appeared.

Blue eyes closed.

…

"Nomon, wake up!"

"It is alright, strikon, she's waking up now."

The voices on either side of her sounded far away as her ear rang and pain erupted behind closed eyelids. Feeling the weight of her son against her arm prevented her from shooting up and knocking him off, but it also kept her from grabbing her head which she really wanted to do. She cried out as the piercing pain intensified for a moment before dulling again.

"Aden, go get the water skin, beja." Luna instructed, worry etched her face as she watched the inner struggle within her friend.

Once he was out of reach, Wanheda immediately grabbed her head and squeezed as hard as she hoped it would alleviate the hurt. Her teeth bit her lower lip to keep from screaming out and alarming her son. The taste of blood crossed her tongue as the flesh was broken.

"I'm afraid your headaches have started to come more frequent that the herbs Crixus provided are all but gone." Luna ran her hand through auburn hair, "If you take what we have, we won't have more until we cross a village healer. And even then, there is no guarantee they will have it."

"I will be all right without it." Wanheda's voice waivered, her eyes barely opening to dare look around her. The lightness in the sky caused her brows to furrow, "It is morning already?"

"The grips of your dream world refused to release you. I couldn't wake you, all was quiet so I slept some." Luna replied taking the water skin Aden had retrieved. "Mochof."

"Monin." (Welcome.) He replied nodding at her before sitting beside his mother. "Are you ok?"

"Sha, strik Hainofa." (Yes, little Prince) Wanheda grimaced as she slowly moved to sit up, her eyes opening more to glance at Luna and convey that she was well enough to do so. The familiar mask she wore when her son was near fell across her face. She was getting better at hiding the pain she was in and if Luna hadn't seen her go through this process, even she would have been convinced that Wanheda was in no pain at all.

"All better?" Aden asked, his head tilting in the same manner his mother's did when she asked questions. "We play before we go?"

"That isn't a good idea." Luna said interrupting Wanheda's response and giving her a warning look. "We have a long day ahead of us, and you need your strength."

"I am fine." Wanheda glared at her and moved to stand. When Luna's hand pressed against her shoulder preventing her from doing so, she looked to Aden, "Go retrieve our swords and we will spar for a short while before we leave, but only for a bit, understood?"

"Sha, Nomon." He grinned moving away to do as he was told.

"Wanheda-" Luna began.

"Do not 'Wanheda' me." She smacked at the offending hand against her shoulder. "My son needs his mother and I am going to do everything I can to keep him distracted."

"I know this, but your head-" Luna again tried arguing.

"-Will be fine after a while." Wanheda sighed and smiled reassuringly. "Thank you, Sis, but I know my limits."

Luna growled, she knew fighting her was a lost cause. "Do not be long, I want to reach Aldley before sun down."

Wanheda nodded and then smiled as Aden brought over the two wooden swords made just for them to spar with and handed her the one she would use. "Ogud, strikon?" (Ready, little one?)

His response was a war cry as he lunged after her.

Luna couldn't help but laugh at their antics. While the toddler was still struggling on coordination, he did very well for someone so young. His attempts to defeat his mother was the entertainment of the village back in Flouda. That thought caused her lips to turn down as she thought about the fact that it was quite possible that these two would remain in Polis and not return with her. Her heart ached at the thought, and she knew she would try everything over the next days to try to come to terms with that prospect.

…

Between Wanheda's head giving her no reprieve and Aden's constant need to stop and investigate his new surroundings, it seemed as if they weren't going to make it before sun down. Luck was on their side however, as a farmer headed in the same direction they were offered to give them a ride on his cart the rest of the way.

"There's a tavern right on the edge of town." The gentle man said after he had stopped the cart. The road they travelled split in two, one heading into the heart of the town of Aldley, the other leading towards the farms and homes of the locals. "You will find warm food and possibly a place to stay the night."

"Gratitude." Luna said nodding at him as she helped Wanheda off the cart. The mother's head wasn't any better and talking made the pounding worse. Aden sensed her discomfort as it was bad enough that she couldn't hide it from him and he clung to her side. "I will go find the healer and see to the herbs for your head." She said looking to the two. "I won't be long. Meet you back at the tavern?"

Wanheda nodded and inhaled deeply. Her face stoic, she made sure Aden was at her side as she started for the building the man had pointed out. Above all things, the safety of her son was her most important priority and she had no time to allow for an opportunity for anything to happen to him.

Having watched her demeanor change, she noticed Aden mimicked her as they walked. Giving those who still lingered outside a look similar to ones she used when they crossed paths of those she wanted to give fair warning to not mess with either of them. Pride swelled in her chest when she realized that she was teaching him well.

Once inside the tavern, they found a seat quickly in the corner as not many were around. Making Aden sit closest to the wall, she made sure to stay on the outside, the view of the whole establishment in front of her.

An older woman from behind the counter nodded at her and moved to retrieve two bowls and filling them before venturing over. "A growing boy should always keep his stomach full to provide him strength to fight another day." She said smiling warmly at Aden who shyly hid his face in his mother's side. Looking to her, the woman added, "From where do you travel from, stranger?"

"A place you never heard of." Wanheda replied shortly. "Do you perhaps have a room we could stay in for the evening? My sister will be joining us shortly."

A frown appeared across the woman's face, "Apologies, dear, but my last available room was boarded a few hours ago." Her gentle grown eyes looked to Aden who peeked at her, "There is a loft in the barn you may use for the evening if you would like. I'm sure your travels have him tired and I wouldn't want to put a mother and her child out."

"That is very kind of you." Wanheda smiled slightly, she noticed the older woman ease slightly at the gesture. "I apologize for my rudeness, my head is pained and I am afraid it has affected my manners."

"No offense taken, is your sister seeing to the healer then?" The woman asked.

"Indeed." Wanheda nodded, "When she returns, we can repay you for your kindness."

Looking between the two the tavern maid shook her head, "That won't be necessary. Today's special was a free night's stay and food for little boys with blonde hair and green eyes."

"I has blonde hair!" Aden said excitedly. "I has green eyes."

"You do?" The older woman caught eyes with Wanheda and winked. "Well, then it is in your luck that your mother brought you through my doors then, isn't it young sir?"

Aden giggled and looked to his mother. "May I eats?"

"Yes, you may." Wanheda nodded at him, smiling as he sat up taller and took the bread on the table to dip into his bowl.

"So well mannered. Let me see if I can find something else in the back for you both and set out another bowl for your sister." The woman smiled again at Wanheda, "My name is Selene, if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you." Wanheda nodded again, mimicking her son's actions only after surveying the room once more. The few who were enjoying their evening meals or drinks were used to travelers and paid them no mind. She liked that and settled in to wait until Luna returned.

…

The herbs Luna procured from the healer provided Wanheda enough relief for a restful sleep that night. Wanting to be helpful in whatever way they could for Selene's generosity, Luna and Wanheda awoke before sun up and completed some of the chores around the barn they knew were needed completed. Aden even joined in to help by carrying a bucket with the chicken feed over to their pen.

Selene was grateful and it was then that they discovered that it was just her running the tavern. Occasionally, the blacksmith's son would assist her but otherwise it was all her doing. She had been up early to make a pot of a simple breakfast for her patrons, but after the help she had received she disappeared into the kitchen to make something special for the trio.

It was halfway through their meal that the commotion started outside. Always prepared to leave in a hurry, Luna and Wanheda shared a knowing look. Their packs lay beneath the table at their feet, ready to be thrown over a shoulder if necessary.

A man rushed in out of breath, "Guards! A whole unit! Headed this way!"

"Taxes aren't due for another two weeks." Selene said from her place behind the bar. "What's their business?"

"Hopefully passing through." He replied before disappearing through the door again.

"Odd." Selene said looking to her patrons, "Alright folks, there will be no bloodshed in my tavern. If you have a quarrel with the guards, you best be leaving now."

Wanheda watched as a few men who had stood at the announcement made their way for the exit. Looking down at Aden, she hid a smile as he appeared to be so engrossed in eating his eggs that he hadn't noticed the growing tension within his surroundings. Catching Luna's eye again, the two began an unspoken battle of wills.

Luna wanted to leave before the guards arrived. She understood Wanheda didn't want to interrupt Aden's meal as it was the first normal one they'd had since they left Flouda, but where there were guards, trouble followed.

Selene interrupted them, the decision made evident which side she was on as she placed a sack upon the table. "Provisions for you to cover you for a day or twos journey. I appreciate the company you've given me, but our time must be cut short."

"We leave now?" Aden asked around a mouthful of bread.

"Aden." Wanheda chastised causing the boy to lower his head and mutter his apology. She looked back to the older woman, "We appreciate it, but we can hold our own."

"For his sake, I must ask you to leave." Selene smiled briefly, "You're always welcome to come back."

Luna had stood and gathered their packs, "Taim na bants, Sis." (Let's go, Sister)

Glaring at the brunette, Wanheda reluctantly stood, the need to protect her son outweighing the possibility of enjoying a desired fight. Since her arrival at Flouda, the need to satiate her lust for sword fighting only grew stronger. If she didn't do so frequently enough, she began to grow agitated and she was at that moment.

"Go out the back, it's less of a chance you will be seen and questioned." Selene said moving them towards the kitchen and rushing them through the door. "Safe travels."

"May we meet again." Wanheda nodded before the door closed. In the same moment, her eyes closed and pain erupted in the back of her head. She inhaled sharply and gripped the wood of the door frame to keep from crying out and startling Aden who was busy nibbling on his sweet bread.

Seeing her friend's face morph into agony, Luna looked to the sky, "Of all the times, not now!"

"Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and the next, until we may meet again." The voice was familiar but distant, but when Wanheda looked around no one else was there.

"We need to go." Luna said even as she didn't want to for Wanheda's sake. A loud bang from within the tavern and Selene's shouting reached their ears. "Now!"

Growling in frustration, Wanheda grabbed Aden, placing him on her hip as she tried to move as quickly as she could away from the tavern. They didn't get very far before they heard the door open and shouts for them to stop followed.

"Keep going!" Luna looked over her shoulder as three guards gave chase.

Aden began crying at the men continued to yell for them to stop. Wanheda grit her teeth as another stab of pain caused her to yelp and nearly lose her footing. Shaking her head, she glanced at Luna who's look of determination did nothing to help spur her forward.

Looking behind, she noticed the men were gaining on them, but what really caught her attention was the uniform they wore. The forest green and the insignia upon their chests caused her eyes to widen as something tugged at the back of her mind. This caused another pain to flare and this time it was enough to drop her to her knees, cradling Aden close to her chest protectively.

"Get up!" Luna plead, but even she knew that once she saw that Wanheda went down and stayed, they'd lost their advantage and were caught. She kneeled beside her and brought her forehead close to Aden's, "Ste yuj, strikon. We will be alright."

"Why were you running?!" The first guard roughly grabbed at Luna's shoulder pulling her away from the other two.

"Please!" Selene's worried voice carried across the field. "I told them to leave. They mean no harm! One of them has a child!"

"She speaks the truth!" Luna said fighting the impulse to gut the man. "My sister, she isn't well. We are travelling and she needed a healer."

As if to further aid their reasoning, another pain erupted in Wanheda's head causing her to cry out. Aden cried out as well as his mother accidentally squeezed him too tightly.

"If you are only travelling, then why run? Where are you going?" Another man asked huffing and looking towards the first. "We should take them in."

"P-p-polis." Wanheda stuttered trying to regain control. Everything was spiraling and she hated feeling so vulnerable. She had her son to protect and Luna. If she couldn't protect them, her life was forfeit.

"Well, the decision is made." The men exchanged a look and two of them grabbed Luna while the other noting Aden in her arms, gently gripped her arm to bring her to her feet.

"You're going in." The first man said beginning to move them towards the tavern.

"But we've done nothing wrong!" Luna yelled trying to dig her feet to stop them. If Aden wasn't so close, she would have killed these men before they had the chance to lay a hand on her, but not wanting to traumatize the boy, she held back.

"We will leave it up to the boss to decide that." The second man grunted as he gripped her arm harder. "Stop resisting or we will drag you!"

"Sis, stop!" Wanheda plead. Her vision was blurry and she was struggling to focus. "I need you to stop."

Seeing the lost look within those blue eyes, Luna gave in and nodded, walking of her own accord alongside the men as they guided the trio around the tavern to the front where there were men and women in uniform everywhere.

"Nomon, I scared." Aden cried burrowing into his mother's chest further.

"Sshhhh, I know." Wanheda kept her head down as she soothed her frightened child. Her eyes kept blinking as images kept flashing before her eyes. They were gone before she could focus on them, the only common thing she happened to get was a faint image of a brunette that looked vaguely familiar. "I'm here, ai strik Hainofa. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What's this?" An annoyed woman's voice growled as the group arrived at a cart.

"Runners." The first man said simply. "Claim they're travelling but we caught them behind the tavern."

"Where are you headed?" The woman hissed as she adjusted the strap for her horses saddle.

Luna looked to Wanheda, noting how the woman kept her head down and hadn't answered, "Polis."

"Well, you're in luck." The woman responded, her tone changing to that of boredom, "You get your own personal escort. Lock them up with the others, there fate will be decided when we get there."

Luna growled in frustration as they were roughly pushed again towards the back of the caravan of carts where she could see a cage with others in it. It was pointless questioning the guards and they were most certainly outnumbered.

"You said this wouldn't be dangerous." Wanheda whispered harshly. She grunted as she took the high step into the cage.

"It wasn't supposed to be!" Luna whispered back, following her.

They found a spot empty that was closest to the man who would be guiding their cage on the journey. Wanheda sat heavily, trying to keep Aden's crying muffled while also trying not to smother the poor boy. Luna sat beside her, eyeing those who were to be their companions along the way.

"Look at it this way," Luna said looking to Wanheda who glanced up, "At least we don't have to walk."

Wanheda wanted to smile, but the throbbing in her head prevented such. Their bags had been taken by the guards, any hope of relief lost with them. She only wished that her suffering would be lessened and that she would make it to Polis to explain their situation. If not, she knew she was skilled enough and was positive that she'd find a way to get them out of this.

Or she would die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the deal: figure out where I got the lullaby from (used not for profit and purely entertainment purposes therefore not copyright infringement), be the first to comment where said lullaby came from, and be follow me at Rhydian Knight on Twitter (you also have to provide your name on there so I can verify plus I can follow you back duh) and win yourself your personalized Clexa One Shot. Ta da! That simple! So, what are you waiting for? Go! Comment! Follow! ~RK


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello to those of you who are still giving this story a chance. As you all may be aware of, if you already don't feel this way, that last chapter apparently upset a lot of you and your cries of outrage were heard. And there were many, enough to warrant this A/N. I apologize for your displeasure, but a reminder that this story is a WORK IN PROGRESS, I have a vision and know where it is going and therefore I won't change what I write.

A big fat stage light on what some of you may be thinking and many vocalized in the comments: If this story involved RAPE I would have put a tag for it. If you would like to reread that part of the prior section, I said she regretted it the next morning. Many consensual experiences can end with regret the next day. And we all know that at that moment of time, it was a very confusing time for her so if she had given consent, it's still messed up. I get it. I do. If I sat her explaining everything I write in detail and why, it would completely ruin everything for you.

If you are still reading this and want to give this story a chance I gladly accept your criticism, but at least wait until the story is COMPLETED before giving up on it completely. I understand everyone is entitled to their own opinions and beliefs, but if a story isn't finish and you give up on it, how will you understand why something was written (or misperceived)?

Writers put in a lot of time and effort, (I myself spend every day I'm not posting, plotting, talking with my beta, etc…I live and breathe this story putting off others just for this) to provide you this free entertainment. We understand we cannot please everyone. It is often a peeve of many writers when our readers jump to conclusions and give up on our stories because of one dip in the plot, and then they miss out on what happens next because it is unfinished.

While I seriously debated taking down this story because of the comments left for me on all platforms I've posted this to, I have decided to push forward and continue telling my story. If you choose to walk on this journey with me, I greatly appreciate your support and I value your trust and faith in me. I can only hope I won't let you down, even if that last chapter did hurt a bit.

Til next time, my Knights.

RhydianKnight


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I’m an idiot and forgot one small bit of information and I got stuck halfway through this update FOREVER until my wonderful Beta and I sat down and talked about why I was stuck and I suddenly remembered…my apologies. Read On. ~RhydianKnight  
> .  
> B/N: I know the last chapter left you all pretty…I don’t know if it’s confused or angry, but RK definitely hopes this clears things up.  
> …

The caravan headed eastward for a couple days, turning to travel north where they would eventually arrive in Polis. It was a slow process, as there were many wagons, the cage of prisoners and over a hundred men and women.

Only three others had joined Luna, Wanheda and Aden after they were forced on board. No one spoke unless they were heard mumbling their prayers. Luna and Wanheda kept to themselves, sharing only short conversations, otherwise they remained quiet so as not to bring attention to themselves. Even Aden was unusually quiet for his normal inquisitive self. 

Food and drink were brought every so often to the cage, the meager nourishment barely enough to fill their bellies to satisfaction. That guard did take pity on Wanheda and provided a little extra for Aden when no one was looking even though she was already giving most of her own rations to him, but the extra did help keep him as happy as he could be.

Her headaches were relentless, visions and voices talking to her when no one was there, it was all very exhausting. Afraid to sleep long, if she could manage any that was, she spent most of her time awake and watching those that marched around them curiously. As each day passed, she feared her sanity would snap and what the repercussions would be if it were so.

“Polis is within sight.” Luna whispered to her, nodding through the bars at the large castle just on the horizon. “We should be there by nightfall, morning at the latest.” When she received no response, she nudged her, “How bad is it?”

Wanheda looked at the napping boy in her arms, brushing his blond locks back. They were getting long and he was due for a cut soon. “Bad.”

“We can only hope they will allow you those herbs.” Luna sneered as a guard passed by them. 

“If not, their men will suffer.” Wanheda shrugged before adding, “Tell me something?”

“What is it?” Luna asked turning to look at her.

“Why were we really going to Polis?” Wanheda asked her eyes never leaving her sons face. 

“I told you, I have a contact with a man there-” 

“One thing I’ve picked up over the time I’ve spent with you, is that you’re a terrible liar.” Wanheda interrupted her, raising her head to finally meet the dark eyes of her companion. “If we were really going to meet with a contact for some supplies and information, why then do these people look familiar?”

“I do not know.” Luna shrugged shaking her head. “I simply asked for you to come along so that should Roan have arrived on the island you were not there.”

“Understandable.” Wanheda nodded and then tilted her head, “But I feel like what is happening to me isn’t just a coincidence. Speak true, Sis.”

Luna sighed and leaned her head back against the bars behind her. “I believed getting you away would help get you closer to knowing who you are. I suspect Roan did something to you to make you forget who you were, and that somehow even with my sending him away, he’s still managed to keep it going.” 

“The thought had crossed my mind as well. I’ve been watching carefully what I eat and drink, but am no closer to figuring it out than you are.” Wanheda agreed shifting as the cage rocked over a dip in the road. “What else are you not telling me?”

Luna glared at her, “What makes you think there’s more?”

“I have been antagonizing the Polis Queen for the better part of over a year on my journeys to the mainland.” Wanheda shook her head smirking, “And it is there you choose to take me to?”

“If you’re so concerned about the Polis Queen, why did you agree to come with?” Luna shot back smirking.

“Touché.” Wanheda bowed her head before adding, “It’s also unlike you to avoid answering my questions directly.”

“You won’t let it be until I do, will you?” 

“Not a chance.”

The two stared at one another, a battle of wills, neither woman willing to give in to the other. A game they’d picked up after getting to know one another. More often than not, Luna would be the one to give in as opposed to Wanheda, and this time was no different.

“It’s something John said when he returned.” Luna finally admitted. “He recognized you.”

“From Polis?” Wanheda asked dumbfounded. “He’s met me before? Why didn’t he say anything?”

“Because I asked him not to.” Luna shook her head, “We have no proof what he claims is truth.”

“If he has met me before then he knows who I am.” Wanheda sat up a little straighter, careful not to jostle Aden too much. “You know who I am.”

“It was years ago, he could be mistaken.” Luna attempted to dissuade her. “Being in a dungeon can do things to one’s mind.”

“And by your reluctance to tell me who I am, I assume I won’t be privy until we get there?” 

“That would be precise.”

“I hate you.” Wanheda glared, turning so that her back was towards her. It was difficult to ignore the woman as the cage wasn’t very spacious and they were sitting in one of its corners. 

“You do not.” Luna chuckled softly. 

“You frustrate me to no end!” Wanheda hissed. “You know who I could possibly be and yet you withhold that information.”

“It is with good reason.” Luna sighed and placed her hand on Wanheda’s arm. “We will discover more when we arrive. I promise you.”

“If we weren’t being held prisoner, I would murder you.” Wanheda groused, annoyed at her companion’s refusal to tell her the information. 

“You could try, but you would fail.” Luna nudged her, “You care for me.”

“I’m beginning to question that.” 

“Lies!” Luna dramatically placed her hand over her heart and swayed. “How could you say such a thing?”

“Quiet!” A guard growled hitting the bars of the cage, causing Aden to stir. 

“If he wakes up, I will have your head.” Wanheda snarled as quietly as she could. Taking after his mother, Aden was inconsolable when it came to being awoken abruptly and she did not want to spend the next hours dealing with a hysterical boy.

“Are you threatening me?” The guard’s eyes narrowed. 

Luna elbowed the woman beside her, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You should listen to your sister.” One of the guards who had chased them down jogged up to the cage. “Quiet down.”

Wanheda’s fingers moved to the bracer on her arm. Beneath the animal skin a dagger lay hidden. If aimed just right, she could send it into either of their throats before they knew what hit them. 

A tanned hand covered hers, bringing her attention to the brown eyes giving her a warning look. Her own rolled skyward as she relented and closed her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything further. The last thing they needed was for her to get them into more trouble than they already were.

Her mood was foul the remainder of the way, annoyed that the only person she trusted wouldn’t tell her what was going on, let alone the fact that she had to think of how to get them free from the guards.

If she were from Polis, surely someone there would recognize her when they arrived? Thoughts raced through her mind trying to make ends meet that still eluded her.

…

Lexa stormed into the Great Hall, “Where are they?!”

Indra sighed as she stood nearest the Queens thrones, “A scout arrived after you had retired to your room to inform us of their arrival later this morning. They should be near.”

“Why was I not informed?” Lexa growled displeased as she sat heavily upon her throne, her eyes wandering over to the empty one beside her as they always did. “They were due to arrive over a week ago.”

“You had instructed me not to allow any interruptions.” Indra replied watching the brunette closely. After the death of the previous Advisor, Lexa had attempted to run the castle on her own, succeeding for only a short time before she became overwhelmed and told Indra to take over the duty. 

“I would have accepted that.” Lexa glared at the darker woman, “Let’s begin the wailing festivities, shall we?”

Indra nodded, “Of course.” She turned to look at the guards waiting by the doors, “Allow the commoners through, Court is in session.”

Lexa sat up straighter, her eyes sparing one more glance at the throne beside her before returning to the first line of people to speak their grievances in hopes that the Queen would help. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar figure walking in. “At last you join us,” To those in front of the woman she had caught sight of she ordered, “Make way for the General at once!”

The crowd parted allowing the tall warrior through. When she came to stand before the Queen she bowed her head, “Apologies, but we were delayed.”

“This had better be good.” Lexa’s eyes narrowed, “No word until the night before of your late arrival, this is unlike you.”

“I will explain later.” Anya replied bowing her head again. She could read her Queen’s body language well and knew that the brunette was livid.

“Where is your second?” Lexa asked after looking over the faces of the small crowd.

“Tending to the supplies and prisoners, she will be in shortly.” Anya looked up, “By your will, let these grievances be heard so that we may talk in private sooner rather than later?”

Lexa nodded, motioning for Anya to stand at her side and for the first man to come forward and speak.

…

Polis was much larger than Wanheda had imagined. While she had spent much time being a bother to its Queen, she had never come within the heart of the city. Staying on its outskirts but never nearing too closely to avoid easy capture. She couldn’t view much as they were taken to the back of the castle where the caravan began to unload its supplies. 

The prisoners were freed from their cage and lined up to be shackled. The guards allowed Wanheda to continue holding Aden, his tiny arms too small to stay in the metal brace, but they were thoroughly reminded to stay that way as they were marched down to the prison cells or else. 

Wanheda experienced a sense of déjà vu as she passed a group of guards speaking with a woman who appeared to be of higher ranking than they were. She was clearly agitated at whatever they were speaking of, her voice familiar as being the one who had spoken to Luna when they had been brought to the tavern in Aldley. 

“I have something for you.” Luna said quietly from behind her as they were forced into the darkness of the castle and down a flight of steps. “I am sure it will help us be sure of who you are.”

“And you’re just now telling me this?” Wanheda hissed back at her, eyes alert for the guards walking near them.

“I couldn’t exactly give it to you before, now could I?” Luna sniped back.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Wanheda muttered, “What is it?”

“Here.” Luna nudged her, watching for the guards as well. “Roan traded for supplies with it shortly after your arrival. He claimed it came from elsewhere, but I have a feeling it belongs to you.”

Eyebrows furrowed as Wanheda fingered the circular piece placed in her hand she’d put behind her back. But before she could bring it into sight, a guard had caught sight of the movement and called out.

“Hold the line!” He rushed to her side, grabbing her arm before she could hide it. “What is this?”

“Nothing.” Wanheda replied shrugging, she held tighter to Aden who was trying to burrow further into her at the guards intimidating arrival.

“It sure doesn’t look like nothing.” He put the object into the torchlight.

Wanheda’s eyes widened as a jade gem glinted and reflected the light. It was a beautiful ring that tugged at something in the back of her mind. She tried focusing on remembering why she recognized it, but came up short. It had to be hers if she was having this kind of reaction to it. 

“What’s the hold up?” Another guard arrived at their side.

“Prisoners exchanging stolen goods.” The one replied holding the ring. “She had this on her.”

“Unshackle that woman now!” The second guard ordered. “Give her brat to the other woman! She need to come with me.”

“What’s going on?” The first asked confused.

“You are not taking my son!” Wanheda growled holding onto Aden tighter as guards swarmed around them. 

“Give him to me, I will protect him.” Luna urged her as they were outnumbered. “Do what they say.”

“What’s going on?!” The first guard still holding the ring asked, his voice rising.

“You imbecile!” The second smacked him upside the head. “How could you not recognize this?”

Wanheda continued to struggle against the guards, a difficult feat being shackled and outnumbered. Aden had begun to cry in her arms, frightened by the raised voices and his mother’s frantic movements. Luna continued to urge her to give him up, but she refused. It was only after Aden was forced from her hands that he was taken and given to Luna. 

A mistake however as once her hands were free, Wanheda could defend herself easier, wrapping the chain around a guard’s neck and squeezing it tightly. Her foot connected with another’s knee cap sending him to the ground. Everything was a blur and her body was acting on pure instinct. Years of training with the Islanders and her own skills honed well, making it difficult for only one guard to detain her. Many voices were yelling, her body was pushed and pulled as the life in her hands slowly faded. 

It wasn’t until a sword was pressed firmly against her throat that everything froze and she slowly released the guard. Looking to Luna one last time before she was dragged away, she failed to hear any of the words being shouted around her, her ears rang, heart pounding loudly.

…

Lexa rubbed at her forehead, a gentle throbbing had begun shortly after starting Court. Many of the grievances heard were small, easily fixed, but the number of them were weighing on her. She was about to call for Court to finish when the doors burst open and a group of her guards pushed their way through the crowd carrying a woman in between them, her face obscured from sight as it was forced down. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She jumped to her feet, relieved for the distraction but also annoyed.

“Apologies, your Majesty, but you need to see this.” The guard bowed before rushing closer to the throne.

“What is it?” Lexa glared at him as he kneeled before her holding out his hand. 

Without a word, he simply placed the item into her palm. Confusion flitted through green eyes as she wasn’t expecting the object, but when his hand uncovered hers to reveal what it was, her heart seized before beating faster. 

“Clear the room!” She yelled clenching her fist around the ring. “Everyone out now!”

Her eyes came to the figure of the woman in between two of her guards. Her brows furrowed at the sight of auburn hair, the woman’s build more muscled than that of her missing wife. This couldn’t possibly be her. 

For Wanheda, her own heart hadn’t stopped pounding furiously. She’d heard this woman’s voice before, she was sure, however she was unable to look at the woman as her head began to throb under the pressure of the guard’s hand forcing it down. The pain intensified with each heart beat as it thudded painfully against her chest. She could hear the light footsteps of someone getting closer, the room otherwise eerily silent as if holding its breath. 

Before Lexa could step any closer, a flurry of motion happened all at once. She was tackled to the ground by Anya at the same moment the auburn-haired woman’s arm lifted and a dagger appeared. It sank into the nearest guard’s thigh, causing him to fall to his knee clutching the wound. 

With one side of her freed from restraint, Wanheda kicked back at the guard behind her, grinning as her boot caught his shin and the resounding crunch that followed pleased her. Her arms had been unshackled to allow her to be brought into this room, now they were free to defend her and did so. 

Guards rushed with swords drawn to regain control of the situation, their priority to protect their Queen who was trying to get out from under her General. Green eyes had caught sight of the woman’s face during the struggle and her whole body froze, disbelieving of what she saw. 

Aside from the red hair, three years had done little to change the face of the woman she had searched for. While her face was slightly darker and had a few subtle lines on it, it was still the same. She watched as blue eyes rapidly looked around at the guards as if assessing who would attack first. Something wasn’t right, the former blonde looked like she was cornered and was preparing to fight to the death. 

When she saw a guard attempt to advance, she saw her wife’s body coil as if to strike.

“STOP!” She elbowed Anya hard in the stomach, “Get off me! It’s Clarke!”

“What?” Anya looked dumbfounded having no care to what was going on behind her, only focusing on protecting the brunette. 

“It’s Clarke!” Lexa yelled again shoving the dirty blonde off her and coming to her feet. “Do not hurt her!”

Wanheda froze, her eyes finding those of the brunette who had just stood. Her muscles throbbed from being ready to lash out, just barely holding onto the last bit of restraint for herself. Her head tilted slightly as her mind processed the name that fell from the brunette’s lips. She’d heard it before. The name of the missing Queen, the one who had been taken years ago right after her Coronation. Her ears began to ring again, a sharp pain erupting in her head causing her to yell in agony. 

Lexa’s heart clenched as Clarke’s face morphed into pain and blue eyes rolled up. She was quick to lunge forward, barely making it in time to catch her before she hit the floor. “Clarke? Clarke!” She brought her hands to her wife’s face, brushing her hair behind her ear, but gained no response. Looking up to Anya who stood in disbelief she yelled, “Go get Nyko! NOW!”

Anya nodded and ran for the doors.

Eyes back to Clarke, Lexa placed her hand just under her nose and sighed when she felt the brush of air that confirmed she was still breathing. Her gaze lifted when she caught movement from the corner of her eye, her guards stood in disbelief as they looked on at the unconscious woman.

“Where was she found?” Lexa demanded glaring at them. She knew she shouldn’t fault them for not recognizing their Queen, but she wouldn’t excuse their actions either. 

“Her and her traveling companion were found in Aldley, your Majesty.” A small man replied.

“Traveling companion?” Lexa’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Who?”

“Yes, Ma’am, her sister from what they told us.” He ducked his head as the brunette jumped to her feet. 

“She has no sister!” Lexa growled advancing on him. “Go and get this woman and bring her to me, now!” The doors opened and she sighed when Nyko and Anya rushed back in. 

“It is true? The Queen has been found?” Nyko asked as he came closer to Lexa and paused as she moved slightly to reveal Clarke behind her. He dropped to her side and began to look her over. 

Trusting him to do his work, Lexa turned to Anya, her tone harsh, “How could you not know she was with you?”

“I was up front leading the caravan. I left the prisoners in the care of my second, I didn’t even see them.” Anya replied her own tone revealing how annoyed she was at the carelessness of her second. 

“It is true?” 

Lexa turned to see Raven making her way as quickly as she could. “Raven-”

“Where is she?!” Octavia yelled as she burst through the doors next, nearly running the darker woman over as she hurried in. “Where’s Clarke?”

“Octavia!” Raven yelled out of surprise, Lexa yelled in annoyance, and Anya yelled in anger. 

“I need space!” Nyko snapped over everyone that began to crowd him. Looking to two of the guards who remained standing without reason to do anything else, he ordered, “You, grab her legs and you her arms.”

“Where are you taking her?” Lexa had turned quickly towards him, worry etched upon her face. She’d been without the woman from her sight for far too long, and she wasn’t about to leave her side now.

“Her bedchamber.” Nyko said, his tone changing to one of understanding. “I’m positive she wouldn’t be satisfied awakening with this many faces about her.”

Lexa nodded and started to follow the man, but her name being called from the doors caused her to pause. The woman her guards escorted into the room caused her brows to raise in surprise and blood to drain from her face.

“What’s happened to her?” Luna asked her eyes immediately finding the woman being carried away towards a far door. The guards at her side making it impossible to run to her side. “What did you do?” Her eyes found Lexa’s accusingly.

“What did I do?” Lexa’s shocked expression morphed into one of anger. “What did you do to her?”

“I’ve done nothing!” Luna hissed as a guard restrained her tighter. 

“Could someone explain what is going on?” Raven spoke up, interrupting Lexa who was about to snap at the strange curly haired woman. 

Lexa huffed as she looked to her guards, “Unhand her, she is my cousin.” 

“Your cousin?” Anya asked, her turn now to look surprised. 

“Our mothers were sisters.” Luna rubbed at her wrists and attempted to follow through the doors the guards and Nyko had already left through, but Lexa was there stopping her. 

“Explain!” Lexa pushed her back. “Before I have your body on a spit!”

“I assume she is who I think she is?” Luna asked sighing as she stepped back. “Isn’t this a lovely turn of events?”

“Your tongue better begin to explain how it is you two came to Polis together and why my wife appears to not remember who she is or who we are!” Lexa yelled stalking towards the woman, ignoring the surprised gasps of the others near them. “Now, Luna!”

“It is a long story, cousin.” Luna held her hands in front of her. “I know what is wrong, let me lend aid to your healer so that he may know how to properly care for her, and then I will explain.”

Lexa rubbed at her forehead, the ache having intensified since before. Looking to Raven and Octavia she nodded towards the doors, “Return to your duties until you are summoned, that is an order!” When she noticed Anya open her mouth she added, “You may go inform Polis that its Queen has been found and to spread the word. Send a messenger to Arkadia at once. I’m sure her parents would be relieved to hear the news.”

As the room cleared, Luna sighed and looked to her cousin, “There is also one other thing we must do before I explain.”

“You are treading dangerously close-”

“We must get Aden out of the dungeons, the guards ripped him from my arms and placed him with someone else. If you want her to cooperate, we need him.” Luna interrupted the threat. 

“And why would I do so?” Lexa spat her irritation growing.

“Because he’s her son.” Luna held her breath waiting for the impending explosion, but when none came she chanced to look her in the eye. 

Lexa froze, the blood draining from her face for the second time as her mind attempted to comprehend what she had heard. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words formed. Hands appeared on her arms as Luna grabbed her, steadying her as she had begun to sway.

“Easy.” Dark eyes softened, “All will be explained, but firstly we must get him and then tend to her.”

All Lexa could do was nod.

…

Wanheda’s eyes fluttered opened, her brows narrowing in confusion at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. It was all too quiet and she immediately shot upward in panic when she remembered where she was. A wave of dizziness caused her to fall back into the pillows behind her. 

A quick survey of the room told her she was in someone’s private chambers and she was alone. The room was alight in candles and flames from a burning fire, night having fallen as she noticed darkness shrouded the windows.

While many thoughts ran through her mind, only one prominent one remained, she needed to find Aden. 

Moving slower this time, her feet touched the floor and she rose. When dizziness didn’t overcome her again, she stepped forward and made her way towards the door nearest her. It wouldn’t budge and she assumed it was locked. Before she could move closer to the second door on the opposite wall, she could hear voices on the other side of it. 

Looking around, she found her boots that had been removed and placed near the bed. Grabbing the right one, she sighed in relief as she removed the tiny dagger still hidden in its sole. Creeping into the shadows she waited out of sight until the voices stopped just before the door opened. She watched curiously as the woman from before came in the room, signaling behind her for whomever tried to follow to stay back. 

Her demeanor confused Wanheda, for she walked like a Royal, but her posture and step seemed eerily similar to what she’d seen of the Islanders. Blue eyes had seen many of those who were privileged during her travels to the mainland, and one thing she knew for certain was that this woman was no ordinary Royal.

Lexa’s face was devoid of emotion, completely blank, as she was unsure what to expect when she entered the room. Luna had explained in sparse detail what had occurred on the island since Clarke had arrived, however, there was a lot left to be cleared up. Confusion crossed her features once she realized the bed to be empty, but before she could call out, she was forced back into the door causing it to close.

“Where is he?” Wanheda hissed pressing the dagger to her throat. “Where is my son?”

Jade eyes considered her for a moment before lips parted and she answered calmly, “He is asleep.” 

“Where?” Wanheda hissed pressing the blade firmer against her skin. 

Lexa remained passive, her hands at her sides, wincing slightly when she felt her skin break and a tiny amount of blood trickle from the wound, “Luna has him just across the hall.” 

Wanheda heard feet shuffling behind the door, “Tell your men to back down.”

“I cannot do that.” Lexa replied, her eyes never leaving the cerulean in front of her. “There are none outside these doors. Those footsteps you just heard were Luna’s, she wanted to come in with me, but I made her wait.”

“If any harm has come to either of them-” 

“They are well, if you’d remove your blade from my throat, you could see for yourself.” Lexa interrupted her. She had hoped to calm her wife by remaining calm herself, even if every instinct in her body threatened to disarm her and fight back. She could see now that it was working as warring emotions filled the eyes before her. “Come, see for yourself, then let us talk.”

“You’re the one whose men captured us under false accusations.” Wanheda fought hard to keep herself under control, but the overwhelming feeling of familiarity with this woman was consuming her as each minute passed, making it more and more difficult to hold on. 

“And you’re the one who has killed my men and stolen from me for years.” Lexa replied her hand lifting slowly and placing it gently on top of the one now shaking against her throat, ignoring the slight shock she felt when their fingers touched. “If you must kill me do so now, otherwise, let us see to your son and we will talk.”

Lowering the blade, Wanheda stepped back to allow room for the door to open. When it did, they were met with the worried face of Luna who held a sleeping Aden in her arms, pacing the hall.

“At last! I was beginning to wonder if I had to send in a search party.” Luna whispered quietly as she readily handed over the sleeping boy. Catching Wanheda’s eyes she nodded in reassurance, “He is all right. Lexa saw to it that he was properly fed and given new clothes after we brought him up from the dungeons.”

Tucking Aden’s head under her chin, Wanheda breathed in deeply, willing her heart to slow now that she was sure he was safe and unharmed. The fog lifted from her mind at that moment as she could think more clearly and her eyes found the dark ones watching her intently. 

“Is it true?” Wanheda asked, keeping her voice quiet so as not to wake Aden.

Luna looked to Lexa who remained standing by the door to the bedchamber, before looking back to her friend and nodding. “You are Clarke Pendragon.”

“I do not believe this.” Wanheda stepped away from the two women, holding her son protectively to her chest. “The missing Queen has fair colored hair! Does this appear light to you?”

“The hall is no place for such talk.” Lexa motioned towards the room, “Beja, Wanheda, this way.”

Wanheda’s head tilted curiously as the words fell from the brunette’s lips. When Luna walked first into the room, she followed reluctantly, not at all at ease with being sent back into a room with these two. Even if one of them she trusted with her life. 

“Place him on the bed and we will speak by the fire.” Lexa said, while it was said as more of an order, her tone remained gentle. She moved to add more fuel to the flames, leaving the two women to decide where to go.

Although the room now held more bodies in it when Wanheda had awoken, it remained quiet as they moved about it. Luna chose to sit down, unsure if she hadn’t whether the two would as they both stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the room. 

When even that didn’t help, she rolled her eyes and glared at Wanheda, “Sit, now, I refuse to raise my voice so that you may hear and possibly awaken him.” Looking to Lexa she nodded at the chair in front of her, “You might as well make yourself comfortable too.”

“I do not trust her.” Wanheda muttered as she neared, but stayed close to Luna’s side, eyeing the Polis Queen who remained by the fire.

“Whether you like it or not, she is your wife.” Luna rubbed at her eyes, “It’s been a long day, let us get this over with so that we all may gain some sort of rest this evening.”

“So, let your explanation fall from your tongue and be on with it.” Lexa huffed, “I understand she was taken to Flouda, but I do not understand the means in which kept her there. Did you keep her imprisoned?”

“No.” Luna glared at her cousin and then looked to Wanheda, “Firstly, our suspicions were spot on. I spoke with Nyko, the Polis healer, and he explained your symptoms and actions as of late are the very definition of someone who is being weaned from being drugged.”

Wanheda ground her teeth, anger flaring within her chest at the thought that Roan had still managed to find a way to keep her from the truth. “How?”

“That would remain unclear at the moment. Lady Raven is currently assisting Nyko in researching the library for any information on known plants or liquids that could cause such thing.” Luna placed her hand on Wanheda’s, “Until we know more, we won’t know if you’ll ever regain your memories.”

Wanheda moved to sit in the chair beside her, her legs feeling suddenly weak and unable to hold her steady. “I don’t understand.”

“All will be revealed in due time, but for now we can only move forward.” Luna said, her heart ached for the pain she saw etched upon her friend’s face. Nothing could ever come near to how she must be feeling. Looking to Lexa she said, “When Roan arrived with her, I immediately took custody to get her away from him. There was just something off about his story.”

“Therefore, you did keep her imprisoned.” Lexa’s arms crossed. “If she wasn’t your prisoner, then why did she remain in Flouda?”

“Do not speak of me as if I am not right here.” Wanheda hissed, lifting her head to glare at the woman, “I remained because there was nowhere else for me to go.”

“You could have come home!” Lexa growled, her voice raising slightly, but movement on the bed caught her eye as Aden flipped onto his side and she was quick to lower it again, “You had a home here, none of what you’ve been through had to have happened if you did.”

“I did not remember my own name, let alone where I came from.” Wanheda stood and stepped closer to the woman, “I don’t remember you or anyone else here for that matter, so why would I return when I. Don’t. Remember?”

“We could have helped you.” Lexa insisted, tears filling her eyes from being held back far too long. “I could have helped you.”

“I couldn’t help myself, how would you have helped me?” Wanheda shook her head, “I stayed because it was the right thing for me to do at the time. I had no one.”

“You had me.” Lexa whispered, a tear slowly falling from her eye carving a watery path down her cheek and she cursed her heart for showing weakness at this moment. 

Tension so thick they could cut it with a sword, neither noticed Luna had stood from her spot and retrieved the still sleeping Aden from the bed before moving slowly out of the room. It seemed as if time slowed as they regarded one another, their eyes speaking more than what their lips would allow voice to.

“I’m sorry.” Wanheda whispered, tears of frustration filling her own eyes, “I can see the pain you’ve been through, and I am sorry.”

Lexa watched as the woman before her seemed to crumble, her heart ached as every tear fell from those blue eyes she was drawn to. She stepped forward, her arms reaching hesitantly outward to embrace the body her own longed to hold. Just before she did so, they fell short returning to her side as she was unable to allow herself the small comfort when she knew it would do little for Clarke when she couldn’t even remember who she was. 

“You will find comfortable nightwear in the drawers over there.” Lexa said softly, “I am just through that door if you need anything.”

Wanheda watched as Lexa moved towards the door she had tried to open earlier. She watched as instead of it swinging open, it slid into the wall revealing the next room alight by the many candles within it. 

“I made a promise when we first met that I intend to keep.” Lexa said as she paused before entering her room. “You are free to go where you wish, you are not a prisoner here.”

The door slid closed behind her, she didn’t dare look at her wife for fear of losing what little control she held over her emotions. The moment the barrier was in place between them, the tears fell and her legs went with them. Lexa’s back pressed firmly into the door as she hugged her knees to her chest. 

The fear from having lost her wife, the relief of having found her, the anger of finding out she could have found her a lot sooner, the pain that she had chosen to stay away. It all consumed her at once and being unable to process each emotion before the other tore through her, all she could do was break down.

This was not like her, she was always in control until the moment she met Clarke. Since then, her actions had been a spiral of insanity. Unpredictable and less focused. She knew she should get up and move to the bed to sleep so she could push forward to the next day where she would figure out what to do next. 

Eventually, she would, but for the moment, she would remain by the door knowing that just on the other side her wife was safe and yet she would remain just out of reach until she regained her memories, if at all.

And just on the other side, her palms pressed against the door, Wanheda hung her head between her arms, her own tears falling as the confusion settled in. She knew Aden was removed by Luna when she had left the room, and while she wanted nothing more than to go retrieve him again, she needed a moment to collect herself. 

There was a lot to process and it wasn’t going to be easy.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Sleep would not come easy for anyone in Polis that night. Word had spread quickly and many were eager to catch a glimpse of the missing Queen, hoping she would make an appearance and provide an explanation as to where she had been. Come morning, all went to work, their eyes half focused while the other half of the time they would look to the castle.

The sound of laughter meeting her ears caused jade eyes to open wide. Within the blink of an eye, she was on her feet and sprinting towards the sliding door that would lead her to Clarke's room. Once open, relief flooded her as she saw her wife and cousin upon the rug in front of the fire with Aden walking around in front of them making faces and gesturing with his arms.

It wasn't just a dream.

"He is quite the character." Anya's voice startled her as the General appeared beside her. "Very much like his mother."

Lexa didn't respond, only nodding her head slightly. She didn't know what to make of the boy, knowing it wasn't his fault for how he was conceived, and while part of her wanted to accept him for he was a part of Clarke, another part didn't. She turned and quietly shut the door, grateful that they had gone unnoticed.

"I was just coming to retrieve you for your morning meal." Anya said following the brunette back into the room. "I had stopped a moment to invite her Majesty and his Grace as well."

Lexa's eyes snapped to her General's narrowing slightly. "His Grace?"

Anya opened her mouth but paused a moment, her words being thought over before being spoken, "Do you wish to condemn him as a bastard child?"

Inhaling deeply, Lexa's own thoughts rolled about her head. Being born of Royal blood gave the boy rights to the throne, unless he was condemned. It would be up to her if he was or not. By accepting this child, it meant she accepted him as her heir and her people would have to accept him as well.

"If I may?" Anya said bringing unfocused eye back to her. "When I stopped by earlier, I spoke with her knowing this issue would be of importance before we address Polis later. They will accept whatever your decision is."

"How am I to decide?" Lexa spoke, her voice harsh, as she went to the basin to rinse the sleep from her face. "I've barely begun to accept that my wife is here, and now I have to determine her boy's fate."

"We have the day." Anya said watching her carefully. She felt for the brunette in the turmoil she must be going through with the events as of late. "Acquaint yourself with him and speak with your wife."

"It is not that simple." Lexa placed her hands on both sides of the basin after wiping her face dry.

"Bushhada." (Coward) Anya hissed, pleased when Lexa turned to face her. "You've spent too long searching for her and now that she is within your reach, you're too afraid to speak to her."

"She doesn't know who she is!" Lexa growled eyes narrowing as she took a threatening step towards her General who wasn't fazed by her anger, "She may appear as my wife, but that is not my wife in that room!"

"Is it not your place to remind her of who she is, then?" Anya asked calmly catching the brunette off-guard. "She is still Clarke, even if she doesn't remember."

"I will be down shortly. Be sure to sit them accordingly." Lexa said changing the subject and effectively dismissing the dirty blonde who took the order for what it was and huffed before turning to carry it out.

Lexa turned to her closet, biting her lip as she tried to think of something to wear. Her day was going to be hectic, and it would be the first she would spend time with Clarke making her want to be sure to catch the woman's eye. Grumbling, she began to rummage through her attire to find something.

…

Wanheda had been surprised that morning when the Polis General appeared at her door with an apology and wishing to speak with her. They hadn't spoken for long before Aden waking caused an interruption. At that point, any conversation revolved around the boy who immediately took a liking to the Polis General and spoke to her as if he had known her his entire life.

Now, she and Aden sat at a table in the Great Hall, Luna across from them as they waited for the Polis Queen to arrive before eating. Aden refused to sit in the seat beside her, insisting that he remain in her lap as he eyed the bounty of food upon the table as if it were his prey. Every so often he would ask in a small voice what something was, having only been used to eating what the sea provided and very little of the foods commonly found on the mainland.

Anya had shown them to the Hall, leaving a moment before returning to sit at the table as well. The room was otherwise silent, the adults shifting every so often. The doors opened and they stood, expecting to see the brunette walk through. Instead, Raven walked through, her limp only slightly noticeable. Her dark eyes fell upon her friend and a bright smile spread across her face as she immediately made her way to her.

"Before you say anything," Raven started, "I understand you don't remember who I am, but I refuse to allow that to deter me."

Wanheda's eyes widened in surprise as before the woman finished speaking she had wrapped her arms tightly around her. "You're Lady Raven, correct?"

Raven loosened her hold and leaned back, looking at her curiously. "You remember?"

Wanheda shook her head, her eyes finding Anya's across the table, "Anya informed me that you and Lady Octavia were my Lady's in waiting in Arkadia."

"We were more than that." Octavia's voice drew everyone's attention as she slowly made her way into the room, walking towards Wanheda and Raven, "We grew up together."

"You must be Octavia." Wanheda looked at the woman curiously, "You look familiar."

"I should, since I'm the one who put you in the cage that brought you here." Octavia's voice dripped with disgust, her annoyance evident at her own fault, "Brought you home."

"This must be Aden!" Raven smiled warmly at the boy who shyly ducked his head under his mother's chin.

"Yes, this is." Wanheda moving her head slightly to look at her son, "Aden, say hello."

"Hello." His small voice replied immediately, his small hand unclasping his mother's shirt and waving slightly.

"He is adorable." Raven's smile was permanent as she waved at him.

"Listen, Clarke-" Octavia began.

"Wanheda." Blue eyes looked between the two women. "I would prefer to keep my name until I should recover my memories."

"As you wish." Raven replied bowing her head slightly.

Octavia looked as if she were going to argue, but decided against it as she too nodded, "Apologies, your Majesty."

Wanheda opened her mouth to voice her dislike of the title, but before she could, movement from the doors caught her attention and she found her lips shutting. Raven and Octavia turned to look as well when a throat was cleared and bowed their heads when Lexa made her way towards them.

Seeing the others bow their heads, Wanheda follow suit, whispering for Aden to do so in his ear. Her heart pounded in her chest as she listened to the woman's footsteps draw near before stopping just before her. A hand came into sight just before it gently guided her chin up until their eyes met.

"First reminder," Lexa said, her voice much softer than anyone expected. "You are not to bow before me."

Wanheda nodded slightly, her mouth failing her as it felt unusually dry. Her eyes couldn't help but to drop to the body before her, the simple shirt and trousers the Polis Queen had chosen, complimented her features perfectly. The sudden arousal spreading throughout her body caused her to look away suddenly, unsure of how to process the change.

Lexa tried hard not to smirk at the attention she garnered from her wife, but found the feat difficult. Maybe Anya was right, despite everything, Clarke was still Clarke. Her eyes fell to the boy within his mother's arms staring at her curiously. They both stared for a moment before he leaned forward pointing to her chest.

"What is it, Aden?" Wanheda asked adjusting to the movement, trying to keep him within her arms. His movements confused her just as much as everyone else.

All eyes were upon the boy as Lexa stepped slightly closer, her own curiosity peaked. And then the unexpected happened. His tiny hand continued to point at her chest and when she finally looked down, he flicked the end of her nose and began to giggle, shrinking back into his mother's arms.

"Aden!" Wanheda's eyes had widened in horror, her attention now torn by reprimanding the boy and making sure the woman before her wasn't about to lash out at his antics.

For Lexa however, the unexpected motion had caught her by surprise and his giggles were infectious. A smile slowly spread across her lips just before parting, chuckling she shook her head at the boy. "Aren't you quite the charmer?"

"My apologies, I'm not sure what has overcome him." Wanheda glared down at her son who scrunched his nose up at her, the tip of his tongue just peeking out.

"Perhaps it is the hunger that has caused such odd behavior." Lexa winked at her wife and she swore she saw the woman's face tinge a slight reddish hue. Everyone within the room watched as she made her way to the head of the table, taking her seat shaking her head she announced. "Let's eat!"

Wanheda began to reprimand her son in his ear, whispering as she sat. When a hand gently placed itself on her arm she looked up to find amused jade eyes looking back at her.

"Do not chastise him too harshly." Lexa said simply before squeezing the arm beneath her hand and turning back to the food before her.

The others took their seat as well, conversation immediately surrounding the table as the Polis women spoke adamantly. Lexa would chime in every so often, but otherwise remained quiet. Wanheda was quiet just the same, preferring to listen as she had learned over the years it was the best way to learn about those around you. Even if the stories being told were of her and her Lady's that she did not remember.

As much as she appreciated the effort, it only frustrated her more that she herself couldn't remember. Instead, she focused more on being sure Aden did not eat himself to sickness, and nibbling a bit on a few things for herself. If she were honest, she wasn't hungry and felt slightly queasy just smelling the food before her.

Her behavior did not go unnoticed as jade eyes watched her every so often throughout the meal. It was difficult for Lexa to not reach over beneath the table and place her hand on her wife's thigh as she had before, or feel the weight of Clarke's hand upon her own. The silence from the former blonde was something new too, as Clarke would normally hold her own during conversation and at that moment, Lexa realized she missed hearing her voice.

"How is the research coming along?"

The question caught the attention of the Royal couple who looked from Luna who had asked to Raven who paused midchew. All eyes turned to the dark woman except Aden who looked curiously between the adults wondering why they all suddenly stopped talking.

"It's going to be a long process, but we've gotten all the right material sorted to go through without hardship." Raven finally said after swallowing. "Nyko is helping in between taking care of his patients and Sarah has become helpful as well."

"Sarah?" Luna's eyebrow raised at the unfamiliar name. She'd become acquainted with Nyko and knew of him.

"She is my protégé." Raven looked to Wanheda expecting to see recognition, her hopes falling when there was none. "Before everything happened, you had stopped one of the guards from abusing her at your arrival to Polis. She was distraught upon your disappearance and her Majesty took her in when we learned she'd been orphaned."

Wanheda took a moment, rolling the information she'd been given around in her mind before looking to Lexa who observed her with the same curiosity in her eyes the others held. It was unnerving being expected to remember things by the people she was supposed to be closest to. She took deep breaths hoping to subside the brimming anger knowing she would upset Aden if she were to act upon it.

Lexa noted the change in her wife's demeanor and looked to Luna, "Would you mind looking after Aden? I wish to speak with his mother in private for a moment." She turned her head to see blue eyes upon her, "That is if you don't mind?"

Wanheda's eyes narrowed slightly, unsure of the gesture and whether to accept. She knew the brunette could have simply ordered it to be done and being her subjects, they would have to listen. Yet here she was, asking for permission.

"Wanheda?" Luna looked to her friend, waiting for a response.

"Aden," Wanheda gently rubbed his back to get his attention. "I am going to go speak with the Queen, you're going to stay with Luna. You're going to be behave, yes?"

"Sha, Nomon." Aden nodded looking to the curly haired brunette and smiling.

Lexa was pleased as everyone stood when she did, and the boy was given to her cousin. "Finish your meals and return to your duties." She said before turning towards the doors and walking towards them, not bothering to look to see if her wife followed or not.

Accepting the distraction from being under the others scrutiny, Wanheda did follow. Neither said a word to one another as they walked down the halls side by side, stopping at a set of doors that once opened, provided a view that nearly took Wanheda's breath away.

"You had the same reaction the first time you came here." Lexa said having looked beside her. "It was my mother's gift from my father when they were married. I've done my best over the years to restore it back to how she envisioned it, with the help of others of course."

"It is beautiful." Wanheda nodded as they slowly walked along the path that must wind its way around the garden.

"You do not like being reminded of who you are." Lexa said as a matter of fact rather than a question.

"You are ever observant." Wanheda leaned over and took a red flower to her nose, inhaling its scent as her eyes shut at the same time. She knew those jade eyes were upon her, watching her every move and unlike others, she wasn't as put off by it.

"I would like to hope I knew you well enough." Lexa clasped her arms behind her back as the sudden urge to reach out to her wife overcame her.

"Why do you do that?" Wanheda asked, catching the movement from the corner of her eye when hers opened. When her only response was a raised brow, she continued, "Your hands find purchase behind your back in my presence."

Lexa bit her lip, not entirely surprised her wife had picked that up. "Tell me more about your son."

Wanheda narrowed her eyes, "Answer for an answer."

Sighing, Lexa started walking and decided to speak the truth, "It is difficult to want nothing more than to touch you, but I cannot."

Wanheda nodded, "We seem to be upon the same boat, floating different waters."

Lexa couldn't agree more. Walking for a bit longer, they came upon a bench, one that year prior, they would sit upon. Lexa remembered clearly, and by the look Wanheda held when she herself laid eyes upon the bench, she could swear the woman held a slight glimpse of recognition.

"What is it you wish to know about my son?" Wanheda asked before turning and sitting.

Lexa sat as well, her hands rubbing together in her lap as her knee bounced nervously. "Luna spoke of your involvement with your captor."

Wanheda rolled her eyes and scoffed, "There was hardly any involvement."

"Hardly, yet there is a child running about our home." Lexa said, the bite in her tone evident.

"Surely, your cousin explained more than just simply stating who sired Aden?" Wanheda sighed heavily and leaned forward, looking to her feet. "Upon my arrival, Luna made it so that he was scarcely around. He spent more time aboard a ship going to and from the mainland than within my presence."

"That doesn't explain how Aden came about." Lexa was doing her best to control herself. She wanted nothing more than to ride out and be assured of the man's death as Luna informed her of, but instead she had to rely on that of the riders she'd sent out the day prior. Their only job was to recover the deceased body and return to Polis.

"Is it that important to you?" Wanheda asked looking to the brunette, she noted the sharp intake of breath, long slender hands clasped together as they trembled slightly. "You care for me that deeply?"

Jade eyes met cerulean, the emotions within Lexa's answering the question for her without voicing as much.

Wanheda shook her head before looking away, "He changed after some time and after making the decision to stay in Flouda, I gave him a chance. Believe me, Luna has more than berated me over my actions, but if I had not chosen to do so, I wouldn't have Aden." Their eyes connected again, "And he means the world to me."

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek, fingers clenching as they balled into a fist and flattened out over her thigh. She was going to need a long training session to let out the bottled anger within her if she were to keep a right mind.

"Your General explained the situation regarding Aden's birth." Wanheda looked down at the agitated woman's hand and took a chance. She gently placed hers on top of the long slender digits. "I will not fault you for whatever you choose."

Lexa could only look at their hands, surprised at how the simple gesture helped her nerves calm. After all this time, the woman beside her still affected her, and she was at a loss for words.

"I will do my best to find out what he has done to you." Lexa said finally as she lifted her head, "As Queen, you are expected to perform certain duties. I will however make an exception to this until further notice. If you wish to relearn, I will order Indra to instruct you."

"Your Advisor?" Wanheda sat up, her back straight and rigid, "She doesn't like me much."

Lexa couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips. "Yes, well, your absence has much to do with that."

Wanheda shifted uncomfortably, "I suppose there is something more I should inform you of."

"And that would be?" Lexa asked, her brow raising.

"When your guards arrive at the docks," Wanheda began, "Roan may not be there."

…

"You did WHAT?!" Luna yelled in outrage as she began to pace.

Wanheda hung her head, rubbing at her temples. The ache she'd begun to get used to was beginning to throb and the yelling was not helping. "Luna, beja, ai melon." (please, my head) She practically whined.

After admitting to Lexa of Roan's possible fate, the brunette had completely shut down standing silently and heading inside to order a meeting in the War Room. Raven was asked to keep an eye on Aden while she did her research, the rest of those present at the morning meal as well as Indra now stood or sat around the table.

"How is this possible?" Indra asked cooly as she stood beside Lexa's chair.

Wanheda looked at the faces around the table and sighed, "Whatever he has done to me, I will accept, but I cannot change the fact that he sired Aden."

"The bastard should be condemned!" Indra hissed stepping forward menacingly.

"Shof op, Indra!" Lexa growled causing the darker woman to shrink back tightlipped. "We cannot do anything until we have word from Lincoln."

"If Roan makes it back to Azgeda, you know what will happen." Luna looked to Lexa, "She will be back."

"Who will be back?" Wanheda asked her eyes bouncing between the two.

Lexa glared at her cousin, "How could you not tell her?"

"It slipped from mind?" Luna shrugged finally taking a seat across from Wanheda, beside Anya.

"For three years, really? It slipped from mind?" Lexa looked at her incredulously.

"Roan is the Azgeda Kingdom's Prince. He was sentenced to death for defying his mother." Luna stuck her tongue out at her cousin and looked to Wanheda. "It is a very long story."

"Queen Nia has been after her son for years, offering a heavy bounty to anyone to bring him to his end." Anya said pushing an old piece of parchment across the table for Wanheda to look at. "If Roan is taken back to Azgeda, he could inform his mother of Aden's existence."

"What would Aden have to do with any of this?" Wanheda asked, her eyes squinting to concentrate as she read the old faded script through the pain in her head.

"Nia is all about power." Lexa inhaled sharply. "At one time, she sought to control me by taking someone close to me and when I didn't do as she asked she beheaded her."

"Apparently beheading must be a requirement before you're Royalty." Wanheda scoffed as she realized how often she had done just that to her enemies.

Lexa smirked at the jest.

"Aden could be used to gain control over Polis." Wanheda added, nodding in understanding before a sharp pain erupted throughout her head and she winced, grabbing at her temples.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked her hand immediately falling to her wife's thigh out of reflex. When she realized where she had placed it she immediately pulled away as if she touched fire, only to be surprised when it was grabbed and placed back.

"Those herbs your healer has provided are doing very little to help." Wanheda looked over at Luna, her face pained, "I promised him we would spar."

"I know." Luna nodded her head and sighed, "But you should rest until it passes."

"I could look after the boy." Lexa found herself speaking before she fully realized what she was offering. When several pairs of eyes stared at her, she cleared her throat and found the pair that mattered most, "That is if you would be agreeable to me doing so?"

"It would be wise in your decision when you address the people later." Octavia's voice chimed in after having been silent the entire time.

Seeing the reluctance within Wanheda's eyes, Luna added, "I will help you to your room and then join them. That way he is also in familiar hands."

Wanheda nodded, not wanting to waste any more time arguing when she felt like her head was going to come undone. She hated feeling so useless, yet she felt a tiny amount of reassurance through the hand upon her thigh. It was odd getting accustomed to allowing others in and trusting these people.

Lexa was torn, she wanted nothing more than to be the one helping her wife during her time of need, but her mouth got the best of her and instead she would be spending some time with the boy. She only hoped it would go well.

…

They sat in the Courtyard. Lexa's legs bouncing nervously while Aden sat far enough away that another person could sit between them, swinging his legs back and forth on the bench as he looked around. It was quiet as the brunette had ordered the yard to be cleared so that they would have some privacy. She'd attempted to say something, anything really, but every time she opened her mouth it would shut again without words.

Internally, she was berating herself over her actions. It wasn't difficult for her to talk to other children within her Kingdom, yet here she sat almost intimidated over speaking to the son of her wife. When she glanced over at him another time, she noted his eyes light up and turned her head to follow his line of sight. She sighed in relief as Luna moved quickly from the doors over to them.

"How is she?" Lexa asked as she stood and took a step towards the curly haired woman.

"You two look like you're enjoying yourselves." Luna sassed as she got closer. "And she is resting."

"Immensely." Lexa rolled her eyes. "We were just trying to figure out what to do."

"We were?" Aden looked up at her curiously.

"Did he tell you that he is quite talented in the arts of the bow?" Luna winked at Lexa, their eyes speaking of understanding between them as Luna kneeled to Aden's level. "Or the spear?"

Aden shook his head giving her a small shy smile.

"Then let's go show this land dweller the ways of the island, shall we?" Luna offered her hand and he took it. "Maybe she will remember her lessons."

Lexa pointed the way to the training grounds where she quickly learned once there that Aden was quite the little warrior as Luna guided him through the different routines he was apparently accustomed to as he maneuvered his way through them. She was impressed that, at such an early age, he was doing as well as he was. If properly trained, she noted that he would be a force to be reckoned with.

As Luna spoke with him, guiding his bow to help better his aim, she noticed the shift he would make when Luna stood back and sure enough, the arrow would barely miss its mark.

Scoffing, Lexa nudged Luna to the side, "If you expect him to shoot like that, he will never hit his mark."

"If I recall, we were instructed the same, cousin." Luna laughed, "But, by all means, show us."

Two pairs of jade eyes connected and Lexa smiled as she kneeled, placing her hands about his shoulders to position him before shifting his hips slightly. "How does that feel?"

"Odd." Aden's face contorted in concentration as he looked down his target.

"Breathe in." Lexa instructed, her hands still resting on him to keep him steady and to prevent him from shifting as he had done with Luna. As he breathed in she added, "Breathe out and release."

All eyes were on the target as the arrow was sent flying. When it imbedded into the center, Aden let out a loud whoop and before Lexa knew it, he was hugging her. Luna smirked at the surprised look upon the Queen's face and tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape her lips.

"Again!" Aden giggled, releasing Lexa and turning to grab another arrow and aim.

After hitting the target a few more times, Aden insisted upon showing Lexa all he could do. He was focused but the ever-present smile upon his face told the two cousins that he was enjoying himself. Luna had made a comment to Lexa that even as charismatic as he could be, he still tended to shy away from strangers. The fact that he was being so open with the Queen spoke volumes.

"Hold this." Aden said as they made their way towards the castle for midday meal.

"Hold what?" Lexa asked looking at his tiny hand curiously.

"You scared?" Luna grinned, the mischievous glint in her eye told that there was more to the simple request.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the boy beside her. "You're not holding a bug, are you?"

Aden giggled and shook his head, "Noooo!"

"Then what is it?" Lexa asked again still eyeing him but glancing back at Luna who burst into laughter. "It's a bug, isn't it? I'm not holding a bug."

"Beja, hold it?" Aden stuck his lower lip out and Lexa couldn't help but to be reminded of his mother doing that when she wasn't getting her way.

Sighing, she held out her hand, waiting to take hold of whatever object he held within his little hand even if it was a bug as she expected. A smile spread across her lips as instead of placing an item, he placed his tiny hand within hers and held it tight as they had continued walking.

"Smooth." Lexa glanced at her cousin who chuckled. "Did you teach him that?"

"I would never." Luna feigned surprise shaking her head as she was shoved.

Lexa's thoughts turned to the gathering that would occur later that evening. Her arm gently swung as Aden moved it back and forth. Sighing, she looked to the sky wondering if she really had it in her to condemn this child.

…

"I must insist!" Nyko insisted as he followed behind the group of people making their way towards the Courtyard. "It is not wise!"

"It is not wise, but she must do this." Lexa glared at her healer before looking to the woman beside her. "Afterwards, you can return to your room."

"I am fine." Wanheda hissed shifting Aden within her arms, it had been a battle to be allowed from the bed after being there all day. While Lexa had mentioned she could avoid the gathering, she felt it was her right to show that she was there in front of the people who may mean something to her. Running her fingers through her hair with her free hand, she grumbled to herself when a few strands caught and she looked at them.

The strands remained with a reddish hue for the most part. At the very root, golden hair appeared. She'd taken notice of this while travelling, as the days passed, the color changed more and more. Styling her hair just right, no one had taken notice of the change just yet. Wiggling her fingers, the strands fell and she lifted her eyes to look through the opened doors at the huge crowd that had filled the Courtyard.

Their presence was announced and silence spread throughout as the small group emerged from within. Small gasps and murmurs followed the appearance of Wanheda as she stepped into sight, Aden tucking his head against her chest under her chin.

"For too long has Polis longed to find its missing Queen." Lexa began to speak loudly for all to hear. "We have fought tirelessly, some giving their last breath to help aid our mission, and it is my honor to announce that it was not done in vain."

A loud cheer erupted throughout the crowd.

"While the details are not of importance, my wife's return is." Lexa looked to Wanheda. "We ask that she be given time to adjust to being home after all that she has been through. This means that should you see her, until further notice, leave her be." Her eyes turned to the crowd, the warning evident. "It is also my duty to bring your attention to the boy within her arms."

Wanheda felt Aden shift as his head lifted to look at the brunette. She had to admit that her heart was thundering within her chest and she found herself nervous at what the woman had concluded of his fate. They hadn't spoken much and what little they had, didn't involve him, but of her recovery.

"May I introduce young Aden." Lexa said, her eyes still scanning the crowd. She didn't trust that they would remain calm for much longer. "The son of Queen Clarke."

As expected, the crowd immediately began speaking at once. Some yelling was heard, a few attempted to step forward, but were quickly pushed back as another line of guards joined the first with swords drawn, that acted as a buffer between the Royals and the people.

"Silence!" Lexa yelled, her hand falling to the pummel of her sword at her side, her foot stepping closer to the crowd. "By no means will I provide you false word, yes, the boy is the son of your Queen, sired by the very man who took her from us, Prince Roan of Azgeda!"

Angry cries called out once more.

"It is my duty to decide whether to allow the boy to live the life of a Polis Prince as his status would fall, or condemn him to the life of a bastard child of Azgeda." Lexa waited once more for the crowd to fall quiet. She looked to Wanheda, noticing the look within her blue eyes as she watched over the crowd, her arm seemingly holding Aden even nearer to her chest as if to protect him.

"Your Majesty?" Anya prodded when Lexa did not continue her announcement. "What say you?"

Jade eyes found her General who nodded, waiting for the orders. Images from hours before while spending time with Aden ran through her mind, blended with those of a lonely girl living off the streets and in hiding.

"As of today, let any man or woman who defies my orders be cut down swiftly by my blade! Let Azgeda come!" Lexa yelled. "Welcome home, Queen Clarke Pendragon and his Grace, Aden Pendragon, heir to the throne of the Polis Kingdom!"

Wanheda's eyes shut tightly, relief flooded her body, tears threatening to escape. When she opened them again, she looked to the woman who had just declared the highest protection and providing a future for her son. They widened as the brunette turned towards her.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Prince!" Lexa declared just before bowing her head and kneeling before her wife.

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Prince!"

Blue eyes looked over the crowd who after only a moment of being just as surprised as she was at their Queen's actions, they too fell to their knee before her.

…

"What have you done?!" Indra growled as she slammed the door to the war room shut, closing off any who dared to follow. "Have you learned nothing?"

"I have learned much." Lexa glared at her Advisor, "You watch where your foot may lie."

"Love is weakness!" Indra inhaled deeply. "To be Heda, is to be alone."

"I will not hear this again." Lexa shoved past the woman, her fists clenching as her eyes roamed the maps scattered upon the table.

"Yes, you will! Your feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger!" Indra hissed following the brunette, "You should have condemned the child and now they will pay as Costia did!"

"Nia cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed, and still I allowed her to remain Haiplana!" Lexa seethed her eyes alight with the barely contained anger she held within all day. "I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!"

Indra's head bowed, "I am sorry Lexa, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Yes, you did." Lexa snarled interrupting her, "But you also mean well and I know that."

"What are we to do of Azgeda?" Indra asked looking at the maps towards the Azgeda Kingdom further North of their Kingdom. "If we were unsure of Roan's fate, word will surely spread now."

"As I said, let them come." Lexa huffed, "Nia and I have some unfinished business."

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awesome, we have a new Prince, but uhm…wtf is Lexa doing? This is killing me! My god when is Clarke going to remember who the hell she is cuz that shit is just getting annoying now, isn't it? Damn this story is frustratinggggg! Ugh! ;)
> 
> BTW…My beta is about to go on vacation (lucky shit gets to go on a cruise!) so if I update again it may be un-betaed! You've been warned. ~RhydianKnight
> 
> ..
> 
> B/N: Yeah, I'm going on vacation :/ but I'm excited to go! If RK does update I will be reading it like all of you. But I will be back! This chapter was great and I honestly cannot wait for more. Look forward to some drama, I sure do! ~ThatGayFriend


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What's this? ANOTHER update? Yup. Looks like it. I'm pretty sure my Muse only did this to spite my Beta (insert evil laughter here). In the chapter that shall not be named, I had a lullaby that was guessed by ky_moments via AO3. It was requested to have a One Shot done for Darkest Calling based off before Clarke was taken. I was going to…but then I found it could fit well in this chapter soooooo here it is! ~RhydianKnight
> 
> P.S….Again this is not betaed! All mistakes are my own and even though I read this 6x before posting I'm sure I missed a few things! Be nice! Tell my beta she's not allowed to go on a cruise anymore if it's that bad. Lol

The days seemed to blend together since the arrival of Polis's Queen and newly dubbed Prince. It didn't take long for a routine to develop around the Royals as they grew accustomed to being in one another's presence. Conversations that were once stilted or nonexistent began to flow effortlessly, the awkwardness between the two Queen's dissipating nearly instantly. The connection that was once between the two had slowly rekindled and strengthened as each day passed. It was almost easy to forget that they had been separated. Almost.

The glaring reminder of a toddler running about the castle and Wanheda's lack of memories were the only factors in which prevented anyone from settling. Raven and Nyko worked relentlessly, digging through old scrolls and books, hoping to find anything that would lead them to an explanation as to what to do to help Wanheda. Others lent aid when time would allow, but many didn't have the concentration the other two did. Patience would wain thin and arguments would break out leading to Raven and Nyko kicking their help out of the library, more than allowing them to stay.

As expected, word had reached Polis that Azgeda warriors were assembling and it was only a matter of time before they would turn their sights towards them. Lexa held many meetings going over battle strategies, reviewing the inventory of all supplies to prepare for rationing, and sending out orders for outer lying villages to be ready to evacuate. These meetings would be prolonged as they were interrupted by the Queen excusing herself to seek out her wife, her presence being enough to ease any distress that would grip Lexa's mind.

Luna insisted upon staying until she knew that Wanheda would be well again as she was concerned for her friend's well-being. The withdrawal was gaining strength, making it more difficult to be easily hid from others. The islander refused to leave Wanheda in her time of need, and it helped that her cousin also agreed that leaving would do more harm than good.

Misery was slowly becoming the returned Queen's closest friend. As much as she tried to keep in high spirits for her son, it just wasn't there for her for long which only caused further confusion to Aden. He'd become a handful as any child would who didn't understand why he was taken from his home and told that this castle would be their new home.

"Ai gaf in hou!" (I want home!) Aden yelled his fists balled tightly at his sides, face turning read as the tears streaked down his cheeks.

Wanheda sighed trying not to let the look in his eyes get to her. She had brought him to their room when he had begun to show signs of being upset downstairs and had hoped to calm him quickly but the feat was difficult. "This is our home, ai strik Hainofa."

"No!" Before she could react, tiny hands grabbed a vase from the table in front of the fire place and threw it.

"ADEN ALEXANDER!" Wanheda yelled finding her footing and lunging after the boy who began to run around the room to avoid being captured. Objects were thrown in her path causing her to dodge around the fallen items making it difficult for her to easily grab him and avoid causing any more damage. "You had better stop right now! You're going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!"

"No! Ai gaf in hou! Ai gaf in hou!" In his haste, Aden tripped over the leg of a chair he'd pushed over giving Wanheda the chance to close in on him. But just as she went to grab for his leg to keep him from standing, he managed to scramble free and get out of reach.

"Nomonjoka!" Wanheda cursed under her breath as the sudden movement caused her to step on something hard in the tender spot. She grabbed her foot rubbing it before continuing to chase after her son. He was so going to get it when she got her hands on him. "Set daun, Aden!" (Give up)

"What is the meaning of this?"

Wanheda froze mid-step as Lexa appeared at her door eyes widening as she took in the mess within the room. Blue eyes fell to Aden, narrowing when he rushed to the brunette and hid behind her legs, gripping her pant leg as he peeked around at his mother.

Lexa looked between them, her eyebrow rose as she caught Wanheda's eyes and she crossed her arms expectantly.

"I was explaining to Aden that this is our home." Wanheda glared at her son, some how she felt like she was the child being reprimanded and she didn't like it, "He's taken a slight objection to it."

"Slight?" Lexa's eyes surveyed the room again before landing on the small jade ones looking up at her. "Did you do this?"

Aden shook his head.

"What have I told you about telling the truth?" Wanheda chastised stepping forward but stopping as Lexa's hand shot forward motioning for her to stop.

"There are two things I live by, Aden, do you want to know what they are?" Lexa asked kneeling down beside him.

Aden hesitated before nodding, his eyes bouncing between the two women as if uncertain as to who he should keep an eye on.

"Honesty and loyalty." Lexa said, "When people lie to you, you cannot trust them to stand by your side when you need them to."

"Why?" Aden asked mimicking her head tilt.

"Sometimes, you can't do everything on your own and need others to help you." Lexa replied smiling softly before looking at him seriously, "You want to help me, right?"

"Yeah!"

Wanheda lifted the fallen chair and sat on it, watching the two curiously as she rubbed her foot. It hadn't ceased to amaze her at how well Aden interacted with the Queen and vice versa. She was more than intrigued to see where this was going. Happy that for once, she could take a seat and let it be handled by someone else. Even Luna avoided reprimanding Aden no matter how many times Wanheda had given her permission. It took awhile, but she eventually came to the conclusion that because Aden would one day rule over her Kingdom, Lexa had every right to teach him a lesson or two.

"Then I am going to ask you again, did you do this?" Lexa asked, her voice taking on the tone she used with her guards, only slightly softer so as not to scare the boy.

"Sha." Aden hung his head.

"And why did you?"

Lexa waited as he began rubbing his hands on the front of his pant legs, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. It only took a moment for his shoulders to start shaking and for her to catch sight of the droplets of tears that were falling to the floor.

"Aden?"

He lifted his head, and she recoiled a little at the sight of mucus flowing from his nostrils, "Ai gaf in hou." He sniffled, crying harder once the words came out.

Lexa looked to Wanheda, noticing the pained expression in her wife's eyes as she watched her son fall apart again. Lifting her arm, she tried not to think too much about what she was about to do and wiped at Aden's face. She had many shirts, this one could be burned. "I understand." She said softly, "I, too, had to leave my home when I was very little."

"You did?" Aden asked letting her wipe at his face.

"Sha." Lexa nodded, happy to see the familiar word caught his attention. "When I was little, this was my home. I was taken to Flouda, the home you know, to keep the bad men from getting me."

"Oh no!" Aden gasped dramatically, causing a small smile to appear on the brunette's lips. There was no denying this child was her wife's.

"I grew up there until I was old enough to travel to the mainland on my own." Lexa sat back on her heels, aware of the unwavering blue eyes that were glued upon her. "I miss it sometimes too."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Yu bak op?" (You go back?)

"Mebi bidasintaim." (Maybe someday.) Lexa shrugged as she rubbed his arm affectionately. "I am the leader of our people now, it is not so easy to go back." She winced realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

Sure enough, Aden's eyes pooled with tears, "Ai gaf in hou." He whined.

"Strik gona, yu kamp raun hir nau." (Little warrior, your home is here now.) Lexa said brushing away the stray tear that had fallen, understanding the confusion in his eyes more than any. "One day you will understand, but now, you need to help me by going and cleaning up this mess you've made."

He groaned and opened his mouth to protest.

"Nau, Aden." Lexa said firmly, pointing to the room, pleased when he threw his head back dramatically but listened and shuffled to do as he was told. It wasn't until she stood that her eyes met her wife's and she realized what she had just done. Not at all prepared to face the wrath of the mother for ordering her son around, she immediately opened her mouth to respond in the only way she knew how, "I, uhm, apologi-"

"Mochof." Wanheda smiled interrupting her as she stood from her seat and watched her son scurrying about. "He's taken to you better than I expected."

"He takes after his mother." Lexa said smiling softly. "Even if you don't see it."

"I can imagine." Wanheda saw Aden reach for the broken vase, "Aden, don't touch that!"

Aden froze, his eyes bouncing between the two women. When Lexa nodded her head, he moved on to the pillows that had fallen to the floor. Wanheda strode to the vase, carefully picking up the bottom half still intact and putting the bigger pieces in it. She smiled to herself when another pair of hands joined hers.

"I should hope this vase wasn't an heirloom." Blue eyes lifted, the smile fading immediately replaced with uncertainty.

Lexa's face dropped as she observed the décor on the piece within her hands, "I remember this. It belonged to my mother's mother who made it by hand when she was but a child."

Wanheda groaned internally, it would be like her son to ruin something so valuable. "I apologize, I cannot excuse his behavior and he will be punished."

Lexa tilted her head as she looked over at the woman, "And what would his punishment be for destroying this?" She made a point to shift her gaze around the room, "Or any other item in this room, should he show his displeasure again?"

Silence met her inquiry as Wanheda couldn't voice an answer, her lips moved but no sound came from them. Cerulean eyes filled with confusion as a smile spread across the brunette's face and she began to chuckle.

"I jest." Lexa watched as Wanheda narrowed her eyes at her, "Rest assure, I have no idea where this came from."

"How rude." Wanheda shoved the woman's shoulder and turned back to picking up the pieces, trying to ignore the fluttering within her caused by the brunette's chuckling.

"What say you to a trip?" Lexa asked retrieving the broom to sweep what small pieces they could not lift with their hands. "We could go to the falls."

"The falls?" Wanheda's eyebrow lifted as she watched her. As she spent more time with the woman, she realized she wasn't just an ordinary Royal who ordered her servants to do everything for her. It seemed almost out of place to see the woman holding a broom and sweeping, when she held a crown upon her head.

"You'll see." Lexa smiled. "Once he has finished cleaning his mess we will go."

..

The sun shone brightly overhead, not a cloud in sight although many wished one would appear to give some reprieve to the unusually warm day. While some remained indoors, many sought other ways to stay cool outside, from lounging about in the shade, to finding water outlets to play in. It did not matter who one was, if they were commoner or Royalty, the heat was felt by all.

"Are we there yet?" Raven whined, kicking another stone.

"If you do not cease your whining, I will not be responsible for what happens to you." Anya hissed glaring at the darker woman from beside her.

"Whose idea was it anyway to walk to the lake?" Raven asked turning around to face the others who walked behind them as she walked backwards.

"Surely, you've not grown so soft being spoiled by the Polis kitchens?" Octavia joked glancing down at her friend's stomach, "That shirt is looking a tad snug."

"How do you put up with them?" Lexa whispered for only Clarke's ears as the two listened to the women begin to bicker.

Clarke smirked and looked over to her betrothed, "I encourage it."

"You would." Lexa smirked back before turning her head back to the road. "It is not far, Lady Raven."

"You said that when we started." Raven groaned shooting the Polis Queen a look, "I should wonder if you know where we are going."

"Oh, I believe she does." Anya grinned as she shoved the darker woman backwards.

Laughter erupted from the group as Raven lost her footing and toppled backwards right into the water she'd unknowingly been walking towards. Being the gentleman he was, Lincoln assisted her in righting herself and standing.

"You could have told me to turn around." Raven growled flipping her hair back and wiping the water from her eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" Anya laughed as she began to remove her clothing.

As the other began to remove their own attire, leaving only their swimwear on, they heard a splash. Octavia's head popped up from the water, annoyance clearly written upon her features as she stood. Her pants were halfway down her legs, the cause for her falling into the water as she lost her footing and fell in.

"I meant to do that." The feisty brunette grumbled as the others being to laugh at her as well.

"Last one off the vine gets to walk all the way back to the castle." Anya yelled, tugging on the vine in her hand. It hung from a tree that grew partly in the water.

One by one, Anya, Lexa and Lincoln each took their turn swinging and letting go to flip as many times as they could until they splashed into the water.

"This is not going to hold me." Clarke said looking at the vine skeptically before glancing out to the three grinning faces. "You've all gone mental."

"Come off it, Clarke! Live a little!" Anya chuckled and splashed a wave towards the blonde. "Even your Ladies have stepped in."

Blue eyes tracked to the two women mentioned, both had decided to soak up the sunlight on a small grassy hill to their left, neither looking too pleased. "Doesn't count!" Clarke grinned, "You pushed Raven after Octavia fell in."

"I did it on purpose!" Octavia huffed rolling her eyes at the blonde, "Leave me out of this."

"Will you get in the water?" Lexa asked looking to her betrothed. "If that can hold the behemoth that is Lincoln, I'm positive it will hold you."

Lincoln grunted his displeasure at the comment and sent a wall of water toward the brunette who only ducked beneath it. She popped up a moment later grinning as she wiped the moisture from her eyes.

Clarke laughed at their antics and tugged on the vine. Shaking her head, she said, "I can't!"

"If you don't get in, I will drag you in!" Anya warned wading closer to the shore to do just that.

"Get in the water! Get in!" Lexa yelled frantically slapping at the surface before sighing and trying a different tactic. "Apologies, would you please get in?"

"Just do it already!" Raven chimed in from her place, sitting up slightly to watch the ordeal, wiggling her eyebrows. "Either way, you're getting wet!"

"Raven!" Clarke gasped glaring at her friend.

"Get in!" Lexa encouraged again, smirking at the darker woman's jest.

"If it breaks-" Clarke began.

"Then I will be the one to soothe your aches." Lexa interrupted the shimmering in her eyes more than just the reflection of the sun upon the water.

Clarke took a deep inhale as she stepped back. With a death grip, she lunged forward repeating, "Please don't break." Quietly before letting out a scream of laughter when her feet left the ground and she swung over the water.

Lexa couldn't help but to laugh hysterically as the blonde landed hard sending a large wave into the air that caught Lincoln and Anya by surprise. When the blonde popped up gasping for air, Lexa carved through the water over with ease over to her to help assist with the sopping mane covering the woman's face.

"That was certainly entertaining." Raven said before lying back chuckling when Octavia elbowed her.

"Shut your mouth before they come after us next." Octavia hissed quietly, but loud enough the others in the water to hear.

"That's not a bad idea!" Anya grinned at Lincoln who nodded and they both started swimming for shore as fast as they could.

Lexa chuckled and looked to Clarke who was smiling at her. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" A blonde eyebrow rose.

"You'll see." Lexa grinned, tugging on the hand she grabbed and pulling Clarke behind her, closer to the roaring sound of the falls nearby.

"If you wished to drown me, you could have chosen a spot closer to shore." Clarke laughed as she was pushed beneath the rushing falls. When she wiped the water from her eyes, she was surprised to see a cavern surrounding her.

"Now, why would I drown you?" Lexa asked chuckling as she looked around as well. This was a known spot for the Polis Royals to hide away while spending time at the lake and wanting privacy.

A pool had formed, the falls providing a curtain of water blocking the view from the outside. The outer parts to one side were lined by stone ledges that one could sit on and dangle their feet, the other was a dirt shore formed generations ago to provide comfort instead of the hard pebbles it once was.

"Won't the others follow?" Clarke asked turning around to face the brunette who shook her head.

"No." Lexa moved closer, her eyes dropping to the tempting lips in front of her. "They know better."

"Stop that." Clarke splashed water towards her catching the brunette in the face as she felt the familiar burning upon her cheeks which caused her to look away.

"Stop what?" Lexa asked befuddled. "I simply answered m'Lady's question."

Clarke rolled her eyes as she saw the smirk upon the Queen's face. "It is not the words you speak but the ways in which your eyes would wonder."

"I cannot help but to allow them to wonder." Lexa shrugged, "Would you not like to know that your betrothed is not only interested in you for your mind and skills, but also that of your body?"

"You're a barbarian." Clarke accused turning her back to the woman and swimming out of reach.

"You've known this since the day we met!" Lexa laughed following, "Do you wish to change your mind about our arrangement?"

"And return to Arkadia for that pompous Prince to attempt to marry again? I think not." Clarke looked over her shoulder only to find ripples in the water's surface, "Lexa?" She continued to turn around in circles, looking for the woman who'd disappeared. "Lexa, I am not laughing!"

"Good."

Clarke let out a yelp, spinning quickly to see the laughing jade eyes behind her. Before she could open her mouth to protest, soft lips pressed against hers. Her stomach fluttered as hands gripped her sides, drawing her nearer and she gave in, melting into the contact.

Lexa withdrew slightly, her lips a hairsbreadth apart from Clarke's, "Do you still wish me to stop?" Her only response was lips pressing against hers once more, fingers intertwining within her hair, their bodies melded together, skin separated only by the long thin undershirts they wore to swim in.

Clarke's breath hitched as she felt fingers sliding down her hip, drawing circles upon her skin just below the hem of the cloth. She smiled into the lips connected to hers and pulled back, "Behave, your Majesty."

"I do believe I am being very good." Lexa grinned saucily before adding, "A barbarian would have had their way with you by now."

"We are to be married soon." Clarke ran her fingertips over the defined jaw so close to hers. How she had fallen for this magnificent creature in such a short amount of time she would never understand. "Surely, you can wait."

Lexa groaned, tossing her head back, "I will die for want before then."

"Ever the dramatic." Clarke giggled tugging on the woman's hair to pull her head back and look into her eyes, "Tell me, do your people know they are being led by a child?"

"Believe me, I am no child." Lexa growled in response, grabbing firmly to the blonde's ass making her squeak in surprise.

"You had better unhand me." Clarke warned, the glare in her eyes half serious. "I would call for aide."

"Through the noise of the falls?" Lexa laughed before conceding and moving away from the blonde, sighing dramatically, "If you insist."

"Beg pardon, but I did not say to leave me!" Clarke chased after her, wrapping her arms around the woman, hugging her from behind and wrapping her legs around her waist. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't think of it." Lexa smiled softly, turning her head just enough to capture those enticing lips beside her.

This time it was the feisty blonde who deepened the kiss, moving into the arms of her betrothed as her tongue began to duel with Lexa's. Fingers intertwined through brunette hair, pulling her impossibly closer as their breaths quickened.

"Now who is being the barbarian?" Lexa chuckled in between kisses, trying as hard as she could keep her hands from wondering.

"Shof op, Lexa." Clarke growled, capturing her lips again, nipping on the lower one.

"Someone's learning."

"Lexaaaa."

Rather than reply, Lexa refrained and continued to allow the onslaught upon her lips. Soft moans escaped their lips echoing off the rock of the cavern, their faces flushed, both knew they should separate and put distance between them but neither willing to be the first as their need for the others touch consumed them.

The battle to keep their hands in a neutral area, slowly became a losing one as they wondered, touching kneading, teasing…

..

"Nomon!"

Blue eyes opened wide looking around in confusion, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She caught her hands moving over her exposed chest and she froze realizing what she was doing in her sleep. Remnants of the dream flashed through her mind causing her legs to clench tightly. This was not the first dream she'd had of the Queen as vivid as this latest one was. She'd given up on piecing together the meaning and assumed they were memories more than dreams. If they were, she could feel less guilty while in the brunette's presence.

Earlier that day they had gone to the same lake and falls she'd dreamed of as Lexa had suggested. The only differences between the dream and reality were the missing influences of the others. Too busy doing their duty, it had been just Lexa, Wanheda and Aden to go. Even so, it had to have triggered the memory, it was the only explanation, yet it did little to ease her frustration as another image flashed through her mind that caused her body to jerk in reflex.

"Nomonnnn!"

Aden.

She'd woken up because of him.

Sitting up quickly, she looked to the smaller bed near hers that Lexa had ordered be brought in for him, his outline of his body just barely visible in the darkness of the room. Retying the shirt closed she'd undone in her sleep, she rushed to his side, running her fingers soothingly through his blonde locks.

"What is it, ai strik Hainofa?" She asked quietly, concerned when she found warm skin under her fingertips. Instead of answering, Aden began to wail loudly causing her to cringe. Having no sense of time, and not knowing how long they'd been asleep, Wanheda immediately pulled him into her arms, rocking him back and forth hoping to calm him and keep from rousing the whole castle.

"Sshhh…Aden, beja." Pacing the room, her hands touched his arms and legs, revealing only heat and moisture as he began to sweat.

"Is everything okay?"

Cerulean eyes looked up to find a disheveled Lexa standing just inside the door separating their rooms holding a lit candle. Her stomach flipped when her eyes wandered down to see the Queen only wore an opened robe and sleeping pants, revealing the valley between her breasts and stomach. Images replayed in her mind of the dream she had just had and she felt her face flush.

"Wanheda?" Lexa tried again when she received no response, stepping closer to her.

"He's burning up." Wanheda replied shushing Aden as he cried louder, inwardly thanking whatever gods were listening for the darkness that hid her embarrassment. "I need a cool rag."

Lexa frowned, but moved quickly to retrieve a rag from her room, dipping it in the cold water in her basin before returning to the other room. "It isn't the time of year for the sickness."

"Maybe it was too much sun?" Wanheda gratefully took the cloth and began to rub it over his skin. "In Flouda, if he was in the sun for too long he would be affected."

"Here, give him to me?" Lexa offered putting the candle on the stand beside Wanheda's bed.

Wanheda gave her a pointed look after glancing down at the brunette's chest.

Lexa glimpsed down and withheld a groan as she tied her robe together, putting her arms out once more to offer her assistance. "When did this start?"

"Just a bit ago." Wanheda mumbled through a yawn as she continued to run the cool rag over her son's skin. She was relieved when Aden began to calm as he lay his head against Lexa's chest.

"That seems to be helping." Lexa smiled softly as she moved to lay Aden back in his bed, "I will have someone bring you more water."

"Mochof." Wanheda smiled back looking away as flashes of her dream came to mind again.

Choosing not to comment at her odd behavior, Lexa turned towards the door leaving the candle where it was at, "Good night, Wanheda."

"Reshop, Heda."

It wasn't long after the Queen left her room, that Wanheda was consoling Aden yet again. Having gone through this before, she groaned internally knowing she was in for a long night if he wasn't able to feel better. As she made her rounds pacing the room, taking the rag and wiping at his skin, she wasn't surprised when Lexa reappeared. She was however, surprised that the woman carried a small bucket, emptying its contents into the basin across the room before bringing it over to place it beside the candle.

"There." Lexa looked over at the mother and son, noting the heavy look on her wife's face, "Would you like me to take him again?"

"I've got him." Wanheda said attempting to smile in reassurance, but it did not reach her eyes. If she were honest, the swim had left her weary and she would love nothing more than to lay back down, but she would always put the needs of her son before her own.

"How about you lie down with him?" Lexa suggested knowing how stubborn she could be, "And give me the rag."

Too tired to argue, Wanheda willingly gave it, ignoring the shock felt when their fingers touched in the exchange. She held Aden closer as she made her way over to the bed. As she lay down, she began humming his favorite lullaby.

Her back to them, Lexa busied herself wringing the rag through the cool water, though her ears were trained on her wife's melodic voice. It was a soft tone, one she'd never heard from her Clarke, but it still struck at the feelings deep within her chest.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gently brushed the cloth over his skin, amazed at how he had gone from being in discomfort to being at ease within moments. Her eyes occasionally glanced over to the cerulean that wouldn't waiver from her. Neither said a word, just allowing the comfort they provided Aden to calm him.

Once Lexa was sure he had fallen asleep, she noticed his mother had done the same. She carefully moved to stand glad when she was able to without jarring the bed and alerting the two. Treading lightly over to her room, she left the door open in case she needed to hurry over. Laying in her own bed, she sighed as she stretched out, her mind wondering over the events of that day.

She had hoped the return to the falls would be helpful, only she was met by disappointment as Wanheda acted as if it were another place she'd not yet been to, showing no signs of recognition. It was frustrating not knowing what was causing her ailment or how to fix it. While she was slowly becoming accustomed to Wanheda, she wanted nothing more than to get her Clarke back.

Her body had just begun to relax enough to let sleep overcome her, when she heard the soft sound of Aden whimpering from the next room. As she lifted her leg to go investigate, his noises stopped. Brows furrowed, she expected to hear the humming of his lullaby, but instead she heard nothing. The only sounds were of the normal castle life she'd been used to hearing.

A dip in the bed caused her to jump and reach for her dagger she always kept within reach. However, her quick impulse was halted when she caught sight of Aden crawling onto her bed next to her and laying down without a word. Knowing this was a bad idea, but not wanting to cause any more stress to the boy, Lexa sighed and lay back. If it meant a peaceful night, she would allow it, but only just this once.

..

Wanheda awoke to the feeling of Aden's familiar weight plopping down beside her on the bed. Confusion crossed her sleep muddled face as she had thought he was already beside her before she had fallen back asleep. Too tired to focus and hearing the soft sigh of him becoming content, she allowed sleep to take over her once more.

..

Lexa groaned aloud when she felt the shift in her bed. It was small, like before, and she just knew it was Aden once again joining her. Being a light sleeper, she knew when he had gotten up some time ago to shuffle back to his mother's room. The cracking open of an eye revealed the beginning touches of daylight when she looked out the windows. She covered her head and groaned louder knowing she'd be awakened soon enough for her morning meetings.

..

"Aden Alexander!" Wanheda grumbled in annoyance when she felt the dip of her bed once more as he lay beside her. Hearing the quiet chuckle from the other room caused her eyes to pop open and glare at the opened door. "You find this amusing?"

"Hardly, he's been going back and forth between our rooms for the better part of the morning." Lexa replied from her own bed, her voice hoarse from sleep. Or lack thereof. "I've been contemplating tying him to the bedpost. You would not mind, would you?"

"Not at all! I will gladly help." Wanheda snickered as Aden's eyes popped open revealing a very wide awake boy. "What say we tie him upside down?"

"I say that's going a little too easy on him." Lexa appeared at her door, glaring at the boy, but winked when her eyes caught the bloodshot ones of her wife. "I've changed my mind, may I suggest tying him to a spit instead?"

"That sounds even better." Wanheda grinned as Aden tried hiding under the covers, "Oh, no, ai strik Hainofa, you're not getting away with this!"

Lexa chuckled as the boy squealed once his mother's hands got ahold of him. She yawned and turned to go back to her own room when Wanheda called for her to wait.

"Why don't you lie down in here?" Cerulean eyes shut as she yawned, "You may as well, seeing as we're to be up in a short while any way."

"You don't mind?" Lexa asked looking at the opposite side of the bed longingly. "You will not be uncomfortable?"

"It is only to lie down, your Majesty." Wanheda rolled her eyes as she lay back, yawning again, "Besides, there is plenty of room for another as you can see."

"True." Lexa hesitated, but then quickly moved to do just that before Wanheda could change her mind. Poking Aden who giggled and shifted closer to his mother, she said, "For your antics this evening, I sentence you to training with me later today."

Wanheda chuckled shaking her head. "That's hardly a punishment for a boy who loves to train."

Lexa eyed her just before relaxing back and shutting her eyes, "You haven't seen my training."

Silence enveloped the three. Within moments, Aden's soft snores could be heard causing both women to smile. Rest came easy for them after, both unknowingly thinking similarly that this was the most content they had felt in a long time.

…

"THE QUEEN IS MISSING!"

Lexa groaned as voices shouting woke her. When another groan echoed from her wife against her chest, her eyes popped open in surprise as she was met with the sight of golden roots and auburn locks. Somehow as they had slept, the two had migrated closer to one another and now lay intertwined.

"I am not missing, you imbeciles!" Lexa yelled after hearing orders being barked from the other room to search the castle. Rubbing her eyes to wipe the sleep from them, she tried to ignore the surprised look on her General's face as the dirty blonde poked her head into the joined room and saw the two lying in bed together.

"If you fancy keeping your head upon your shoulders, I would suggest finding my son a meal and us the strongest morning drink you can find." Wanheda growled, burying her head further into the comfortable chest she currently used as a pillow.

Lexa smirked as Anya's mouth gaped open and closed, uncertainty written across her features. "Nau, Onya. Before she carries through with her threat."

"Right away, your Majesty." Anya bowed her head and disappeared into the other room.

Lexa stretched, her muscles relieved to be unwound, the satisfying feeling causing her to groan again. Despite wanting to stay put, she attempted to extract herself from beneath Wanheda, only to have the hold around her tighten.

"Do you wish to keep your limbs where they are?" Wanheda growled warningly, "Because if you make me cold, I will remove them slowly and painfully."

"Are you so brave as to threaten the Queen? I could have you in chains for treason." Lexa shook her head chuckling. "Where is Aden?"

"He moved to his bed a while ago and I am beginning to wonder if he did this on purpose." Wanheda replied finally opening her eyes only to shut them immediately as a dramatic groan escaped her lips. "This is torture."

"Using me as a resting place, or rising after very little sleep?" Lexa asked covering her mouth as she yawned.

Blue eyes popped open and Wanheda tilted her head up smirking, "Both."

Lexa gasped and pushed the woman off her before moving to sit up, all in one fluid motion. Lifting the pillow she'd been using, she threw it in the face of the laughing woman, "Find your own personal bed warmer then."

"Only if you swear not to kill the poor soul I choose."

Lexa spun around, fire in her jade eyes as cerulean held their own. "That is promise I cannot make."

Wanheda only smirked as she watched the brunette spin back around and disappear into her own room. Life was definitely beginning to become increasingly interesting the more time she spent with the Queen of Polis, she only hoped that regardless of whether or not her memories returned, that it would remain so.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been too long. My apologies. ~RhydianKnight
> 
> ..
> 
> B/N: You have no idea how excited I am that RK has finally finished this chapter and you get to read it! ~ThatGayFriend

"This was a bad idea."

"If you wish to return to your bedchamber, I would not blame you."

"What if I don't remember something important?"

"I will be at your side every step of the way."

Wanheda's eyes shut briefly as her hand was squeezed reassuringly. The contact did very little to quell the nervousness in her stomach. When Lexa released her grasp, her hand felt cooler at the loss and not for the first time did Wanheda get the feeling of want for it to have lasted longer. She was still unsure as to whether it was the deep-seated feelings she should have for the brunette as 'Clarke' would, or if she was beginning to develop her own attachment to the woman as 'Wanheda'. It was awfully confusing.

The Court herald announced their arrival catching her attention, voices quieting to a murmur as the doors opened and all eyes turned to watch the regal entrance of the two Polis Queens. This would be the first many were allowed near the returned Queen, let alone have the chance to address her. There were those who'd hoped to converse with the amiable woman, and others who were not so eager as they had heard the rumors spinning about the land of the legendary Wanheda.

"You are sure Aden will be cared for?" Wanheda shot one last worried look to the brunette beside her.

"I think you should be more worried for my Advisor." Lexa smirked, the jest dispelling any further worry from her wife's eyes. "Come, let us mingle with our people."

Cerulean eyes dropped to the proffered arm before she found her hand gently grasping it, sharply inhaling as she steeled herself preparing for anything and everything imaginable. If she were honest with herself, she hadn't been this uneasy since her first mission to the mainland. The difference being that she was headed into a room full of politicians, instead of just one whom she later ended his life. She could only hope she wouldn't be forced to end anyone's life for she'd hate to get blood on her new boots.

Lexa's gaze searched the room before falling on the two people she knew were most eager to see her wife. She hadn't been too pleased to find that they had arrived without announcement and nearly declined their admittance into the citadel, only allowing them to for the sake of seeing for themselves that she was well. However, she had a feeling the encounter with Wanheda was going to be less than pleasant and with them now in the same room, she began to question her decision to allow this. Seeing the Royals start towards them, she chose that moment to give warning.

"The couple approaching is your mother and father." Lexa said quickly, ducking her head closer to Wanheda's ear, "Your feelings towards them are less than kind, so should you feel the need to want to be aloof, it is expected."

Before Wanheda could question her, she was pulled into the arms of an elder woman and man bearing the colors of Arkadia. She would have gathered them to be her parents even without the added knowledge provided to her, as she knew the Royals were the missing Queen's, her, parents.

"Look at you!" Abigail smiled a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've aged so gracefully! What a beautiful woman you've become!"

"We've missed you so." Jakob added as they released their hold on their daughter.

Wanheda looked between them curiously, the feelings within her a blend of relief and something near anger, when her eyes connected with a pair the reflection she knew to be her own and another eerily similar although a different color.

"If that was so, why is it now that you show your faces?" Wanheda's brow drew together. "I have travelled abroad the mainland many times over the period in which I have been away, and yet you both remained hidden within the safety of your walls?"

The smile fell from Abigail's lips, the look within Jakob's eyes seemed to grow sullen.

"You do not get to stand there and tell me that you have missed me so, when I know better!" Wanheda looked to Lexa who she noticed was just barely able to maintain the stoic look upon her face, a smirk slowly playing at the brunette's lips. "I am going to retrieve a drink."

"Clarke-" Abigail started, grabbing her daughters arm to stop her from leaving.

The movement was so fast and so sudden that one could hardly release their breath before they realized the Queen of Arkadia was forced to her knees, her hand awkwardly bent as her arm was wrapped behind her back in a painful twist.

"Don't you ever lay your hand on me again!" Wanheda hissed.

"Clarke!" Both Abigail and Jakob yelled in unison, the few Arkadian guards allowed to accompany them within the citadel placed their hands upon the pummel of their swords stepping forward ready to aid.

Lexa knew she should put an end to the uprising, but the look of warning she'd received from those blue eyes that glanced her way, kept her tongue still.

"Ai laik Wanheda!" (I am the Commander of Death!) Wanheda yelled in the silent room, "Ai nou fir raun, ba yu beda be." (I am not afraid, but you better be.)

"Unhand me at once!" Abigail winced in pain as her hand was bent further.

"Noumou, Wanheda." (Enough, Wanheda) Lexa said calmly as all eyes looked at the seething woman in confusion, unsure if their reaction was more for the foreign words falling from the Queen's lips, or the sudden act of violence they'd just witnessed.

Angry eyes turned to the brunette as Jakob fumed, "What have you done to her?"

"What have I done?" Lexa spun to look at him, her own ire rising. "In case you have forgotten, Jakob, it is because of you that she has had to suffer for the past years!"

"I had no hand in this!" Jakob argued stepping dangerously closer to her.

"Jakob!" Abigail cried out as Wanheda pulled harder on her arm.

"Let your mother go!" The Arkadian King snarled, pointing at his daughter.

"Get away from her." Wanheda's voice dripped like venom as she pulled the dagger from her bracer and held it to the Arkadian Queen's throat. "It would be in your best interest to do as I say." The blade drew a trickle of blood down Abigail's delicate skin. "I've killed nobles for lesser reasons. I care not for either of you nor Arkadia, the loss would be only felt by your people."  
Lexa's eyes widened as her wife's words echoed those she had said the day she'd gone missing. She began to wonder if the memories they fought so hard to regain were slowly coming back of their own accord, but now was not the time to wonder.

"You are not my daughter!" Abigail hissed, angry tears running down her cheeks as she felt the blade press against her skin harder.

"Correct me if I am wrong but didn't your daughter renounce her title just before her disappearance?" Wanheda smirked as she watched Jakob's eyes widen similarly to the Polis Queen's, "I may not recall doing so, but word has yet to cease telling of that moment throughout the Kingdom and I would be deaf to not hear of it."

That answered Lexa's unspoken question. She looked to Jakob who began to reach for his sword at his side, "Guards, seize him!"

"What?" Jakob's attention snapped towards the brunette after the unexpected order.

"We had a bargain." Lexa said, her voice even and calm, belying her inner turmoil she withheld. "Once your daughter had returned to her place in Polis, your life was forfeit and you would do so willingly. Or has time aged your mind?"

Jakob's jaw dropped, his arms were taken roughly by two Polis guards who took advantage of the distraction, holding him firmly making it difficult even if he wanted to struggle. He shot a worried glance towards his wife who was doing her best not to cry out as the dagger dug deeper into her neck if she moved.

"You would do well to sheathe your swords." Wanheda warned the guards moving to aid their sovereigns', eyes narrowing, "The next Arkadian to come nearer will be the reason for her death." She smirked, "As if I needed one."

"Neither Abigail nor Clarke would pay for my mistake, that was the deal!" Jakob said, his voice heavy with knowing defeat. "Let her go."

Lexa looked to her wife, noting how she watched all movement around the room, ready to strike and make good on her word to slit her own mother's throat if anyone disobeyed her. This was not the way to handle this, and the Polis Queen knew that should her Clarke be the one with her in that moment, that this meeting would be different.

"Wanheda." She called, gaining her attention, that's when she noticed the slightly glazed look across those cerulean eyes. Now that look concerned her. "Release her."

All watched with baited breath as the order was seemingly ignored, the two Polis Queen's staring at one another, their eyes holding a silent conversation that their lips did not. Lexa all but begged silently for her wife to listen only to be met with a defiant stare. It was frustrating.

"Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon." (Let me kill her and get his over with.) Wanheda spoke quietly, knowing the brunette would understand while the others wouldn't.

Lexa's jaw clenched, her own internal battle to allow this to continue or to send a message to the woman that she was not to be disobeyed clashing. Before she could react however, the doors opened suddenly breaking the tense battle of wills as everyone turned to see Luna and Raven entering.

"Breik em au!" (Let her go!) Luna shouted after quickly recovering from the surprise of the situation at hand.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lexa lunged forward, grabbing her wife's arm and pulling it away from the Arkadian Queen as she fought to disarm Wanheda.

"No!" Wanheda cried out struggling to keep the weapon within her grasp, growling in frustration as Luna had finally reached the skirmish and managed to take the dagger away as Lexa quickly wrapped her arms around her effectively pinning Wanheda's arms at her sides.

"Clear the room!" Lexa yelled grunting as Wanheda struggled in her arms. The room dropped away as she focused solely on her, moving her lips to her wife's ear in hopes her words would help, "Beja, chil yu au." (Please, calm down) Feeling Wanheda stiffen in her arms, she continued, "I do not want to hurt you, niron." (lover)

Blue eyes slipped close as the words washed over her, her body rigid, the need to fight back overpowering all her senses as it collided head on with the feeling of safety within the woman's arms that held her. Those strong arms wrapped tightly about her making it difficult to think clearly either way.

The willpower to fight back would not be long lasting as her body began to go lax, completely melting into the body behind her. As it did so, an odd sensation crept and crawled over her entire body, causing her cry out as it settled into her head to which began pounding furiously in one of the worst pains she'd ever felt.

Lexa grimaced at the wounded cry from her wife, holding her tighter as she pitched forward at the waist. Bringing her down to the floor, she glanced up to order Nyko be brought in only to be silenced when she found her cousin holding out a small pouch towards her.

"Her medicine." Luna said before looking back to the darker woman who moved to stand beside her, worry upon her face as she watched her Queen suffering. "Raven has some news."

That is when Lexa noticed that no one had obeyed her order to leave the Great Hall, everyone stood frozen in place, watching wide eyed at the fallen Queen writhing on the floor. Her anger rising, she was about to bark orders again when another heart-wrenching cry emanated from her wife's lips stealing her attention.

"Speak quickly!" She hissed as she opened the pouch to reveal the herbs Nyko had been giving Wanheda for her pains.

Raven kneeled beside her Queens, turning the scroll within her hand to show the two women, although neither were focusing on what was being shown to them. "This was found in a journal of one of your ancestors. It speaks of a poison that was derived from a plant found only in the Maunon."

"How can you be certain that this is it?" Lexa asked skeptically. She found it hard to believe the answer would be so simple. "Take this, beja." She coaxed her wife who was being less than helpful.

"Let's get her to her chambers." Nyko insisted as he hurried to their side, Anya following closely behind him.

As Lexa moved, a hand grasped her forearm, causing her to freeze mid-release. Her eyes briefly caught the painfilled blues pleading with her before they shut, the pain seemingly unbearable to get any words out but the gesture alone spoke volumes to the brunette.

"I will be right behind you." Lexa reassured her. "I must see to a few things before I do." Reluctantly standing, she nodded to the guards who'd come forward to help before settling on the healer, "See to it at once."

"Yes, your Majesty." Nyko nodded as he turned to follow the group making their way towards the Great Hall's doors.

Lexa's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the Arkadian king within the arms of her guards. "Take him to the dungeon." She looked towards the shocked face of his wife and scoffed, "Take her as well." Ignoring the outcries of the two sovereigns she looked to Raven who waited patiently. "Tell me all that you know."

…

"I must insist you remain in bed!" Nyko huffed as Wanheda fought to stand.

"I've told you, I am fine!" Wanheda hissed back, her eyes narrowing as he blocked her from standing, "You would do well to remove yourself from my sight, Nyko."

"He can't." Lexa said before the healer could answer as she walked into the room bearing a pitcher of freshwater. "You may be my wife, but my orders still overrule yours."

"This is unfair." Wanheda sighed watching the brunette. "I swear I am fine now."

"You think I would believe such a thing when it wasn't too long ago you were suffering?" Lexa eyed the woman and poured her a drink. "Nyko, you may take leave. I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Nyko paused before immediately hanging his head at the look he'd received from the brunette. "Of course."

Once her room was clear, Wanheda sighed again, "Lexa-"

"No." The brunette interrupted as she mixed the herbs with the fresh water, making a poultice.

"Lexaaa-" Wanheda tried again.

"No."

Blue eyes narrowed, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I do, and the answer remains." Lexa glanced up at her, smirking as the former blonde began to pout. "Do not sullen your face, it isn't becoming of you."

Wanheda grimaced when the poultice was placed upon her forehead. "This is supposed to help?"

Lexa shrugged, "It is worth a try. I am not as divine a healer as Nyko, but I know a few tricks here and there."

Wanheda found herself leaning into the touch, her eyes shutting briefly as she soaked it in, "Gratitude."

Lexa smiled softly, running the back of her finger over her wife's cheek as she found those cerulean eyes looking back at her, "I will always take care of you."

"Where is Aden?" Wanheda asked calmly even though she knew he was cared for, it still didn't cease to cause her worry when she did not know his whereabouts.

"Being cared for." Lexa moved to rinse her hands and pat them dry with a cloth. "You will remain in bed until tomorrow, then we will see about allowing you run of the castle again."

"But-"

Lexa looked at her, daring her to argue. "I am worried about these shifts in you. They seem to be not only getting worse, but getting more and more frequent. Please, do not argue with me."

"You're asking?" Wanheda's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yes, I am asking." Lexa nodded. "Raven has told me details of what is most likely the cause of all of this. We can only hope she is right and I am not wasting my time sending out men to retrieve a useless plant."

Wanheda watched curiously as the brunette's jaw set and eyes filled with an unrecognizable emotion. "You believe her to be right?"

"It's the closest thing to what you remember he gave you." Lexa turned her back to the bed, "Get some rest, I will return in the morning."

Wanheda could only nod, her words she knew would go unheard as the brunette moved quickly from the room. An itch upon her forehead caused her to raise her hand to it, only to grimace when it came back with the poultice covering it. Rolling her eyes, she stood and grabbed the cloth Lexa had discarded and wiped the herbal mixture from her face.

While the pains had mostly subsided, she felt more than herself at that moment, the overabundance of energy coursing through her causing her to want for a release. Any kind. Her eyes tracked over to the partition, noting the slight opening and grunting in disapproval.

She wasn't going to be kept locked up, forced to remain in bed because of some bad pains that were passed. Looking about the room, her eyes fell upon another door, one the chambermaids used to move about quickly from one room to the next. Grinning, she moved her way towards it.

…

Octavia let out a deep grunt as the sword she held came closer to her, the weight of her Queen pressing down on it almost too much. "For someone I heard was in need of a healing bed, you sure seem fit."

"I am." Wanheda grit her teeth as she was forced back by a lucky punch to her leg.

"And her Majesty is well with allowing you to be out here?" Octavia inquired for the fifth time since she'd been summoned to the training grounds. Not that she was complaining, it just seemed odd for the time of night and after the day's events.

"I do as I please." Wanheda hissed as she began another flurry of offensive moves, forcing the smaller woman back. Her eyes blinked rapidly for a moment as her vision became blurred.

"What's the matter, dirt in your eyes?" Octavia taunted, moving to take advantage.

"Hardly." Wanheda countered, catching the blade with ease and parrying it away. After blinking again, her vision blurred, causing her to just shut her eyes and rely on her hearing as she had been taught upon the island.

"Ooooh, new trick I see." Octavia shrugged before striking again.

The sparring continued for quite some time, both covered in a fine sheen of sweat, their chests heaving from the exertion as their muscles strained to continue on. After a complex maneuver, Octavia managed to knock the pummel of her sword into the back of Wanheda's head, pulling back slightly to lessen the blow.

Her victory would be cut short as the grin upon her face fell as quickly as Wanheda's knees hit the ground, blue eyes rolling to the back of her head moments before her body began to convulse.

"Clarke?!" Octavia shouted dropping her sword and moving to the fallen woman's side. Lifting her eyes, she yelled out for anyone to hear, "Someone go and get the Queen! Get the healer!"

"Hold on for me okay?" Octavia plead, watching helplessly as the body before her spasmed and twitched violently. Lifting her head, she found a guard moving to her side, "Go get Nyko and her Majesty, now!"

"They're already being summoned, Captain." The guard replied, "Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"No, I-" Octavia began.

"What's happened?" Nyko yelled as he ran faster than anyone would expect of him to. "What is she doing out of bed?"

"We were sparring, she said she was fine." Octavia scrambled backwards to move out of the way, "I must have hit her too hard-"

"Clarke!"

Lexa's pounding footsteps arrived in no time as she fell to her wife's side, "What's happened here?"

"She has the quakes." Nyko grunted as he moved to shift the Queen on her side. "There is nothing we can do but to allow time for it to cease on its own."

"How long?" Lexa's heart raced as she watched the shaking body before her. Anger boiled within her, the worry for her wife's wellbeing barely tamping it down.

"It is up to her." Nyko shrugged.

"I am so sorry." Octavia held her knees to her chest, "She claimed she was well and just needed to burn off some energy."

"Quiet!" Lexa growled glaring at the brunette. "I will deal with you later."

"It is not my fault!" Octavia bit back, her eyes never leaving her Queen on the ground. "I do as I am commanded, I had to listen to her."

Before Lexa could respond, Wanheda's body went still before collapsing entirely into the ground. It seemed as though time stood still, and those closest to the scene held their breath, waiting for Wanheda to open her eyes.

Lexa's eyes travelled up and down her wife's body, looking for any sign of waking. When she saw none, she realized she didn't see the rising of her chest either, "Nyko…"

Having noticed almost at the same time the exact same thing, Nyko moved the Queen onto her back and placed his ear to her mouth, listening.

Fists balling, nails sinking into the flesh of her palm, Lexa waited. Her stomach dropped when he lifted his head and shook it.

"No." Jade eyes fell. "No!"

"Your Majesty-" Nyko began.

"Don't you say it!" Lexa shoved him backwards, moving to Wanheda's side and placing her ear to her mouth like he had. Feeling nothing hitting her face, she shook her head, "She's not dead." Placing her ear to her chest, she froze at the sound of nothingness. "No!"

"Alexandria-" Anya began having arrived after hearing the commotion about the guards.

"Back off!" Lexa shoved the dirty blonde away from her, "She's not dead!" The look of determination in her eyes bore into the faces around her, too many to fully register who was who as she found wetness spilling over her cheeks. Turning back to her wife she smiled softly, "Clarke, ai niron, please wake up." She began to gently shake her. "Come on, wake up!"

"Let her go…" Anya tried to reason with her distraught friend.

"NO!" Lexa shook her head. "NO!" Her fist connected with her wife's chest. "You can't leave me! I just found you!" Frantically, she moved and placed her lips to Wanheda's, blowing air into her, "Breathe, Clarke! BREATHE!" Her fist connected with her chest with every word she cried out, not caring for the sight she must look to those around her.

The group gathered around the Queen's hung their heads, feeling heavy as the emotions swept through all. The pain within Lexa's cries too much to bear even for the most seasoned warrior. It ripped at anyone to see the rawness flooding throughout the brunette.

Raven had joined Octavia's side having been called from her bed. Tears streamed down both their cheeks as they watched as the Polis Queen struggled to accept her wife's fate. There was not a dry eye to be found by those overlooking.

Lexa shook her head, her heart tearing in two as she received no response. The anger within her erupted suddenly and she wiped furiously at her face, "I cannot accept this! This is not what was meant to happen. You don't get to leave me!" She leaned down taking her wife's face into her hands with a surprise gentleness her body didn't portray, "You hear me? You. Don't. Get. To. Leave."

Her lips found Wanheda's once more, breathing into her before she pounded again in frustration when she did not see the rise and fall of her wife's accord. "Breathe, damn you!" Again, she moved to her mouth, exhaling all that she had in her. "You can't leave me! Don't leave me!" Pound. "Don't leave me!" She hit harder this time and jumped back as Wanheda shot upward gasping for air.

Relief flooded Lexa as she moved to wrap around her wife, bringing her into her arms, holding her closer. "Thank the gods!" She sobbed as she hid her face in the woman's neck.

All those around fell to their knees as they watched the fallen Queen struggle to regain her breath, her cerulean eyes glazed over in a far off look. When they focused, they looked around the familiar faces of those kneeling before sliding her fingers through the hair of the woman holding her from behind, still sobbing in her neck, "Lexa?"

"Yes?" Lexa choked out, moving her face to look into those eyes she feared wouldn't open again.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Lexa's eyes narrowed in worry. "You snuck out and were sparring with Octavia."

"Oh." Blue eyes fell as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I am so sorry, Wanheda-" Octavia began.

"Wanheda?" Blue eyes looked to her Lady.

Lexa moved to kneel in front of her wife, eyeing her closely, inhaling deeply she tried, "Clarke?"

Cerulean connected with jade, the corners of her lips turning up ever so slightly, "Hi."

…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Add me to Kik: RhydianKnight! Til next time Knights! ~RK


End file.
